Engaños
by Evilies
Summary: ¿En quién confiarías, en la persona que te ama o en quién ha estado a tu lado siempre? ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a la distancia? ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Puedes amar a quien no deberías sabiendo que todo esta en tu contra?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre.** Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**ENGAÑOS**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

***·º·*·º·***

*Justificando la categoría, hay escenas de contenido fuerte xD

***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde trabajaba desde hacía casi dos años.

La población mágica había ido recuperándose paulatinamente dejando atrás los tiempos oscuros, Harry se encontraba trabajando exitosamente en la oficina de aurores, en tanto Ron ayudaba a George en la tienda de Sortilegios.

Los últimos meses había estado viviendo en una burbuja de felicidad, que sólo se veía afectada por la enemistad que ahora tenía con Ron; todo había comenzado cuando Draco Malfoy había reaparecido en su vida, pero no como el cretino, bastardo del Colegio, si no como el hombre que había tenido que enfrentar sus errores y aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de éstos y así como ellos, él conservaba las heridas de su pasado.

Las primeras semanas en las que él la había cortejado, se había resistido a creer en su sincero interés por ella, más cuando él nunca lo había demostrado antes, pero él no había desistido y con el tiempo había logrado ganarse no sólo su confianza si no también su corazón.

Alzó su mano izquierda hacia la luz notando la hermosa joya que resaltaba en su dedo anular, Draco le había propuesto matrimonio hacia ya tres meses, y ella no podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba, aunque aún no habían definido la fecha de su boda.

Harry en un principio se había mantenido receloso ante la idea que saliera con él hurón, varias veces había tenido que evitar peleas entre Draco y él, pero después de un tiempo a regañadientes había comenzado a aceptar su relación, cosa que no había sucedido con Ronald, el cual la creía una traidora. Esperaba sinceramente que algún día lograra limar sus asperezas con Draco, así su felicidad sería completa.

Tomó su bolso mirando con nostalgia la foto que tenía de ellos tres en Hogwarts, la hora de su salida había llegado, dejó su escritorio ordenado, se disponía a salir cuando un llamado a la puerta, la hizo fruncir su ceño.

*º*º*º

Harry estaba en la oficina de aurores, esa noche estaría de guardia, dejó a un lado los pergaminos que se encontraba revisando, subió sus pies al escritorio para adoptar una postura más cómoda. Los últimos días había tenido demasiado trabajo, había estado tras un grupo de magos oscuros, afortunadamente había dado con ellos, la batalla había sido monumental pero afortunadamente habían ganado, aunque había tenido que lamentar la muerte de dos de sus compañeros.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que se recargara en el respaldo de la silla, se quitó los lentes y se sobó sus ojos. En verdad necesitaba una buena noche de descanso, estaba molido.

Se estiró un poco y se colocó nuevamente sus gafas, tomó la edición vespertina de _El Profeta,_ comenzó a hojearlo notando en la segunda plana la foto en grande de las _Arpías de Holyhead_, le habían ganado a sus rivales históricos, los jugadores de _Puddlemere United._

La imagen de su novia envestida en aquel uniforme, resaltaba de entre las demás jugadoras, la sonrisa que ostentaba demostraba cuan feliz estaba, no la había visto sonreír así en mucho tiempo y quizás se debía a que no la había visto en semanas, lo absorbente de su trabajo le había impedido viajar para reunirse con ella.

Ginny había tratado de regresar a la Madriguera después de sus partidos fuera de Londres, pero había sido muy desgastante para ella y para él, porque a veces aunque quisiera reunirse con ella, se encontraba a mitad de una persecución, de una batalla, o de un interrogatorio…

Se sentía tan culpable de no dedicarle el tiempo que merecía, aunque siempre que podía se lo recompensaba y claro de vez en cuando se escapaba para asistir a sus partidos, disfrutaba tanto de verla jugar.

Era por eso que él no había cedido a los consejos de su suegra, que les sugería sentar cabeza y comprometerse. Si ahora no podían verse, no quería pensar en lo que sería estar casados y que él llegara a una casa vacía o que ella lo viera irse a mitad de la noche o en la cena, o cualquier actividad que estuvieran realizando.

Él creía más prudente esperar un poco más, tal vez más adelante las circunstancias cambiaran y ellos pudieran pensar en matrimonio y en la familia que deseaban formar.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro que seguramente podría haber llegado hasta ella, más tarde le escribiría una carta, felicitándola por su triunfo. Siguió hojeando el periódico, su lectura fue interrumpida por la aparición de uno de sus colegas.

—Creo que esto podría interesarte —comentó Ray Silverstay, un atractivo castaño que podría haber pasado por una estrella de Hollywood, si no fuese por el pasado que se cargaba, le llevaba bastantes años a Harry de experiencia en la captura de magos oscuros.

Le aventó el fólder, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al imponente escritorio. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su túnica oscura, tomó uno, el cual prendió rápidamente.

Harry dejó que sus cejas se juntaran, él jamás había sido muy partidario del cigarro y le molestaba bastante que Silverstay fumara en aquel lugar cerrado. Olvidó por esta vez ese detalle, hizo a un lado _El Profeta_, bajó sus pies y se concentró en los papeles.

Basto que los observara un instante, para darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Desde el momento en que su mejor amiga había decido comenzar a salir con Draco Malfoy, él le había estado siguiendo los pasos muy de cerca, pues no se fiaba del todo de sus buenas intenciones, pero desgraciadamente para él y Ron, hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada turbio en su vida, para desenmascáralo ante los ojos de su amiga.

Alzó su mirada cargada de seriedad, posándola en el hombre frente a él. —¿Estas seguro de esto?

—Totalmente—silbó dejando escapar el humo—, desde hace un par de semanas ha estado frecuentando el Callejón Knockturn.

—¿Por qué nadie me había avisado? —cuestionó enfurruñado.

—Porque había prioridad en otras misiones, en los ataques…

—Esto era una prioridad —bramó molesto, lanzándole un mirada de muerte. Tal vez exageraba pero para él, su amiga era una persona muy importante —por no decir la más importante, pues ella siempre estaba para él, anteponiendo sus propios intereses—, y no quería que resultara herida por las actividades oscuras de Malfoy—. ¿A dónde exactamente es que va? ¿Qué hace? ¿Se esta reuniendo con alguien?

Se incorporó de golpe, esperando respuestas.

—Relájate, asiste a varios lugares, entra y sale de ellos rápidamente, da vueltas sin sentido…

—Sabe que lo siguen, los despista. —Dejó escapar una maldición.

—Eso no es todo, finalmente después de semanas logramos saber donde es su objetivo final, un lugar llamado _The Coffin_, al entrar se coloca su capucha, no sabemos con quién se reúne.

—Averígualo —ordenó en gruñido. Tomó los papeles que había arrugado en su momento de enojo y salió de su oficina dejando a Ray con una sonrisa conocedora en sus labios.

***º*º*º**

Harry tomó el elevador para dirigirse al Departamento donde encontraría a su amiga, sentía que la sangre le hervía, no podía tolerar la idea de que ese infeliz de Malfoy le hiciera daño. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente y en todos aparecían: «maleficios» «crucio» «Malfoy».

Llegó a la cuarta planta, dejó el elevador que comenzó a llenarse de personas. Avanzó los largos corredores hasta llegar a la puerta correcta, tomó un profundo respiro antes de dejar caer su puño sobre la madera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver la figura de su amiga, quién no podía ocultar la sorpresa de verlo ahí, no era qué no se visitaran frecuentemente en el trabajo, pero hacia unas horas se habían visto.

La sonrisa que ondulaba en sus labios, se borró al notar la expresión seria de su amigo. Parecía que estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar, sin duda algo grave había sucedido en el lapso en el que había dejado de verlo.

—Harry… ¿ocurre algo?

Él ingresó en la habitación sin mediar palabra, Hermione cerró la puerta sin apartar la mirada de él, ahora más que molesto parecía nervioso.

Potter se pasó la mano por su cabello alborotándolo más, había ido ahí con el propósito de contarle lo que sabía, pero al verla con aquel gesto de preocupación —que él conocía bien—, sentía que el estómago se le retorcía.

En su enojo no había razonado la forma en que le diría aquello, deslizó su mirada por Hermione hasta llegar a su mano donde relucía la joya. Apretó sus labios en una línea de recelo, sabía lo feliz que estaba con ese desgraciado, pero también era su deber como amigo advertirle.

—Hermione —pronunció. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano guiándola a la silla.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió alarmada, se sentó más a fuerzas que de ganas—. Me estas asustando.

—Lee esto —pidió, le entregó el fólder maltratado.

Lo miró con sus ojos cafés llenos de confusión antes de bajar su cabeza y revisar lo que le había entregado, apenas había comenzado a leer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, se levantó totalmente colorada por el enojo.

—¿Lo mandaste seguir? ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó, fulminándolo con su mirada.

—¿Terminaste de leer todo lo que dice ahí?

—¡No y no pienso hacerlo!

—Tienes que hacerlo, ahí dice que…

—No Harry —dijo tajante, levantó su mano impidiéndole seguir—, no puedo creer que hicieras eso, pensé que tu si respetabas mi relación. ¡Él no es más un mortifago!

—Tal vez… pero se esta comportando de forma sospechosa, ser asiduo del Callejón Knockturn no habla bien de él, ¿sabes qué es lo qué hace en ese lugar? ¿con quién se reúne?

—No hagas parecer que lo que hace es malo —reprochó con sus facciones endurecidas—, tú sabes bien que hay más que magos oscuros ahí, hay negocios…

—Hermione no te engañes.

—No Harry, basta.

Le estrelló los papeles contra su pecho e hizo su camino hasta la puerta.

Él la miró con desesperación, no podía permitir que se fuera sin que se enterara de todo, la siguió deteniéndola justo en de la marco de la puerta, tomándola de la mano. —Léelo, por favor —suplicó, colocó los papeles en el bolso grande de su amiga—, sólo quiero protegerte, no quiero que te haga daño.

Por un momento la molestia en ella se apagó, podía notar a través de las gafas de su amigo su sincera preocupación, pero por otro lado ella confiaba plenamente en Draco y sabría si él estuviese metido en algo oscuro.

—Únicamente te pido eso —señaló. Depositó un beso en su frente, antes de desparecer por el corredor que lo sacaría al elevador.

Hermione lo observó partir con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su interior, bajó su vista hacia su bolso, no podía negar que su amigo había sembrado la semilla de la desconfianza en ella.

***º*º*º**

Llegó a su departamento, ni siquiera había prendido las luces cuando Crookshanks ya se encontraba restregándose entre sus piernas, dejando escapar su agudo maullido. Dejó a un lado las llaves y se agachó para acariciar a su gato.

—Vamos a darte de comer, sólo pongamos un poco de luz —habló, tanteó su pared hasta encontrar en botón que iluminó el lugar.

Anduvo por su departamento ordenando todo, hasta que por fin pudo sentarse en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate humeante, en su mesita de centro había depositado un plato con galletas, que se veía opacado al lado del gran arreglo floral. Draco se las había enviado al inicio de la semana, disculpándose por no poder asistir a cenar con ella. Se quedó mirando las flores mientras pensaba en eso.

_«Él dijo que se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, pero ¿y si no hubiese sido así?»._

—No, no debo desconfiar de él —se dijo así misma, aunque su mirada se dirigió hacia su bolso donde estaba aquella investigación. Sabía que ahí podría descubrir qué era lo que había estado haciendo Draco esa noche.

Se mordió su labio inferior con indecisión entre ir hacia su bolsa o ir hacia la enorme estantería que reinaba en el lugar y tomar un libro. Con mucho trabajo se resistió a la idea de leer aquello, siguió con su chocolate optando por mejor ver un poco de televisión.

***º*º*º**

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que se cansó de estar frente al televisor, cenó algo ligero, se dirigió a la ducha, dejando que el agua la relajara. No había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo y esos papeles, tenerlos ahí era un recordarlo de que Draco podía no estar siendo sincero con ella.

Un frío se instaló en su corazón, no quería pensar en que eso fuese verdad. Su cuerpo se estremeció a pesar de estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Era el miedo que tenía al saber que su burbuja podía estar a punto de romperse.

—Harry no sería capaz de mentirme.

_«No, él no me haría eso. Aunque Draco nunca ha terminado de caerle bien, pero ha respetado mi relación, incluso me ha defendido de los ataques de Ron.»_

Se recargó en el mosaico de la ducha resintiendo el cambio de temperatura.

—Pero eso quiere decir que… —Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Un ramalazo de dolor la atravesó, imágenes de su relación con Malfoy pasaron por su cabeza como si tratara de una película vieja.

Sin poder seguir con aquella maldita duda, se terminó de bañar. Tomó su albornoz y corrió hacia la sala, afortunadamente no se había resbalado ya que todo el lugar estaba alfombrado. Sacó los papeles de su bolsa y de inmediato dejó que sus ojos pasaran por aquellas líneas y fechas, con cada párrafo que leía su cabeza comenzaba a darle más vueltas, sacando deducciones, haciéndola sentir un gran hueco en su interior casi era como si hubiese sido presa de una maldición *_saca-entrañas_.

Los labios comenzaron a temblarle y no precisamente por el frío del ambiente, si no por el sentimiento que trataba de controlar. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, dejó caer los papeles, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había leído todo, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Él había cancelado su cena no porque se hubiese quedado trabajando hasta tarde, en realidad había estado en el Callejón Knockturn.

—No puedo creerlo, él me mintió... nunca estuvo donde me decía, la vez que debía haber estado con sus padres en Escocia, en realidad estuvo aquí… la vez que se suponía había ido a Gales por negocios, estaba aquí —soltó, su voz se fue quebrando conforme lo decía, volviéndose un lamento—, la vez de Francia, él estaba en Irlanda.

—¿Cuánto más me has mentido? —susurró entre lágrimas. Lo peor era que algunos de los lugares donde él había estado, eran donde habían ocurrido disturbios de magia oscura. ¿Podía ser sólo una coincidencia, no?

Se abrazó a sí misma incapaz de contenerse más, a veces el amor puede destrozarte...

***º*º*º**

Harry por fin había terminado su guardia, había sido una noche muy larga, había tenido que luchar contra un par de magos oscuros que habían estado escondidos en una casa, mientras los dueños originales se encontraban de vacaciones. Los vecinos habían escuchado algunos ruidos extraños provenientes del lugar, dándole parte a la policía, la cual al llegar había protagonizado una pelea con fuerzas más allá de su razón.

Afortunadamente todo había terminado bien, había algunos agentes de la ley lesionados siendo atendidos en los hospitales locales, mientras los magos oscuros ya se encontraban en Azkaban siendo procesados.

Observó su reloj, notando que pronto sería la hora de llegada de su amiga al Ministerio, había estado inquieto todas esas horas pensando en si había hecho lo correcto al entregarle esos papeles, tal vez debería haber esperado un poco más, al menos hasta tener más pruebas.

Si ya había leído aquellos informes, probablemente se encontraría mal y él no podía simplemente ir a su casa y echarse a descansar, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba. Subió hasta la cuarta planta del Ministerio, estaba por tocar la puerta de la oficina, cuando una mujer lo interrumpió:

—Si busca a la señorita Granger no se encuentra.

—La esperaré —afirmó.

—Ella no vendrá hoy, si gusta dejarle un recado yo se lo haré llegar.

Harry se quedó mudo, de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien. Se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Sin perder tiempo salió del Ministerio yendo a un lugar discreto para poder desaparecerse.

***º*º*º**

Apareció minutos más tarde cerca del edificio donde vivía su amiga, era un barrio decoroso, ahí vivían familias de gran renombre, los padres de Hermione le habían obsequiado el lugar, pues aunque estaban renuentes ante la idea de que vivera sola, querían que al menos lo hiciera en un lugar adecuado, donde ellos tuvieran la seguridad de que no le faltaría nada, ni correría peligros.

Entró al lugar, dándole un rápido saludo al oficinal que le respondió de la misma forma era común que Harry pasara por ahí, al menos una vez a la semana. Tomó el elevador y con impaciencia apretó el botón del piso, las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, pues su ropa se encontraba ligeramente maltrecha por la batalla y tenía un par de heridas que aunque no eran de gravedad necesitaban ser atendidas para que no contrajera alguna infección.

Cuando al fin se abrió el elevador, corrió hacia la puerta indicada, tocó con desesperación preparado para sacar su varita por si fuese necesario abrirla con un hechizo, pero no fue así. Hermione apareció minutos después aún en pijama, con su cabello alborotado y su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, tenía los ojos hinchados señal clara de que había estado llorando.

No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, odiaba ver llorar a su amiga.

—Merlín, Hermione —exclamó con pesar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alargó sus brazos hacia ella, estrechándola con fuerza.

Ella no se rehusó a su abrazo, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, sollozando. Se quedaron ahí abrazados por un largo rato, antes de que Harry la obligara a caminar al calor de la habitación, cerró la puerta aún reteniéndola cerca de él con uno de sus brazos, la guió hasta el sillón, notando el arreglo floral destruido y aquellos papeles que tanto daño le habían causado arrugados sobre la alfombra.

_«Lo voy a matar…»._ Fue lo primero que pensó.

Se sentó a su lado, pasando sus manos suavemente por la espalda de su amiga, esperando que se calmara. Hermione se enjuagó su rostro, limpió su nariz y por fin buscó la mirada de su amigo, encontrándose con aquella ternura y preocupación.

Él despejó su rostro, haciendo aún lado sus rizos, pasó su mano delineando su cara, causándole un agradable cosquilleo a Hermione, quién segundos después se percató del estado de su amigo.

—Harry, estas herido —murmuró, olvidándose por un momento de su sufrimiento.

—No es nada.

—Claro que sí —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo. De inmediato se levantó a pesar de que él trató de detenerla, segundos después regresó con un bol con agua y un par de toallas, las dejó en la mesa de centro mientras regresaba a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios que no sólo contenía medicamentos muggle, si no pociones que ahora le servirían.

Se acomodó en la mesa de centro frente a él. Tomó una toalla humedeciéndola. — ¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió?

—Hermione no es necesario. —No quería que ella se preocupara ahora por él, cuando ella era la que necesitaba de toda su atención. La detuvo a mitad de su camino, tomando su mano.

—Te voy a curar, así tenga que lanzarte un encantamiento para que te quedes quieto —declaró obcecada, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

Harry sabía que ella hablaba muy enserio, soltó su mano dejándola seguir. —Sólo fueron unos magos oscuros…

Le contó todo lo que había sucedido, pues al parecer funcionaba para mantenerla entretenida y sin lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quítate la camisa, necesito curar la herida que tienes debajo.

Harry ni siquiera se había percatado de dicha herida, bajó su mirada notando la mancha de sangre seca.

—Creo que no es mi sangre —murmuró regresando sus ojos verdes a su amiga, la tomó las manos, buscando retomar el tema que lo había llevado ahí.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre…

—Sí es tu sangre —objetó tozuda.

Al ver que él no pensaba quitarse su ropa, zafó sus manos de su agarre, llevándolas al primer botón de la prenda.

—Hermione…

—Déjame acabar y entonces… hablaremos de eso —repuso con dificultad, sintiendo el nudo de la congoja disolverse en su pecho.

Él se dejó hacer, permitiéndole despojarlo de la prenda. Hermione se horrorizó por la cantidad de pequeñas contusiones que tenía, pero esas heridas no le preocupaban tanto, en cuanto le pusiera el ungüento comenzarían a sanar, pero la herida que tenía en la parte lateral del abdomen, entre las últimas costillas y la cresta iliaca, se veía mal.

Se encargó primero de limpiar su torso de la tierra y la sangre, conforme iba avanzando notaba los cambios que había ido teniendo su amigo físicamente, a pesar de seguir delgado su cuerpo se encontraba tonificado, debía estar haciendo ejercicio, probablemente se debía a que a veces en las batallas no sólo peleaban con su varita había momentos en que se necesitaba de la fuerza corporal.

Su amigo ya no era más un chico enclenque, ni el chico que en sexto todas en el Colegio habían comenzado a notar, no sólo por ser _El Elegido_ o el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que había crecido un par de centímetros. Ahora sus rasgos se habían acentuado, se veía más varonil.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al sentir las punzadas de dolor, observó el gesto de concentración en la cara de su amiga, la delicadeza con la que lo curaba y no pudo evitar evocar las semanas que habían pasado acampando tratando de destruir el relicario, ella había tenido esa misma expresión.

—Esto te arderá —comentó mirándolo afligida, sosteniendo una pequeña botella cerca de la herida—, quizás quieras sostener algo.

Él negó con su cabeza. —Sólo hazlo.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y dejó caer la sustancia, apretando su mano en el abdomen de su amigo para evitar que se moviera, aunque apenas y logró mantenerlo quieto. Harry gruñó de dolor, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Ya esta, tranquilo —murmuró suavemente. Le acarició el rostro, limpiándolo con la toalla, tenía unos cuantos rasguños pero sólo eran superficiales.

Le colocó una venda alrededor de su costado, cuidando de no molestarlo demasiado.

—Necesitas tomarte esto y descansar —mencionó, mientras comenzaba a retirar todas las cosas que había utilizado para curarlo.

Harry resopló y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba peligrosamente tentado a caer dormido, pero aquel malestar que sentía por la pena de su amiga no se lo permitía.

Minutos después Hermione volvió con una taza de café y un emparedado. —Come — pidió sentándose a su lado—. Por cierto, ya puedes cubrirte —agregó desviando su mirada del torso de su amigo.

Él levantó su cabeza de golpe, apenado tomó su camisa, colocándosela apresuradamente.

—Hermione, gracias.

—Deberías haber ido a St. Mungo, hice lo que pude pero no soy sanadora, Harry.

—Nadie me hubiese curado mejor que tú —refutó, encontrando su mirada.

Hermione esbozó una tibia sonrisa que no logró del todo ocultar su tristeza.

—Siento lo de...

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Le cortó ladeando su cabeza.

Harry alcanzó su mentón, obligándola a regresar su vista a él. —No quería que esto fuera así, sólo para mantener mi punto y el de Ron, de que él únicamente te haría daño. Si lo mande seguir fue porque quería estar seguro de que era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no esperaba encontrarme con esto —aclaró con pesar. Retiró la cascada de rizos que cubrían parte de su rostro, colocándolos detrás de su oreja.

—Fui una tonta… yo no quise escucharlos.

—A todos nos engañó, pero créeme que lo pagará —aseguró con una fría furia.

—Espera no, déjame encargarme de esto… quiero darle una oportunidad de explicarme —enunció, mirándolo suplicante con esos hermosos ojos cafés que ahora estaban llenos de decepción y tristeza.

—Hermione no…

—Por favor, además aún debes averiguar con quién se reúne y si es que en verdad él esta relacionado con esos ataques. No se si él este o no ligado a eso, pero yo necesito saber por qué me mintió, la razón por la cual decía estar en un lugar cuando estaba en otro.

—No Hermione, esto pronto se volverá una investigación oficial, mucho más si encontramos pruebas, no deseo que estés con él cuando eso suceda.

—Hazlo por mí, dame dos semanas.

Harry se incorporó negando con su cabeza, alejándose de ella.

—Por favor, sólo serán unos días.

—No quiero que te haga más daño.

—Y no lo hará, déjame hablar con él, quizás pueda averiguar que es lo que hace en el Callejón Knockturn.

—No Hermione, te podrías poner en peligro y no puedo permitirlo —dijo, lanzándole una mirada severa.

—No te preocupes se cuidarme bien, ¿lo olvidas? —preguntó buscando ablandar su resolución. Avanzó hacia él con aquella expresión de determinación que él conocía bien. Ahora no habría poder humano que la convenciera de no hacer aquello—. Además si alguien le pateara el trasero al hurón, seré yo.

Harry no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su comentario. —Herms, Herms ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —inquirió, sabiendo que cedería a sus deseos. La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola suavemente.

***º*º*º**

Habían pasado un par de días, Hermione se había reunido con Draco la mayoría de ellos, fingiendo que nada ocurría, portándose como siempre lo había hecho, aunque sin duda ya no sentía la misma alegría al estar con él, ni las mismas ganas de corresponder sus caricias y mucho menos sus besos.

Por su parte Harry —más que nunca— había estado al pendiente de ella, al menos dos veces por día se pasaba por su oficina y empezaba a creer que había mandado a alguien a cuidarla.

En cuanto a la investigación, aún no había rendido frutos, seguían sin saber con quién se reunía Malfoy, para desaparecer después sin dejar rastro, pero esa noche ella lo averiguaría. Draco la había invitado a cenar a uno de esos lugares caros que a él le gustaba tanto frecuentar, pero le había dicho también que no podría estar con ella hasta tarde debido a que mañana tendría que viajar a Gales a entender sus negocios.

De inmediato ella supo con dolor que se trataba de una mentira más, pero ya no le permitiría que le siguiera viendo la cara. Se miró frente al espejo, él le había obsequiado el vestido que usaría esa noche, era una prenda de lujosa tela en tono azul marino con destellos iridiscentes a la altura de las rodillas con un escote palabra de honor.

Tomó los aretes discretos que llevaría y se colocó con lentitud el anillo de compromiso, ya no sentía la misma emoción al colocárselo, se sentía tan frío en contraste con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

_«Que la farsa comience.»_

Alcanzó su abrigo, caminó lentamente hasta la sala donde tomó su bolso anterior, vació su contenido en la bolsa a juego con el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Salió de su departamento con los nervios cosquillando en su estómago.

En la acera la esperaba un coche lujoso, el chofer abrió la puerta para ella, saludándola respetuosamente. Así era siempre, pocas veces había sido Draco, él que la había ido a recoger.

***º*º*º**

Entró al restaurante, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, dejó su abrigo en el guardarropa, varias miradas se posaron ella —como siempre ocurría—, mientras seguía al mesero que la llevaría con su novio, nadie podía creer que uno de los más codiciados solteros de su circulo se fuese a casar con una hija de muggles. Sonrió con amargura, al final tenían razón esa boda jamás se llevaría a cabo.

Regresó su mirada hacia el frente, topándose con aquellas pupilas grises, un escalofrío la recorrió y una sensación desagradable se instaló en su pecho.

_«¿Cómo puede sonreírme de esa forma? No debo dejarme llevar por lo que aún siento por él, tengo que mantener mi cabeza fría. Él sólo es un buen actor que me ha estado mintiendo, jugando conmigo.»_

Llegó a la mesa, donde él ya la esperaba de pie con su impecable traje oscuro que le sentaba tan bien.

—Te ves hermosa —halagó, besando el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias… —susurró, ni siquiera se atrevió a sonreír.

Draco le abrió la silla como todo buen caballero, para después tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Te ves cansado —comentó, notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la noche anterior cuando se había ido de su departamento, tenía entendido que se iría a descansar, pero evidentemente no había sido así.

_«Otra mentira más.»_

—No es nada, sólo un problema en la oficina.

—Ya veo… ¿quieres contarme?

—No, prefiero que hablemos de otra cosa.

Hermione apretó sus labios, al notar su actitud evasiva. Lo observó a través del menú percibiendo como él constantemente dirigía su mirada a su rolex.

_«Ni siquiera lleva unos minutos conmigo y ya desea irse. _—Su corazón se oprimió. —_Es claro que esta noche se reunirá con alguien, y yo estaré ahí para desenmascararlo_. _Tal vez ni siquiera esta enamorado de mí.»_

Tuvo que respirar lentamente para evitar, soltarse a llorar.

—Estas muy callada.

—Ha sido un día largo —se excusó, sin bajar el menú.

El mesero interrumpió su intento de conversación, pidiendo su orden.

—¿Cuándo volverás de Gales?

—No lo sé, quizás me tarde una semana —respondió con ligereza, como si no le importase estar lejos de ella.

—Podría pedir un permiso y alcanzarte —sugirió, notando como él se tensaba.

—Realmente no tendré el tiempo suficiente para estar contigo, estarías sola la mayor parte de día, pero en cuanto regrese, podemos ir a donde tu quieras.

_«¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Él siempre me dice lo que yo quiero escuchar.»_

Draco la miró por largos segundos, la falta de emoción en el rostro de su novia, le indicó que algo no andaba bien.

—Además pronto estaremos casados —agregó como si aquello resolviera todo.

Para Hermione quedó claro que no deseaba que lo acompañara y sus últimas palabras sólo le decía lo hábil que era para salirse por la tangente. Apretó la servilleta que tenía entre sus piernas y se obligó a mantener una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te olvidas que aún no hemos decidido una fecha, por tus constantes viajes —añadió ácida.

—No sólo ha sido eso y lo sabes, también han sido tus compromisos —refutó arrastrando las palabras.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿por qué no ponemos la fecha ahora?

—Está bien —profirió como si se tratara de tomar cualquier decisión—, sólo espero que no escojas la semana entrante —añadió con sarcasmo—. Sabes que lo tenemos que consultar con mi madre, no olvides que desea ayudarte en todos los preparativos.

Por un momento el corazón de Hermione resopló con esperanza. —Podría ser en dos meses.

Draco esbozó una mueca de desacuerdo. —En dos meses estaré muy ocupado, es fin de año y deberé encargarme de la contabilidad de las empresas.

—Pero también es navidad, no puedes trabajar esos días… son perfectos para que hagamos ese viaje a Italia juntos, después de la boda.

—No puedo relegar la responsabilidad de las finanzas a cualquier sujeto y mi padre no se daría abasto, quizás en cuatro meses.

—¿Pareciera qué pones cualquier pretexto para no escoger una fecha?

—No es así.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, en ese momento sirvieron sus platillos, rompiendo la tensión que se estaba creando entre ellos.

—Haré lo posible para que sea en dos meses, ¿contenta? —dijo Draco tragandose su irritación, concentrándose en su comida.

Hermione no deseaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones, que él hubiese aceptado, no quería decir que aquello fuera a llevarse a cabo. De cualquier forma aún estaban las mentiras que le había dicho y la posibilidad de complicidad con magos oscuros.

La cena continuó con una plática más amena, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la boda. Hermione notó la forma en que él tamborileaba sus manos sobre la mesa, su ansiedad era notoria mientras miraba las manecillas de su reloj.

—Pareces nervioso, ¿tienes otro compromiso?

—Es sólo cansancio y sabes que no tengo otro compromiso —señaló nuevamente. Caminaron del brazo por el restaurante hasta la salida, donde un auto deportivo ya los esperaba.

***º*º*º**

El viaje fue realmente corto, su platica causal y pronto se encontraban en el edificio donde ella vivía.

—¿No quieres entrar? —preguntó Hermione, frente a su puerta.

—Sabes que si entro, no me iría —dijo seductor, recargó su brazo en la puerta, acercando su rostro al de ella, acorralándola entre él y la entrada.

Lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas por el carácter de su insinuación. —Tal vez… no deberías irte —logró decir con corazón latiéndole arrítmicamente en su pecho.

Sus respiraciones se entrelazaron, él la miraba tan intensamente que creyó que podría derretirse en ese mismo instante. Draco atrapó su labio inferior, succionándolo, logrando que ella dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro, sabía que eso sólo era el preámbulo de lo que venía después.

Sintió los labios de Malfoy, apoderarse de los suyos de una forma que le hacia perder la razón. Subió sus manos hasta entrelazarlas detrás de la nuca de él, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones plateados.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad conforme avanzaban los segundos, su lengua se abrió paso entre los dulces labios de Hermione, explorando todo a su paso, arrancándole un par de gemidos.

Draco acortó la distancia entre ellos, sus manos expertas se colaron por debajo de su abrigo acariciando su costado, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por los hombros y la espalda del rubio, buscando un mayor contacto. La fricción entre sus cuerpos comenzó a despertar el deseo de ambos, rompieron el broche de sus labios permitiéndose un respiro, él la contempló por unos segundos, admirando su belleza o eso creía ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron pero ella no logró descifrar el sentimiento que atravesó aquellas pupilas plateadas.

—Debo irme —anunció, retiró sus manos de la figura de su novia—, te buscare en cuanto vuelva. —Depositó un beso en su frente y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el elevador, no sin antes volver a mirar su reloj.

Lo miró alejarse aún abrumada por las sensaciones que había despertado en ella con aquel arranque de pasión, pero no era tiempo para quedarse embobada, tenía que seguir con su plan. No podía esperar a que el elevador volviera subir, así que tomó las escaleras de emergencia.

***º*º*º**

Lo siguió de cerca primero en un taxi, luego a pie, pero en cuanto llegó al Callejón Knockturn su corazón tembló con el horror de la realidad, un espantoso miedo la recorrió. Vaya que Draco sabía realizar las maniobras necesarias para despistar a las personas que podían estar siguiéndolo pero no ella.

Habían estado entrando a varios establecimientos. El primero, ella segundos después, claro que había tenido que usar un par de hechizos para cambiar su aspecto por uno menos llamativo.

Finalmente habían llegado a un lugar llamado: _The Coffin_.

_«Vaya nombre, aunque es totalmente adecuado…»._

Aquí era donde decía el informe que su novio se reunía con alguien de quién se ignoraba su identidad. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su caja torácica, lo observó ponerse su túnica antes de seguir.

Se acercó al lugar, el mago en la puerta la miró con cierta desconfianza, pero ella no le dio tiempo para proceder, pues de inmediato le lanzó un _Confundus_. Ingresó con rapidez al hall, un elfo domestico se acercó a ella, buscando atenderla, pero no le prestó mucha atención pues sus ojos escaneaban con premura el lugar, tenuemente iluminado en busca de su novio.

—¿Me permite su abrigo? —repitió la criatura.

Hermione se lo quito de mala gana, avanzó un par de pasos notando que el lugar era lo bastante amplio, se movió entre las sombras buscando a Draco, hasta que de pronto lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir su secreto.

No, él no se reunía con ningún grupo de magos oscuros. El corazón se le estaba haciendo pedazos al saber la verdad.

Ahí estaba Draco, de espaldas a ella en medio de un beso ardiente con una chica a la que no lograba distinguir no sólo por la escasa luz, si no por la túnica que cubría su rostro.

El dolor penetró su cuerpo de tal forma que creyó que se desvanecería pero no fue así, y a pesar de ser una valiente Gryffindor no pudo encontrar la forma de encarar aquello, salió corriendo del lugar, sentía que aquellas paredes se cernían sobre ella.

Necesitaba aire, sí… eso necesitaba.

No fue consiente de cómo llegó a las calles oscuras del Callejón Knockturn, pero sólo se detuvo cuando su tacón se atoró causándole una torcedura, soltó un quejido lastimoso, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pie, tratando de sofocar el latigazo de dolor que recorrió su pierna.

***º*º*º**

En el Ministerio, Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su amiga, esa mañana cuando se habían reunido para desayunar, ella le había anunciado su plan, esa noche por fin, descubriría lo que Malfoy escondía, pero era la hora en que seguía pensando que nada bueno podía resultar de aquello.

Para colmo había tenido un pésimo día, los ex mortifagos que habían estado siguiendo por meses se les habían escapado como agua entre los dedos, dejándolos como idiotas.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración, lo único bueno era que para él, el día de trabajo había concluido, pasaría primero al Callejón Diagon específicamente a Gringotts a su cámara, antes de montar guardia en el departamento de Hermione.

Se encontraba caminando entre el concurrido pasaje, saludando a unos cuantos conocidos, tratando de no alargar mucho su conversación, pues no podía quitarse de encima aquella espinosa sensación, algo no andaba bien. Avanzó un par de metros más estaba por cruzar el Callejón Knockturn, cuando una figura que se mantenía cubierta aún entre las sobras de ese tenebroso lugar llamó su atención.

Su sentido de auror se manifestó, mantuvo su varita cerca mientras se aproximaba al Callejón, pero sólo basto escuchar la voz femenina para darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Harry…

Él la ayudo a sostenerse notando el estado en el que se encontraba, el delineador de sus ojos se había corrido por sus lágrimas y su peinado se había deshecho por completo por el viento, pero a pesar de eso él la encontraba hermosa en aquella prenda que se escurría deliciosamente por su figura resaltando sus delicadas curvas, dejando al descubierto parte de sus hermosas piernas.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

—Él… es un imbécil.

—Tranquila —pidió sin comprender. Se quitó su capa, colocándola sobre los hombros descubiertos de su amiga.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Me torcí el tobillo, sácame de aquí por favor —añadió entre sollozos, aferrándose a él.

No lo pensó dos veces la cargó en vilo, avanzó unos pasos a una zona de desaparición.

***º*º*º**

Después de un par de minutos, por fin llegaron al departamento de Hermione, se habían demorado ya que él no había podido aparecer directamente frente al edificio, eso les hubiese traído muchos problemas si los muggles que vivían ahí los hubiesen descubierto.

Harry la dejó suavemente sobre el sillón, se sentó frente a ella en la mesita de centro, tomó su pie, colocándolo sobre sus piernas, le retiró con cuidado el zapato, analizando su torcedura.

—Fui una torpe, debí tener cuidado con esos zapatos.

—No seré tan bueno como tu con los hechizos, pero puedo curar esto —informó, tomó su varita y realizó el encantamiento.

—Gracias.

Alargó su mano hacia ella, tocando su rostro limpiando cuidadosamente las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó?

Hermione negó su cabeza, tragó en seco como si quisiera deshacer el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta.

—Él… no se esta reuniendo con magos oscuros —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Harry frunció su ceño, confundido por la confesión.

— ¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿con quién se…?

—Me esta engañando.

La revelación lo tomó por sorpresa, esperaba todo menos eso.

—Tenían razón, él jamás me tomó enserio. Se cree que porque es rico, sangre pura, un Malfoy… puede venir a jugar conmigo, la inmunda sangre sucia.

El enojo que sentía Harry creció peligrosamente, sólo podía pensar en romperle la cara a ese desgraciado, sus pensamientos eran tan oscuros que estaba seguro de que podría lanzarle una maldición sin siquiera dudar. Colocó un dedo en sus labios, impidiéndole seguir. Se inclinó hacia ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con una mezcla de seriedad y ternura.

—Hermione Granger eres una mujer maravillosa, quizás la más maravillosa y perfecta que he conocido y él es un maldito hijo de Morgana por no valorarte.

Sus palabras causaron una revolución en su amiga, la cual lo miraba perpleja, como si no diera crédito a lo que él había dicho, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que en verdad había ocurrido.

Una sombra rosada apareció en sus mejillas esparciéndose por todo su rostro y no ayudaba que tenía a un suspiro de distancia a su amigo, mirándola con aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, que logró perturbarla aún más.

Harry se alejó un minuto después al notar su incomodidad. Se pasó la mano por su cabello queriendo acabar con aquel extraño momento. Se levantó de la mesa de centro, dirigiéndose a la cocina, volviendo minutos después con un té caliente y par de servilletas.

—Gracias —musitó, sorbió su nariz. Tomó la taza bebiendo apenas un sorbo, para después limpiar su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry no se atrevió a retomar el tema, sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para su amiga. Se sentó a su lado simplemente acompañándola, poco después Hermione se removió, dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ni siquiera pude ver de quién se trataba.

Él giró su rostro enfocando su mirada en ella, tomó su mano estrechándola.

—Esta noche habíamos decidido casarnos en dos meses —musitó con amargura—. Harry…

Se abrazó a él, dejando salir su dolor en forma de llanto. La recibió entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, enredando sus dedos en aquellos rizos rebeldes, permitiéndole desahogarse, ya habría tiempo de pensar en cómo le haría pagar a ese desgraciado el sufrimiento de su amiga.

***º*º*º**

Después de un rato, él percibió que ella se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, con cuidado la movió separándola, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta su cuarto, dejándola en su cama, pero antes de que lograra cobijarla, ella despertó.

—Harry…

—Descansa.

—No quiero dormir con esto. —Señaló el vestido. —No quiero nada que me lo recuerde —masculló, se incorporó con la intención de arrancárselo.

Harry giró su rostro, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad. —Te dejare para que te cambies —anunció sintiéndose un poco extraño, avanzó hacia la puerta decidido a no voltear.

—¿No te irás… verdad? —preguntó temerosa.

Él ladeó un su cabeza para mirarla. —No —respondió, le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, antes de salir.

***º*º*º**

Hermione al fin sola se quito el vestido a jirones, sintiendo cierta liberación al hacerlo. Se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua lavara los rastros de sus lágrimas y relajara su cuerpo, aunque era una pena que no tuviese la capacidad de sanar su corazón.

Salió después de un rato, con el cerebro hecho papilla de tanto pensar en Draco Malfoy, buscó un pijama sin darle mucha importancia a cual, secó su pelo sin muchos ánimos y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

***º*º*º**

Harry por su parte se paseó por todo el departamento de su amiga, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, una vez más Malfoy se salvaba de tocar Azkaban, más no de una paliza. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y ligeramente acalambrado, además de que el cansancio le estaba cobrando caro, pero no quería quedarse dormido sin saber que su amiga se encontrara mejor.

Se preparo un café cargado y se dedicó a esperar, mirando un poco de televisión. Finalmente después de tres cuartos de hora se acercó al cuarto de su amiga, tocando suavemente.

—Herms ¿todo bien? —inquirió abriendo la puerta, asomando ligeramente su cabeza.

—Sí, pasa —repuso, justo acababa de terminar de colocarse su ropa.

—Necesitas descansar —acotó, ingresó al cuarto, dirigiéndose a la cama. Tomó las almohadas sobrantes haciéndolas a un lado. Le preparó la cama, para que sólo se deslizara en ella.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras.

—Vamos señorita —dijo, la tomó en brazos una vez más, colocándola en el colchón. La miró fijamente hasta que ella se recostó, tomó las cobijas acomodándolas con suavidad sobre ella—. Ahora trata de dormir.

Se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente. Hermione le sonrió tenuemente. — ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

—En tu sala, claro… si me dejas quedarme —mencionó con las manos en sus bolsillos, encorvándose ligeramente.

—Quédate conmigo —respondió, haciéndole un lugar en su cama.

Harry la miró largamente, un tanto impresionado por la petición. Aunque sabía que no había nada de malo en eso, ellos eran amigos y habían pasado muchas noches juntos en el pasado, cuando él había tenido el mundo sobre sus hombros, ella le había tendido una mano, acompañándolo incondicionalmente aún a costa de arriesgar su propia vida.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Asintió cabeceando, se sentó en el colchón retirando sus zapatos y dejó su varita sobre la mesita de noche. Se echo en la cama sobre las cobijas, pues tampoco quería tomarse la atribución de meterse debajo de ellas.

—Pero… te dará frío.

—Colocaré un hechizo para retener el calor en la habitación.

Ella se arrimó a él, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

***º*º*º**

Hermione despertó parpadeando acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de su habitación, se removió un poco desperezándose, fue entonces que poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior regresó a su cabeza.

Giró su rostro buscando a su amigo, el lugar donde había dormido aún estaba tibio y su loción aún seguía sobre las mantas. Se sentó en la cama, echando hacia atrás su rizos, fue entonces que escuchó ruidos, seguramente Harry seguía ahí.

El inconfundible aroma del café inundó sus pulmones cuando respiró profundamente. Se incorporó y abrió su puerta encontrándose a su amigo en la cocina, echo un lío.

—Eh… buenos días —saludó Harry, tratando de extinguir el humo que salía del sartén—, creo que no soy bueno cocinando.

—Déjame, yo lo haré.

Harry se hizo a un lado dejando que ella se encargara de la cocina. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Más tranquila —informó—, gracias por todo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Hermione dejó escapar el aire que contenía en un suspiró lastimoso. —Quiero saber con quién me está engañando.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito saberlo —espetó, lo miró esperando obtener su comprensión—, después enfrentaré a Draco.

—No creo que…

—Es mi relación, déjame terminar esto a mi modo.

—Entonces volverás a ese lugar —afirmó, su amiga asintió con una mueca dolorosa—, yo te acompañaré y en eso no cederé.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —añadió, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y también sabes lo que le espera, ¿no? —mencionó dejando ver una amenaza silenciosa.

—Mmm no quiero que se entere Ron aún, yo le explicare después.

—Eres fuerte Hermione, saldrás de esto.

—Lo sé, pero me llevara un tiempo.

—No estarás sola —señaló a manera de promesa.

—Se que no lo estoy —profirió, mirándolo a los ojos.

***º*º*º**

En otro lugar de Londres, más específicamente en una zona residencial se encontraba Draco Malfoy, descansando acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

Había tenido una noche bastante agitada, primero su cena con su novia, la cual se le había hecho eterna, creía que no llegaría a tiempo a su cita y eso hubiese sido muy lamentable.

Se removió acomodándose mejor para poder observar a la mujer que encontraba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabello rojo se encontraba ligeramente esparcido por la almohada, las sabanas apenas lograban cubrir parte de su cuerpo, observó su pequeña nariz afilada, los pétalos rosados que formaban sus labios, su piel lechosa salpicada de pequeñas pecas.

En verdad lo tenía loco, no sólo porque la idea de tener en su cama a la novia de Potter lo excitaba, si no por la forma en que ella lo hacia sentir. Nunca pensó que la aversión que tenía por ella, terminara en eso, pero no fue hasta que la besó que comprendió cuánto le gustaba esa mujer.

Jamás en todos sus momentos de locura y desvelo, pensó que un día terminaría enredado con ella, ni mucho menos a punto de casarse con Hermione Granger.

¿Cómo había terminado envuelto en ese lío?

Hermione Granger siempre le había llamado la atención, era una excelente bruja y junto con sus amigos los perdedores, habían acabado con Voldemort, salvando así el mundo mágico.

Mientras que él y su familia se hundían en el repudio de su sociedad por haber sido seguidores de Voldemort, su apellido de alcurnia ya no era más el referente de una familia poderosa, respetable. Y por si fuera poco el tener que presentarse a un juicio para evitar caer en Azkaban, los había terminado de desprestigiar y si no hubiese sido por Potter seguramente estarían pudriéndose en ese lugar por muy sangres puras que fueran.

Levantar su apellido de aquel fango y recobrar su posición en la sociedad mágica, no había sido fácil, esos años se habían dedicado a demostrar que no eran sólo unos sucios ex mortifagos.

En definitiva había sido un largo camino y seguía siéndolo, pero por azares de la vida, él se había reencontrado con la sabelotodo Granger. En principio no había pensado en tener nada serio con ella, más que sólo divertirse un rato, pero al ver los beneficios que le traía salir con la salvadora del mundo mágico, comprendió que eso era lo que necesitaban para terminar de consolidarse en esta nueva sociedad. Que mejor que Draco Malfoy demostrara que no era más un ferviente seguidor de las teorías de sangre que saliendo con una hija de muggles, pero no cualquiera si no la amiga de Harry Potter, por la cual en el pasado no sentía más que antipatía y repulsión.

Eso les demostraría a todos que habían cambiado, bueno quizás su padre nunca cambiaria, pero él no era Lucius Malfoy. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que hacia cuando se había vuelto un mortifago, jamás pensó ver tanto horror y muerte, pero la vida se había encargado de hacerle entender que su pasado no era algo de lo que tenía que enorgullecerse.

Estar con Hermione no sólo le había permitido tener una visión distinta de la vida y de las personas, realmente había descubierto que podía pasarla bien con ella, que no sería como él pensaba, un martirio compartir su vida con ella. El problema no eran sus amigos o la gente que frecuentaba, ni sus ideas extrañas sobre los derechos de los elfos, si no que él, al hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares había comenzado a tener menos tiempo para verla, así como ella también no sólo por su trabajo, si no por sus reuniones en la Madriguera o salidas con sus amigos, en donde él no siempre solía sentirse a gusto.

Por lo cual él siempre buscaba algún pretexto para no asistir. Aunque él sabía que la razón más grande por la que evitaba esas reuniones era: porque detestaba ver a Ginevra en brazos de Potter y eso estaba muy mal.

Sus encuentros con Ginny habían comenzado meses después que iniciara su relación con Hermione, no era algo que hubiese buscado con toda la alegría, simplemente las cosas se habían dado fortuitamente.

Todo había comenzado cuando él se encontraba atendiendo unos negocios en Irlanda, había pasado una semana en el lugar, finalmente su primo: *Terrence Rosier, jugador del equipo de Quidditch: _Murciélagos de Ballyclastle._ Lo invitó a ver su juego contra la_s Arpías de Holyhead_, fue entonces que recordó que la novia de San Potter, era la jugadora estrella de ese equipo, así que le pareció interesante asistir.

Y eso fue su perdición, al finalizar el juego donde sin duda ella había resaltado con sus maniobras en la escoba y sus jugadas espectaculares que le otorgaron el triunfo a su equipo. Él esperaba ver a Potter reuniéndose con ella, felicitándola por su actuación, pero fue entonces que en la fiesta en un bar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, sin disfrutar de la noche y del ambiente.

Intrigado se acercó a ella con un comentario ponzoñoso, clásico en él. Lo cual había provocado que se diera una batalla verbal entre ellos, que finalizó en otra cosa totalmente, cuando en un arrebato sus labios se habían unido en un beso cargado de emociones contrastantes que los dejó sin aliento y con el cuerpo anhelante de nuevas caricias.

Así era como habían terminado, envueltos en una relación prohibida.

***º*º*º**

Draco dejó que su mano se perdiera por debajo de la sabana que apenas la cubría, sus dedos delinearon con lentitud la espina dorsal de Ginny, logrando que ella se estremeciera en sueños, finalmente su mano alcanzó su espalda baja, para entonces la pelirroja se encontraba lo suficientemente despierta.

Lo miró con sus hermosos ojos cubiertos de un brillante deseo, lo atrajo por la nuca haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un beso cargado de pasión, arrancándoles un par de suspiros por la intensidad, sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron nuevamente y la sensación fue por demás placentera.

Malfoy no tardó nada, en colocarse sobre ella, dominando la situación. Ginny delizó sus manos por el costado de él, reconociendo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse con sus movimientos.

Sus bocas se separaron buscando un poco de aliento. Draco se abrió camino entre las piernas de Ginny, mientras recorría su cuello con boca y sus dientes, quería marcarla, para dejarle en claro quién era el que la había hecho tocar el infierno y el cielo.

—No te atrevas —advirtió en un jadeo.

—Tranquila se cuales son las reglas —susurró sobre sus labios. La besó y acarició hasta reducirla a una masa de suplicas.

—Te necesito —gimió, alzando sus caderas.

Draco separó su boca de la punta rosada de su pecho, un sonido ronco escapó de su garganta. Los movimientos de Ginevra estaban logrando su cometido pero él quería tomarse las cosas con calma, disfrutar y alargar el momento lo más que pudiera. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas obligándola a quedarse quieta.

—¿Desesperada? —cuestionó de forma burlona, esbozando una sonrisa que causó estragos en ella.

Ginny bufó, frunciendo su ceño. —Eres un idiota.

—Sí piensas comenzar a hablar prefiero que sólo sea para decir otras cosas —espetó, restregándose contra ella—. Mi nombre sería un buen comienzo...

Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero era obvio que él no quería que lo hiciera. —¿Acaso necesitas qué te suba el ego para poder hacerlo?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por su respuesta, su sonrisa se alargó adoptando un brillo maligno. —Ya verás que lo dirás.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo para responder, él la liberó sólo para poder acomodarse y entrar en ella de un sólo movimiento que la dejó incapaz de formular frases coherentes. Draco se tomó su tiempo, cada acometida era más certera que la anterior, su ritmo era perversamente lento, sus ojos no perdían ni un detalle del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Sus dedos se enredaron en la melena roja, mientras sus bocas compartían un beso devastador.

Ella se acopló a él, sus manos se aferraban a él dejando sus uñas marcadas en la piel delicada. Necesitaba más, se sentía en el límite del palcer sin puder cruzar la linea; sonrió para sus adentros al saber que él había ganado, pues no tardó rezar el nombre de su amante como él bien había predicho, buscando que aumentara la velocidad y Draco así lo hizo cuando creyó que no podría sostener más aquel encuentro. Juntos alcanzaron la cima del placer con el nombre del otro en los labios.

Sin duda la noche no había sido suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos.

***º*º*º**

Ginny salió de la ducha y buscó en el closet algo que ponerse. Sí, tenía ropa ahí para esos días que pasaban juntos. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, poco después Draco salió del baño entre una nube de vapor con una toalla enredada a su cadera, las gotas se esparcían por su torso deliciosamente antes perderse en lo que la tela cubría.

Se mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior. Lo quería tan malamente que hacía que todo su cuerpo zumbara, al parecer jamás tendría suficiente de él, pero sabía que él le pertenecía a otra, a su mejor amiga. Un retorcijón de culpabilidad la recorrió, esa verdad era una espina en su corazón.

Draco la abrazó por detrás hundiendo su rostro en las hebras rojas, aspirando su aroma a flores, que en el pasado tanto odiaba y ahora no podía dejar de oler.

—Debo irme, en unas cuantas horas se supone que me reuniré con Harry —mencionó, tratando de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Draco. —No quiero que lo veas, no quiero que lo beses, no quiero que te toque —manifestó celoso, aferrándose a ella.

No soportaba la idea de que ella se entregara a su ex enemigo. De que él disfrutara de ella, de su cuerpo, de su risa…

La confesión la sacudió por completo, era la primera vez, después en casi un año que él dejaba entrever sus sentimientos. Sabía que él era muy reservado, la mayoría del tiempo era frío e indiferente y nunca se hubiera esperado que él fuera capaz de confesar esas palabras.

Su corazón comenzó a retumbar dentro de su pecho, para ella hace mucho que había dejado de ser sólo encuentros pasionales, desde el momento en que se había entregado a él, sabía que lo hacia porque sentía algo por él, que nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía por Harry.

Con el tiempo su relación con su novio, se había vuelto lejana y distante, él tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que ella pasaba a segundo plano, más sin en cambio no Hermione, siempre había envidiado la forma en que la trataba, su relación, su comunicación.

Tal vez debería haber buscado un trabajo en el Ministerio, estaría tan cerca de él como lo estaba Hermione, así no tendría pretexto para no verse. Tampoco es que le echara la culpa a él de toda esta situación, ella en verdad lo había amado por años, pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente para mantener a flote su relación.

Sin duda con Hermione tenía un vínculo que con ella jamás tendría y había aprendido a vivir con eso, pero había veces en que se sentía tan sola y fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que Draco se cruzó en su camino.

—Y yo no quiero que te cases. —Por fin admitió, sintiendo cierta liberación al hacerlo.

Se giró buscando su mirada, tratando de encontrar una esperanza para seguir juntos. Si tan sólo él decidiera dejarlo todo, ella haría lo mismo, pero él se mantuvo callado. Los signos de tensión en el rostro de Draco, fueron la respuesta más cruda que pudo recibir. Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su corazón, poco después él se apartó dándole la espalda.

Ella bajó su mirada llena de lágrimas, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero él la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

—Te estaré esperando en Gales.

—¡Vete al demonio! —gritó. Salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, sin detenerse a pensar en cubrirse para no ser reconocida.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después se encontraba en su cuarto en la Madriguera, observando por la ventana el paisaje, había estado encerrada dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido con Draco y si debía o no ir a Gales. Tal vez había llegado el momento de resistirse a aquello, de dar por terminada de una buena vez aquella relación prohibida.

Sonrió con ironía al pensar eso._«¿Cuántas veces he intentado dejarlo?»._

Una triste gota salina surcó su mejilla.

—Ambos intentamos hacerlo, pero no ha sido suficiente a pesar de todo seguimos juntos…

Durante el Colegio, Draco siempre le había parecido un estirado, altanero e insípido chico con malos modales y serios problemas de ego. No comprendía por qué todas se empeñaban a verlo como un sex symbol, aunque no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad.

_«Quién diría que años después encontraría la respuesta y que terminaría amando a dos hombres al mismo tiempo.»_

Un llamado en su puerta, le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se limpió su mejilla y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. —Adelante.

Una cabeza rubia apareció por la rendija. —Tu madre me ha dicho que habías vuelto —comentó Luna con su clásica sonrisa ensoñadora.

—Pasa, no te quedes ahí. Quiero que me cuentes, ¿cómo es qué estas saliendo con Ron? —inquirió, tratando de enmascarar su tristeza con la emoción que tenía al enterarse de esa noticia.

***º*º*º**

Horas más tarde Ginny estaba esperando a su novio, en una banca de un parque. Miró su reloj pulsera, notando que llevaba 15 minutos de retraso.

_«Es mejor que me vaya… quizás una vez más algo se le atravesó.»_

Se levantó dejando escapar un largo suspiro, estaba por caminar cuando un Harry agitado llegó a su lado, ligeramente despeinado y con un gran ramo de rosas para ella.

—Ginny… lo siento, estaba con Hermione y se me ha hecho tarde —explicó, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Le sonrió como si nada ocurriera, ya ni siquiera se molestaba por eso. —No importa, ¿está todo bien con Hermione?

—Sí, en verdad lo siento —repitió sonando en verdad arrepentido—. Son para ti.

—Gracias, son hermosas. —Las tomó abrazándolas contra su cuerpo. Levantó su rostro aún con esa pequeña sonrisa, encontrándose la mirada esmeralda de su novio, buscando en ella el alivio a sus fantasmas.

No sabía ni cómo era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, después de lo que le estaba haciendo.

—¿Caminamos un poco? Hay una cafetería a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Está bien —dijo, comenzó a caminar, cuando él la detuvo, ella levantó su ceja interrogante.

Harry se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso. —Te eche de menos.

Ginny aún atrapada en el estupor de aquel contacto, movió su cabeza asintiendo. —Yo también Harry —murmuró, pensando en todas esos momentos en los que se había sentido sola a lo largo de su relación.

Él entrelazó sus manos, avanzaron lentamente por la calle tenuemente iluminada.

—Me entere de tu último triunfo —comentó, quería felicitarla pero con todo lo que había ocurrido se había olvidado de escribirle una carta y eso lo hacía sentirse como un escreguto—. Supe que fue un partido difícil, pero sacaste adelante al equipo.

—Seguí un par de consejos que me dio alguien antes de iniciar el partido —confesó, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con Draco antes de dirigirse al estadio.

—Supongo que trabajaste en nuevas jugadas con tu entrenadora y el equipo.

—En realidad fueron ideas de un particular.

—¿Lo conozco? ¿Algún aficionado?

—No, no lo conoces.

—Estoy intrigado, ¿debo preocuparme?

—¿Celoso? —preguntó como si no lo creyera.

—Tal vez —respondió, mirándola con seriedad. Sabía que le había fallado en muchas ocasiones, pero no deseaba perderla—, ¿debo estarlo?

—No, es un hombre comprometido y yo estoy contigo —aseguró como si tratara de convencerse de ello. Le dio un apretón a su mano, mientras le besaba la mejilla—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿a cuántos magos oscuros les has pateado el trasero…?

***º*º*º**

Una semana después Ginny se encontraba preparándose para irse a Irlanda donde se jugaría la final de la Liga en dos días. No sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para no ir a Gales, las cosas con Harry seguían iguales, ni mejoraban, ni empeoraban.

Él había estado pasando más tiempo del acostumbrado con Hermione, pero no le resultaba extraño, quizás sentía pánico de perder a su amiga, ya que en poco tiempo se casaría y no sería lo mismo.

Ella por supuesto la había ido a visitar, encontrándola más delgada que de costumbre pero en general se veía radiante, habían platicado largamente poco después había llegado Luna contagiándolas de su alegría.

Y todo ese rato ella no había podido alejar a Draco de sus pensamientos, mucho menos si miraba aquel anillo que representaba el compromiso que tenia su amiga con él. Recordándole que ella no era nada, él ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirle por no asistir a su encuentro. Seguramente había encontrado con quién entretenerse.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, obligándose a apartar de su pensamiento a ese infeliz hurón. Afortunadamente tenía que jugar la final, estar lejos de él la ayudaría, aclararía su mente y su corazón, ya no había marcha atrás.

Esa noche viajaría con un translador y daría por concluido aquello que alguna vez había tenido con Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

Harry estaba con Hermione en su departamento, se giró mirándola con preocupación. Se habían enterado que Draco había vuelto antes de lo previsto de su viaje, ella había estado esperando que él se comunicara con ella avisándole, pero cuando no había sido así, habían deducido que se encontraría con su amante en aquel lugar en el Callejón Knockturn.

—¿Estas segura de esto?

—Totalmente.

—Está bien —espetó, se acercó a ella y la estrechó, buscando protegerla de su dolor y de ese desgraciado.

Hermione le correspondió con el mismo cariño, en los últimos días su amistad se había fortalecido aún más. No tenía como agradecerle todo lo que él hacia por ella, la mayoría de las noches se había quedado a dormir con ella, limpiaba sus lagrimas y le preparaba grandes tazas de chocolate, también había aprendido a hacer un buen café, con la el cual la despertaba por las mañanas.

No le había preguntado si Ginny lo sabía, pero había concluido que no después de su último encuentro con ella, quizás creía que él se encontraba de guardia.

No entendía por qué su amigo no se lo había dicho, aunque tenía un par de sospechas.

—Debemos esperar un poco o pasaremos muchas horas en aquel lugar —prfirió al separarse de él, resintiendo la ausencia de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?

—No, estoy bien —contestó. Se sentó en el sillón, jugando un poco con Crookshanks.

—No respondo si te muerde o te araña —avisó.

—Yo no soy Ron que detesta a tu gato —rebatió, mientras el felino intentaba atrapar su mano.

—Lo sé. —Crispó sus labios en una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Me alegro de que él y Luna estén saliendo, aunque es un poco extraño.

—Yo también, creo que enserio le gusta Luna.

—Me alegró que haya aprendido a tolerar las ideas de Luna, aún recuerdo cuando todos la mirábamos como si estuviese loca…

—Si él no se hubiese decidido a salir con ella, estoy seguro de que Neville si.

—En verdad creí que ellos terminarían saliendo, pero al parecer nuestra amiga prefirió a Ron con todo lo que eso conlleva.

—Ron tenía las de ganar, Luna vive cerca de la Madriguera y además él no trabaja en Hogwarts —evidenció con una sonrisa. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en esa relación, él con la ayuda de George habían trabajado en su amigo, para convencerlo de salir con la rubia.

—Viéndolo así tienes razón, aunque Neville comprendía mejor que nadie a Luna… y ciertamente es más tolerante y amable que Ron.

—Estoy seguro de que Neville encontrará a alguien más.

—Yo también —concordó su amiga—, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Ginny?

Harry dejó de jugar con Crookshanks, su rostro se cubrió de una seriedad que ella no lograba explicarse.

—Hoy se va a Irlanda a jugar la final.

—Eso me comento, pero no estás así por eso… ¿qué pasa?

—No lo sé, la he sentido distante —expresó con un gesto de preocupación—, tal vez no sea nada.

—Ella te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho. No creerás que te esta olvidando.

—A veces pienso que la distancia nos afecta más de lo que queremos aceptar —explicó, sintiendo un agujero en su estómago.

—Es su último partido, pronto estará aquí y podrás pasar más tiempo con ella —profirió tratando de animarlo.

—Lo sé y eso espero. De cualquier forma ya pedí un permiso en el Ministerio, ella no lo sabe aún pero estaré en su juego, además pretendo quedarme con ella un par de días en Irlanda.

—Harry, estoy segura que ella estará feliz con eso —prorrumpió alegre, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de soledad y envidia al saber lo que él haría.

_«Que absurda soy, ¿cómo puedo estar sintiéndome de esta forma? Harry es el novio de mi amiga, no puedo ser tan egoísta él necesita pasar tiempo con ella, y yo entender que él no siempre va a poder estar conmigo.»_

La plática continuó durante un rato más y finalmente llegó la hora de partir.

***º*º*º**

En _The Coffin,_ Draco se encontraba bebiendo un trago, desesperado por ver a Ginevra. Cuando ella no llego a Gales supo que en definitiva estaba dando por terminada su relación, por un momento pensó que era lo mejor, pero con el pasó de los días, no dejaba de pensar en ella y en las últimas palabras que habían compartido, esas que tanto lo atormentaban, haciéndole sentir emociones que no esperaba y que lo desconcertaban totalmente.

Por eso en cuanto había tocado Londres, había decidido enviarle una carta, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él. No estaba seguro de si ella acudiría, pero por ahora no le quedaba de otra que esperar y pedirle a Merlín que asistiera.

Tal vez era una locura, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se colocó bien el gorro de su capa para así cubrir parcialmente su rostro, antes de entrar en el lugar, sabía que lo más probable es que sólo estarían un par de minutos ahí, antes de desaparecerse e ir a otro lugar. Siempre era así, no veía como las cosas podrían ser distintas esta vez.

_«No debería estar aquí… en un rato debo tomar el traslador, debo estar loca ¿qué es lo qué pretendo? Él se casara con Hermione, no hay cabida en su vida para mi y yo tengo a Harry, él me adora y yo… sé que volveré a amarlo con la misma fuerza.»_

Avanzó por el lugar, sintiendo los nervios cosquillear en la base de su estómago, tenía las manos bañadas en un sudor frío. Y justo a unos pasos de él se detuvo, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable y a merced de Draco y de lo que quisiera hacerle.

Se sentía tan tonta, en verdad se había enamorado de él o si no cómo se explicaba lo que en ese momento esta sintiendo, aún no estaba en sus brazos y ya sentía que su corazón se encontraba a punto de saltar de su boca.

Él levantó su mirada, topándose con la menuda figura cubierta por aquella túnica. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Ginny. Ese simple contando entre sus miradas los hizo sacudirse por la fuerza de aquello que sentían.

Se incorporó rápidamente y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba besándola con desesperación. Ginny entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de él, permitiéndole elevarla unos centímetros del suelo. Le correspondió el beso con la misma emoción, calándole los huesos, no había forma de que se sintiera diferente, después del tiempo que había estado lejos de él.

***º*º*º**

Hermione y Harry ingresaron al lugar con otros cuerpos, ayudados de la poción multijugos. Se sentaron en una mesa como cualquier otra pareja, disfrutando del ambiente y un par de tragos, haciendo que su encuentro fuese lo más normal posible, pues no debían llamar la atención.

—Tranquila —aconsejó, tomó su mano, entrelazándola.

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente varias veces, quizás después de todo no estaba preparada para saber con quién la engañaba Draco.

_«Tal vez Harry tenga razón y esta sea una mala idea.»_

No sabía ni cómo había tenido valor para llegar hasta ahí, quizásprovenía del dolor que Draco le había causado. Tal vez después de ese trago amargo que viviría venía un mejor futuro y siempre podía volver a humedecer la camisa de Harry, ahí estaría él consolándola el resto de la noche, brindándole suaves caricias y dulces palabras para tranquilizarla.

Y justo cuando estaban creyendo que él no aparecería lo hizo, caminó por el lugar con su clásica arrogancia, lo observaron ocupar una mesa y pedir un trago. No había nada de extraño en eso.

Harry mantenía sus ojos pegados al ex Slytherin, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima. Tenía tantas ganas de romperle su cara, que no podía si quiera estar quieto, más cuando notaba cuánto le afectaba su presencia a su amiga.

—Esta demasiado ansioso.

—Sí no supiera que es porque espera a su amante, te diría que ha pasado mucho tiempo oliendo los vapores de alguna posición.

—Harry… —pidió, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y no sabía si porque la idea de que Draco se alucinara con vapores le fuese graciosa o porque ese sería un comentario que esperaba de Ron no de Harry, o quizás sólo era porque tenía los nervios de punta.

—¿Qué? A estas alturas no merece que lo defiendas.

—Lo sé.

—Mira, alguien se esta acercando a él —avisó, logrando que Hermione dirigiera de inmediato su mirada hacia la esquina del lugar. Tenía el corazón zumbándole en sus oídos de lo fuerte que latía dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar y cuando lo miró ver a esa mujer, supo que ella nada había significado para él.

Draco jamás la había mirado de esa forma, sintió como el dolor con el que había estado viviendo esos días se acrecentaba, hasta hacerla doblarse ligeramente, más al ver como se besaban, parecía que no hubiese mañana para ellos.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre levantarse y estrellar a ese maldito en la pared o quedarse y abrazarla, optó por lo segundo aunque no despegó su furica mirada del bastardo de Malfoy, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería segundos después, cuando el gorro que cubría la cabeza de la mujer cayó revelando así su identidad.

A él se le desfiguró el rostro, el dolor que sintió fue peor aún que la maldición _cruciatus_. Se levantó con intenciones asesinas, la rabia, la indignación, la humillación bullían en su interior alimentando su rabia.

Hermione ni siquiera había salido del shock de saber de quién se trataba.

—No puede ser…

Al ver reaccionar a su amigo, sólo pudo aferrarse a él. —Harry no, cálmate…

Él ni siquiera era capaz de escucharla, estaba tan cegado por el dolor y la indignación que sólo podía pensar en destrozar a ese maldito.

—Harry mírame, estoy aquí —pidió con desesperación interponiéndose en su camino. Le tomó el rostro con las manos, obligándolo a mirarla—. Vámonos, por favor.

Después de un rato de forcejeo, logró convencerlo, justo el tiempo que la pareja de infieles aprovechó para desaparecer, sin darse cuenta que ya habían sido descubiertos.

***º*º*º**

Esa noche sin duda, fue una de las más difíciles que les tocó vivir, pero al menos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro. Después de todo ambos compartían el mismo dolor en sus corazones.

***º*º*º**

Hermione no podía seguir tolerando aquello así que en cuanto Draco se comunicó con ella, lo citó en su departamento.

Se encontraba parada junto al gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás de su sala, observó como él descendió de su lujoso coche para entrar en su edificio. Miró el cielo estrellado y le pidió en silencio a Merlín la fuerza necesaria para concluir aquello.

Se sacó el anillo de su dedo anular y abrió la puerta, justo al tiempo que Draco salía del elevador, le dedicó una mirada curiosa, sonriéndole con soberbia.

—¿Ansiosa por verme?

—Eres un imbécil —exclamó, le aventó el anillo a los pies—. Te quiero fuera de mi vida Malfoy.

—Hermione pero ¿qué…? —balbuceó, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No me hagas decírtelo y si valoras tu integridad física, vete —indicó, estaba por girarse y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando él la agarró del brazo. Ese fue el detonante que ella necesitaba para explotar por completo— .*_Depulso…_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sólo fue consiente del impacto que recibió y el dolor de su espalda al chocar contra el muro de concreto.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —inquirió, se levantó mirándola con recelo.

—No te atrevas a acercarte —advirtió, en ningún momento bajo su varita.

—¡Quieres explicarme qué te pasa! —exigió furioso.

—Eres un cínico, ahora si te intereso.

—¡Joder, Hermione! ¡Habla de una buena vez!

—Se lo tuyo con Ginevra —decírselo fue como echarle sal a su herida, pero aún así no se permitió flaquear, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla sufrir.

Draco se quedó helado, el color escapó de su rostro, haciendo que su piel se viera prácticamente translucida.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—¿Es todo lo qué dirás?... —inquirió con dolor, negó con su cabeza sin poder creerlo—. Desde hace casi tres semanas, me entere de que me estabas engañando pero hasta hace unos días supe con quién… ¿cómo pudiste?

Él se quedó callado, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Eres un maldito cobarde… ¿no dirás nada?

—Lo que quieres escuchar, no te lo puedo decir —manifestó con sinceridad, tomó el anillo y se giró con la intención de irse.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que te casarías conmigo?

—Porque en verdad iba a hacerlo.

—Pero nunca iba a ser la fecha adecuada, ni la novia que tú deseabas a tu lado.

—Siempre tan perceptiva Granger —manifestó con una sonrisa de lado—, quizás algún día agradezcas el no haberte casado conmigo—agregó, con eso desapareció.

Hermione entró a su casa y se dejó caer cerca de la puerta. Abrazó sus piernas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel dolor acabara, echaba de menos sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla.

***º*º*º**

En Irlanda, Harry esperaba la llegada de Ginny a su habitación de hotel. La final había sido el día anterior, por supuesto él no había asistido, la había dejado disfrutar de las mieles del triunfo, pero no esperaría un día más, para enfrentarla.

Ginevra entró a su habitación canturreando una canción, prendió las luces, dando un brinco de susto al ver a Harry planteado en su habitación.

—¡Merlín Harry, me has asustado! —expresó, se llevó su mano a su pecho tratando de calmar su pobre corazón—. No puedo creer que estes aquí…

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —preguntó temerosa al ver el gesto adusto en su rostro—. ¿Le pasó algo a mis padres o a mis hermanos?

—No, no es eso.

Ginny descansó al escuchar eso, aunque no dejó de estar preocupada. En definitiva algo grave estaba sucediendo, él ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla y no parecía nada feliz de verla.

—Harry…

—¿Hay algo qué quieras decirme Ginny? —le preguntó dándole una última oportunidad de sincerarse.

Se quedó callada, tratando de darle sentido a lo que sucedía. Fue entonces que al verlo comprendió que él sabía de su engaño. Tragó en seco, sintiendo que el mundo se estaba derrumbando sobre ella.

—Harry perdóname, si hay algo que debo decirte —musitó, retorció sus manos nerviosa, mirándolo totalmente afligida con un nudo en su garganta—, estoy viendo a otra persona.

Fue entonces que él supo que Ginny hace mucho tiempo que lo había dejado de amar, no había sido Draco el que había estado jugando con ella, engañándola, ella había estado con él por propia voluntad.

No recordaba en su vida haberse sentido tan decepcionado de alguien, pero siempre había una primera vez.

En esos días había estado haciendo memoria de todos sus encuentros con ella y había estado uniendo las piezas, el hombre comprometido que la había aconsejado antes del juego contra los _Puddlemere United, _no había sido otro que Malfoy.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Harry perdóname! —pidió, acercándose a donde se encontraba, pero él la rechazó.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí… creo que sí —respondió, después de un tenso intervalo.

—Pues espero que Malfoy te corresponda —declaró, con eso abandonó la habitación, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador, dejando atrás todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de un futuro hermoso a su lado.

Ginny se quedó anclada a la alfombra, totalmente perturbada por sus palabras.

***º*º*º**

Meses después.

Una boda se llevaba acabo, en un lugar neutral, debido a la diferencias entre las familias. Los padres de la novia deseaban que por supuesto se llevara a cabo en el patio de su casa, cosa que había horrorizado a los padres del novio, obligándolos así a ofrecer su mansión para celebrar dicha unión.

Las diferencias obligaron a los novios a tomar la decisión de casarse en un lugar que ellos escogieran, sin favorecer a ninguna de sus familias. Así que ahí se encontraban —después de tiempos difíciles, de escándalos y sobre todo de obstáculos—, uno al lado de otro, frente a un enorme lago, realizando sus votos.

Sin duda los arreglos habían sido puestos por los Malfoy, abogando a su buen gusto, sin embargo Narcissa tuvo que ceder —aún en contra de su voluntad—, la organización del banquete a Molly Weasley.

—No puedo creer que mi hermana se esté casando con ese —masculló sulfurado Ronald—. Si pudiera regresaría al momento en que le rompiste la cara, Harry.

El susodicho simplemente sonrió, negando con su cabeza al recordar lo que le había hecho, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, tanto él como Hermione estaban en esa boda no por gusto, si no porque su falta, atraería chismes y no estaban de humor para tener que aclarar las cosas.

—Yo estuve comprometida con él por meses y nunca fue la fecha apropiada para casarnos, sin embargo con Ginevra lo hizo en menos de dos meses —soltó aun sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Apretó el bolso de mano, buscando controlarse.

—Siempre te lo dije Hermione, ese hurón es una escoria… aún no comprendo, ¿cómo es qué mi hermana termino con ese? Más después de saber lo que te hizo, engañarte con otra —bramó molesto—. Harry nunca debiste dejar a mi hermana, te prefería a ti de cuñado mil veces que a ese.

—Ya te lo he dicho Ron, lo nuestro ya no funcionaba.

Ni Hermione, ni él se habían atrevido a revelar los verdaderos motivos por las que sus relaciones habían terminado, ese era un secreto que se quedaría entre los cuatro. Sin embargo había personas que no se dejaban engañar por ellos, pero aún así lo mantenían en silencio.

—Lo sé, pero esta echando a perder su vida al casarse con ese hurón estirado, mira que hacer que mi hermana se retirara del Quidditch, para convertirse en una dama de sociedad, en la señora Malfoy —escupió con molestia.

—Ronald, ella se retiró porque así lo quiso y tú sabes que ahora trabajara como corresponsal de Quidditch en _El Profeta_ —le recordó Luna, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos saltones, apretando su índice en el rostro del pelirrojo para deshacer su ceño fruncido.

Él resopló malhumorado. —Patrañas… quizás a mi hermana la están dañando una de esas criaturas que dices… los wrack… ¿o cómo se llaman?

—Son *_Wrackspurt_— corrigió—, pero esas no causan ese daño, esas criaturas…

Harry se giró para ver a su amiga, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice. El ver a Ron hablando de criaturas que sólo ella podía ver era toda una revelación y notar como su mano afianzaba la de Luna, era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

—Sólo por eso, ustedes deberían hacerles lo mismo —murmuró George a sus espaldas, trayéndolos de nuevo a la conversación.

—George, no digas esas cosas —regañó Angelina, pellizcando su brazo.

Hermione y Harry, se sintieron extraños después de ese comentario, aunque no sonaba tan descabellado, después de todo…

***º*º*º**

Más tarde, se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta. Ronald bailaba tratando de seguirle el paso a Luna. Mientras que Neville había invitado a Hannah a la pista hacia unos segundos.

—Se ve bien juntos —comentó Hermione al verlos.

—Sí —asintió, dándole un trago a su bebida—, deberías bailar… muchos te lo han pedido.

—No tengo ánimos —manifestó, calvando su mirada en un punto del espacio.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó su traje y le extendió su mano a Hermione. —¿Me concede un baile señorita Granger?

Hermione lo miró extrañada, junto sus cejas sin poder creer lo que él estaba haciendo. —Tú no eres bueno bailando y no te gusta hacerlo además.

—Cierto, pero lo haría por una amiga, ¿te arriesgas a bailar conmigo?

Tomó su mano, sonriéndole con diversión, eso sería sin duda un espectáculo. Avanzaron hasta la pista, en un principio se hicieron un poco bolas, pero finalmente Harry le agarró el modo, por lo menos ya no la pisaba.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a bailar? —inquirió sonriente.

—Porque no quería ver esa expresión triste en tu rostro.

Tenía que reconocer que la conocía. Además él también debía sentirse mal y aún así estaba ahí, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cooperar con él y tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible.

Estuvieron bailando un rato, aunque hubo de todo, equivocaciones, vueltas mal dadas, choques, pero sobre todo risas.

—¿Preferías haber bailado con un experto?

—Mis píes lo hubiesen agradecido —repuso divertida, notando como la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo se marchitaba—. Harry claro que no, además con ninguno me la hubiese pasado tan bien.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Lo sé, además con nadie más, me hubiese sentido apuñalada tantas veces como contigo. Soy afortunada por estar bailando con un hombre guapo, que es auror y sobre todo un soltero codiciado.

Siempre le había gustado la forma en que su amiga lo veía, ella veía al hombre común y corriente en él.

—¿Olvidas qué salve el mundo mágico…?

—Mmm no, sólo que prefiero no recordar que casi pierdes la vida —refutó seria—, para mi eres importante por ser Harry, mi amigo, no el salvador del mundo mágico.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora, satisfecho con sus palabras. La pegó más a su cuerpo, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su hombro, mientras él disfrutaba de la curva de su cuello.

—¿Qué piensas de lo qué mencionó George? —inquirió curioso.

Hermione siguió moviéndose, ni siquiera se apartó de él. —Que está loco y que si nosotros estuviéramos juntos, no sería por venganza… después de todo a ellos no les importamos como para sentirse celosos.

—Es verdad.

—¿Y tu qué piensas de eso? —cuestionó interesada.

—Tal vez está perdido en lo que se refiere a porqué lo haríamos —enunció misteriosamente.

—Harry…

—Sólo dejemos que las cosas pasen.

***º*º*º**

Casi un año después, Hermione abría la puerta de su departamento aún con los rastros de sueño, pues eran más de las tres de la mañana.

—Harry… ¿qué?

Él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar bien cuando ya se encontraba dándole un beso.

Hermione parpadeó tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, pero no tuvo si quiera tiempo de hacer pues los labios de él se movían deliciosamente sobre los suyos, logrando despertarla por completo, más cuando él la cargó separándola unos centímetros de suelo. Harry entró en el lugar, cerrando con una patada la puerta, aún besándola fervientemente, la llevó hasta el sillón.

Hermione ahogó un gemido al sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca, él hizo que ella se recostara sobre los cojines del sofá, mientras se colocaba sobre ella, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a hacer maravillas con su cuerpo.

Sus besos estaban cargados de un deseo profundo, cada caricia que Harry le daba, la hacía sentir un sinfín de placer. Ella se sentía liquida entre sus brazos, el peso del cuerpo de Harry, era un peso que ella deseaba sentir sobre ella por siempre, su corazón latía frenéticamente tanto como el suyo.

Por fin se separaron, dejando que el aire se colara entre sus rostros.

—No podía esperar hasta mañana para verte, vine en cuanto llegue.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, mientras acariciaba sus mechones oscuros. —Pero si sólo fueron un par de días los que estuviste fuera, aunque me alegra saber que has vuelto con bien, estaba preocupada porque la misión saliera mal.

—Schh yo siempre voy a volver a ti —prometió una vez más.

—Te amo —le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, sus sentidos se inundaron de ese hermoso sentimiento que compartían.

Hermione comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Harry, mientras él abandonaba su dulce boca para esparcir pequeños besos a lo largo de su rostro, antes de bajar por la línea de su mandíbula internándose en la suave piel de su cuello.

Sus manos buscaron el borde de su pijama, lentamente comenzaron a colarse por debajo de su camiseta. Harry dejó que sus dedos rozaran con suavidad la piel de su abdomen, la sintió estremecerse bajó su cuerpo y sus suspiros cerca de su oído, lo incitaban a seguir.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos se volvió una placentera tortura, sus bocas encajaban perfectamente juntas, como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido, la sincronía con la que se besaban era envidiable.

Hermione se sentía tan abrumada y él aún no la había tocado íntimamente. No podía creer todo lo que era capaz de hacerla sentir, en verdad estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Harry interrumpió su beso, la cargó sin vacilaciones llegando hasta la habitación, donde la recostó sobre la cama, para después colocarse a su lado y retomar lo que había iniciado en la sala.

Se saborearon con un nuevo beso, que parecía no tener fin, sus lenguas se encontraban arrancándoles un par de gemidos. Harry retomó sus caricias, sus manos se perdieron en la cintura de su novia, lentamente subió hasta lograr alcanzar su sostén —pero aún deseando hacerlo—, no se detuvo ahí. Interrumpió su beso para poder sacarle la camiseta.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente al notar la mirada cargada de deseo con la que él la recorría. Ambos respiraban rápidamente, Harry la dejó bajo él, la besó con ternura antes de morder su labio inferior, provocándola. Hermione respondió tomando su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo con intensidad, logrando que él dejara escapar un sonido profundo, momento que ella aprovechó para invadir su boca, profundizando su ósculo.

Una marea de emociones se volcó en él, encendiendo completamente su cuerpo. Acarició su costado delineando su figura, dejando un rastro de fuego en la piel de Hermione, alcanzó el inicio del delicado sostén, dejó que sus dedos bailaran sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos con suavidad, logrando que ella se estremeciera profundamente.

Harry separó el broche de sus bocas y bajó su rostro besando la tierna piel de su cuello, sintiendo su trémulo latido, al morderla ligeramente cerca de su garganta, Hermione jadeó apretándose contra él, hundiendo ligeramente sus uñas en los hombros de su novio.

Él se separó poco después, para poder quitarse la camisa que llevaba, arrancándosela de un sólo movimiento. Hermione disfrutó de la visión de su torso desnudo, levantó sus manos para recibirlo, lo recorrió lentamente disfrutando de como sus músculos se tensaban al pasó de sus manos.

Harry reinició su ataque, besando su hombro para después descender por la clavícula, entreteniéndose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era una zona, en la que ella era especialmente sensible. Ella acarició su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso cabello azabache, sintiendo el duro golpe de las caderas de él presionando contra sus muslos.

Su respiración se volvió un rápido jadeo conforme él descendía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlarse, pero le era imposible con él acariciándola de esa manera, sintió sus largos dedos desabrochar el gancho de su sostén, para después sentir la cálida respiración de Harry sobre sus pechos, antes de que él comenzara a besarlos con dedicación.

—Eres hermosa —dijo, no se cansaba de repetírselo una y otra vez.

Ella abrió sus ojos, observándolo mirarla con aquella mezcla de emociones. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso que los dejó sin aliento, poco después ella se levantó ligeramente de la cama para ayudarlo a desvestirse. Hermione se embelesó con su cuerpo desnudo, repartió besos de mariposa por su rostro, para después descender sobre la curva de su mandíbula, bajando por su garganta, mordiendo suavemente su nuez de Adán.

Él dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, aferró su agarre a la cintura de su novia y la recostó nuevamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, la respuesta de ambos fue inmediata, se entregaron nuevamente a acaricias.

—Harry… —suspiró al sentirlo besar su abdomen. Él regresó sobre su camino llegando nuevamente a su labios, succionándolos suavemente, al tiempo que se encargaba de desaparecer la última prenda que los separaba. Era increíble como podía hacerla sentir que el único lugar en el mundo donde ella pertenecía, era junto a él, entre sus brazos.

Él se tomó su tiempo recorriéndola a consciencia, llevándola al borde de la locura. Momentos después mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una antigua danza. Para ellos no hubo nada más que esa pura y celestial sensación, que sólo el otro podía brindarles.

***º*º*º**

Se separaron poco después, totalmente extasiados, aún disfrutando de los últimos rastros de aquellas embriagantes sensaciones de placer. Hermione sentía su delicioso aliento chocar contra el suyo, mientras exhalaban con fuerza, tratando de recobrar la normalidad de su respiración.

—Cásate conmigo.

No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una suplica.

Ella parpadeó como si no creyera lo que él le estaba diciendo, su cerebro aún no se encontraba funcionando del todo bien. Su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de un latido y no lo culpaba después de la forma en que había estado trabajando, pero pronto sintió como latía con una fuerza renovaba dentro de su pecho.

Se retiró de ella dejándola aún totalmente impresionada. Buscó su pantalón y volvió a la cama, acostándose a su lado. Tomó su mano izquierda por donde deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Había mandado hacer especialmente la joya para ella, el diseño era en forma de una snitch dorada.

Hermione ahora si no podía negar lo que estaba ocurriendo, la emoción invadió su pecho, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, se obligó a parpadear copiosamente para evitar llorar.

—Nunca te gusto mucho el Quidditch y a pesar de eso, nunca faltaste a ninguno de mis partidos, siempre estuviste en primera fila apoyándome. Ya no necesito más buscar la snitch dorada, ni tampoco a la mujer correcta, al fin la encontré, siempre estuvo a mi lado. Te amo Hermione, ¿quieres…?

Hermione asintió sin poder hablar por la emoción, llena de dicha y amor. Se abrazó a él, besándolo con mucha más intensidad.

Fue entonces que una vez más agradeció no haberse casado con Draco Malfoy, él jamás la hubiese hecho ni la mitad de feliz de lo que Harry la hacía y esperaba que ella lo hiciera sentir de la misma forma, aunque no tenía porque dudar, cada día él le demostraba su amor no sólo con palabras si no con hechos y ella le respondía de igual manera.

Porque un amor como el suyo no tiene final.

***·º·*·º·*·º**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***.*.*.*.***

* **Karlyzhaa G Black**, aquí esta tu historia como prometimos, tardamos un poco pero gracias por la paciencia y por todo el apoyo.

*Historia basada en la trama de una canción de Ricardo Arjona.

*Originalmente el nombre es Maldición de Expulsión de Entrañas. Inventado por Urquhart Rackharrow, su efecto presumible es que la maldición extrae los órganos del sujeto.

*Terrence Rosier, hijo de Evan Rosier, primo hermano de Narcissa Black o su nombre de soltera Narcissa Black Rosier.

*_Depulso:_ Muy parecido al hechizo Flipendo, pero más poderoso. Sirve para rechazar enemigos, ideal para empujar objetos (PA/j). _Filipendo_: Conjuro de rechazo de enemigos (eliminándolos o dejándolos inconscientes) y de objetos (moviéndolos). Conocido como el maleficio rechazo es increíblemente útil para empujar objetos y aturdir a las criaturas más débiles (PA/j).

*_Wrackspurt__:_Criatura invisible que flota en los oídos de sus víctimas y que hace que su mente se vuelva borrosa (PM7). Según Luna Lovegood, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw tiene sifones de Wrackspurt para aumentar la sabiduría de quien la lleva puesta (RM29).

Fuente: el diccionario . org

* Ojala puedan pasar a leer nuestras otras historias sobre esta pareja.

**.:::*Perfect Gentleman (Long fic)**

**.:::*You and I (One shot)**

**.:::*Sentimiento oculto (One shot)**

****.:::***Just to be close to you (One shot)  
><strong>

**_* ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
>(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ **Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre.** Los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**ENGAÑOS**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

***·º·*·º·***

*Justificando la categoría, hay escenas de contenido fuerte xD

***º*º*º**

—Puede besar a la novia.

Harry se giró hacia su ahora esposa con una expresión llena de dicha, sus ojos bailaron detrás de sus lentes con alegría y adoración, deleitándose con lo hermosa que lucía en ese elegante vestido —de ceñido corte recto, cuello redondo y tirantes delgados, confeccionado en encaje con un toque de cristales con algunos holanes en su cauda—. Contra todo, al final habían logrado unirse, venciendo todos sus temores y fantasmas, amándose cada día más.

Subió la mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla, la sonrisa que florecía en sus labios rosados, le infló el corazón de felicidad. La atrajo hacia él, rodeándola por la cintura y sin perder ni un segundo más, unió sus bocas en un largo beso, cargado de emociones y sentimientos.

La explosión de aplausos no se hizo esperar, unida a toda clase de exclamaciones de alegría por parte de sus familiares y amigos, acompañadas de varios flashes, sin duda era un momento que debía eternizarse con una imagen que reflejara la alegría que los novios estaban viviendo. Aunque claro, siempre había periodistas amarillistas que sólo querían sacar una nota jugosa, después de todo no siempre se podía tomar la foto de la boda del salvador del mundo mágico.

Tanto Harry como Hermione, habían evitado a toda costa que la información saliera a la luz, pero como siempre esos se salían con la suya y la noticia se había desperdigado como pólvora por todo el mundo mágico.

Y a pesar de que su deseo había sido una pequeña boda, íntima, no había resultado del todo así.

El lugar que enmarcaba tan sublime enlace, era nada más y nada menos que el Bosque de Dean, un lugar lleno de magia, pero también de memorias y momentos que habían marcado sus vidas.

En el tiempo que habían estado en aquel lugar solos, con miles de dificultades, mismas que los había llevado a unirse más, habían estado al borde de cruzar la línea de la amistad, pero en ese entonces ambos estaban enamorados de distintas personas y eso había evitado que ambos terminaran en lo que tenían ahora: un gran amor.

***º*º*º**

Hermione disfrutó cada bendito segundo de ese ósculo, olvidándose del resto del mundo, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, entregándose por completo a las maravillosas sensaciones, que le brindaban los labios de Harry al moverse de una forma perfectamente coordinada con los suyos, como si se tratase de un coreografía que habían practicado por siglos y que aún seguía siendo tan electrizante y perfecta como su primer beso.

Finalmente se separaron con las respiraciones ligeramente afectadas, Hermione tenía un hermoso sonrojo esparcido por su nariz y sus mejillas, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron como sólo dos enamorados pueden hacerlo.

Él estrechó su abrazo, deseando permanecer junto a ella un instante más, respiró el perfume de su cuello, dejando que su nariz rozara intencionalmente su piel, hasta llegar a su oído, donde le susurró: «Te amo».

Un escalofrió delicioso la recorrió, su corazón se desbordó de emoción. —Te amo demasiado…—repuso en un murmullo con una hermosa sonrisa ondulando sus labios demostrando cuán feliz era.

Se giraron con las manos entrelazadas, para observar a sus familiares, amigos y demás invitados.

Los llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones, logrando alejarlos por momentos, pero nunca el suficiente tiempo para echarse de menos y aún separados no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas cómplices, comunicándose en silencio. Manteniendo esa conexión que siempre habían tenido.

***º*º*º**

Una pequeña mesa redonda encabezaba el lugar, adornada con un mantel de alta costura blanco, un sencillo pero hermoso arreglo de flores blancas. A su izquierda y a su derecha se encontraban el resto de las mesas repartidas entre el follaje del bosque, dejando así un amplio espacio que había sido adaptado para la pista de baile.

El discurso de los padrinos —Ron y Luna—, había sido realmente conmovedor. Ronald no se había alargado demasiado, no sólo por los nervios que lo traicionaban de vez en cuando, si no porque nunca había sido muy bueno hablando de temas serios y frente a tanta gente, había necesitado de un poco de ayuda de su padre y sus hermanos, pero a pesar de todo, sus palabras les habían llegado al corazón a Hermione y Harry.

_«A pesar de los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos en estos años, estamos aquí, juntos celebrando su unión y no conozco a nadie que merezca ser más feliz que ustedes…». _

Mientras que Luna los había hecho reír con sus comentarios, que incluían hadas y demás criaturas del Bosque de Dean, pero al final les había deseado mucha felicidad, misma que ellos habían agradecido cuando ella se había acercado a abrazarlos.

El banquete había sido exquisito, los elfos que lo habían llevado acabo habían sido bastante esplendidos, los habían llenado de toda clase de platillos.

***º*º*º**

Hermione buscó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. Él se giró esbozando una suave sonrisa, dejó aún lado la copa de la cual estaba bebiendo para depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

—Estás nervioso —dijo, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sentía su mano ligeramente humedecida.

—No.

—No tenemos que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo—aseguró llevándose su mano a la boca, besando su dorso cerca de donde se encontraba su anillo de boda.

—No tenemos que seguir las tradiciones al pie de la letra.

—En verdad quiero bailar contigo.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de alegría, deshizo su agarre para tomar el rostro de su esposo, que la miraba ligeramente sorprendido, sus ojos se cerraron conforme se inclinaba hacia él, capturó sus labios en suave beso, llenó de cariño.

Harry respondió casi al instante, acoplándose al roce de sus labios que desataban en él una fuerte lluvia de sensaciones que agitaban su corazón. Duraron varios minutos así, olvidándose del resto del mundo, intoxicándose el uno en el otro, hasta que fue inevitable separarse.

Unieron sus frentes buscando recuperar el aliento perdido, ella deslizó sus manos hasta su cuello, mientras él depositaba un beso cariñoso en su nariz.

***º*º*º**

Hermione apretó su mano, buscando tranquilizarlo, mientras caminaban entre la alfombra de flores hasta la pista.

—Lo siento —profirió al estar uno frente al otro, listos para el baile.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Por si me equivoco o te llego a pisar…

Ella negó con su cabeza y le sonrió de manera encantadora. —Te amo y no me importara si lo haces.

Así fue como las primeras notas de *_Everything,_ inundaron el lugar. Harry aferró su mano al talle de Hermione, mientras entrelazaban sus manos, respiró profusamente y dejó que ella lo guiará, era mucho más fácil a que él lo hiciera.

«Find me here and speak to me, I want to feel you…I need to hear you, you're the light that is leading me to the place where I find peace again, you're the strength that keeps me walking, you're the hope that keeps me trusting, you're the life to my soul, you' re my purpose, you're everything…».

_«Encuéntrame aquí y háblame, quiero sentirte…. necesito escucharte, tu eres la luz que me guía al lugar donde encontraré de nuevo la paz, la fuerza que me mantiene caminando, la esperanza que me mantiene creyendo, la vida para mi alma, mi propósito, tu eres todo…»._

Harry se fue relajando con el paso de los segundos escuchando la melodía, sintiéndose identificado con cada palabra, meciéndose suavemente fue cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, olvidándose de la multitud que los miraba fijamente.

—Tal vez si debí utilizar un hechizo como sugirió George…

—Eso si hubiese sido un desastre… —señaló con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse lo que habría podido suceder.

—¿Crees qué no hubiera funcionado? Tal vez me hubiera vuelto un experto bailarín.

—Te prefiero así, no necesito que mi esposo sea un experto bailarín, sólo necesito que sea él mismo y que me ame…

—No necesitas pedirlo, ya lo hago.

Hermione suspiró inevitablemente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos esmeralda que relucían detrás de sus lentes. Amaba todo de él, como jamás pensó que lo haría, al final él haber sido engañados había tenido su recompensa.

«You calm the storms, you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you wont let me fall, you steal my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Would you take me deeper now?».

_«Tu calmas las tormentas, me das el descanso, me sostienes en tus manos, no me dejarás caer, me robas el corazón y te llevas mi aliento. ¿Acaso me dejarás entrar? ¿Acaso me llevaras más profundo ahora?»._

Harry besó su frente, miró al cielo estrellado agradecido de estar vivo. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al pensar en sus padres, en su padrino, en Remus, en todas las personas que hubiera deseado que compartieran con él este momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar la melancolía que bañaba su rostro.

—Pensaba en todas las personas que no están aquí…

Separó su mano del hombro de Harry para acariciar su mejilla. —Ellos están aquí, siempre están contigo… aquí—dijo señalando su corazón.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ella siempre tenía las palabras correctas que lo hacían sentir mejor.

«You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything…».

_«Tu eres todo lo que quiero, tu eres todo lo que necesito, tu eres todo, todo…»._

Hermione se acomodó en su pecho, mientras él recargaba su rostro en la coronilla de su cabeza.

***º*º*º**

—Hacen tan linda pareja… —señaló Katie.

—Siempre supe que terminarían juntos —murmuró Padma.

Ginevra sentada al lado de su atractivo esposo, no pudo dejar de oír aquellos comentarios. Regresó su mirada a la feliz pareja, percibiendo cada detalle, la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían, en que se susurraban al oído y buscaban más contacto entre sí, con caricias discretas.

En realidad no la había conmocionado el hecho de que ellos terminaran saliendo y que aquello terminara en una boda. Desde siempre había notado la intimidad y complicidad con la que se trataban, todos esos años en Hogwarts y aún después cuando había retomado su relación con Harry, se había sentido echa a un lado, celosa, insegura, pero había sido todo eso, lo que la había orillado a los brazos del hombre con el que se encontraba casada.

Al verlos juntos no podía más que sentirse ciertamente aliviada, después de cómo habían terminado. El gusanito de la culpa y la pesadez del remordimiento solían perseguirla como un fantasma, pero por fin podía descansar y sentirse en paz con ellos y sobre todo con ella misma.

A su lado Draco bebía un largo trago de su copa, mirando de reojo a su esposa, notando que no perdía detalle del espectáculo frente a ellos, casi parecía que anhelaba ser la protagonista. No, eso no podía ser, una sensación espinosa lo recorrió, acompañada de una inusitada oleada de furia.

El monstruo de los celos clavó sus afiladas garras en su interior, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

En el pasado cuando aún era un soltero codiciado, jamás le había temido al fantasma de los ex novios, porque era más que obvio que él era infinitamente mejor que cualquiera que hubiesen tenido sus novias, amiguitas y demás. El problema era que con Gienvra todo había sido distinto, no estaban hablando de cualquier hombre si no del salvador del mundo mágico, el primer amor de su esposa y hasta hacia unos años su némesis.

Era innegable que al final, él se había quedado con Ginevra, pero algunas veces lo asaltaba la maldita duda de si realmente ella había dejado atrás a San Potter.

La forma en que habían terminado juntos, no había sido precisamente la ideal. Si ese día Hermione no los hubiera descubierto, quizás sus vidas fueran totalmente distintas y eso lo llevaba a pensar en si su esposa se habría atrevido a dejar a Potter por él.

—¿Quisieras estar en su lugar?

Ginny giró su rostro de una forma un tanto brusca, un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta, enarcó su ceja ante el tono celoso de su esposo. Pasó su mirada por su semblante siempre tan impasible, lo único que lo delataba era el brillo peligroso que habían adquirido sus pupilas.

—¿Y tú? —respondió retadora, alzando ligeramente su mentón.

Draco sonrió socarronamente, no había llegado el día en el que ella no le diera batalla con aquel carácter apasionado que poseía.

—No me has respondido.

—Tú tampoco.

Él la miró largamente haciendo que la tensión creciera, puso especial atención en cada uno de sus rasgos, en sus labios sensuales que lo invitaban a morderlos hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y finalmente en sus ojos tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida. No él no cambiaría nada de su vida marital, a pesar de no ser perfecta y estar llena de constantes duelos, al final del día no se veía ya sin Ginevra a su lado.

—Existe una razón por la que nunca fue la fecha adecuada para casarme con ella.

Ahora fue el turnó de Ginny de sonreír concienzudamente, sabía que era la respuesta más real y sincera que iba obtener de él. Después de todo Draco no era de aquellos que recurría a frases cursis, él prefería demostrar sus sentimientos de distinta forma.

—No.

Él la miró intrigado en espera de que continuara.

—La respuesta es no —pausó tocando su pálida mejilla, admirando una vez más lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era—. No quisiera estar en su lugar.

Aquel sentimiento profundo que despertaba en él, llenó su pecho haciendo que su corazón se acelerara sin remedio, cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera sonreído como loco o gritado a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era, pero él no. Ni siquiera había hecho eso cuando ella le había confesado que lo amaba profundamente.

Un Malfoy nunca daría esa clase de espectáculos sensibleros y menos en presencia de tanta gente, aunque parte de esta fuera su familia política.

Ginny había aprendido a conocerlo, incluso en los largos silencios, sabía que él se estaba debatiendo entre tomarla y desaparecer para pasar eternas horas de pasión o quedarse en esa fiesta y dejar su deseo para más tarde.

Él despegó su mirada plateada de su mujer, se tomó su tiempo para aplacar la ola salvaje de deseo que lo recorrió. No es que estuviese feliz en aquel evento, pero debían guardar la compostura, si salieran corriendo del lugar a esa hora, las habladurías no se harían esperar y no creía que les hiciera mucha gracia a los Weasley.

Recorrió el lugar notando como varias parejas de conocidos comenzaban a llenar la pista. Tomó su trago bebiendo el contenido por completo, antes de extender su mano hacia ella con un elegante movimiento.

Ella la tomó sonriéndole inevitablemente, al llegar a la pista rodeó su cuello con sus manos entrelazándolas detrás de su nuca, tomándolo desprevenido, él no había planeado aquello esperaba bailar con ella de forma correcta, pero no le desagradaba estar así, con ella pegada a su cuerpo, sus manos serpentearon su cintura hasta encontrar su lugar en la espalda cubierta por la suave tela de su vestido que la hacía ver exquisita.

Desde que habían llegado al lugar había tenido que liar con las miradas descaradas que le lanzaban algunos de los invitados.

—Malfoy —murmuró desde el pecho del rubio.

—Humm —respondió hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su perfume, causándole un ligero estremecimiento.

Sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su apellido era porque diría algo realmente serio y que requería de toda su atención.

—A pesar de todas las dificultades por las que hemos pasado, de tu familia y la mía, de la sociedad, de todo… no me gustaría estar casada con nadie que no fueras tú. Te amo hurón.

Él sonrió satisfecho contra la piel pecosa, sintiendo toda una revolución de emociones en su interior. —Lo sé, no todas tienen la oportunidad de estar casadas con un dios como yo.

—No seas engreído —amonestó dándole un pequeño pisotón.

—Eso lo pagará caro señora Malfoy —aseveró alejándose de la curva de su cuello, para poder mirarla a los ojos con fingida indignación.

—Soy Weasley, aunque te cueste decirlo.

—No, eres _mi_ esposa y por lo tanto llevas _mi_ apellido.

—Eso no quita que siga siendo Weasley.

—Lamentablemente.

Ella lo pisó de nuevo ahora más fuerte logrando que él gruñera.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte y dejar atrás tus modales salvajes?

—Nunca y es por eso que te casaste conmigo y no con una estirada, ricachona de tu circulo social —expresó con seguridad, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me hagas querer cambiar eso —repuso estrechando sus ojos.

—No lo harías porque me _amas _—recalcó poniéndose de puntillas y robándole un beso que lo dejó en silencio por un buen rato.

***º*º*º**

—Sin mis consejos, ellos dos no estarían ahí —aseguró George, al lado de su esposa y su pequeño hijo, Freddie que se encontraba en el regazo de su madre.

—No fueron tus consejos —mencionó divertida—. Sí, se los insinuaste pero querías que se vengaran por lo que había pasado entre Ginny y Draco, pero ellos se unieron por una razón más noble.

—¿Ah sí? De cualquier forma fui el primero que note que había una chispa entre ellos…

—Sí tú lo dices, y también te has equivocado respecto a tu hermana… ella y Draco siguen casados y no parece que eso termine pronto —indicó mirando a la pareja en la pista.

Ron a su lado arrugó su gesto al ver a su hermana en pleno beso de novela con su cuñado el hurón botador.

—Sigue sin agradarme.

—Mentiroso… si hasta has jugado Quidditch con él —acotó Luna a su lado.

—Porque mi madre me ha obligado, además no he sido sólo yo…—interpeló con un gruñido—. Son los juegos familiares.

—Sí, claro.

—Además no recuerdas que en la primera oportunidad Bill trató de matarlo derribándolo de la escoba.

—Eso fue porque él estaba confundido debido a los…

Había cosas que quizás nunca cambiarían.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en una suite de un hotel, con vista al Támesis y a lo lejos se podía distinguir London Eye y el Big Ben.

—Al fin, solos —suspiró agradecido.

Hermione se encontraba en el balcón admirando la vista, la brisa nocturna logró soltar uno de sus mechones de su peinado, que hasta ese momento milagrosamente se había mantenido en su lugar.

Se acercó a ella con una copa de champán, sus dedos se acariciaron cuando ella la tomó de su mano, enviándoles una descarga eléctrica que los estremeció.

Ella le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, inhaló un poco de aire buscando calmarse, había estado con Harry miles de veces y cada una de ellas había sido única, pero hoy sería especial pues se trataba de su noche de bodas.

Se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar la risita que deseaba escapar de su boca. Se sentía como una pervertida pensando en eso, con todas esas imágenes eróticas reproduciéndose en su mente, calentándole el cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… nada —habló tan rápido, que él no pudo evitar mirarla con diversión mientras bebía un sorbo de champán—. Es que no se si sea buena idea una copa más, ya siento los efectos de todo lo que hemos bebido… no quiero terminar mareada y pegada al excusado.

Él supo que mentía desde la primera palabra que había respirado fuera de sus labios, tal vez podría engañar a otros pero no a él y menos cuando conocía los gestos que la delataban. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

—Eso no sucederá.

Sus copas se unieron con un suave tintineo.

—Es una vista maravillosa.

—Lo sé.

—Debió salir muy caro —reflexionó, sólo bastaba con ver lo suntuoso del mobiliario—. Harry no de… —Él la silenció colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, haciéndole una suave caricia, recorriéndolos, haciendo que ella suspirara.

Él la acarició delineando su rostro con una ternura que la sorprendió dejándola totalmente desarmada, casi era como si él pensara que estaba echa de porcelana y se rompería si ejercía más presión. Bajó lentamente por la curva de su cuello, sintiendo su pulso retumbar contra sus dedos. Una sonrisa exquisita se colocó en sus labios.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al sentirlo descender hacia su escote, la piel se le erizó completamente, pero él se detuvo antes de llegar al lugar, dejándola sumida en una oleada de sensaciones embriagantes.

Finalmente él se acercó y la besó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada rincón de su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza extasiante, se separó después de un rato de aquella boca que lo incitaba a pecar, sólo para morder con suavidad su labio inferior, arrancándole un jadeó a Hermione.

Él sonrió sobre sus labios al romper el beso. —Merlín… —pronunció tratando de encontrar las palabras que describieran con exactitud la forma tan poderosa que tenía de afectarlo.

—Lo sé…

Resintió el alejarse de él, una pequeña sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios antes de entrar al calor de la habitación, dejó la copa en la mesa cercana donde yacía la botella de champán sumergida en un contenedor de hielos.

Él siguió sus pasos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos disfrutando de su copa.

—Mis pies están gritando de dolor —comentó apenada, se sentó un momento en la cama retirando las hermosas zapatillas.

Harry disfrutó de la expresión de alivio que cubrió el rostro de su esposa.

—¡Ah! Mucho mejor —suspiró moviendo los dedos de sus pies en busca de un poco de alivio—. No pensé que ser una novia fuera tan cansado —agregó con una sonrisita, dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros.

—Espero que no estés tan cansada para saltarte nuestra noche de bodas.

La sangre se aglomeró en el rostro de Hermione, una marea de calor la recorrió dejándola totalmente vulnerable ante la intensa mirada de su esposo, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de una silenciosa promesa que le aseguraba un sinfín de placeres.

¡Por Merlín! Necesitaba con urgencia refrescarse, impulsada por una renovada carga de energía se levantó de la cama.

—Iré a cambiarme.

Él dejó su copa y fue tras ella, interponiéndose entre la puerta del tocador y ella. —Espera.

Su voz le enchinó todo el cuerpo, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su interior y el sonrojo cubriendo sus pómulos, se atrevió a mirarlo expectante de lo que haría o diría.

—Baila conmigo una última vez.

Hermione no se pudo resistir a pesar de que no había melodía que bailar, y mucho menos si él le sonreía de aquella forma que hacía que el tiempo se detuviera. Tomó su mano aún sabiendo que corría el peligro que si él se equivocaba, recibiría un buen pisotón que dejaría aún más adoloridos sus pies.

La acercó a él con un suave movimiento, rodeando su cintura mientras ella dejaba que sus manos se recargaran en el torso de su esposo. Su camisa impecable hacía unas horas se encontraba ligeramente abierta exponiendo su piel, el moño deshecho colgaba de su cuello, dándole un aíre informal bastante atractivo.

Se balancearon lentamente, él uno mirando al otro disfrutando del momento, del silencio maravilloso que los envolvía. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que Potter separó su mano la cintura de su esposa para acomodar un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja, acariciando su mejilla dejando un rastro de calidez a su paso.

Se sentía tan dichosa entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Jamás pensó que terminaría casándose con él, pero ahora no concebía la idea de haberlo hecho con alguien más, muggle, mago o lo que fuese.

Se quedó mirándolo como una niña a un helado en un día soleado, distrayéndose por completo de seguir llevando el control del baile. —Estoy un poco torpe por el champán —musitó al perder el paso, logrando que él también se equivocara, pero afortunadamente nadie había resultado pisado.

—No, soy yo.

—No, lo has hecho muy bien… no deberías haber estado tan nervioso y preocupado por eso.

—Intente mejorar.

—Si hubieras hecho un hechizo, yo…

Él negó con un cabeceo. —Fui a clases antes de considerar el hechizo, pero no resulto como esperaba —confesó abochornado.

—¿Enserio hiciste eso?

—No quería avergonzarte, pero mi profesora dijo que era un caso perdido —reveló apenado, recordando todos las veces que había pisado a la mujer.

—Harry…—Lo abrazó con fuerza, conmovida—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser tu, por hacerme tan feliz.

—Él que te tiene que agradecer soy yo.

Ella lo miró llena de amor, depositando un corto beso en sus labios. Estuvieron así juntos moviéndose suavemente abrazados por un rato más, simplemente disfrutándose.

***º*º***

Hermione sabía que debía ir a cambiarse, no podía quedarse toda la noche con su vestido por mucho que le gustara, se estaba volviendo algo incomodo, aunque nada comparado con lo que le habían obligado a comprar Luna, Angelina y Fleur.

La habían hecho probarse varios conjuntos de lencería para la ocasión, incluyendo _babydolls_ que rayaban en lo indecente, que por supuesto se había negado a usar, de sólo pensar en que Harry la viera con ellos, los colores se le subían al rostro —tampoco era como si él no la hubiera visto ya desnuda antes y ella quisiera hacerse la puritana—. Sí quería que fuera una noche especial pero no quería verse ridícula en esas prendas, quería ser sólo ella, manteniendo el estilo que él conocía, con un delicado camisón de escote moderado, nada extravagante, ni exagerado.

A pesar de haber estado con él anteriormente, no dejaba de sentir aquella montaña de emociones que le provocaba el saber que pronto estarían juntos _haciendo el amor_ en aquella cama. Sonrojada apartó la mirada posándola en el suelo alfombrado.

¡Merlín! Respiró profundamente buscando calmarse, el problema era que el oxigeno parecía no llegar con suficiente rapidez a sus pulmones. Necesitaba con urgencia refrescarse y tomarse un momento lejos de aquel cuerpo masculino que la volvía una pervertida.

Y por si fuera poco no ayudaba sentir el aliento de Harry cosquilleando en la curva de su cuello, provocándole una sensación exquisita que se regaba por su cuerpo deliciosamente.

Detuvo su baile, separándose ligeramente de él. —Harry debo ir a cambiarme, volveré enseguida.

Él le sonrió de una forma que le erizó la piel, era una sonrisa cargada de seducción. Sus ojos verdes la recorrieron dejando entrever sus intenciones y ella comprendió que él no la dejaría partir en un buen rato…

Potter dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con una intensidad que la desarmó completamente, dejándola a merced de lo que él quisiera hacerle. Sus labios revolotearon juntos, encontrándose una y otra vez sin cesar.

Hermione se aferró a los hombros de su esposo al sentir como sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, su mente dejó atrás su marea de pensamientos para concentrarse en la forma tan arrebatadora en que él la hacía sentir, con sus labios, con su lengua que hacia maravillas dentro de su boca.

Harry cerró la brecha entre sus cuerpos pegándose completamente a ella, sin romper su ósculo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse suavemente por su espalda, acariciándola por encima de la fina tela.

Se besaron sin pausas, iniciando así la noche de bodas.

Instantes después él separó sus bocas dándoles un merecido respiro a ambos, sus labios se dirigieron sin perder el tiempo a la línea de su rostro, repartiendo pequeños roces que dejaban un hormigueo a su paso en Hermione, la cual le facilitó el trabajo haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando expuesta la piel de su cuello que él no tardó en recorrer.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones placenteras que aumentaban con el paso de los segundos por las atenciones que él le daba, dejó escapar pequeños soniditos de aprobación cuando Harry mordió la zona donde sentía su trémulo pulso. Él sonrió contra su piel al escucharla, así que siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez logrando que ella inhalara con fuerza buscando un poco control sobre sí misma.

No fue hasta que su piel había adquirido un tono rojizo que él continuó su recorrido, besando con delicadeza su clavícula, agradecía que el corte del vestido le permitiera perderse en su escote.

—Te he dicho que me encantas con este vestido…

—Ha…rry… —pronunció entrecortadamente.

—Pero te prefiero sin él —añadió con su voz enronquecida que terminó por derretirla.

Él sin duda había disfrutado cada momento de su boda al lado de su mejor amiga, novia y ahora esposa, pero en todo el día no había deseado más que poder quedarse a solas con ella, y era una tontería que ahora que lo estaba se sintiera nervioso hasta la médula, aunque claro no tanto como la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Esa vez si había sido un tanto desastrosa, aunque no por eso menos llena de amor y risas, pero esta noche quería que todo fuera perfecto, por eso se tomaría el tiempo para amarla con lentitud.

Aunque no contaba con que ella se lo pusiera tan difícil, se sentía como plastilina entre sus manos, ella tenía el poder de robar su autocontrol con una facilidad que lo asustaba, con ninguna mujer le había ocurrido eso.

Al final se había dado cuenta de que había errado el camino por años creyendo que la mujer que lo haría feliz sería: Ginny Weasley. En verdad había estado ciego, al no darse cuenta que la persona que lo complementaba había estado siempre a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

Gracias al cruel engaño de Draco y Ginny, él había comenzado a ver a Hermione como la hermosa mujer que era y no sólo como su amiga a la que quería de forma fraternal. El haber sufrido aquello juntos, los había llevado a acercarse de otras formas, trascendiendo así la línea de la amistad.

Entre largos besos y caricias cuidadas, encontró el cierre escondido del vestido, lentamente lo corrió, abandonó su boca escuchando la protesta de su esposa, le sonrió complacido, llevó sus manos a sus hombros, bajando con suavidad los tirantes sus dedos siguieron su recorrido por los brazos de Hermione, causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

La prenda cayó a los pies de Hermione con un sonido sordo, revelando así el conjunto de lencería blanco con las medias y las ligas que las mantenían en su lugar. Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron ante la sugerente visión, una marea de fuego lo atravesó, acelerándole el pulso, su entrepierna comenzó a responder, reclamando atención.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, sonrojada hasta las raíces con la respiración aún errática por los besos compartidos. Se trató de abrazar así misma buscando cubrirse un poco, desviando con timidez su mirada de los ojos de Harry que parecían desear comérsela de un bocado, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara con anticipación.

Sin perder un minuto más Harry le pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas, mientras dejaba la otra en la espalda de Hermione, la alzó con facilidad logrando que ella soltara un grillo de sorpresa, apenas logrando rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él, sosteniéndose.

—Harry… ¿qué?

Él sólo dejó que sus labios se tensaran en una sonrisa devastadora que reveló sus blancos dientes, dejándola momentáneamente embobada. La colocó con suavidad sobre la gran cama, se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada, depositó un beso en la rodilla cubierta aún por la media, antes de llevar sus manos a la liga.

Sus dedos bailaron alrededor de su muslo, antes de tomar finalmente la liga y retirarla lentamente acariciando cada porción de piel expuesta, logrando que ella mordiera su labio inferior conteniendo los sonidos que deseaban escapar de su boca, pero no así la ola de calor que crecía en su interior, avivando su deseo por sentir el cuerpo de Harry sobre él de ella. Realizó el mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna y cuando al fin las tuvo libres de las medias, se desvivió por repartir caricias y besos de mariposa, logrando que Hermione se recostara por completo apretando la colcha con sus puños cerrados, suspirando largamente, dejando escapar palabras que lo encendían aún más.

Harry sentía que el cuerpo en llamas, incluso había comenzado a transpirar, necesitaba quitarse aquella ropa que le estorbaba. Se llevó las manos a su chaqueta con intenciones de quitársela de una forma un tanto brusca.

—No espera —dijo apresurada reincorporándose con las mejillas encendidas—, q-quiero hacerlo yo —completó en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos del Harry brillaron con picardía, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, llevó su mano a su nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella sus bocas chocaron besándose con avidez. Él se fue inclinando sobre ella, hasta lograr que la espalda de Hermione chocara contra el colchón, se sostuvo con sus manos para no descargar todo su peso sobre ella.

El beso se tornó largo y exigente, sus labios eran muy inteligentes, sabían moverse sobre los de ella de forma acertada dejándola totalmente incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera sus besos, sus manos acariciándola, su cuerpo cálido sobre el de ella.

Ambos dejaron escapar un par de gemidos ante la intensidad con la que se besaban, parecía que ninguno tenía suficiente del otro. Ella llevó sus manos con cierta torpeza a las solapas del saco de Harry, haciéndolo hacía atrás, tratando de sacárselo.

Él se separó para facilitarle las cosas, pronto la prenda fue a parar al suelo alfombrado, momento que él aprovechó para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su esposa encontrando un punto de equilibrio donde sus cuerpos se rozaban deliciosamente sin que él la asfixiara con su peso, retomaron su ósculo dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Un temblor recorrió a través de ella, al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, jadeantes suspiros escapaban de sus bocas entre los besos. El calor del cuerpo de Harry rezumaba a través del traje, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía su torrente sanguíneo en llamas.

Las manos de Hermione abandonaron su espalda para colarse entre sus cuerpos, buscando deshacerse del chaleco y la camisa que aún cubrían su torso, ella cortó su beso riendo, logrando que él alzara su ceja, jadeante con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, deseando saber que era lo que le había causado tanta gracia.

—Se me hicieron lío los dedos al tratar de quitarte esto—informó jalando un poco la prenda—, no es justo que tu lleves más ropa puesta que yo.

—Eso lo puedo solucionar —repuso, en un dos por tres, ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre ella con el torso descubierto.

—¡Harry! —chilló quejándose, realizando un puchero—. Se suponía que yo debía quitártelo, no que tu te lo arrancaras, mira lo que has hecho —añadió viendo los botones esparcidos por el suelo.

Él se apenó ligeramente, aunque eso pasó a segundo lugar al notar que su esposa se había quedado muy silenciosa, regresó sus ojos a ella encontrando su mirada clavada en su piel recién expuesta, todo su cuerpo vibró con deseo, quería sus delicadas manos sobre él recorriéndolo en ese momento.

—¿No me querías así? —inquirió susurrante, enviándole deliciosos espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione tenía el rostro tan rojo como una manzana madura apenas y logró apartar la vista de su torso para mirar la expresión divertida de Harry, sus labios ligeramente hinchados dibujaron una sonrisa bonachona, ella tragó con dificultad, totalmente abrumada, incapaz de contestarle asertivamente.

Él disfrutó de su perturbación, no todos los días se dejaba a Hermione Granger sin respuesta. Su sonrisa se creció, besó su frente con cariño, después sus parpados, la punta de su nariz, las comisuras de sus labios, provocándola…

Ella se alzó deseando alcanzar su boca, sedienta de sus besos, pero sólo consiguió que él se alejara, gruñó en respuesta, levantó sus brazos buscando tomarlo de los hombros, pero él se alejó nuevamente impidiendo que lo tocara, logrando que su frustración creciera.

Las esquinas de la boca del Harry se elevaron en una sonrisa que se ensanchó lenta y deliciosamente, su mirada esmeralda se desplazó como una caricia por todo su cuerpo en un escrutinio que la encendió más.

—Harry —exhaló su nombre como una suplica desesperada.

Él no pudo resistirse más, regresó a su posición con intensión de reclamar aquellos labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió el golpe de Hermione en su hombro.

—Eso es por hacerme esperar.

Él dejó escapar una risa sedosa. —No tengo intención de volver a hacerlo por el resto de la noche —insinuó sobre los labios, dejando que sus caderas se rozaran, mostrándole cuan excitado estaba.

Hermione soltó un sonido ahogado antes de que él succionara su labio inferior, dejó que sus manos entraran en contacto con la cálida piel de la espalda de Harry, causándole una descarga eléctrica, que logró que él jadeara contra su boca.

Sus dedos recorrieron cada rincón, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban a su paso, como su torso se expandía cuando respiraba y exhalaba. Dejó pequeñas marcas de media luna cuando su beso se volvió apremiante, la fricción entre sus cuerpos se volvió exquisita, envolviéndolos en una oleada de calor.

Los besos continuaron sin pausa, sin prisa, de distintas formas, robándole aíre a sus pulmones con cada roce, las manos de Potter comenzaron a acariciar la menuda figura de su esposa, tomándose su tiempo dejando sensaciones ardientes a su paso que hacían que ella se retorciera bajo él.

Suspiros, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas escapaban de sus bocas, llenado el silenció del lugar.

—Hermione…

Harry sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, si continuaba así no iba a durar mucho, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, cerró sus ojos respirando profusamente, quedándose quieto por un instante.

—Te amo —musitó, hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras azabache, despeinándolo aún más.

Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad, una hermosa sonrisa se coló en su boca aunque ella no se diera cuenta, recargó su frente en el hombro descubierto, inhalando el aroma perfumado de su piel.

Granger suspiró audiblemente, en verdad esa noche era una de las más felices de su vida, porque tenía al hombre que amaba con ella. Ladeó su rostro buscando sus labios, besó el inició de su mandíbula, tomándose su tiempo repartió pequeños besos a lo largo de su mejilla logrando que él se moviera, acunó su rostro sintiendo la textura rugosa por su barba que comenzaba a sentirse, a pesar de que a primera vista su rostro pareciera recién rasurado.

Estaba por quitarle sus gafas que se encontraban mal puestas, pero él la detuvo.

—No lo hagas, esta noche quiero verte.

Ella asintió con el rostro colorado, sintiéndose ligeramente expuesta, él solía quietarse los lentes para que no sufrieran algún daño, además de que sentía más cómodo sin ellos.

Arrastró sus dedos por su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, delineó su pecho, sintiendo el corazón de Harry golpear contra su palma, un sonido ronco de placer llegó a sus oídos.

Complacida por las reacciones de su esposo, siguió con sus caricias, su mirada castaña volvió al rostro de su esposo notando su expresión de goce y sus ojos medio ó su recorrió poniendo atención en las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía, a ella no le importaba que las tuviera, cada una le recordaba lo terco que podía ser, pero también lo valiente y noble que era, al no sólo luchar por su bienestar, si no por el de todo el mundo mágico.

A veces deseaba que él hubiera escogido un trabajo menos peligroso, había días en que se encontraba con el alma en un hilo, muriéndose de la preocupación, con el miedo de que un día no volviera pero él siempre le prometía regresar a su lado y hasta la fecha lo había hecho.

Se levantó un poco para besar sus labios, mientras sus manos bajaban aún más topándose con la barrera de la ropa. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el lugar, notando el gran bulto en sus pantalones, un gemido suave abandonó si boca, su cuerpo zumbo en respuesta.

Con una habilidad aprendida tiempo atrás, logró manipular el cinturón y después sus dedos hicieron lo propio con el botón, sin embargo con la bragueta vaciló sintiendo su cuerpo arder dejó que sus yemas lo acariciaran mientras bajaba el zíper, un sonido bajo, áspero y masculino salió de la garganta de Harry inundando el lugar. Con un poco de su ayuda logró que los pantalones acompañaran al resto de la ropa en la alfombra, él se separó un poco para quitarse los calcetines y lo zapatos con desesperación.

Regresó a su poción dejando que sus cuerpos se enredaran, causando que ambos jadearan al sentir sus pieles rozarse, él buscó sus labios besándola con una pasión que los dejó sin aire.

Sus manos retomaron sus caricias, su sangre se volvió lava fundida, todo él era un infierno de necesidad. Ella se dejó llevar por el deseo que ardía en su interior, sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez en una danza exquisita, sus cuerpos se apretaron, moviéndose en un ritmo candente, ansiosos por unirse.

Él dejó su boca jadeante, para volver a recorrer la extensión de su cuello, sus hombros, su escote, hasta que finalmente rozó sus pechos aún cubiertos por la lencería. Ella arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él, mientras suspiraba con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose ir a las sensaciones electrificantes que la recorrieron, hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Harry, derritiéndose por completo a las manos que hacían maravillas con su cuerpo.

Él besó su garganta disfrutando de las palabras entrecortadas que pedían más, sonrió complacido, pero aún se demoraría en darle lo que ella pedía y vaya que le era difícil mantener un poco de control para no lanzarse y dejarse consumir por la pasión y el deseo. Mordió la piel lateral de su cuello, sus labios aletearon por su piel besando el centro de su pecho, antes de liarse al tratar de desabrochar su sostén.

Segundos después también fue a parar con el resto de la ropa, Hermione contuvo el aliento, siempre se ponía un poquito nerviosa al estar expuesta frente a él, pero siempre encontraba la tranquilidad y la confianza en la mirada de deleite que él siempre le brindaba.

Harry se quedó admirando la belleza de su esposa, un calor ardiente atravesó su sistema nervioso, su entrepierna punzó dolorosamente reclamando su atención. Él se inclinó y besó la piel de sus pechos directamente, provocándole un estallido de placer que fue como música para sus oídos animándolo a continuar, besando sus botones rosados.

Ella se arqueó aún más contra él buscando mayor contacto, enredando sus dedos en sus mechones revueltos, él la estaba llevando con sus caricias intercaladas con sus besos al punto entre la cordura y la locura se unían, el cúmulo de ricas sensaciones que la invadían no parecía tener fin, deseaba más, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Movió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en un balanceó rítmico contra el de él, ahora fue el turno de Harry de gruñir y exhalar con fuerza, sintió un fuego incontenible en las entrañas, sus cuerpos se frotaron arrancándoles un par de sonidos ahogados, los labios de él se posaron sobre los labios enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados de Hermione, cubriéndolos y separándolos hasta que ella se sintió perdida.

Él deslizó sus manos cosquilleantes por su figura, sus caricias cuidadas la electrificaron, se apretó contra él mientras él placer tocaba cada fibra de su ser con la intensidad del relámpago.

—Harry… por… favor —suplicó sin aire, acalorada, sin saber lo que pedía con certeza.

Sus manos se pasearon por abdomen, entreteniéndose en su obligado, bajando lentamente —demasiado para el gusto de Hermione—, logrando que ella se removiera ansiosa, impaciente, hasta que él dejó que sus dedos la tocaran íntimamente sobre sus pantis. Hermione se onduló violentamente contra la cama, su cabeza se movió hacia atrás mientras exhalaba el nombre de su esposo en un jadeo.

Un deseo desesperado lo atravesó, deslizó la última prenda por las suaves piernas dejándola completamente desnuda y disponible para él, la exquisita visión lo hizo jadear, firmó su peso sobre ella cómodamente y mientras la besaba, las puntas de sus dedos se colaron a su intimidad, rozándola con deliberadas caricias de terciopelo.

—Merlín…Harry.

Hermione se arqueó con desesperación contra él, mientras aferraba con sus puños las sábanas, estaba tan cerca de llegar al éxtasis, sentía el cuerpo en llamas y entonces se dejó ir al estimulante placer que se encendió en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos en los que no supo nada, su cuerpo se fue relajando y su respiración se fue normalizando, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la perfecta imagen del auror, que la miraba con una sonrisa apretada, el brillo pícaro en sus ojos la hizo sonrosarse.

—Eso fue… —calló, no encontraba las palabras para calificar lo que había vivido.

Él dejó que sus labios acariciaran, su frente estaba perlaba por una suave capa de sudor. —Perfecto… eres hermosa.

Ella le sonrió acalorada, se movió ligeramente sintiendo la erección de Harry rozar contra su muslo, él rumió una maldición, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.

Él siempre pensando primero en el placer de ella antes que él suyo, el sentimiento cálido que sentía por él se desparramo por todo su cuerpo, lo miró con tanto amor que sus ojos centellaron como dos estrellas en la oscuridad.

—Te amo tanto… —Perfiló su rostro, hasta llegar a su nuca donde enredó sus dedos en sus mechones azabache. —Has sido tan considerado conmigo, ahora déjame a mi.

—Hermione…

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos acallando sus palabras con sus labios, lo besó de manera suave y tranquila, barrió su lengua dentro de su boca absorbiendo su ronco gemido.

Harry se removió ansioso sobre ella, mientras Hermione dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos exploraran el cuerpo de su esposo, sintiendo sus músculos tensos, sus brazos fuertes, su ancha espalda, recorrió su columna causándole escalofrío de placer que lo obligó a curvarse contra ella y exhalar con fuerza.

Bajó hacia su trasero, buscando deshacerse de su bóxer de likra, él se alzó ligeramente permitiéndole que lo retirara y entonces finalmente sus cuerpos sudorosos se encontraron, frotándose lujuriosamente.

Mione entre la pasión del momento, los besos fogosos logró deslizar su mano entre sus cuerpos buscando acariciarlo, pero él la tomó de su muñeca deteniéndola.

—No —bramó, logrando que ella lo mirara perturbada. Él tomó una larga bocanada de oxígeno y explicó—. Si me tocas, terminare más rápido de lo que quisiera y no quiero hacerlo de esa forma…

Ella comprendió abochornada, él besó su muñeca antes de soltarla, sus bocas se unieron en un beso caliente, demandante, que encendió aún más su deseo con una fuerza que latigueó su espina dorsal, obligándolo a separarse respirando con dificultad.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una muda suplica, Potter alineó sus cuerpos, se acomodó de tal forma que su peso no recayera totalmente en ella, se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y se sumergió en su interior de un sólo movimiento, su increíble estrechez lo envolvió.

Un sonido grave escapó de su boca, se quedó quieto dejando que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión. Hermione tembló bajó él, respirando en bocanadas cortas, la sensación de estar unidos completamente era indescriptible, alzó su pelvis hacia él invitándolo a continuar.

Él empezó a moverse con un lento balanceo, la miró a los ojos, sin querer perderse ni un detalle de su rostro, de sus suspiros, de sus suplicas.

—Humh…Harry…

—¿Estas bien?

—S-sí —siseó logrando dibujar una sonrisa entre lo placentera y abrumante de la situación, él le devolvió el gesto adentrándose cada vez un poco más en ella, mientras Hermione gemía moviéndose con él.

Sus manos viajaron por sus pectorales, su cuerpo brillaba en la oscuridad cubierto por una capa de sudor, los músculos de su abdomen se apretaban y aflojaban con cada movimiento que él realizaba, su respiración cálida golpeaba su hombro.

El cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguearle deliciosamente, sus manos llegaron a los muslos de Harry, presionó más su pelvis contra él, buscando obtener mayor contacto, más sonidos ahogados abandonaron sus bocas.

Potter la besó completamente dejándose ir a las sensaciones ardientes, succionó su labio inferior haciéndola jadear con más fuerza, las suaves arremetidas crecieron en ritmo y fuerza.

Él hundió su rostro en su pecho. —Te amo demasiado… —murmuró trémulamente.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, logrando que las sensaciones se intensificaran, el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, sus jadeos y gemidos, el susurrar de las sabanas con sus movimientos.

Con cada embestida su cuerpo se enardecía más, el auror respiró controlándose aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, se concentró en ella, en lograr que sintiera el máximo placer de su unión, murmurándole palabras al oído.

La magia en sus cuerpos comenzó a salir expandiéndose como ondas de sonido por el cuarto, logrando que algunos muebles se movieran, las cortinas se agitaron, los vidrios y espejos rechinaron como si estuvieran a punto de estrellarse.

—Ha…

Cada empuje y retirada se volvió más rápida, intensa y profunda, a los pocos minutos, sintió su mundo disolverse, se quedó sin aliento mientras su cuerpo temblaba entregándose a la sensación de infinito placer que se acumuló en su interior para después explotar consumiéndola por completo.

Harry siguió moviéndose, sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se retorció, un sonido ronco escapó de su garganta seguido por un nombre «Hermione». La liberación lo recorrió con una marea de temblores electrificantes, enmudeciéndolo por completo y robándole la fuerza de sus brazos.

Su peso recayó en Hermione, que lo recibió gustosa, acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

La tranquilidad volvió a la habitación y su energía se fue disipando, algunos minutos pasaron mientras ambos se relajaban, sus corazones aún latían alborotados por la adrenalina del momento.

***º*º*º**

Harry besó la piel húmeda de su hombro, después de un rato. Se separó de ella, echándose a su lado en la cama, liberándola de su peso.

—Fue maravillo… —musitó abrazándolo.

—Fue más que eso —dijo, le brindó una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha, mientras besaba la coronilla de sus rizos, su peinado se había desecho en algún momento.

Una hermosa sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Él se giró para retirar los adornos de su cabello, terminando de liberarlo.

Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse, acalorada, sudorosa y totalmente despeinada, afortunadamente no había usado tanto maquillaje o en ese momento estaría más cerca de parecer un payaso que una novia.

—Estás hermosa —repuso como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita burbujeante. —Eres un mentiroso.

—No lo soy.

Ella lo contempló detenidamente, su cabello apuntaba a distintas direcciones pero sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Retiró los cabellos húmedos de su frente, revelando la cicatriz en forma de rayo, se levantó un poco para depositar un suave beso en ella, se retiró sonriéndole con amor mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Pasó su mirada por la habitación notando todo el desorden que habían causado, parecía que un torbellino había pasado por ahí y ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado.

—Mira lo que hemos hecho —prfirió, trató de levantarse para ir en busca de su varita, pero él la retuvo, abrazándola—. Harry… debemos…

—No, no debemos… tu única preocupación es seguir en esta cama conmigo.

Parpadeó totalmente abochornada por el trasfondo de sus palabras, su pobre corazón respingó dentro de su pecho, agitándose nuevamente.

—Harry…

—Tengo la intención de hacerte el amor una y otra vez por el resto de la noche —manifestó calentando el lóbulo de su oído, contuvo un jadeo.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron con perplejidad, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Pero…

—¿No es acaso nuestra noche de bodas? —inquirió sobre sus labios.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, buscando escapar del hechizo de sus besos. —Sí, pero…

—¿No quieres…?

—No… digo… sí—balbuceó, el tenerlo tan cerca y disponible comenzaba a aturdirla—. Harry mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para tomar el translador, debemos descansar aunque sea un poco.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de descansar —replicó hábil, mientras cerraba la brecha entre sus bocas, logrando que Hermione se volviera liquida entre sus brazos, obligándola a dejar para después sus preocupaciones.

Rodaron en la cama, sin romper el beso. Harry la dejó sobre él, haciéndole notar que pronto estaría nuevamente listo para amarla…

***º*º*º**

Días después.

Ginevra se removió en su amplía cama, las lujosas sabanas acariciaron su cuerpo, buscó a tiendas el cuerpo que debía estar a su lado, pero lo único que encontró fue un frío vacío.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe confirmando el hecho de que él no se encontraba, buscó alrededor de la habitación, pero todo estaba tan callado.

Draco ya se había ido.

Se giró hacia el buró, mirando la hora apenas iban a dar las 7:30 de la mañana. Resopló y dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada.

_«¿Por qué habrá salido tan temprano?»._

Llevaba casi tres días llegando demasiado tarde y saliendo demasiado temprano. Sabía que él tenía un caso difícil en el trabajo y que aparte debía ayudar a su padre con las empresas, pero no le gustaba para nada como se estaban dando las cosas.

No es que creyera que él le estaba mintiendo, pero su instinto le decía que debía mantenerse alerta, por los antecedentes de su esposo.

—No Ginevra… debes confiar en él.

Hizo aún lado las mantas, buscó su bata y se la colocó mientras caminaba al baño. Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos peligrosos, mientras se concentraba en todo lo que debía hacer ese día.

Desde que se había casado con Malfoy le había surgido una agenda de compromisos a los que debía asistir, si no fuera porque estaba tratando de llevar una relación más cordial con su familia política, hacía mucho que hubiera mandado al carajo a toda esa sociedad de hipócritas.

El problema era que con el apellido Malfoy, venían muchas más cosas de las que le hubieran gustado, pero fue ella la que decidió convertirse en su esposa.

No siempre se portaba tan condescendiente, al principio había sido bastante difícil, las peleas entre ellos habían aumentado, debido a que ella no deseaba volverse una señora de sociedad, pero al final había tenido que ceder y las reconciliaciones en la cama habían sido de lo mejor. Debía admitir que a veces le gustaba discutir con él, porque sabía lo que venía después.

Había iniciado tomando un par de clases con Narcissa, quien la había instruido en todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su circulo social. Las reuniones para tomar el té, las cenas ostentosas con más cubiertos y tenedores de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, vaya dolor de cabeza que le habían dado.

Afortunadamente aprendía pronto y eso había facilitado mucho las cosas, además de que cada día lograba llevarse mejor con su suegra.

Al principio les había costado mucho estar juntas, el ambiente había sido tan tenso que asfixiaba, pero poco a poco las cosas habían ido fluyendo, primero en un intercambio educado de palabras y después en platicas sobre lo que le había enseñado, después habían venido los consejos, poco a poco se había ido abriendo contándole algunas experiencias sobre su matrimonio, sobre como había sido Draco de niño, incluso le había confiado después de un tiempo, porque es que no había tenido más hijos a pesar de que lo deseaba.

En ese momento de su vida, podía decirse que ahora se encontraba refinada desde las raíces de los cabellos hasta las uñas de sus pies perfectamente pintadas. Había aprendido nuevamente a como caminar, como moverse, los ademanes que debía utilizar en publico, a como sonreír y reír.

Narcissa había hecho hincapié en cada cosa de su vida diaria, incluso había hecho que comprara todo un nuevo repertorio de prendas, ahora tenía más ropa de la que se había imaginado y de la que podía usar.

Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su suegra, ella seguía manteniendo su esencia, su personalidad apasionada, su carácter fuerte y sobre todo su propio criterio, de ninguna forma se dejaría mangonear en ese aspecto.

Algunas veces seguía echando de menos ser jugadora de Quidditch, sentir el viento rozar su piel, enredar sus cabellos, la sensación de libertad, los vitorees, la pasión del juego.

Escribir sobre el deporte no le daba la misma gratificación que jugarlo, a veces se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero siempre se decía a sí misma que sí, pues deseaba tener una familia.

***º*º*º**

Se quitó su camisón nuevo que se pegaba a sus curvas en los lugares exactos, era una pena que Draco ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de que había tratado de seducirlo. De hacerlo se hubiese dado cuenta llevaba un conjunto de lencería que seguramente lo hubiese puesto loco, aunque ella sabía que él hubiera preferido que no llevara nada encima.

Una sonrisa frunció sus labios, una idea atravesó su mente como una flecha a una manzana: le haría una visita al medio día en su oficina. Después de todo en algún momento él debía tomarse un descanso, tanto trabajar no le haría nada bien a su salud.

Pensando en ello, se hundió en la bañera…

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba revisando unos documentos, estaba estresado y cansado. Se talló los ojos buscando darles un descanso, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla de piel.

Sus ojos plateados se clavaron en el único retrato que adornaba su escritorio y la habitación en general. La mujer de cabellos de fuego, le sonrió radiante, él alargó su mano y con su dedo delineó su rostro, sin que se diera cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios, restándole frialdad a su semblante.

En los últimos días casi no había podido estar con ella o más bien no había estado, la última vez que habían podido pasar tiempo juntos, irónicamente había sido en la boda de San Potter y su ex prometida: _La come-libros._

Hermione Granger, no podía negar que había sido una mujer importante en su vida, en muchos aspectos, sin embargo no llegó a cautivar por completo su corazón de hielo. No ponía en tela de duda que hubieran tenido un buen matrimonio, aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella hubiese sido la que lo sostendría, más si su relación con Ginevra hubiese continuado.

Sabía que no había hecho bien al pretender casarse con ella, mientras se acostaba con su amiga, tampoco era como si no le hubiese sido infiel antes, lo había hecho comúnmente debido a que no se tomaba ninguna relación tan serio. El punto era que frecuentarse con Ginny, había sobrepasado todo, había sido prohibido, mal visto y totalmente excitante.

Quizás si Ginevra y él no se hubieran encontrado en aquel partido, todo hubiese sido distinto, él ahora se encontraría casado con Hermione, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento la hubiera engañado con alguna otra.

La realidad era que los habían descubierto, poniéndole fin a su engaño y de alguna forma encaminándolos a tomar la decisión de estar juntos y enfrentar los obstáculos que esto acarreara. Afortunadamente habían sido más momentos agradables que difíciles, después de todo el matrimonio no era tan malo y más si te encontrabas casado con la persona correcta, eso lo hacía todo más fácil.

Aún recordaba el desencuentro que había tenido con Potter —después de que este fuera a Irlanda a dar por terminada su relación con Ginevra—, la forma en que habían llegado a los golpes o más bien que el muy animal se le había lanzando, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo un par de heridas considerables.

Y eso apenas había sido el inició de su tormento…

***º***

_Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde_ _que su relación con Hermione había terminado, así como su pelea con Potter y un poco más desde la última vez que había visto a Ginny. Sabía que se encontraba de viaje, en un lugar que no se había atrevido a investigar, en su último encuentro no habían hablado mucho que digamos, todo había sido un remolido de besos, caricias, dos cuerpos unidos y al finalizar ella se había ido dejándolo solo._

_Lo que había sucedido después estaba claro, los cuatro habían terminado solteros._

_Y aunque a la que debería echar de menos era a su ex prometida, lo cierto era que en la que pensaba era en Ginevra Weasley. No podía negar que se sentía aliviado de saber que ya no tendría que casarse, pero ahora todos sus planes se habían ido por el caño._

_Las revistas no dejaban de acosarlo para tratar de sacarle alguna declaración de por qué había rotó su compromiso y cuando no la habían obtenido habían inventado rumores, uno tras otro y cada vez más descabellados._

_Esa noche había salido del Ministerio, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, su cabeza había estado todo el día dándole vueltas en sobre lo que debía hacer, no podía simplemente seguir así, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado con Hermione y a la vez aliviado, así como tampoco podía continuar pensando en Ginevra._

_Estaba en su lujoso coche recorriendo las calles de Londres, Blaise y Thedore se encontraban en un bar cercano, pero no sabía si ir con ellos y soportar sus comentarios mordaces o buscar un poco de diversión por su cuenta, recordaba que no muy lejos vivía una de sus antiguas conquistas, tal vez un buen revolcón lo ayudara a relajarse y dejar de pensar estupideces._

_La comisura derecha de su labio se elevó, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo maligno. Sintiéndose un poco más animado, le subió el volumen a su estéreo, disfrutando de la canción muggle que sonaba en ese momento._

_Se detuvo ante la luz roja del semáforo, sus dedos tamborilearon el volante al ritmo de la melodía, volteó descuidadamente hacia las tiendas y cafés que adornaban la calle y de repente sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer a una atractiva pelirroja caminando despreocupada con un café en su mano, mientras hablaba por un aparato muggle: un celular, si no se equivocaba._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco total, la siguió con la mirada hasta que su cuello no pudo girar más. No fue hasta que escuchó un sonido insistente proveniente del coche que se encontraba detrás de él, que se dio cuenta que la luz verde palpitaba._

_Como pudo avanzó con la mente cavilando en mil posibilidades sobre su ex amante. Esos segundos fueron trascendentales para su vida, ¿debía seguir con su plan o regresar y averiguar las respuestas a todas las dudas y cuestionamientos que lo había atormentado en esas semanas?_

_Sentía su corazón palpitando estridentemente, un inesperado cosquilleo se adueñó de su estómago, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío._

—_¡Diablos…!_

_Maniobró de forma brusca el volante, girando en «u» buscando regresar al lugar donde la había visto, sin importarle que lo que había hecho estaba prohibido según el reglamento vehicular._

_Algunos le gritaron toda clase de improperios mientras apretaban su claxon, pero él no tenía tiempo para malgastarlo peleando._

—_Tenían que ser muggles…_

_Aparcó su coche en el primer lugar que encontró, sin importarle nada más. Se bajó del vehículo y se cruzó la calle evadiendo los carros que transitaban. De inmediato se puso a buscar a la menuda jugadora de Quidditch, mirando a todos los lados._

_No podía ser que la hubiera imaginado ¿o si?_

_Caminó contra la multitud de personas, esquivándolas, poniendo atención en cada local por si se hubiese entretenido en alguno. Siguió así hasta que la vio a unos metros, su corazón se aceleró aún más, como si deseara salirse de su pecho e ir hacia ella, pero eso era una locura._

_La recorrió descaradamente estaba tan guapa como la recordaba, incluso parpadeó como si esperara que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento. Se paró detrás de ella, notando él vestido que se encontraba viendo del escaparate, mientras seguía hablando por ese aparato._

—_Te verías hermosa en él—le dijo, después de unos segundos que ocupó en pensar cómo le hablaría. Desechó totalmente el clásico: «Hola, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo te ha ido?»._

_Ellos dos no eran viejos amigos que se reencontraban, eran más que eso y aquellas frases podía decirse que estaban fuera de lugar._

_Ginny respingó de susto al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz, su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato recordándole las veces que había pronunciado su nombre mientras se entregaban el uno al otro. Dejó de hablar mientras sus ojos se abrían al doble al ver la imponente imagen del atractivo hurón reflejada en el vidrio del escaparate._

_El corazón se le detuvo por el lapso de un segundo, para después latir apresuradamente en una loca taquicardia. Su celular resbaló de su mano, mientras sus labios temblaban sin palabras que pronunciar._

_Draco atrapó su aparato con facilidad, sus reflejos como buscador seguían ahí, por lo cual no le costó ningún trabajo. Ginny se giró aún conmocionada por verlo en el mundo muggle._

—_Toma…_

_«Ginny, Ginny… Alo ¿sigues ahí?»._

_Él no pudo seguir escuchando, debido a que ella se llevó su celular a su oído._

—_Te llamo después. —Apretó el botón de finalizar llamada aún con la mirada fija en Draco, como si tratara de encontrar algún detalle que le dijera que no era él, que todo era producto de su alocada y dañada mente._

—_¿Q-qué… haces aquí?_

—_A mi también me da gusto verte, Ginevra —soltó con un marcado sarcasmo, mucho más calmado que en el momento en el que se había bajado de su auto._

_La lengua de la pelirroja se enredó con las palabras, parecía que tenía tanto que decir que al final no sabía por dónde comenzar._

—_Hablemos —ordenó sin rodeos._

—_No… no creo._

—_Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar —interpeló insistente._

_Ella se quedó callada con su mirada clavada en él, como si se encontrara debatiendo internamente._

—_¿Y bien? —presionó ansioso, pasando su mano por sus mechones rubios que habían decidido caer por su frente, opacándole su vista._

—_Está bien… habla._

—_¿Aquí? —indagó frunciendo su ceño—. Podemos ir a otro lugar, mi coche…_

—_No —denegó moviendo su cabeza. No quería correr el riesgo de terminar en su cama, no podía cometer dos veces los mismos errores, personas inocentes habían salido lastimadas debido a sus acciones—, pero si quieres puedes caminar conmigo —añadió, notando como él torcía sus labios con desagrado, por un instante creyó que se negaría.  
><em>

—_Bien._

_Ginny dio unos pasos, tratando de mantener sus ojos al frente en cualquier lugar menos en Draco, sus manos se aferraron al vaso de café como si buscara obtener calor de él._

_Él se encontró golpeando con impaciencia su pulgar de la mano derecha en su pierna, esto no estaba siendo nada sencillo. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Él no era un hombre que se quedaba frecuentemente sin palabras y ahora estaba ahí como tonto caminando sin saber cómo actuar y qué decir._

—_Ginevra…_

—_¿Si?_

—_Espero que sepas a dónde vamos. No quiero perderme._

_Vaya forma de arruinar las cosas, se maldijo mentalmente._

—_Claro que lo sé._

_En el registro de su voz notó su ligera molestia. Grandioso, lo último que quería en ese momento era retroceder en su relación y volver a sus años en el Colegio dónde se insultaban y hechizaban._

—_¿C-cómo te ha ido?... pensé que estabas de viaje —profirió dudoso. No había sido su mejor movida, pero al menos había sido menos agresiva y más neutral._

—_Eh… sí, estuve de viaje, pero regrese hace unos días —repuso sin dar muchos detalles—. Por aquí. —Señaló la calle derecha. —¿Y a ti? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa._

—_He tenido mejores rachas —confesó hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros._

—_Siento… ya sabes… que Harry te haya golpeado._

—_Oh…humm. _

_No quería hablar de eso, tampoco es como si deseara presumir sobre como el imbécil de Potter casi lo desfigura._

_Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, ambos parecían un tanto incómodos aún. Anduvieron un poco más hasta que salieron al Támesis._

—_Yo… lamento que no te hayas casado._

_Él ladeó su rostro mirándola con las cejas enarcadas. —Ambos sabemos que no es así —dijo. Ella enfrentó su mirada, para después aparatarla._

—_Pensabas hacerlo._

—_No, en realidad —aceptó, sabiendo que eso lo pondría ante los ojos de ella como un cobarde y un maldito desgraciado. Aunque seguramente ya pensaba así de él, desde antes._

_Ginevra sintió que el aliento se le cortaba, algo importante estaba a punto de suceder si seguían por ese rumbo. ¿Estaba mal por alegrarse de eso?, de que el hombre con el que su amiga estaba comprometida no pensara en casarse con ella._

—_Draco… hicimos mal._

—_Lo sé._

—_Hermione y Harry, resultaron heridos por lo que lo que pasó entre nosotros._

—_¿Preferías que no se hubiesen enterado?_

_Ella negó, su rostro se lleno de culpabilidad. —Ya no podía seguir mintiendo, de cierta forma me liberó que él se enterara. Sólo que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, supongo que todo lo que comienza mal, termina mal._

—_No tiene que ser así —aseguró deteniéndose, obligando a que ella también lo hiciera._

_Ginny tragó en seco, ¿acaso estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? ¡Por Morgana, sentía que el corazón se le detendría! ¿Y por qué demonios no terminaba?_

—_¿A… qué te refieres?_

—_A lo que teníamos, a nosotros…_

—_Draco…_

—_Podemos intentarlo —espetó tratando de sonar casual, pero era evidente su interés y sobre todo su incertidumbre._

_Las mariposas comenzaron a volver por su estómago, el sentimiento que había desarrollado por él, latió con fuerza en su interior. A pesar de haber tratado de sumergirlo en su interior y olvidarlo, ahí seguía tan vivo, burlándose de ella y sus intentos por desaparecerlo._

—_¿No nos esconderemos más? —preguntó después de un rato, no podía creer que estaba considerándolo._

_El velo de la duda cubrió sus facciones por un instante tan corto que podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero no para Ginny que lo estudiaba minuciosamente y que había aprendido a leer sus microexpresiones detrás de su mascara de indiferencia._

—_No._

—_¿Admitirás nuestra relación?_

—_Si eso es lo que quieres —repuso buscando de sonar despreocupado, pero la emoción se notaba incluso en sus hermosas pupilas plateadas._

_Ella apretó sus labios, cavilando, algunas arrugas aparecieron en su frente._

—_No… no sé._

_No, no, no… ¿por qué tenía que cambiar de opinión? El corazón se le oprimió de sólo pensar que se negaría. Rayos jamás ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir así, todo lo que él quería lo conseguía sin problemas, pero ahora parecía un idiota temiendo ser rechazo por primera vez en su vida y lo peor era que era una mujer que si le interesaba en realidad._

_Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que iba a morir de la desesperación. Su intensión al verla, no había sido esa, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Ahora se daba cuenta, lo mucho que le había hecho falta, no sólo por el sexo si no por la compañía, por sus comentarios, sus sonrisas. Lo que había necesitado todo este tiempo, era únicamente a ella._

—_Ya les hemos hecho mucho daño a Harry y Hermione, no creo…_

—_Ya no se trata de ellos, si no de nosotros —soltó exasperado._

—_Aún así, ellos…_

—_Dime que no quieres estar conmigo —instó presionando. No la tocó, sólo restó el espacio entre ellos, hasta quedar a un suspiro de su boca._

—_Draco no hagas esto —pidió, ladeó su rostro evitando aquella mirada que la hipnotizaba._

—_¿Hacer qué…? ¿Pensar en nosotros? No era eso lo que tú querías que hiciera, que no sólo pensara en mí._

—_Si, pero…_

—_¡Joder, Ginevra! Ahora soy yo él que te exige que pienses en nosotros… porque puede que si no lo haces ahora, después no lo habrá jamás._

—_¿Exigir y amenazar? ¿Ese es tu concepto de dialogar? ¿De querer que yo te crea? —bufó, lo pasó resoplando molesta—. No has cambiado en nada._

_Él se pasó las manos por sus mechones plateados jalándolos ligeramente, la miró avanzar con pasos furiosos lejos de él, rumiando Merlín sabrá qué. Podía dejarla ir y dejar que su vida siguiera su curso, él seguiría divirtiéndose con una y con otra, hasta que encontrara la adecuada para casarse, pero había algo en ese futuro que no le cuadraba y eso era porque faltaba esa testaruda pelirroja que había venido a voltear su mundo por completo._

_Sabía que aunque intentara olvidarla, lo más probable es que no lo lograra, ella lo perseguiría como una sombra noche y día, torturándolo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, en las semanas que no habían estado juntos._

—_¡Con mil demonios…! —exclamó. _

_Fue tras ella y ahí estaba el ex príncipe de Slytherin, el sex symbol del Colegio y sobre todo un Malfoy, yendo como un sensiblero tras una Gryffindor, pero no tras cualquiera, era la pobretona, la cabeza de zanahoria, la hermana del Come-babosas._

_¡Habráse visto eso! Afortunadamente estaban en el mundo muggle, porque nadie que lo conociera podría creer la surrealista escena que se estaba desarrollando junto al Támesis, bajo el cielo estrellado de Londres, ya que un Malfoy jamás se rebajaba a rogar, ni a perseguir de esa forma a una mujer, las mujeres se volvían locas por ellos, no al revés._

—_Espera… —pidió, la tomó del codo, pero ella se jaloneó buscando zafarse._

—_¡Suéltame!_

—_¡Carajo Weasley! Escúchame…_

—_¿Para qué…? ¿Para qué sigas…?_

_La atrajo por la nuca hacía él, plantándole un beso que la dejó sin aliento y con el mundo dándole vueltas. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de rechazarlo, él la había besado con tanta fuerza, que había sido totalmente abrumador y exquisito, su lengua acarició sus labios con avidez pidiendo una entrada que ella no pudo negarle, apenas su lenguas se tocaron sintió una explosión de sensaciones que le hicieron recordar cuánto había extrañado los besos de Malfoy, sus manos recorriéndola, enardeciéndola, su cuerpo pegado al suyo…_

_Demonios, era tan difícil negarse a sí misma que no quería estar con él._

_Sus piernas se volvieron débiles, pero no importó porque ella tenía de donde sostenerse, su café cayó al suelo salpicando sus zapatos, pero nada de eso les importó. No mientras sus bocas siguieran unidas, devorándose la una a la otra, buscando dominar el ritmo, se aferró a él como si creyera que en cualquier momento él fuera a desaparecer o a romper su beso diciéndole que tenía que irse._

_No fue hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aliento que el beso culminó con él como ganador, mordiendo su enrojecido labio inferior arrancándole un sonido de aprobación._

_Una sonrisa lenta y provocativa distendió los labios de Draco, sus ojos vagaron por el rostro sonrosado, observó las pequeñas manchas espolvoreadas por el tabique de esa pequeña y graciosa nariz, sus ojos le gritaban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo._

_No cabía duda de que al amor lo separaba una línea delgada del odio, y ellos eran la prueba vivida de eso._

—_Eres un maldito… sucia serpiente…_

—_Y tu eres una testaruda, que deja mucho que desear para ser Gryffindor, ¿dónde esta tu valor?_

— _¿Qué? Yo…_

—_Entonces admite que no puedes vivir sin mí._

—_Eso quisieras, hurón… te recuerdo que él que vino a buscarme fuiste tú —acentuó sus palabras clavando su dedo índice en su torso._

—_Yo no…_

—_Tenías que ser Slytherin._

—_Y tú una Gryffindor, cabeza de zanahoria._

—_Que te tiene loco._

—_Tal vez…_

—_¿Cuándo admitirás qué…?_

—_No tengo que hacerlo, pensé qué eras más inteligente —murmuró con ese tono petulante que lo caracterizaba._

_Mirando los ojos grises del ex Slytherin, comprendió lo que él había callado todo este tiempo, no le sorprendía que le costara tanto expresarse pero al menos una vez le gustaría escucharlo decirle esas dos palabras que toda chica quería escuchar de la persona que amaba, pero él no era de esos debía aceptarlo._

_Ella golpeó sus hombros a modo de queja. —Lo soy, pero tú eres un cerrado que…_

_Él dejó escapar un quejido exagerado. —¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan salvaje?_

—_Quizás cuando uses un tutu rosado y muevas ese culito pálido en el Ministerio…_

_Entrecerró sus ojos, el rictus de su cara se volvió de desagrado aunque sus labios mantuvieron su sonrisa característica._

—_Ingenioso Ginevra._

_Ella le sonrió sacando su lengua en un gesto un tanto infantil._

_Se quedaron callados, escuchando el suavemente movimiento del agua, mientras la brisa arrastraba las hojas de los árboles a lo largo de la calle, moviendo las hebras de sus cabellos._

—_Yo estoy dispuesto, si tú lo estás —dijo rompiendo su mutismo._

_Aquella afirmación provocó un vaivén de emociones en su interior, trató de imaginarse lo que sería estar sin él por más tiempo y eso le provocó un espasmo de dolor, no tanto físico si no de otra clase, de los que marcan el alma y dejan una herida profunda en el corazón._

_No, no quería estar sin él, tenía claro que no le estaba proponiendo __«un felices para siempre__», pero si un presente juntos, libre de engaños a terceros y por ahora eso le bastaba, con el tiempo verían a dónde los llevaría eso._

—_Sí —respondió sintiendo que la alegría comenzaba a alejar los malos ratos que vivido en el pasado, aún tenían mucho que enfrentar pero al menos ahora estaban juntos con todo lo que eso implicaba._

_Malfoy curvó sus labios en esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante, como provocativa que lograba dejar a más de una aturdidas y totalmente a su merced._

—_Sabía que caerías rendida a mis encantos… después de todo, soy perfecto —manifestó con el ego hasta el cielo, sintiendo su corazón latir ante aquel sentimiento desconcertante y cálido que sólo ella había logrado despertar en él._

_Ella rodó sus ojos, podía tolerar sus momentos de soy lo mejor, un dios griego y demás siempre que estuviera con ella, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo pusiera en su lugar de vez en cuando._

—_Que más quisieras…_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó, se inclinó una vez más y le obsequió un beso como ninguno otro, cargado de sentimientos._

_Después de una largo rato se separaron él llevó sus labios cerca de su oído, y mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, aspiró su perfume asquerosamente dulzón y le susurró aquellas palabras que ella tanto había esperado, dejándola totalmente perpleja, su corazón voló dentro de su pecho, elevándose sobre las ráfagas de alegría que la recorrían_.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra arribó al Ministerio, estar ahí le traía tantos recuerdos. Después de pasar las pruebas de seguridad se dirigió a donde se encontraba la oficina de su marido, tomó el elevador junto con otras personas, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de toparse con su padre o alguno de sus hermanos, pero no había sido así.

Algunas personas la saludaron mientras caminaba en los pasillos, después de todo no era una mujer que pasara desapercibida.

Al llegar se encontró con Blaise Zabinni, gran amigo de su esposo. Poco después de que Draco y ella volvieran a estar juntos, se había visto obligada a convivir con esas serpientes, descubriendo que después de todo no eran tan malos, ni molestos. Bueno claro esta que no todos, seguía sin poder llevarse con algunas personas…

Les había costado meses entenderse, pero ahora tenían una relación envidiable, nadie creería que antes eran némesis.

—Pelirroja, ¿has venido a verme?

—Blaise… —reprendió sonriéndole, él siempre tan coqueto—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo nuestro no tiene futuro?

—Mmm nunca, quizás uno de estos días decidas deshacerte del _grinch_ con el que te casaste y vivir la vida al lado mío, créeme yo podría mostrarte tantas cosas.

Ella rió divertida. —No lo dudo, pero tendré que declinar tus propuestas.

—Bueno… tú te lo pierdes —contestó haciéndose el indignado—, y ¿a qué debemos tu visita?

—Vengo a ver a Draco… ¿esta ocupado?

Él se giró mirando a Anne la secretaría, haciéndole una muda pregunta, que ella respondió con un simple nombre en un susurro. Blaise enarcó sus cejas, ligeramente sorprendido, volvió su rostro hacia la pelirroja sonriéndole.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con quién esta?

—Nada… sólo esta atendiendo un asunto con un cliente.

—¿Qué cliente?

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando una mujer que parecía toda una _barbie_ salió de la oficina de su marido, la cual no tardó en reconocer. Ese cabello tan sedoso y rubio, cayendo en rizos perfectamente hechos, con esa carita de inocencia perfectamente perfilada, labios rosados y ojos aceitunados, con un vestido negro que se ceñía a su figura, resaltando sus atributos.

No podía ser otra que Astoria Greengrass.

Habían estado en el mismo curso en Hogwarts y tenía claro que alguna vez Draco se había sentido atraído por ella, o al menos eso era lo que decían las malas lenguas, él nunca le había contado sobre sus amores, amiguitas o demás relaciones que había tenido con otras mujeres en el pasado.

El punto era que para nada le había gustado verla salir de la oficina de su marido y menos usando aquel modelito. Los celos bullían en su interior, pero se obligó a mantener una expresión serena, no sin cierta dificultad.

—Hablamos después.

Zabinni asintió, mientras una sonrisa burlona se escurría en sus labios. _«Para nada envidio a Draco en este momento, la que se le va ha armar…»._

***º*º*º**

Ginny entró escrutando cada rincón y detalle del lugar que estuviese sospechosamente fuera de lugar, encontró a su esposo sentado frente a su imponente escritorio negro, sumido en unos pergaminos, su corbata estaba ligeramente aflojada y los primeros botones desabrochados.

Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas de recelo, en el ambiente aún se respiraba el perfume cítrico de Astoria, arrugó su nariz.

—Sweden, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no entre a mi oficina sin antes tocar? —repuso arrastrando las palabras, sin alzar su mirada.

Al no obtener una respuesta, elevó su rostro topándose con la hermosa figura de su esposa, acercándose a él con movimientos lentos y seductores, sus labios rojos dibujaron una sonrisa pícara.

Ginny disfrutó de la turbación momentánea de Draco al verla. Se detuvo frente al escritorio recargando sus manos en él, mientras se inclinaba un poco, mostrando un poco del escote que lucía ese día.

—Señor Malfoy…

Él no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la turgencia de los senos, se entretuvo en la piel pecosa que dejaba al descubierto su blusa, tragó en seco. Su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta, recordándole que llevaba días sin acción. Respiró profundamente buscando calmarse, pero al parecer el oxígeno no llegaba con la rapidez que a él le hubiera gustado a su cerebro.

—Ginevra, ¿qué haces aquí? —soltó un tanto brusco, apartando la vista.

Ella se enderezó, moviendo con su mano un par de hilos rojos que caían en su rostro.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a visitarte —profirió, rodeó el escritorio, recargándose en él, cuando estuvo cerca de la silla de Malfoy.

—Ten cuidado, son documentos importantes —amonestó, logrando que se moviera para que él pudiera retirarlos.

—Pudiste avisarme.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, no sería sorpresa —comentó notando que él no parecía muy feliz al verla, su sonrisa se marchitó como una flor bajo el sol incandescente. Hundió ligeramente sus hombros haciendo que su apariencia de fragilidad creciera—.Te he extrañado, casi no te he visto…

—Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo —explicó estresado, dejando a un lado sus papeles, cuando ella no agregó nada más, volteó a verla con interrogación, tenía esa expresión taciturna que él detestaba, no soportaba verla así y saberse el causante.

Le quitó el bolso de las manos que apretaba con fuerza, dejándolo sobre su escritorio, la tomó de las manos haciendo que se recorriera, dejándola frente a él aún recargada en su escritorio.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Las esquinas de su boca se acurrucaron en una sonrisa que le llegó hasta sus hermosos ojos. —¿Ah si?

Los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una sonrisa petulante. —Ven…

Él había esperado un simple beso, pero al parecer ella tenía otra idea. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, afortunadamente la falda que llevaba le permitía esa clase de maniobras y había que agradecer que la silla fuera lo suficientemente grande y resistente para no tirar a ambos por el peso.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitada —señaló malicioso, colocando sus manos en su estrecha cintura.

—Y yo no sabía que te excitaras con tan sólo tenerme en tu oficina —habló altiva. Se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de su estado, primero se había sentido satisfecha de sí misma, porque aún podía lograr que eso ocurriera, pero aquella sensación se desvaneció al recordar que no había sido la única mujer que él había visto en ese lapso—, ¿o se debe a tu otra _visita_?

Él dejó de mover sus manos, se quedó quieto tratando de averiguar de dónde venía aquello, el tono celoso de Ginevra lo había intrigado. Su ceño se frunció y desfrunció en un par de segundos, hasta que recordó que segundos antes de que ella llegara había estado con Astoria y todo cobró lógica.

Draco dejó escapar una risa aterciopelada, sus ojos grises relucieron. —¿Celosa?

—¿Debería?

Observó la sonrisa que curvó los labios masculinos: arrogante, maligna y divertida.

—Los negocios no me la ponen dura —le soltó con descaró sobre sus labios.

El color rojo que adquirió la cara de Ginny nada tenía que ver con el de su cabello, él no esperó a que ella dejara salir algún comentario de esos que los harían seguir con su pequeña _discusión._

La silenció con un beso lento, degustando el sabor de sus labios. Ginny enredó sus dedos en sus hebras plateadas, se inclinó más sobre él, obligándolo a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla que rechinó un poco.

Ginny suspiró ansiando más, la estaba torturando con esos roces asertivos haciéndola olvidar donde se encontraban y que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlos. Draco chupó sus labios, de forma casi instintiva, entreabrió su boca permitiendo que él la recorriese, derritiéndose ante los embistes de su lengua.

Sus labios se acariciaron una y otra vez, en un encuentro de besos apasionados, ardientes buscando saciarse el uno del otro. Draco dejó que sus manos comenzaran a delinearla encima de su ropa, recorriendo toda su figura a placer, haciendo que ella temblara entre sus brazos.

La necesidad de aire los forzó a separarse, jadeantes, acalorados y deseosos de más. Unieron sus frentes recuperando algo más que el aliento, sus conciencias lentamente volvieron al estado _on_.

Ginny acarició su rostro con las puntitas de sus dedos delineando sus perfectas facciones aristocráticas. Era demasiado atractivo, debía reconocer que los años sólo hacían que se viera aún más imponente, más apetecible, no debería existir tanta belleza en un hombre y menos en un Slytherin.

—¿Admirando mi perfección? Yo se que soy irresistible…

—Cállate y bésame.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa malévola, pero en lugar de hacer lo que ella había solicitado dejó que sus labios tocaran con suavidad su garganta, obligándola a echar a un lado su cabeza.

Ginny jadeó suavemente, cerró sus ojos dejando que las sensaciones se intensificaran, su pulso se aceleró de manera incontrolable, el deseo la recorrió al sentir las manos de Malfoy colándose debajo de su falda, acariciando sus piernas, encendiendo su piel.

—¿Qué traes debajo? —preguntó directamente al lado de su oído, su voz sonó tan sedosa como una caricia y totalmente peligrosa. Sus manos se detuvieron antes de llegar a esa zona tan delicada, en espera de su respuesta.

Ella abrió de golpe sus ojos. —Draco, no estarás pensando…

—¿Qué? —enarcó sus cejas, mientras se acercaba a morder sus labios, provocándola.

—¿Estás loco? Alguien podría entrar y…

—Nadie lo hará —descartó—. ¿Qué es lo hay debajo de tu falta?

Los ojos de ella brillaron al ver que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión y en el fondo el peligro de que los encontraran aumentaba su excitación. Le sonrió seductora, dejando que sus dedos bailaran alrededor de su corbata, deshaciéndose de ella.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, podía sentir el deseo en el espeso líquido que le recorría las venas, la tomó de la cadera y la colocó en su escritorio. Ginny soltó un gritillo ante la sorpresa.

—Pero tus papeles…

—Ahora no —le cortó, se incorporó colocándose en medio de sus piernas, le subió la tela de su falda lentamente, recreándose con cada centímetro de piel expuesto hasta que llegó a su ropa interior, era una pequeña prenda de encaje lila. Él gruñó en respuesta.

El bulto en sus pantalones palpitó. Atacó nuevamente sus labios en un beso febril, cargado de deseo, mientras sus manos se perdían en su espalda baja, sus caderas se encontraron en los puntos exactos, una descarga de placer los recorrió, haciendo que despegaran sus labios gimiendo.

—Nos escucharan —exclamó Ginny, sin permitirle dejar aquella danza exquisita, se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos.

—Tiene un hechizo silenciador —expresó, entre besos ardientes.

—Ah… Draco.

Él escucharla lo encendió aún más, el deseo latigueó la zona sur de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gruñir apremiando el movimiento de sus caderas. Sus labios se perdieron por el mentón de Ginny, bajando por la zona de su cuello yendo hacia su escote.

Ginny sintió el duro golpe bajo sus pantalones presionando contra sus muslos, cada vez con más fuerza, el cálido aliento de Draco cerca de sus pechos le erizó hasta los vellos de la nuca, él sacó una de sus manos de su falda para ayudarse a deshacerse de esa estorbosa blusa.

De repente un sonido agudo seguido de la voz cantarina de Anne Sweden, inundó la habitación por encima de sus jadeos.

—La señora Malfoy esta aquí, desea verlo.

Eso los dejó helados, ninguno se atrevió a moverse, ambos parpadearon como si no creyeran lo que habían escuchado.

—¿T-tu madre? —exhaló agitada, totalmente horrorizada.

Vaya forma de córtales el rollo, literalmente les habían vaciado un balde de agua fría.

—Diablos…—Se alejó de ella como si le quemara.

Ginevra se puso de pie de un salto, al tiempo que el pomo de la puerta se movía.

—¿Por qué no espero tu respuesta? —inquirió escandalizada, se arregló sus ropas y su cabello. Se giró hacia los ventanales, corrigiendo los desperfectos de su maquillaje, menos mal que aún no se habían quitado la ropa, o al menos lo necesario.

—No lo sé.

Draco hizo lo propio con su traje, recogió su corbata guardándola en un cajón. Se colocó detrás de su silla, buscando esconder su notorio estado de excitación, su madre no tenía que saber que estaba teniendo un serio problema en sus pantalones.

Arregló sus papeles, justo al tiempo que Narcissa hacia su entrada, siempre tan elegante con su andar único, ella siempre hacia que caminar pareciera lo más femenino y fácil del mundo, era como si no tocara el suelo.

Les brindó una sonrisa mesurada, pasando sus ojos azules de uno a otro y algo en ese gesto le hizo creer a Ginny que sabía exactamente lo que minutos antes había estado ocurriendo en el lugar.

Merlín, quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, pidió en silencio que el sonrojo en sus mejillas hubiera descendido o sería un claro detalle que los pondría en evidencia.

—Madre… —habló, en otra ocasión hubiese ido hasta ella, pero ahora eso no era algo recomendable, así que se limitó con realizar una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, hijo. Ginevra, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, aunque me alegro de que estén juntos.

—Seño…Narcissa —corrigió, aún había veces en que se le olvidaba que ahora podía llamarla por su nombre, se dio un golpe mental.

—Toma asiento, ¿deseas algo de tomar? —preguntó cortésmente, Draco.

—No, sólo estaré unos minutos.

—Entiendo —aguardó expectante, mientras Ginevra a su lado torcía sus dedos nerviosa.

—Sólo pase a confirmar su asistencia a la cena que se hará unos días en Wilshire.

—Ahí estaremos —respondió él por los dos. Ginny le lanzó una mirada poco discreta, mientras su ceño se fruncía, odiaba que él tomara decisiones por los dos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo Ginevra?

Volvió su atención a la mujer, relajando su gesto, ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde. —Sí —declaró con una media sonrisa.

—Bien, los veremos ahí.

—De acuerdo —corroboró.

—Debo irme, nos vemos más tarde en la Sociedad de Caridad —agregó, mirando a su nuera.

—Sí.

—Hasta luego —repuso, caminó hasta la puerta, estaba por salir cuando se giró hacia ellos—. Draco a menos de que ahora estés usando labial, es mejor que te quites esa mancha que tienes en tu boca…

Él se tensó automáticamente, maldiciendo para sí.

—Y querida… espero que no lleves ese conjunto más tarde, esta algo arrugado —indicó, con eso salió de la oficina.

Ginny cerró sus ojos avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la cara. —Por Gryffindor…

Malfoy se acercó a ella, retirando sus manos. —Ya, no te martirices.

—¿Qué? Tú madre se dio cuenta de lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Él hundió sus hombros. —No podemos hacer nada.

—¿Qué va a pensar de mi?

—Déjalo ya… no pensara nada.

—¡Ah! —suspiró, miró el techo afligida, para después regresar su mirada furiosa a él—. ¿Y por qué dijiste que asistiríamos a esa cena? Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste.

—Porque sabes que debemos ir.

—¿Debemos?

—Es sólo una cena, Ginevra.

—No me gusta que no consultes conmigo las cosas —recriminó sulfurada.

—Lo haré la próxima vez, ¿contenta?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, resopló aún medio molesta pero finalmente asistió. —Es mejor que me vaya —anunció, caminó hacia el escritorio para tomar su bolsa—, aún debo ir a ver a mis padres, y después tengo que pasar a la casa para cambiarme, no quiero que tu madre me sermoneé, aunque tiene razón mi falda…

Él tomó su varita de su saco, con una idea muy clara en la mente y también en su cuerpo. Su mano derecha serpenteó la cintura de su esposa, afianzándola cerca de él.

—Draco ¿qué…? —Ni siquiera logró terminar de articular su pregunta, su esposo había asaltado su boca, reclamando cada rincón como suyo, desarmándola al instante.

Segundos después sólo supo de un jalón familiar en su estómago, se separó de él emborrachada por sus besos, sus ojos se abrieron al doble, él los había aparecido en su casa, en su cuarto.

Dejó caer su varita, la cual rebotó para después rodar por la alfombra. —Es hora de que terminemos lo que empezamos.

Ginny sintió su cuerpo encenderse de nuevo con un deseo que la dejó sin aliento, soltó su bolsa, para colocar sus manos en el torso de Malfoy, deteniendo su avanece. —¿T-tú trabajo? —preguntó, antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias y los labios de Draco que devoraban su cuello.

—Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta —informó. Fue todo lo que dijo y al parecer le basto, porque no hubo quejas cuando invadió su boca, ni cuando la cargó obligándola a rodearle con sus piernas.

Caminó con ella hasta su cama, cayeron sobre ésta, pero él se detuvo con sus manos. Ginny desenredó sus piernas, mientras él seguía embotando sus sentidos con aquellos besos húmedos y calientes que la dejaban temblorosa y necesitada.

Entre besos y caricias ardientes, fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa que tanto les estorbaba, impidiéndoles amarse. Él se detuvo a admirar su conjunto de lencería, que resaltaba todos sus atributos perfectamente. Sus manos se encargaron de bailar por todo su cuerpo produciéndole estragos sobre su sistema nervioso, dejándola totalmente desnuda debajo de él.

Draco depositó pequeños besos en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su estómago plano, era admirable que no estuviera gorda con ese apetito feroz que tenía, tenía un buen metabolismo, aunque mucho tenía que ver que había jugado Quidditch durante varios años y sabía que seguía haciéndolo en sus ratos de ocio con su familia.

Besó un pequeño lunar que tenía, antes de soplar en su ombligo, causando que ella se retorciera, riendo un poco, como si el aire cálido le hiciera cosquillas. Lo tomó de su cara obligándolo a elevarse nuevamente para quedar a su nivel, Ginny besó sus labios casi con desesperación.

Rompieron el broche de sus bocas después de un rato, jadeantes. Ella aprovechó el momento para tocar el pecho de Draco, ausente de vello, tan perfecto que parecía haber sido cincelado por el mismo *_Bernini_, ni siquiera las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado el _setumsempra_ arruinaban su belleza, en esos momentos entre la cordura y la razón, si creía que él fuese un dios.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron, piel contra piel, la sensación fue sublime. Se besaron larga y profundamente, antes de que Draco se hundiera en su interior por completo, haciendo que se ondulara contra él, suspirando su nombre una y otra vez, mientras sus uñas marcaban su costado.

Él tembló gruñendo una maldición, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, como su cuerpo se apretaba contra él. Se balanceó contra ella una y otra vez en un ritmo agónico que los llevó al límite, ambos suspirando palabras entrecortadas.

Draco se giró en la cama con ella, dejando que fuera ella quien los llevara hasta el final. Ginny se alzó hermosamente sobre su regazo moviéndose suavemente, mientras él acariciaba sus curvas, deteniéndose en sus pechos tan suaves como el satín, adorándolos, poniendo atención en su puntas rosadas.

Tenerla así era la visión más erótica y perfecta, detestaba que las mujeres estuvieran sobre él, creyendo que lo dominaban, rara vez había dejado que aquello sucediera, pero cuando había conocido a Ginevra eso le había dejado de importar, ella podía estar arriba las veces que quisiera.

Él movió su cabello rojo a un lado, deslizó sus manos por la espina dorsal provocándole un escalofrió de placer, soltó ruiditos de aprobación, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del vaivén de sus cuerpos, apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de Draco buscando un soporte para sus movimientos que se volvían cada vez más frenéticos, él la ayudó colocando sus manos en los huesos de su cadera.

Ella se cernió sobre él, casi sin aliento. —Te amo —susurró contra sus labios, él la besó absorbiendo su jadeó cuando la oleada de placer la atravesó, haciéndola temblar completamente.

Él separó sus bocas exhalando con fuerza, todos sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se sacudió por completo mientras la liberación lo recorría en ráfagas de placer, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, el éxtasis lo dejó lánguido y totalmente satisfecho, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza y la tibia figura de su esposa aún sobre él.

Los estragos de placer aún los envolvían, cuando ella se separó, él resintió dejar de sentir su peso, pero ella se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo.

***º*º***

Draco supo que se habían quedado adormilados después de un rato, cuando sintió que ella se alejaba de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó incorporándose un poco, para observar como una bata de seda cubría su esbelto cuerpo.

—Es tarde, debo arreglarme.

Él soltó una maldición al ver la hora, tenía mucho trabajo esperándolo en su oficina. Se levantó con una velocidad que envidiaría cualquier superhéroe, entró al cuarto del baño donde poco después el sonido de la ducha se escuchó.

Ginny sonrió para sí, mientras comenzaba a recoger el desastre que habían hecho. Poco después él salió envuelto en una nube de vapor con una toalla negra enredada a su cadera.

No tuvo que andar por la habitación, ya que su esposa le había preparado la ropa.

—¿Llegaras muy tarde?

—Es lo más probable.

Hubo un largo silencio, Ginny se recargó en el dosel observándolo cambiarse, notando las marcas rojas de sus uñas aún en su pálida piel.

—¿Qué clase de negocio tienes con Grengrass?

Él ni siquiera se detuvo, se colocó la camisa negra, abotonándola. —¿Sigues celosa? —le respondió enarcando su rubia ceja, una esquina de su boca se curvó malamente.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido de indignación, mientras lo miraba de forma severa.

—Nuestros padres tienen negocios en común, ella comenzó a interesarse debido a que no tienen hermanos y ninguna se ha casado, su padre al parecer no ha tenido buena salud últimamente. Él fue el que me pidió que la asesorara sobre la cuestión legal y financiera de su empresa.

Ginn arrugó su ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Tenías que ayudarla tú? ¿Por qué no lo hace Blaise o Theodore?

—Son negocios Ginevra —manifestó con simpleza, metiendo su camisa dentro de su pantalón para después colocarse el cinturón que tenía una hebilla de serpiente—, ¿qué te preocupa? Nunca has sido tan celosa.

Ella voceó sin que nada saliera de su boca, descruzó sus brazos mientras andaba por la habitación, él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella siguiendo su andar nervioso.

—No sé… —respondió con sinceridad —es que ella es… muy bella, es todo lo que tus padres hubieran querido para tu esposa y saber que entre ustedes pudo haber algo, no sé… ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Parezco una demente, no?

Una risa grave y melodiosa llenó el lugar, logrando que ella lo mirara enfurruñada, estaba sincerándose ante él, confesándole sus temores y él se reía desvergonzadamente de ella.

—Ginevra, Ginevra… no está pasando nada entre ella y yo —aclaró, ella alzó su mirada notando en sus labios esa sonrisa ladina que lo hacía ver tan sexy. Besó su frente ceñuda, logrando que ella se relajara y lo abrazara.

Ese era su gesto que podía ser tan simple, pero que ella sabía bien que significaba: «Te amo».

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

***º*º***

*Everything canción de la banda Lifehouse.

* Gian Lorenzo Bernini (Nápoles, 7 de diciembre de 1598 - Roma, 28 de noviembre de 1680) fue un escultor, arquitecto y pintor italiano.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º***

Esperamos que les guste esta segunda parte.

Esta historia fue posible gracias a **Karlyzhaa G Black**, que nos dio la idea para llevarla acabo y a todas las personas que pidieron una continuación.

Gracias a los que se dieron tiempo de comentar, nos alegraron el día con sus palabras: Rose Dark, fran malfoy, Karlyzhaa G Black, Maryel Tonks, adrybruja, Lily Potter Malfoy, monica, Lol . peace, Primrose Darcy, maribel chan y Carito.

*º*º*º

*** Ojala puedan pasar a leer nuestras otras historias sobre esta pareja.**

**.:::*Perfect Gentleman (Long fic)**

**.:::*You and I (One shot)**

**.:::*Sentimiento oculto (One shot)**

****.:::***Just to be close to you (One shot)  
><strong>

**_* ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
>(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre.** Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**ENGAÑOS**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

***·º·*·º·***

*Justificando la categoría, hay escenas de contenido fuerte xD

***º*º*º**

Una semana después, Hermione y Harry caminaban por una larga playa, sintiendo la arena mojada en sus pies, la brisa marina movió sus cabellos, logrando alborotarlos aún más.

—No puedo creer que mañana volvamos —dijo él deteniéndose a mirar el atardecer.

—Ni yo, estos días han sido maravillosos pero ya es hora de que regresemos, el trabajo nos espera y aún tenemos que arreglar la casa, dejamos todo desordenado —enunció, sentándose cerca del mar.

Él la secundo, dejó salir un suspiró largo. —Es verdad, sólo hicimos la mudanza. —Recordó la cantidad de cajas que habían trasladado del departamento de Hermione. —Pero la mayoría son tuyas, ¿qué tenían todas esas cajas?

—Libros —soltó con naturalidad—, tendremos una amplia biblioteca.

—Debí imaginármelo.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro. —Se trata de que tú también la uses.

—Le puedo encontrar muchos usos… cuando pongamos la estanteria —murmuró bajito robándole un pequeño beso.

—Harry —negó moviendo su cabeza, abochornada.

Él rió divertido, se acostó sobre la arena, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —En cuanto lleguemos a Londres me espera una misión en Escocia.

Ella giró su rostro con brusquedad, mirándolo con seriedad. Su corazón se oprimió como solía pasarle cada vez que él salía en busca de magos oscuros. — ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Sabía que pondrías esa cara, no quería que te preocuparás innecesariamente en nuestra _luna de miel_ —comunicó sereno.

—No es justo, debiste decírmelo —murmuró con desazón, abrazó sus piernas, mientras dejaba que su mentón descansara sobre sus rodillas.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. —Se incorporó, mirándola con dulzura, apartó su cortina de rizos revueltos, dejando al descubierto su mejilla. —No es una misión de alto riesgo.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de molestia, sabía que ese era su trabajo y que le gustaba lo que hacía, pero había momentos en que no quería sentir la sensación mortificante que la embargaba cada vez que se iba o que volvía con vendajes, heridas sangrantes o que tenía que visitarlo en St. Mungo.

—Estaré bien, tendré cuidado.

—Eso…

—Lo cumpliré, regresare a casa, contigo.

Ella apretó sus labios, sus ojos lo recorrieron. Se lanzó a abrazarlo logrando que él cayera de espaldas en la arena.

—No quiero perderte.

—Eso no pasara —mencionó apretándola contra él.

Hermione se fue relajando en sus brazos, aflojó un poco su agarre, para poder alzar su rostro y mirarlo.

—Confió en ti.

Sonrió con sus ojos brillantes detrás de sus gafas. —Tengo planeado vivir mucho tiempo contigo, no se deshará tan fácil de mí, señora Potter.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo.

—Eso es bueno porque nuestros hijos necesitaran a sus padres juntos —declaró tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Hijos?

—Sí, quiero que tengamos al menos tres.

—¿Tres?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? No es la primera vez que hablamos de esto —dijo con sus cejas unidas.

—Lo sé, pero creí que deseabas que esperáramos un poco —comentó ligeramente aturdida, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba la idea, no tanto el número pero en definitiva quería tener un hijo suyo.

La idea le calentó el corazón, su mente se llenó de la imagen de un pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda corriendo por su casa, llenándola de risas.

—Aún sigo creyendo eso, pero no me molestaría que hubieses quedado embarazada después de estos días.

—Harry —murmuró enternecida, besó sus labios una y otra vez.

Ella sabía que la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era casi nula, ambos habían sido demasiado cuidadosos.

Él sonrió entre los besos, la rodeó con los brazos. Hermione buscó una posición más cómoda, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras estiraba sus piernas. Continuaron hablando sobre trivialidades, mientras observaban el cielo oscurecerse lentamente y poblarse de pequeñas luces de distintas intensidades, el mar los alcanzó obligándolos a moverse.

Regresaron al hotel entre risas, una rica cena los esperaba ya en su cuarto, así como unas maletas que arreglar para su regreso.

***º*º*º**

El Valle de Godric había sido el lugar donde habían decidido vivir, a pesar de todos los recuerdos dolorosos, no había sido una decisión fácil, pero tenían que reconocer que era un buen lugar para comenzar su familia, así como los Potter lo habían hecho hacía varios años atrás ya.

Su casa no era una mansión, era más bien un lugar con el espacio necesario para no sentirse estresados, ni tampoco solos aún estando juntos, su jardín era amplió con un par de árboles y flores.

Harry colocó las maletas en el hall, mientras Hermione avanzaba por el lugar corriendo las cortinas dejando que la luz bañara todos los rincones. A pesar de no haber estado ausentes tanto tiempo, una capa de polvo había cubierto el lugar.

—¡Por Gryffindor! Este lugar necesita con urgencia una limpieza —resopló admirando todo el trabajo que sería—. Iré a buscar un trapo y una escoba.

—Tómalo con calma —musitó Harry, deteniéndola.

—Harry debemos comenzar —dijo quejándose.

—Lo sé, sólo relájate un poco… tal vez deberíamos conseguir un elfo.

—Quizás, pero si lo hacemos le pagaremos lo justo por su trabajo.

—Lo que digas —contestó con una media sonrisa. Su esposa siempre pensando en los derechos de los elfos, como olvidar que durante el cuarto año los había atosigado con su organización, la P.E.D.D.O. Estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella por todo lo que estaba logrado siendo una progesista por todas las criaturas magicas.

—Vamos Harry, déjame ir… tengo que buscar una escoba.

—Eso puede esperar, me he dado cuenta de que no hemos entrado de forma adecuada.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada. —¿A qué te refieres?

Él no respondió simplemente la hizo acompañarlo de regreso a la entrada de la casa, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ellos. La cargó entre sus brazos con facilidad, sorprendiéndola, aunque segundos después comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bienvenida a su casa señora Potter —declaró entrando con ella.

—Esta loco señor Potter —declaró risueña, su forma de agradecerlo fue tomando sus labios en un beso profundo que los hizo sonrojarse por la intensidad—, debemos apurarnos.

—O podemos seguir haciendo esto —señaló, dejó clara sus intenciones rozando sus labios.

—No creo que tus brazos me aguanten por más tiempo… y la verdad es que estoy un poco adolorida —confesó tan colorada que podía haber competido con una manzana madura.

Él la miró con la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro, la dejó sobre sus pies con cuidado. —Pudiste mencionarlo anoche —murmuró, se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, ambos estaban un tanto incómodos con el tema.

—Sí, bueno...

Carraspeó un poco, tratando de romper con el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor. —Deberías ir a descansar, yo me encargare de ordenar —sugirió.

—Eh… descansare después. —Rechazó agradecida. —Es mejor que pongamos manos a la obra, esto no se hará sólo. —Retomó su camino, deteniéndose en el marco que daba a la otra habitación.

Él exhaló con fuerza, dejando salir un poco de su tensión. Avanzó hacia la sala cuando la voz de su amiga lo hizo detenerse.

—Harry para que lo sepas, anoche la estaba pasando muy bien como para pedirte que te detuvieras.

La tranquilidad volvió a su consciencia, el alivió lo recorrió acompañado de alegría y satisfacción. Se miraron por un instante con una sonrisa cómplice, recordando la sesión de pasión desmedida que habían pasado en la suite del hotel.

—Debo ir a buscar… —No concluyó, simplemente se volvió despareciendo de la vista de Harry.

Él hizo lo mismo con el ánimo renovado.

***º*º*º**

Horas después, se encontraban recostados en el largo sillón frente a su chimenea, completamente exhaustos, sudorosos y con el ropa llena de polvo. Las cajas de comida china casi vacías se encontraban en la mesa de centro junto con unas latas de refresco.

—Estoy muerta.

—Yo también, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

—Sí, aún nos falta la planta superior.

—Lo sé, pero lo haremos mañana.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Me alegro que nuestro cuarto este ordenado.

—No sería así, si no te hubiese insistido en que lo arregláramos antes de irnos.

—Lo sé, eres brillante.

Se quedaron recostados un rato más, antes de que Hermione se levantara por completo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito un buen baño —comunicó, mirando a su esposo aún recostando cavilando si debía o no decirle lo que estaba pensando, se mordió los labios indecisa por un par de segundos—, ¿vienes?

Harry no esperaba la invitación, sabía que si aceptaba, sería una gran tentación no terminar haciéndole el amor. La sola idea hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara y su mente comenzara a crear toda clase de fantasías.

_«No, no… debo pensar en Hermione, no sólo en mi.»_

Su deseo se extinguió casi por completo, deshaciendo los intentos de su entrepierna por despertar y tener un poco de acción.

—Bien.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se encargó de preparar la gran bañera para los dos, la llenó casi hasta el tope, colocándole todo lo necesario. Era una ironía que la primera vez que la usarán no fuera precisamente para lo que habían pensado al verla, que había sido claro estar juntos ahí, amándose y no la de bañarse cada uno por separado, siendo esa la función principal.

Ligeramente avergonzada se encargó de prender un par de velas aromáticas que habían colocado antes, se quitó su ropa sucia, mandándola al cesto. La punta de su pie tocó el agua comprobando su temperatura, a pesar de que momentos antes lo hiciera con sus manos. Lentamente se sumergió por completo, disfrutando de la sensación relajante que llenó su cuerpo, calmando un poco músculos adoloridos, cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza en el borde de la tina que se encontraba cubierto por una pequeña toalla para mayor comodidad.

Poco después el ruido de la puerta, hizo que abriera sus ojos, topándose con la imagen de Harry.

—¿Qué tal esta el agua? —preguntó, evitando dejar su mirada fijamente en ella.

—Perfecta.

Él comenzó a desnudarse de espaldas a ella, Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, disfrutando de cada prenda que él retiraba, su piel ligeramente bronceada contrastó con la parte en la que el sol no había tocado, su trasero.

_«Recuerda Hermione, es sólo un baño… tu fuiste la que lo detuviste antes.»_ Se repitió, buscando no perder el control y lanzársele encima, pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Aunque era algo difícil siendo que todo el ambiente era propicio para el momento. Bajó la mirada antes de que él se girara, no quería ser atrapada en pleno escrutinio.

Potter caminó hasta la bañera notando que su esposa parecía estar más concentrada en las burbujas de jabón que en él, se sumergió en la bañera del lado opuesto al de ella. Hermione se apresuró a recoger sus piernas, dándole espacio para que se acomodara.

—Puedes estirar tus piernas, esto es sumamente grande para los dos.

Ella lo hizo, dejándolas entre las de él que se encontraban abiertas.

—Se siente bien —susurró. Se quitó sus lentes, dejándolos a un lado en el suelo, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, recostándola sobre la toalla.

Estando así le sería más difícil ver la imagen de su esposa desnuda, aunque no ayudaba con su imaginación que podía recrearla con exactitud.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos que tenían que ver el uno con el otro.

—Tengo que avisarles a mis padres que ya llegamos, seguro querrán visitarnos.

Harry agradeció que ella hablara, de un tema que lo distraía por completo de los pensamientos lujuriosos que se colaban en su mente.

—Es mejor que vayamos a verlos, así les evitamos el viaje. Es mejor que vengan cuando la casa esté completamente ordenada, así podrás mostrárselas a detalle.

—Estoy de acuerdo, también tenemos que decirles a Ron y sus padres, a Luna, Neville… aunque lo más probable es que Molly organice algo en la Madriguera —espetó, conociendo a la madre de los pelirrojos y el cariño tan grande que le tenía a Harry, al cual trataba como su octavo hijo.

—Sí, de cualquier forma mañana iré a ver a Ron.

—¿Podrías decirle que venga a comer con Luna?

—Se lo diré.

—¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo?

—En dos días y en tres iré a Escocia.

Hermione se tensó pero trató de no demostrárselo. —Te haré una maleta.

—Déjame encargarme de eso, además no llevare muchas cosas… a lo mucho una muda de ropa y cosas esenciales —explicó—, ¿y tu cuándo volverás?

—Mañana iré a revisar los pendientes temprano, volveré para arreglar las cosas que faltan y pasado mañana estaría trabajando en mi horario habitual —profirió realizando planes mentales, para una mejor organización de su tiempo.

—Vaya… se nos complicara vernos esta semana —soltó, al percatarse de que sus tiempos no eran los mismos.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de decepción de su amigo. —Siempre ha sido así, pero ahora vivimos juntos, nos veremos al final del día.

—Pero después de estos días juntos, cambiar la rutina no me satisface, no tengo suficientes horas contigo —interpeló descontento, realizando un puchero.

—Lo sé —respondió divertida y alegre al saber que él también la extrañaría, tanto como ella a él—, pero haremos tiempo.

Hermione sacó su mano del agua y le aventó una esponja.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude a lavarte? —le preguntó sugerente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta.

—Es para ti —repuso sonrojada, aunque no podía negar que hubiese querido decir que sí.

—Oh… ¿no me ayudarás?

Ella negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa. —No me lo pones fácil Harry.

—No me culpes por querer intentar.

—No lo hago porque no quiera —comentó apenada.

—Lo sé.

—Pero puedo hacer otras cosas por ti…—insinuó, se movió de su lugar en el extremo de la bañera con una clara intensión, un hormigueó recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir.

***º*º*º**

Rato después Hermione se encontraba sentada en el banquillo frente a su tocador, colocando crema en las piernas, mientras Harry terminaba de colocarse su pijama. La televisión muggle se encontraba en el canal de noticias, en volumen moderado. Ambos pusieron atención cuando los presentadores mencionaron: «Escocia».

…_siguen apareciendo cadáveres cerca de las terminales de transporte, la lista de nombres de las victimas siguen sin darse a conocer, se desconoce la cusa de su muerte ya que no presentan heridas físicas, hasta ahora la policía no ha dicho nada sobre si tienen algún sospechoso de estos espantosos crímenes. _

La mirada preocupada de Hermione se posó en Harry, él de inmediato captó su pregunta aunque ella se mantuviera en silencio.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron mientras su mirada se oscurecía. —Sí, la misión a la que iré tiene que ver con esos crímenes.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Sí, un grupo de magos oscuros.

—¿Ex-mortifagos? —cuestionó titubeante.

—No —contestó adusto, tomó el control de la televisión apagándola.

Hermione comprendió que él no diría más, no al menos hasta que los hubieran atrapado y puesto en Azkaban, hasta que se presentaran por sus crímenes ante el Ministro y el Wizengamot. El corazón se le oprimió, respiró profundamente buscando aliviar un poco la sensación.

Se dirigió a su cama, acomodó sus cobertores. Se quitó su bata y se acostó siendo secundada por Harry, en otros momentos se hubiese puesto a leer antes de apagar las luces, pero en ese momento no creía que pudiera en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la noticia que habían escuchado y la misión de su esposo.

Él también apagó su lámpara, se quitó sus lentes dejándolos en su mesa de noche junto con su varita. Se giró buscando el cuerpo cálido de su amiga, abrazándola por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello donde depositó un beso.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí —murmuró, acurrucándose contra él, relajándose.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído.

Suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Yo también.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del mundo mágico, horas antes.

Ginevra se miró nuevamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, alisó la suave tela de su vestido en la parte de su abdomen, no quería que ningún detalle se le escapara, pues nuevamente estaría en la mira de las cotillas de la alta sociedad mágica.

Pasó sus ojos minuciosamente, desde su cabello rojo como la sangre hasta sus zapatos de tacón alto, respiró profundamente rogando a Merlín que todo saliera bien esa noche, se colocó un poco más de perfume, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación.

Draco miraba con impaciencia su rolex, movió el cuello de su camisa impecable, buscando darle un respiro a su garganta. Su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo alfombrado, le dio otro tragó a su vaso de whiskey, cansado de esperar se dirigió a la escalinata con intenciones de ir por su esposa, pero eso no fue necesario.

Ginny se alzó un poco el vestido para poder bajar la escalera, levantando su mirada encontrándose con Draco envestido en un elegante frac, estaba dolorosamente atractivo, podría haberse quedado hipnotizada con su imagen de no ser porque la expresión de su rostro desentonaba, lo había dejado boquiabierto y eso no pasaba todos los días y menos con lo difícil de complacer que era, su boca se acurrucó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces supo que había hecho la elección correcta con su vestimenta y su arreglo, había pasado la primera prueba de la noche.

Malfoy delineó su cuerpo con los ojos, sin perderse ningún rincón, se veía hermosa en ese vestido verde oscuro —en corte de sirena con un escote strapless en forma de corazón—, que bastaba decir que era su color favorito y verlo en su esposa, hacia que la sangre se le calentara y se dirigiera al sur de su anatomía. No todos los días se veía a un orgulloso Gryffindor traicionar los colores de su Casa para usar los colores de Slytherin y que resultara airosa.

—¿Cómo me veo?

Él se aclaró la garganta, buscando recobrar la compostura. —Aceptable.

Ginny se descolocó, su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Aceptable? —cuestionó indignada, no era el halago que esperaba de él. Terminó de bajar la escalinata colocándose frente a él, con las manos en su cintura.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo lo que vendría, se lo ahorró se inclinó sobre ella, aspiró el aroma de su perfume de la piel expuesta de su cuello dejándola totalmente enmudecida, besó las pecas de su garganta. Ginny cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

—Perfecta… —Fue lo que le dijo al enderezarse y notar su sonrojo.

—Tú no estas nada mal.

Él se rió y sus ojos brillaron. —Soy un dios.

—Oh no, por favor no me atormentes con eso, en la cena estarán esas tipas faltas de moral —voceó con desdén «zorras»—, que seguro te ayudaran a alimentar tu ego.

Su risa se volvió una carcajada. —No me complace escucharlo de ellas.

—Pues de mí no obtendrás nada.

—Ya veremos… —enunció con descaro.

—Oh, mira que tarde es —comentó tomando su muñeca, mirando su rolex—, tus padres se pondrán de mal humor si llegamos tarde.

—Esta bien, pero antes de que termine la noche lograre que lo digas —comunicó con seguridad, tomó su mentón y le robó un beso ardiente, sellando así sus palabras.

***º*º*º**

Ginny inhaló lentamente buscando tranquilizar sus nervios, esto era totalmente distinto a los juegos de Quidditch donde podía estar frente a miles de personas, que veían segundo a segundo sus movimientos, pero aquí no era una cazadora realizando sus mejores jugadas, era la esposa de un Malfoy, y se esperaba mucho de ella.

Draco le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y juntos caminaron al interior del lujoso salón adornado en colores claros contrastados con el plateado, los espejos en las paredes hacían reflejar las luces. Una orquesta numerosa tocaba con animosidad en el fondo, con algunas parejas bailando su música en la gran pista.

Varias mesas circulares se encontraban repartidas en el lugar, desde luego la suya se encontraría posicionada en buen lugar con vista a la pista.

Ginevra no se sorprendió de que se encontraran en medio de una fiesta que distaba mucho de ser sólo una cena entre familiares y amigos. De inmediato sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, las miradas de esas personas eran como filosas agujas clavándose en ella.

—Relájate estás cerca de parecer una persona petrificada.

—Me odian.

—Claro que lo hacen—profirió con cierta obviedad logrando que Ginny le lanzara una dura mirada—. Te ves hermosa y estás conmigo —explicó orgulloso.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, aunque su comentario había logrado sacarle una sincera sonrisa. Avanzaron por el lugar saludando a algunas parejas, mientras él le murmuraba algunos detalles curiosos o escandalosos sobre las personas que saludaban, buscando que se relajara.

La presentó con algunos otros que desconocían quién era su esposa. Ella hizo honor a todo lo que su madre y por supuesto Narcissa le habían enseñado. Al ver sus expresiones podía deducir lo que la mayoría pensaban: «¿Weasley? Su apellido no me suena entre nuestro círculo», «¿Weasley? Seguro que esta emparentada con el chico que ayudó a Harry Potter a derrocar al Señor Tenebroso», «¿Weasley? ¿No era una jugadora de las _Arpías de Hollyhead_?», «No esta a su altura», «No es de su tipo usual».

Entre otras muchas cosas.

Trató de pensar en cosas agradables, mientras les sonreía a estas personas, mucho más a las cuales ya conocía y no le simpatizaban o a las que sabía que en su momento tuvieron que ver con Voldemort pero su colaboración con él, no había sido comprobada. A esos era a los que detestaba más, aunque Draco jamás la había obligado a saludarlos, de hecho él jamás había dejado que le besaran el dorso de la mano. Tampoco era una situación fácil para él.

Finalmente se toparon con quién Ginny hubiera deseado no ver, aunque de antemano sabía que estaría: Astoria Grengrass rodeada de su pomposa familia. En esos días él había seguido viéndose en su oficina con ella y aunque Draco le había dicho lo que ocurría, no dejaba de sentirse incomoda en su presencia, más después de que le hubiese sonsacado a Blaise que Draco si había sentido algo con esa rubia despampanante, pero él también le había aclarado que eso había sido hacía muchos años durante el Colegio, que no era más que pasado y así debía tomarlo.

Malfoy saludó personalmente a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, sin apartarse de Ginny, su mano descansaba posesivamente en su cintura, había sido así durante desde hacia un tiempo, cuando notaba las miradas lascivas que algunos hombres le dirigían a su mujer.

—…seguramente recuerdan a mi esposa Ginevra.

—Por supuesto —respondió su casi suegra, recorriendo con la mirada a la pelirroja, para después sonreír forzadamente.

— ¿Íbamos en el mismo curso, no? —comentó Astoria con una amabilidad que se notaba era sincera y Ginny no pudo más que sentirse mal y extraña ante su actitud. Todos esos días había estado celosa pero al estar frente a ella, podía notar que ella no estaba coqueteándole a su esposo, de hecho no había nada que le indicara que algo más que negocios hubiera ocurrido con él. Su trato era amistoso, pero no sobrepasaba las líneas del respeto.

—Así es.

—Sí, te recuerdo, supe que fuiste jugadora, llegue a ir a algunos de tus partidos.

—Ah… sí gracias.

—Eras buena, no entiendo ¿por qué te retiraste? —preguntó curiosa—. Draco no te lo habrá pedido ¿o si? —Dirigió sus pupilas aceitunadas hacia el ex Slytherin.

—No hice tal cosa.

—No, aunque extraño jugar, también disfruto de lo que hago ahora, soy corresponsal de _El Profeta_, escribo las columnas sobre Quidditch.

—Oh vaya, no lo sabía.

—No pensé que la señora Malfoy tuviera esa clase de oficio —soltó con desdén Heder Greengrass.

—Mi esposa puede dedicarse a lo que ella quiera, tiene mi entero respaldo —contestó de forma diplomática—. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a nuestra mesa.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida por su reacción, más no tanto por sus palabras. Sabía que contaba con él, aunque no siempre estuviese de acuerdo en sus decisiones. Llegaron a su mesa donde se encontraban ya Lucius y Narcissa.

—Madre —saludó Draco besando sus pálidas mejillas—, padre —realizó una leve inclinación.

—Narcissa, se ve estupenda.

—Tú también querida, ese color te sienta de maravilla —reconoció con una sonrisa moderada.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó sin acercarse al hombre, ni realizar ninguna reverencia.

Su esposo abrió la silla para ella de forma educada, ayudándola a tomar asiento bajo la fija mirada de sus suegros. —Gracias.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

***º*º*º**

Las parejas habían comenzado a adornar la pista con sus sutiles movimientos que iban al ritmo de la música.

—Estás muy callada —dijo mientras bailaban.

—No es nada.

—¿Sigues celosa?

—No —negó con un suspiró, apenada por desconfiar de él.

—¿Si yo volviera a jugar te molestaría? —preguntó después de un rato.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior expectante de su respuesta.

—No te voy a prohibir nada, si es lo que quieres, lo harás.

—Pero…

—Se que han sido muchos cambios para ti, mi madre ha sido bastante estricta contigo.

—No estaría de acuerdo.

—Probablemente no, pero tendrás mi apoyo —afirmó serio, realizando una pausa—. Sabes que eso complicara nuestro matrimonio, no podré viajar para estar contigo en la mayoría de tus partidos y tú no podrás estar conmigo en los viajes que yo haga y sobre tener un hijo…

—Tendría que esperar.

—Si.

—No lo haré.

El frunció su ceño acentuando su expresión de confusión. Se separó de ella para poder ver su rostro. —Entonces…

—Sólo quería saber lo que pensabas.

—¿Pensaste qué por ser mi esposa no te dejaría jugar?

—Sí —admitió pesarosa.

—Ginevra… —Su tonó de voz delataba cierta molestia.

—Lo siento, pero tenía mis razones para pensarlo.

—Has querido hacerme esa pregunta desde hace tiempo, ¿no? —dedujo serio. Sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea, apartó su mirada de ella, enfurruñado.

—Draco…

—Mmmm.

—Eres un dios griego y te ves perfecto con este frac.

La comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevó, en una media sonrisa. —Te escucho… ¿qué más?

—Eres un egocéntrico.

Él regresó su mirada a ella, encontrándola con una hermosa sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.

—Sabía que lo dirías.

—Sí, bien… tú ganas.

Ella elevó su rostro mientras él se inclinaba con una sonrisa petulante. Sus bocas se encontraron durante un instante, mientras las últimas notas de la canción sonaban por el lugar.

***º*º*º**

Ginny estaba en el tocador, refrescándose un poco. Draco se encontraba bailando con su madre y ella no se le antojaba nada esperarlo en la mesa con su suegro, no es que le tuviese miedo, pero debía admitir que tenía una presencia que imponía. Además con él las cosas eran un poco más tensas, no quería recordarlo pero de alguna forma el hombre había sido el culpable de su nada grata experiencia con Tom Ryddle y la Cámara de los secretos.

Había tenido una platica sobre eso con Draco, pero ella le había dicho que no le guardaba rencor alguno y era así, pero mientras él no la aceptara del todo, su relación seguiría siendo difícil. Estaba segura que cuando todo eso pasara, encontrarían algún tema del cual hablar sin sacar sus varitas.

Abrió su bolso con la intención de retocar su maquillaje, cuando por el espejo observó a varias espiriflaúticas, niñitas mimadas entrar al tocador, intercambiando chismes de la velada.

Bajó la mirada sin intención de ponerles atención a sus tonterías, siguió en lo suyo. Sacó su labial y mientras delineaba sus labios con el color carmesí, una de las chicas ocupó el lavabo de al lado. Sintió su mirada taladrándola, pero aún así siguió en lo suyo.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien...

—Gracias —respondió seca.

—…es para zorras.

_«No voy a enojarme con estas niñas de papi.» _Se dijo así misma, cerró su bolso, alisó su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta, con el mentón en alto, sabiendo que eso las enfurecería más.

—Así es como les dicen a las de tu clase, ¿cómo conseguiste a Draco? Oh sí, robándoselo a la sangre-sucia de tu amiga.

Ginny se detuvo en la puerta, contó hasta diez mentalmente mientras respiraba a fondo. — ¿Quisieras habérselo robado tú? —respondió con una sonrisa descarada—, para que lo sepas él jamás se hubiese fijado en ti porque te hace falta algo, que no creo que tu hayas usado en toda tu patética vida —pausó observando como los colores se le subían al rostro—, cerebro.

Con eso salió del tocador, no era la primera vez que era molestada por chicas que se habían quedado con las ganas de comerse a su esposo o que lo habían hecho alguna vez, a estas alturas del partido le había tocado de todo, sin duda poniendo aprueba su limite de tolerancia.

Sabía que también esto venía a ser consecuencia de sus actos, de haber sido la amante de Draco, aunque eso casi nadie lo supiera. Sabía como se veía la situación desde afuera, él había estado comprometido con Hermione y sin embargo se había casado con ella.

Avanzó por el pasillo sobándose ligeramente la sien, cuando de pronto una mano se cerró con fuerza en su brazo, causándole un dolor agudo, mientras la arrastraba al extremo más oscuro.

Soltó una exclamación de dolor, se giró para ver de quién se trataba con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con un hombre del Ministerio que siempre le había causado líos cuando era jugadora pues pertenecía al Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y para su desgracia era muy amigo de su querido suegro y otros hombres influyentes.

—Suélteme —expresó sin delicadeza. No era la primera vez que la molestaba, no sabía cómo es que aún no había entendido el mensaje de que no se le acercara más.

—Muñeca, ¿acaso te has olvidado de los viejos amigos?

—Usted no es mi amigo es un cerdo, despreciable. —Se jaloneó, buscando zafarse.

El hombre enfurecido la arrojó contra la pared, Ginny cerró los ojos ante el impacto, buscó su varita pero al estar dentro de la bolsa, le dificultó el poder acceder a ella con rapidez.

—Ahora veras perra…

Ginny no era una mujer que no se supiera defender sin varita, le había bastado crecer con seis hombres como para pasar por ser el séptimo. Sin pensarlo dos veces pateó al hombre en la espinilla de su pierna, para después estrellar su puño en su rostro.

Ganando tiempo que ocupó para obtener su varita, las cosas de su bolso se regaron por el suelo, el hombre le gritó toda clase de improperios, sacó su varita apuntándole con el labio roto, pero ni siquiera logró decir más, la punta de una varita tocó su cabeza casi calva.

—Suelte su varita en este instante.

Ginny reconoció aquella impasible voz, cuando el hombre se acercó más pudo observar la figura impecable de Theodore Nott.

El hombre tembló haciendo lo que le pedían, Theo pateó la varita en cuanto esta tocó el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó, la miró de reojo, sin dejar de apuntarle al hombre.

—Sí —le contestó con cierta vacilación.

—Draco te esta buscando, ve con él.

Ella ni siquiera lo dudo, tomó su bolso del suelo sin recoger todo lo que se había esparcido, en realidad la mayoría eran cosméticos y cosas sin importancia. Los minutos que tardó en llegar con él le sirvieron para tranquilizarse.

Malfoy se disculpó con las personas con las que se encontraba hablando, en cuanto la vio cruzar la pista.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En el tocador —respondió tratando de mantener una sonrisa no sin cierta dificultad.

Él pasó su mirada por ella, como si se tratara de un detector de mentiras.

—Estoy cansada, ¿podemos irnos?

—Eso es lo que quería decirte —comentó después de un momento, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella en su casa.

—¿Y tus padres?

—También se retiran.

Ginny se aferró al brazo de su esposo, sintiéndose nuevamente protegida. No sabía qué es lo que Nott tenía planeado hacerle a ese hombre, pero si ella no le contaba lo ocurrido a Draco, seguramente él lo haría y de cualquier manera se molestaría. Con cierta incertidumbre llegaron a la mesa, donde los esperaban Lucius y Narcissa.

***º*º*º**

Un tiempo después, Ginny se encontraba en el cuarto de baño ya cambiada con un suave camisón blanco frente al espejo, observando como su piel cremosa se tornaba ligeramente verdosa justo en el lugar que ese hombre la había jaloneado y ni hablar de su mano que estaba ligeramente adolorida con los nudillos ligeramente rojos, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dado aquel golpe.

Y lo peor era que aún no se animaba a decirle a Draco. Buscaría un ungüento en el botiquín con el que desaparecería su moretón, evitando que él lo viera y su irá se desatara. Metió su mano bajo el chorro de agua tibia, estaba por cerrar la llave cuando la voz de Draco la hizo respingar del susto.

—¿Qué te pasó? —cuestionó desde el marco de la puerta.

Ginny alzó sus ojos alarmada, encontrando su mirada por el reflejo del espejo. El avanzó hasta llegar a su lado tomando con suavidad su brazo, para después mirar la mano que tenía bajo las llaves del lavabo.

—Fue en la fiesta, cuando fuiste al tocador. —Dedujo al recordar su extraña actitud, pues ella no tenía ese moretón cuando habían salido de su casa. —¿Quién te lo hizo?

La voz tan fría y llena de enojo rezumbó en los oídos de Ginny. Con un largo suspiro, lo miró a la cara, notando sus facciones endurecidas.

—Tuve un incidente al salir del tocador, fue Bartlett, un trabajador…

—Se quién es —rugió—, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Sólo me estaba molestando, pero lo puse en su lugar, segundos después, tu amigo Theodore apareció y me fui a buscarte.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —repitió brusco.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo me molestó y me jaló del brazo es todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería que te pusieras así —indicó apesadumbrada.

—Ese malnacido pagará por esto —aseguró sombrío.

—Draco —llamó, buscando calmarlo.

—Nadie se mete con mi esposa y sale sin daño alguno —mencionó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada y Ginny supo que hablaba enserio, después de todo Draco tenía tanto conocimiento sobre magia oscura que temía por lo que le ocurriría a ese hombre, sabía que su esposo no sería capaz de matarlo, él no cruzaría esa línea pero lo mejor sería hacerlo entrar en razón y decirle que había otras formas más civilizadas y de acuerdo con la ley mágica.

—No salió sin daño alguno —agregó mostrándole su mano.

La comisura de sus labios se torció hacia un lado, la abrazó, tensando sus brazos alrededor de su figura. —Eres una fierecilla salvaje.

—No lo soy —reprochó, pero se dejó abrazar.

—Vamos a que te cures eso.

***º*º*º**

Esos días los Potter habían estado bastante ocupados terminado de colocar todo en su lugar, como habían predicho Molly les había preparado una comida por su regreso, donde habían asistido todos los Weasley con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Ginevra y su esposo, lo cuales se habían excusado.

Molly se había molestado bastante con ellos, pero Hermione y Harry sabían que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado su relación seguía siendo complicada, aún cuando ellos ya los habían perdonado y seguido con su vida.

Tal parece que necesitaban más que eso, para hacer que las reuniones en la Madriguera fueran amenas para todos y que sin duda Ginny se sintiera cómoda, porque sabían que para Malfoy no era del todo de su agrado asistir a esos eventos, de cualquier forma.

***º*º*º**

Hermione salió de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz, ese sería el día que Harry se iría a esa misión.

—Bueno días —habló Harry entre bostezos, se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso sencillo.

—Buenos días…—le respondió con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió el gesto mientras avanzaba perezoso al baño donde se encerró. Hermione se dirigió a su closet en busca de ropa, tomó su conjunto de ropa interior y escogió algo casual para ir a su trabajo. Dejó las prendas en el sillón, mientras regresaba al tocador, se sentó y tomando la loción de cuerpo, colocándosela mientras escuchaba las noticias, esperando alguna que fuera sobre Escocia.

Sintió un ligero alivio cuando eso no sucedió, eso quería decir que las cosas no habían empeorado, ya había suficientes victimas como para que siguieran por ese camino. En definitiva sabía que Harry tenía que ir para ponerle fin a ese horror, pero era difícil simplemente dejarlo, sin saber si volvería, su única certeza era su promesa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al salir de la ducha, encontrándola ausente y aún sin cambiarse.

—No, nada… —musitó, esbozó un fantasma de sonrisa que no convencía a nadie. Se levantó en dirección al sillón donde había dejado su ropa, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Es por mi misión?

—Sí —asintió, girándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su espalda sobre el albornoz, susurrándole palabras conciliadoras.

Hermione se separó con un nudo de congoja en su pecho, lo miró detenidamente como si quisiera grabarse su imagen en la mente. Su cabello azabache húmedo y desarreglado cayendo por su frente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando como dos esmeraldas detrás de sus gafas. Su mandíbula recién afeitada, su cuerpo húmedo por la ducha, aún con pequeñas gotas esparcidas por su piel, el ligero vello de su abdomen que se perdía más allá de la toalla que cubría sus caderas.

Acarició las cicatrices de su pecho, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—No me mires, ni me toques como si fuera la última vez que lo vas a hacer —le dijo de forma severa.

—No lo hago de esa forma.

Él soltó su mano, le sonrió con una calidez que le llegó hasta el corazón a Hermione, acarició su mejilla, restó el espacio entre ellos y la besó largamente, provocándole una deliciosa oleada de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Su brazo libre rodeó su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella hundió sus dedos en los mechones húmedos, mientras su beso se volvía cada vez más profundo, más demandante.

Hermione se separó un poco de sus labios para conseguir que el oxígeno llegará a sus vacíos pulmones. Los ojos verdes de Harry se tornaron oscuros llenos de deseo, abrasándole la piel, su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora.

Ella contuvo el aliento, su cuerpo vibró completamente en respuesta y aunque sabía que tenían el reloj en su contra —ambos tenían compromisos a los que debían llegar a tiempo—, encontró que no deseaba otra cosa que él la hiciera suya en ese instante, haciéndole olvidar todas sus dudas, sus preocupaciones…

—Hazlo.

Él no esperó más cubrió su boca con un apasionado beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba aquellos labios, deshaciendo su racionalidad, dejándola a merced de su deseo. Él avanzó con ella hasta que Hermione tropezó con el tocador de madera antigua, las botellas de distintas fragancias, cremas y pociones chocaron provocando un sonido peculiar.

Harry palpó su cuerpo por encima del albornoz desesperándose por no poder sentir su piel, aferró sus manos a su cintura, rompió su beso a pesar de escuchar la protesta de su esposa. La cargó con facilidad dejándola sentada sobre el tocador, Hermione separó sus piernas ofreciéndole un lugar entre ellas, su albornoz se abrió por la acción mostrando buena parte de sus muslos.

Él gruñó ante la seductora visión. —Por Gryffindor… Hermione.

Ella no lo dejó hablar más, atrapó sus labios con desesperación, acallando cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca. Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, sintiendo sus músculos bajó por su espalda dejando marcas de media luna proveniente de sus uñas.

Harry se vio envuelto por el fuego de la pasión, que parecía quemar cada parte de su piel, sus manos buscaron abrirse paso por aquella gruesa tela. Encontró las cintas deshaciendo su nudo con un rápido jalón.

Abrió el albornoz dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de su esposa, abandonó su boca jadeante, se hizo hacia atrás un poco para poder admirarla. Descubriendo para su satisfacción ella no llevaba nada, sus senos redondos eran los mismos que el había estado amando en los últimos días, ahí estaban todos sus lunares esparcidos por sus costillas y su abdomen. Sus redondeadas caderas lo llamaban al igual que las largas piernas que deseaba sentir a su alrededor cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

—Sigue —suplicó ansiosa.

—Hermione… —exhaló con la respiración pesada, con las palabras escapándosele, en ese momento sólo tenía cabeza para una sola cosa.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo, con roces lentos y pausados, su lengua se abrió pasó entre su boca, acariciándola en una danza conocida que los envolvía en con una mezcla de turbulentas emociones.

Ella bajó las yemas de sus dedos por su espalda, acariciando su columna sintiéndolo arquearse ante el desplante de sensaciones eléctricas, sus músculos se tensaron a su paso, pero no se detuvo ahí, sus manos alcanzaron el final de su espalda cubierta por un sólo pedazo de tela, del cual no tardó en deshacerse dejándola caer a los pies de Harry.

Él murmuraba sobre su garganta, sus mejillas y oídos cuanto la amaba, cubriendo su piel con besos que la hicieron echar su cabeza hacia atrás, tembló al sentirse al borde de un abismo de gozo que se abría para ella, mientras él cubría con sus dedos y caricias cuidadas el valle de sus pechos.

—Harry…

Sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, cuando los dedos de él fueron sustituidos por su boca, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo.

El fuego del deseo lo recorrió, aquel sentimiento poderoso se apodero de él, la amaba con el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo. —Herms… me vuelves loco.

Ella retomó sus caricias, abriéndose paso entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos acariciaron su torso, entreteniéndose en su abdomen dudando entre seguir, pero finalmente lo hizo, su mano se cerró alrededor de su miembro.

Harry murmuró un improperio y la besó con avidez, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al son de las atrevidas caricias de Hermione, sus manos recorrieron la silueta de su esposa hasta llegar a su estrecha cadera, donde sus dedos se hundieron, ella en verdad lo estaba volviendo loco poniéndolo al borde del placer, abandonó su boca exhalando con fuerza y pareció contener la respiración durante unos segundos.

Unió sus frentes y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los cafés de ella brillantes. —Um… Her… —Calló extasiado, tragó con fuerza—. Detente —pidió en un gruñido, logrando que ella lo mirara con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, apartó sus manos colocándolas en el borde del mueble.

Hermione enrojecida completamente, mordiendo su labio inferior lo observó minuciosamente esperando por él, lista y necesita por seguir.

Harry alzó su mirada sonriéndole con una mezcla de deseo y satisfacción, su sonrisa creció conforme la recorría con la mirada, casi era como si le estuviera acariciando con sus manos.

Él paseó sus dedos por su cadera subiendo delicadamente por su esbelta figura haciéndola suspirar y cerrar sus ojos. La volvió a besar con suavidad, disfrutando de cada roce, acarició su cabello, su nuca, sus hombros aún cubiertos por el albornoz, se separó y Hermione entendió el mensaje sacó sus brazos de la prenda que cayó en el tocador.

Él soltó un sonido ronco cuando sus manos se pasearon por su espalda mientras devoraba su cuello dilatándose en la zona en donde ella era más sensible, susurrándole su amor con dedicación, llevó sus manos a su trasero, acariciándolo logrando que ella volviera a perderse en un mar de sensaciones y palabras entre cortadas.

Harry empujó su cadera contra la suya haciendo que se encontraran robándoles un par de jadeos, continuó haciéndolo con movimientos delirantes que lograron hacer que el mueble rechinara.

—Harry… por favor —pidió al borde del placer, desesperada por sentirlo completamente.

Él cedió ante sus suplicas, sin perder más tiempo tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a su centro, llenándola por completo con un sólo movimiento, haciéndola jadear profundamente su nombre.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén acompasado, sus envestidas eran cuidadas pero profundas, saboreó cada expresión de placer que cubrió el rostro de su esposa. Hermione lo besó envuelta en otra oleada de profusas sensaciones, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, uniéndolos aún más, Harry gimió contra su boca el placer le abrasaba los sentidos.

El aliento de Hermione se fundió con el de él, las manos de Harry se aferraron a su cadera, ella atrapó sus labios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar presa de las sensaciones placenteras que comenzaban a burbujear en su interior. Sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos, más rápidos llevándolos al limite. Todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso, Hermione arqueó su espalda, un placer incontrolable la recorrió, él siguió moviéndose entrando en ella sin piedad clavándose en su interior un par de veces más, antes de que la espiral de sensaciones lo alcanzará. Se liberó en medio de los espasmos de su cuerpo y jadeos guturales.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, su agitada y rápida respiración devastaba sus pulmones imposibilitándolo para decir cualquier cosa. Su corazón tronaba dentro de su pecho, sus manos soltaron el cuerpo de su esposa, las colocó a su lado sobre el tocador, sintiendo un líquido y un fuerte aroma a jazmín rodearlos. Levantó su rostro intrigado miró hacia donde se encontraba su mano, notando varios frascos fuera de lugar y algunos rotos, el espejo tenía pequeñas fisuras.

—Lo arreglaré…

—Lo haré yo, se te hará tarde —murmuró Hermione despejando su frente de los mechones húmedos un tanto por la ducha y otro poco por el sudor.

Él le sonrió apenado. —Te comprare otro perfume.

—Y yo otra loción.

Se sonrieron cómplices, Harry besó su nariz y su frente. —Necesito otra ducha.

—Yo también.

Él no lo pensó dos veces, la sostuvo nuevamente y caminó con ella hasta el baño, escuchando su suave risa.

***º*º*º**

Veinte minutos después, ambos se encontraban listos para salir.

—Quisiera que aún tuvieras el giratiempos, así podríamos haber repetido y no hecho una competencia por quién se arregla más rápido.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. —Ese no sería un buen uso.

—Tal vez no para el Ministerio pero si para nosotros, sólo piensa en las posibilidades.

—Harry. —Le dio un pequeño golpe, ligeramente sonrojada. —Se supone que tendrías que estar pensando en tu misión.

—¿Crees qué tengo mente para eso ahora, después de haber estado contigo? —bromeó, logrando que ella lo mirara con seriedad.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo haré, sólo déjame disfrutar del momento —musitó seguro. Se besaron suavemente.

Harry se separó sin realmente desear hacerlo, tomó su bolso y la miró con amor. —Volveré pronto.

—Te estaré esperando —mencionó con amor, uniendo sus manos.

—Me alegra que no estés sola y que Luna te acompañe.

—Y no te olvides de Crookshanks —indicó, al ver pasar al animal maullando por su atención.

—No lo olvido —mencionó mostrándole los pequeños rasguños en su mano.

—Te dije que no lo molestaras.

—Sólo estaba jugando con él —se justificó.

—Se que le pediste a Ron que estuviera pendiente de mi, pero estaré bien.

—En realidad él se ofreció a hacerlo y a mi me pareció bien.

—A este paso jamás estaré sola, tendré a todos los Weasley visitándome.

—Y yo estaré más tranquilo así —aseveró, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—, te amo.

—Yo te amo más, cuídate y vuelve pronto.

Él depositó un beso en su mano y en su frente. —Eso haré.

Hermione lo vio desaparecer, se llevó una mano al corazón. Miró su foto de boda que se encontraba en la sala, orando en silencio por él.

***º*º*º**

Harry llegó a Escocia junto con un escuadrón de aurores, al cuartel provisional que había instalado el Ministerio, un hombre en edad madura, robusto con una prominente melena y barba, lo recibió estrechando su mano. —David Scholler, usted debe ser Harry Potter.

—Así es y ellos son mis hombres, Roeper, Adams, Dutton, Richardson, Seyfried y Johnson.

El hombre asintió con su cabeza, realizó una señal guiándolos al fondo del lugar donde una mesa los esperaba con un mapa extendido y varios pergaminos. El hombre les hizo llegar uno a todos, mientras explicaba lo que realizarían y los lugares que tendrían cada uno.

***º*º*º**

En Glasgow, el plan comenzó a desarrollarse, aurores encubiertos se encontraban cerca de las zonas de transporte, mientras otros vigilaban los posibles escondites de los magos oscuros. El primer día no obtuvieron nada, aunque la vigilancia no seso, las veinticuatro horas del día había hombres resguardando el orden esperando algún ataque, pero nada ocurrió.

Harry se desesperó de no obtener resultados, le estaba llevando más tiempo del que creía y él no deseaba seguir en aquel lugar, le había enviado mensajes a Hermione, pero sabía que no era suficiente para hacer que se tranquilizara.

No fue sino hasta el quinto día que un nuevo cadáver apareció, dándoles así las pistas necesarias para atrapar a esos magos oscuros, mostrándoles que se encontraban cerca de un río. Registraron lugar por lugar que tuviera las características que buscaban queriendo encontrarlos, incluso si fuese necesario buscarlos bajo tierra, lo harían.

Hasta que sólo les quedó una gran casa que parecía abandona cerca del río Clyde, Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento, se quitó su argolla de matrimonio guardándola en el bolsillo interno de su túnica donde tenía una foto de su mejor amiga.

Y pensando en ella y en su hogar, tomó su posición aguardando el momento indicado. Apretó el mango de su varita, sabiendo que en gran parte de ella dependía su vida, así como de sus reflejos y habilidad.

El corazón le martilló en las sienes, sentía la boca tan seca a pesar de haber bebido agua suficiente.

Con el cielo tronando, la orden se dio, el agua comenzó a caer con grandes gotas mientras ellos irrumpían en la casa, tirando la puerta con ayuda de un _Bombarda_. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, recorrieron el patio frontal cubriéndose con ayuda de los árboles.

Habían creído erróneamente que se trataba de una banda pequeña, pero ahora era cuando se estaban revelando, probablemente los superaban en número y no era algo que lo asustara él sabía lo que era enfrentarse a un número mayor, pero sabía que tenía posibilidades de salir victorioso, sus hombres sabían luchar y estaban preparados al igual que los de Scholler.

Con la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, el lodo comenzaba a dificultarles el movimiento. Detrás de un árbol, observó el panorama con la respiración ligeramente afectada. Sin detenerse a cavilar por más tiempo, comenzó a atacar.

—_Confundus._ —Lanzó apuntando a uno de los hombres encapuchados, un rayo iluminó el lugar al tiempo que el hombre evadía su hechizo.

—_Depulso_…

—_¡Protego! _—El hechizo reboto causando distracción, avanzó sin darle tiempo a atacar—. _Desmaius._

El hombre logró evadirlo, mostrándole su sucia sonrisa. —_Everte Statum._

Harry fue lanzado por un par de metros atrás, arrastrándose por el lodo. Tosió un par de veces, recuperó su varita que había caído cerca de él, agradeciendo que Seyfriend le estuviera cubriendo el trasero.

Se incorporó para seguir en la lucha, la mayoría de los magos oscuros se habían replegado al interior de la casona.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Adams—. Vi cuando volaste —chifló realizando los sonidos.

—Sí, vamos por ellos.

—Vaya ese es el Harry que conozco, comenzaba a creer que el matrimonio había desparecido al auror.

—Imbécil, te golpearía de no estar a mitad de la misión.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar —manifestó divertido.

La casa era inmensa hechizos salían de los lugares menos esperados, al menos la lluvia no era un problema más. En parejas fueron abarcando los lugares, Harry y Seyfried subieron por las recién despejadas escaleras.

—_¡Crucio!_

—_¡Salvio Hexia!_ —respondió Harry defendiendo a su amigo—. _Expelliarmus_.

—_Expulso_ —exclamó Seyfriend aventado una vieja mesa que se encontraba en el segundo piso contra el mago oscuro.

—_Flipendo_ —espetó otro mago oscuro logrando que la mesa fuera contra ellos.

—_Diffindo_ —gruñó Potter a tiempo logrando que la mesa se partiera antes de estrellarse contra ellos.

—_Immobilus_ —gritó el líder de los magos oscuros Karl Werth.

—_Impedimenta._ —Defendió Harry rechazando su ataque.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —habló, observando la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente—, ¿deberíamos recibirte con alfombra roja, Harry Potter? —Arrastró su nombre con desprecio, soltando una risita sarcástica. —¿Así qué el Ministro ha enviado a su perro más fiel?

Harry lo fulminó con su mirada. —Ve por el otro, yo me encargó de él—le dijo a su compañero, sin apartar su varita de aquel fúnebre hombre con vestiduras góticas.

Seyfiend se fue tras el otro obedeciendo el mandato de su jefe, Werth lo dejó ir comenzó a caminar como si esperara que Harry tomara la iniciativa. Harry no cambió su postura, apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes chocar violentamente.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la tensión en su cuerpo era notoria y aquel hombre simplemente lo miraba como si estuviera jugando con un niño de cuatro años.

—_Expelliarmus_.

Rechazó el ataque con facilidad, sin quiera moverse de su lugar aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

—Tienes reflejos —reconoció, pasó su lengua por sus labios de forma asquerosa, como si acabara de comer algo delicioso, sus ojos resplandecieron—, veamos qué tan bueno eres. _¡Mimblewimble_!

—_¡Protego! ¡Desmaius!_

Sus hechizos fueron rechazados con una facilidad que lo sorprendió, soltó una maldición, ese hombre se estaba burlando de él. Hechizos aturdidores volaron a través del pasillo, estrellándose en las viejas paredes, rompiendo vidrios.

—_¡Crucio!_

Harry no fue tan rápido como hubiera querido el dolor lo hizo retorcerse de forma violenta y casi chillar en agonía, intentando respirar entre jadeos. Se enderezó con una mano en su estómago, el hombre le lanzó una nueva maldición que él logró rechazar milagrosamente.

Una risa malévola llenó el lugar. —¿Duele Potter?

—_¡Confringo! _—atacó, un rayo rojo se impacto contra el escudo del hombre, logrando traspasarlo.

La explosión causó una nube de fuego y polvo, el piso se estremeció y Harry apenas pudo escuchar el grito de Werth entre aquel caos. Se recargó en la pared casi sin aliento, había sido un duelo duro, se enderezó con intenciones de ir a revisar el estado del mago oscuro y lanzarle el encantamiento de cadenas mágicas.

Pero se quedó de una pieza al ver al hombre herido salir de la nube de escombros y polvo, aún apuntándole.

— _¡Ava…! _

Su boca soltó el hechizo de protección, preparándose para el impacto y después nada, la oscuridad lo cubrió.

***º*º*º**

En el Valle de Godric, Hermione sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, el aliento escapó de su boca. Soltó la bandeja de té que llevaba, causando un ruido estrepitoso que alarmó a sus visitantes. Se encogió agarrándose del mueble, buscando un soporte.

—¡Hermione!

Luna llegó a su lado preocupada, seguida de Ronald.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Se apoyó en su pelirrojo amigo, recargando su peso en él. Llevándose una mano cerca de su corazón, sintiendo una terrible angustia. De inmediato pensó en su esposo, pero se obligó a serenarse y no crear terribles escenarios, él seguro se encontraba bien y no tardaría en llegarle un mensaje suyo.

—Sí, debe ser el cansancio…

—Te dije que deberías comer bien y ni hablar de dormir —comentó Luna—. Ron llévala al sillón, yo le traeré un vaso de agua.

Él así lo hizo, la pesadez que sentía fue desapareciendo. —¿Crees qué Harry este bien?

—¿Bromeas, no? —preguntó con una mueca—. Es Harry… es el hombre con más suerte que conozco y con más vidas que un gato, si alguien puede estar bien peleando con magos oscuros ese es él.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente, Luna llegó en ese momento con el vaso de agua, que ella no rechazó.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Prepararé algo para cenar y después de que comas, irás a dormir —indicó su amiga—. No nos des esos sustos, si Harry vuelve y no te encuentra bien se molestara.

—Estoy bien, incluso te ayudare a preparar esa cena —intentó, levantarse pero tanto con Ron como Luna se lo impidieron.

—No, tu quédate aquí tranquila, que tu elfo me ayudara.

***º*º*º**

En Escocia en la ciudad de Glasgow, la misión había concluido.

—Harry…Harry…

El parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz frente a sus ojos, aturdido se quejó al intentar moverse.

—Espera puedes estar herido.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —inquirió desconcertado, imágenes confusas se aglomeraron en su mente, al intentar recordar—. ¿Y Werth? —preguntó apresurado, sentándose de golpe soltando un gemido de dolor.

—Ya todo acabo, tranquilo. Acabaste con él...

—¿Qué?

—Estabas peleando con él y parte del piso se derrumbó, trayéndolos a la primera planta. Tú corriste con suerte, porque él pasara una buena temporada en el hospital —explicó, haciéndose a un lado para que observara al hombre en mal estado rodeado por otros aurores—. ¿Crees poder levantarte?

—Sí. —Lo intentó sintiendo dolor en sus costillas, pero al parecer no tenía nada roto lo cual era ganancia. Sólo estaba un poco maltratado, nada que unas pociones y ungüentos no resolvieran.

Adams lo ayudó a levantarse, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, mientras rodeaba su cintura, caminando con él hasta la salida, el lugar era peligroso, después de tantas explosiones estaba a punto de desmoronarse sobre ellos y debían desalojarlo.

Los trabajadores del Ministerio llegaron, junto con los desmemorizantes que se encargarían de los muggles que habían pasado cerca del lugar en el momento más inapropiado, además que alguna explicación debían dar para que una casa de aquel tamaño terminara casi en ruinas.

Un grupo de sanadores se encargaban de los heridos sin importar el bando al que pertenecieran, trasladando a los más graves al hospital mágico.

Scholler se acercó a Harry que se encontraba siendo revisado por un sanador. —Debe acompañarnos.

—¿Todo bien?

—No, les digo que sólo necesito unas pociones pero insisten en que debo ir.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

Harry se pasó la mano por su sucio cabello, ligeramente abochornado. —Alguien me espera.

El hombre lo miró con picardía, palmeó su hombro haciendo que Harry realizara una mueca de dolor. —Había olvidado que estás recién casado.

Él asintió con esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorado con a mano cerca de su corazón, donde se encontraban sus tesoros.

—Largo, no te quiero ver por aquí. Me encargare de todo, hablare con el Ministro y haré todo el papeleo, yo mismo escoltare a estas escorias a Azkaban.

—Gracias.

—Lo hiciste bien, deberías festejar con tus hombres.

—Les invitare una ronda de cervezas cuando estén en Londres, también a su escuadrón y a usted.

—Que generoso Potter, no empezarás con sentimentalismos ahora, ¿o si? —declaró burlón, curvando su ceja divertido.

—No.

—Bien eso déjalo para cuando vuelvas a tu casa —le sugirió con una sonrisa burlona—. Nos veremos pronto —estrecharon sus manos como dos viejos amigos.

—Así será Scholler.

***º*º*º**

Harry llegó a su casa a unas horas del amanecer, lo habían tenido demasiado tiempo para su gusto en el hospital, diciéndole que tenía que estar en observación debido al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y al daño que habían sufrido sus costillas, que si bien no estaban rotas, estaría adolorido unos días en lo que las pociones hacían efecto, junto con un buen merecido descanso.

Después de que saliera aún en contra de los deseos de los sanadores, había ido a recoger sus cosas. Se había dado un baño rápido, no podía llegar a su casa en aquel estado de suciedad y con las ropas destrozadas. Afortunadamente viajar con traslador hacia todo más rápido.

Abrió con cuidado la cerradura, observó todo en silencio. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar el aroma del lugar y para asimilar que por fin estaba ahí, deseaba subir corriendo para despertar a Hermione, pero con Luna en su casa, no estaría bien armar un escándalo. Y siendo realistas, estaba realmente cansado como para forzar aún más su cuerpo.

Se quitó los zapatos, para realizar el menor ruido posible al subir la escalera. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, con cada paso que lo acercaba a ella, a la mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Realmente estaba emocionado por regresar, sabía que en cuanto la tuviera entre sus brazos volvería a sentirse completo.

Un ronquido familiar proveniente de una de las habitaciones de invitados, llamó su atención. _« ¿Ron? Debí imaginarme que no dejaría a Luna sola». _Sonrió para sí, sus amigos llevaban saliendo incluso más tiempo que ellos y aún no se decidían a casarse o a irse a vivir juntos, aunque Molly lo desaprobaría totalmente. También estaba el hecho de que su amiga no deseaba dejar a su padre solo y por si fuera poco su profesión de bióloga era demasiado demandante.

Su amigo solía ponerse celoso de un tal Rolf Scamander, que trabajaba con Luna en sus investigaciones, verlo así solía arrancarle bastantes carcajadas, porque su amiga no tenía más ojos que no fuera para él y las criaturas mágicas.

***º*º*º**

Hermione solía tener el sueño ligero, el crujir del piso de madera afuera de su habitación llamó su atención, pero bajó su guardia al recordar que estaban en la casa Luna y Ron, probablemente alguno había ido a comprobar que estuviera dormida. Ambos se habían preocupado mucho por su pequeña baja de salud pero ella los había tranquilizado, sabía que era consecuencia del estrés que había juntado a lo largo de la semana y por supuesto la preocupación por Harry que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió suavemente, ella ni siquiera se movió esperando a que volvieran a cerrarla, lo cual sucedió segundos después, pero estaba segura que había alguien con ella, buscó su varita bajo su almohada, temiendo que no se tratara de sus amigos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al verla, agradeció a Merlín y a todos los magos, él poder volver con ella una vez más. Dejó sus zapatos con cuidado, se comenzó a desvestir con movimientos mecánicos, atentó a su esposa por si acaso despertaba.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, agudizando su oído a los sonidos que estaba realizando aquella persona, pero no necesito girarse para saber de quién se trataba con el corazón lleno de emoción agradeció que su esposo volviera a su lado. Ahora sabía que el mal presentimiento que había tenido horas antes había sido infundado.

Él no fue a buscar un pijama que ponerse, se quedó en bóxers y abrió las mantas, acomodándose dentro de la cama, hasta que sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tibio de su esposa.

—Volví.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de Harry chocar contra la piel sensible de su cuello.

—Harry —pronunció aliviada, sonrió llena de alegría. Se giró entre el circulo de brazos, logrando que él se quejara un poco. Ella abrió sus ojos al ver su vendaje.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, nada roto…

Hermione lo abrazó causándole más dolor pero no le importó, la estrechó contra él, hundiendo su nariz en sus rizos alborotados, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Te extrañe.

—Yo más, no hay día en que no pidiera por ti —reveló, se separó ligeramente, acarició su rostro notando algunos rasguños y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes llenos de amor que tanto había echado de menos.

Él le sonrió al ver su escudriñó. —Soy yo.

—Lo sé —afirmó, se acercó y unió sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso lento, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca como si fuese la primera vez, un cosquilleo rondó por todo su cuerpo despertando agradables sensaciones a su paso.

Hundiendo sus dedos en sus mechones, llegando hasta su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia ella, mientras sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez de distintas formas pero encajando a la perfección.

El beso prosiguió entre caricias suaves, ninguno de ellos quiso tomar un descanso hasta que fue inevitable. Hermione se separó lo suficiente para que los dos tomaran un respiro que buena falta les hacia después de aquella demostración de cariño.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Sonrió tontamente rozando nuevamente sus labios en un corto beso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Los atrapaste?

—Sí, te lo contare todo por la mañana.

Ella asintió notando su cansancio y las manchas cafés bajo sus ojos, lo dejó acomodarse en una postura que evitara un poco la molestia en su costado.

—Descansa —dijo, esparció pequeños besos en su rostro.

—Si continúas haciendo eso, me será imposible dormir…

Hermione soltó una risita. —Lo siento.

—Créeme que no es porque me moleste, si no estuviera tan molido te estaría haciendo el amor en este instante —comentó con los ojos cerrados, curvando su boca en una sonrisa, tal vez por lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Harry…

—Es la verdad.

Ella sólo sonrió, lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de donde ponía sus manos. —Te amo.

Él se fue quedando dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, respirando el perfume de su esposa, por fin a su lado, dejando atrás lo ocurrido en Escocia.

***º*º*º**

Una semana después, Hermione caminaba con un varios fólderes en sus manos, tratando de llegar a su oficina. Cuando uno de los magos que pasó a su lado, chocó contra ella logrando que dejara caer buena parte de su cargar.

—Oiga…—reclamó, se giró ceñuda, esperando una disculpa pero eso no ocurrió—. Argggh.

Se hincó para recoger sus fólderes, cuando notó que alguien más la ayudaba, no necesitó alzar su rostro para averiguar quién era, sus manos pálidas y cuidadas lo delataban. Se incorporó sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda.

—¿Mal día Granger? —le preguntó con su clásica sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias, algo así —dijo acomodando los fólderes que él le había dado. Comenzó a avanzar creyendo que su conversación había terminado.

—Por qué no te tomas un descanso y hablamos.

Hermione se detuvo totalmente estupefacta por la propuesta, ladeó su rostro buscando la fría mirada plateada, como si buscara corroborar lo que creía haber escuchado.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—No te haré nada, sólo quiero platicar contigo.

Ella respiró y cabeceó. —Vamos a mi oficina, puedo ofrecerte un té.

—Bien.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar, hasta la oficina de Hermione. Ella agradeció que su secretaria saliera para su almuerzo, entre menos gente los viera juntos mejor, así evitarían rumores innecesarios.

—Pasa.

Draco entró, cerrando la puesta tras él, observando todo con curiosidad como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí, aunque claro había muchas cosas distintas desde su última visita.

—Puedes sentarte.

Hermione dejó los fólderes y se movió por la habitación para preparar su té, colocó unas galletas en un plato y lo puso en su escritorio frente a Draco.

—Pareces desconcertada.

—No lo estarías tú, si después de tanto tiempo apareciera y te dijera que quiero hablar contigo.

Él esbozó un amago de sonrisa. —No necesitas estar a la defensiva, se que no soy tu persona favorita, pero ahora que somos casi familia debemos poder hablar civilizadamente.

—No me digas… —musitó con cargado sarcasmo, dándole una pequeña taza—. Tiene una de azúcar, ¿aún te gusta así?

—Está bien.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te ves radiante —comentó posando su fría mirada en ella, que sin duda ya no tenía el mismo efecto que en el pasado.

—Vamos Draco, no creo que hayas venido a hacerme halagos.

—Te sienta bien el matrimonio, aunque si tienes ese mal humor…

—Mi matrimonio no te interesa —declaró seca.

El sonido de su risa masculina llenó el lugar. —Bien, bien… al grano entonces —murmuró, dejó su taza en el escritorio, su semblante se volvió aún más indescifrable.

—Se trata de Ginevra…

La respuesta la pilló por sorpresa. —¿Ella esta bien?

—Sí, veras ambos sentimos lo que sucedió en el pasado…

—Ya los hemos perdonado. —Se adelantó a decirle, al deducir de lo que se trataba.

—Entonces retoma tu amistad con ella, extraña la relación que tenían.

—Si eso es verdad ella debería estar aquí y no tú.

—Ella no me mando, si eso es lo que estas insinuando —repuso molesto. Se incorporó colocándose detrás de la silla.

—Se que ella lo haría, pero cree que tu la rechazarás —pausó, como si le costara trabajo como seguir—. Aunque no lo creas, ambos hubiéramos querido que las cosas fueran distintas.

Hermione bajó su barrera de defensa, miró su taza de té y después al hombre en su oficina. Viéndole frente a ella, pidiéndole eso se dio cuenta que él jamás la habría amado como amaba a Ginevra. Malfoy era un hombre que no dejaba ver sus sentimientos a menudo, pero sus acciones solían hablar por él.

—Hablare con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Él asintió levemente, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una sonrisa que cualquier modelo muggle envidiaría por su perfección. —Debo irme, aún tengo varios compromisos con los cuales cumplir —avisó, se dirigió a la puerta, acomodando su túnica.

Ella no esperaba que de repente el comenzara a darle las gracias, al fin al cabo seguía siendo Malfoy, un sinvergüenza, arrogante.

—Espera…

Él se detuvo, se giró expectante. Sus rubias cejas se encontraron al ver la expresión que ella tenía en el rostro, sabía que lo que se que dijera no le agradaría mucho.

—A cambio quiero que dejes de evitar ir a las reuniones en la casa de tus suegros.

Sí, ahí estaba lo que presentía no le gustaría y en efecto no lo hacia. —Te equivocas, yo no evado esas reuniones, he tenido mucho trabajo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Haré lo posible —respondió finalmente. Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por salir escuchó unas palabras que lo dejaron con una extraña sensación.

—Draco tenías razón, agradezco el no haberme casado contigo.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde, Harry llegaba a su casa, se quitó su abrigo y fue en busca de su esposa, no necesitó más que seguir el aroma de comida. Se recargó en la puerta observando como cocinaba con ayuda del elfo.

—Hola.

Hermione giró su rostro, sonriéndole. —Falta poco para que este lista la cena —anunció, dejó la estufa y se dirigió a él, recibiendo un buen beso.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Bien, fue un día tranquilo en realidad —comentó tomando una manzana—, ¿y a ti?

—Mucho trabajo, pero tuve una visita.

Él la miró interesado, mientras mordía su manzana.

—Draco.

Harry escupió lo que se encontraba masticando. El reflejo de los lentes casi logró ocultar la molestia que refulgió en los ojos verdes.

—¿Qué es lo que quería? —cuestionó de mala talante.

—Quieres escuchar antes de ponerte así —pidió seria, entregándole una servilleta.

—Bien.

—Fue a pedirme que retome mi amistad con Ginny.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron, su enojo se esfumó dejando sólo una expresión de estupefacción.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Todo este tiempo, he sentido que debo hablar con ella y creo que sería bueno hacerlo. Después de todo debemos vernos en la Madriguera en cada reunión y no podemos seguir así.

—Es verdad, entonces lo harás.

—Sí, hablare con ella, pero nuestra amistad tardara en recuperarse y necesitara más que una platica.

Él se acercó, la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó caer sus labios en su frente. —Eres admirable.

***º*º*º**

Un par de días después, Ginevra se encontraba comprando ropa, específicamente viendo un camisón bastante provocativo cuando reconoció el cabello alborotado de su ex novio. —¿Harry?

Lo observó por un par de minutos, notando que se encontraba viendo vestidos. _«Quizás este buscando algo para regalarle a Hermione.» _Lo miró por un rato más, notando lo perdido que estaba, así que finalmente decidió acercarse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

En un primer momento él pensó que se trataba de las trabajadoras de la tienda, pero al girarse comprobó que no era así.

—Ginny.

—Hola… ¿quieres qué te ayude?

—Estoy buscando un vestido para Hermione, pero hay tantos que no se cuál.

—A ver… te ayudare —profirió, la pelirroja se movió por la tienda como si la conociera de años, colgando y descolgando varios modelos, hasta que encontró uno que sabía sería el indicado. Volvió con Harry, que se encontraba viéndola anonadado por su habilidad—. ¿Qué te parece este?

—Perfecto —aseguró, sus ojos brillaron al imaginarse a su esposa en él.

—Es de su talla, estoy segura de que le vendrá bien —añadió, entregándoselo, sonriéndole.

—Gracias.

—Bueno debo irme, tengo que pasar a las oficinas de _El Profeta _—exclamó, caminó con él hasta donde se encontraba la persona encargada de cobrar.

—Escuche que corrieron a Bartlett, el trabajador del Departamento…

—Se de quién hablas —murmuró Ginny con desagrado.

—Entonces ¿es verdad lo qué dicen…?

—No se lo que dicen, pero el hombre era un cerdo —añadió colocando una mueca.

Entonces él comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo necesito un poco de imaginación para rellenar los espacios. —Pudiste decírmelo cuando salíamos.

—Lo sé, me ocupe del asunto, pero esta vez sobrepaso el límite.

—Malfoy hizo bien, aunque eso no quiere decir que apruebe sus métodos.

—El día que eso suceda probablemente el mundo mágico este a punto de acabarse —bromeó y fue entonces que Ginny notó que Harry había escogido algo más que el vestido, trató de no fijarse mucho para no apenarlo, ya era suficiente con la mirada que le había lanzado la anciana mujer.

—Le pedí ayuda a una de las encargadas —soltó cuando se encontraban afuera.

—No he dicho nada —le dijo con travesura—, pero seguro la pasaran en grade.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle sonrojado, ya era sumamente extraño que se la hubiera encontrado ahí y era más incomodo que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

—No se lo cuentes a Ron o no parara de molestar.

—Te prometo que no lo haré —aseguró, se quitó su cabello rojo de rostro, colocándoselo detrás de su oreja—. Adiós y diviértete.

—Ginny...

—¿Si? —preguntó antes de cruzar la calle.

—Deberías hablar con ella.

Su sonrisa creció. —Lo haré, gracias.

***º*º*º**

Horas después, Ginny llegaba a su casa con todas las bolsas de sus compras, subió a su cuarto para colocar en su lugar la ropa y prepararse para recibir a Draco en la cena. Una sonrisa traviesa cubrió sus labios, al imaginarse la cara de su hurón al verla.

Estaba sacando lo que usaría, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente. Ella se giró encontrando a Draco con un aura bastante oscura, algo debía haber pasado para que el hombre pareciera un demonio, aunque su aire de maldad le daba un plus de _sex appeal_, que atraería a cualquier chica.

Atractivo, peligroso y sexy.

—¿Quieres explicarme esto? —expresó frío, no alzó su tono de voz pero fue lo suficientemente amenazante para que ella se preocupara. Dirigió sus ojos a lo que le estaba mostrando, el ejemplar de la semana de «_Corazón de Bruja»_ arrugado.

Lo tomó notando uno de los encabezados:

«¿Amantes? Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y la ex jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, retoman su romance…».

Fue a la página que indicaba encontrándose con las imágenes en movimiento de su tarde de compras, todo había sido manipulado. _«Yo no estaba comprando ese babydoll para revolcarme con Harry.»_

—¿Y bien? —demandó con frialdad.

Ginny bullía de ira e indignación. —No puedes creer esto… es una basura —expuso, tirando la revista al suelo.

—Entonces explícame, ¿qué hacías con el Cara-rajada comprando eso? —cuestionó, sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos.

—Yo no estaba comprando eso para tener sexo con él, lo compraba para ti —divulgó, regresando sobre sus pasos y sacó la lencería, los camisones y los _babydolls_, aventándoselos de forma rabiosa.

Él respiraba hondo, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. —Explícame.

Ella estaba roja hasta las orejas por el enojo que crecía en su interior. —Él estaba ahí comprando ropa para Hermione, yo únicamente lo ayude a escoger un vestido para ella y si no puedes entender eso, vete al infierno y púdrete en él.

Corrió al baño con lágrimas rabiosas escurriendo de sus ojos, deshaciendo su delineador, dejando una fea mancha.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, después de la confesión de su esposa. Aturdido por los pensamientos encontrados que pasaban por su mente se quedó ahí como una estatua. La desconfianza que había sembrado esa revista había crecido con gran rapidez alimentando al monstruo de los celos que se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando, pero jamás faltaba cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

Rabió furioso, miró el cuarto de baño y después el reguero en el suelo. Tomó la revista y salió de la habitación.

*º*º*º

Ginny había estado llorando por un rato, pero finalmente se había convencido que no tenía sentido. Hablaría con él con más calma, seguramente para ese momento él también estaría más tranquilo.

Entendía que las cosas se hubieran malinterpretado, pero él no debía haber desconfiado de ella, aunque claro estaba de antecedente que ambos habían sido infieles en relaciones serias y para colmo que el hombre con el que salía en las fotos era Harry, por el cual su esposo había sentido una gran aversión en el pasado y que por si fuera poco había sido su primer amor y su ex novio, con el cual pensaba casarse en algún punto.

Se incorporó del suelo del baño, se miró en el amplió espejo se veía terrible, ahora tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sin duda su noche se había arruinado y todo por la estúpida revista con sus notas amarillistas.

Se quitó su ropa y se metió a la ducha, esperando que al salir se sintiera mejor.

***º*º*º**

Al salir se había cepillado los dientes, desenredado su cabello y colocado las pociones necesarias para desinflamar sus ojos. Ahora se veía normal, pero aún seguía teniendo esa expresión de desazón que opacaba su belleza. Se arrebujó en su albornoz y salió del baño, la habitación seguía tenuemente iluminada, a primera vista no notó nada distinto, se dirigió al closet, que prácticamente era un cuarto ahora, con su vestidor propio.

—Usa lo que está en la cama.

La voz de Draco había sido tan sedosa y tan peligrosa que la hizo temblar. Se giró encontrándolo sentado en el sillón junto al gran ventanal de su habitación con una copa de whiskey en la mano, seguía teniendo ese aire de maldad que le provocaba cierto temor.

Con el corazón corriendo a mil en su pecho, caminó hasta la cama. Observando que el reguero que había hecho de ropa ya no estaba, ni tampoco las bolsas de sus compras. Sobre la cama sólo estaba un camisón corto con un escote generoso, en color verde Slytherin, era uno de los que comprara esa tarde y lo había hecho pensando en él, en que lo excitaría verla con los colores de su Casa.

Lo tomó notando que el único complemento que había era una fina tanga en color negro y comprendió el mensaje, pero ella no quería estar con él mientras siguiesen enojados.

Lo buscó con su mirada, notando que él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Si a eso quería jugar, por ella estaba bien, agarró todo y al pasar por el tocador, tomó un perfume, el desodorante y la crema.

Se metió al vestidor y se arregló con esmero, poniendo atención al mínimo detalle, se veía realmente sexy. El camisón le abrazaba sus curvas sinuosamente y el escote con encaje era sumamente revelador, más ahora que no llevaba un sostén debajo.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, quedándose frente a esta, sin saber realmente qué esperar o hacer.

—Ven.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, Ginny sintió que se derretiría por la intensidad con la que la recorría. Se detuvo a un paso de él, con el corazón casi brincando de su pecho, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable.

Él dejó su copa a un lado, la tomó de la cadera obligándola a sentarse sobre él de horcajadas.

—¿Qué…?

—Sin hablar —ordenó.

Ella frunció su ceño molesta, dejando atrás la sorpresa.

—Lo siento —murmuró, mientras dejaba que la punta de su nariz acariciara su mejilla, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello.

Ginny abrió su boca asombrada, esas dos palabras causaron una revolución en su interior, aún más que las caricias que él le estaba haciendo.

—Draco.

Él se enderezó mirándola a los ojos, apartando su cabello de su cara pecosa, que se encontraba tenuemente pintada de rojo. Colocó un dedo en sus labios carnosos, impidiéndole seguir.

—Me vuelve loco la idea de que puedas volver con ese como lo hacías en el pasado, a pesar de saber que yo era mejor en todo.

Ginny retiró la mano de Draco que le impedía hablar. —Yo no te engañaría, lo que hice en el pasado fue un error del que aprendí, que no pienso repetir y a pesar de eso, agradezco que eso nos haya unido. Te amo…

—Dije sin hablar.

La besó con pasión, con fuerza y ella se rindió a él, tampoco es como si quisiera rechazarlo. Sonrió sin apartar los labios, satisfecho con su respuesta, subió sus manos por su costado al tiempo que profundizaba su caricia, apremiándola a que abriera los labios. Cuando ella cedió, su lengua se deslizó en el interior para saborearla más profundamente, logrando que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos.

Ginny irremediablemente se dejó llevar al mundo abismal de sensaciones oscuras, que él le provocaba, enlazó sus manos detrás de su nuca y Draco aumentó la intensidad del beso, hasta la necesidad de aire los forzó a que se alejaran, jadeantes se miraron con lujuria en sus ojos.

Un fuego intenso se apoderó de él con una fuerza arrolladora, los músculos del estómago se le contrajeron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, incluso más que cuando la había visto salir del vestidor.

—El verde te sienta tan bien —halagó, sus ojos bajaron por su cuerpo junto con sus manos—, debiste estar en Slytherin, lo que nos hubiéramos divertido.

—Te recuerdo que me odiabas en ese tiempo.

—Podría haberlo pasado por alto, de saber lo bien que lucías con los colores de mi Casa —contestó, atrapando sus labios en un beso mucho más apasionado e intenso que el anterior. Ginny se estaba derritiendo, lentamente como un chocolate bajo el sol, un cúmulo de sensaciones ardientes le recorrían todo su cuerpo, se aferró a él, uniendo sus cuerpos, sintiendo una deliciosa presión entre sus muslos proveniente de los pantalones de Draco.

Sus bocas se unieron una y otra vez en un vals embriagador, que parecía no tener fin. Él acarició sus piernas llegando hasta la tela del camisón, que recorrió con sus manos hasta que llegó a su trasero, notando que ella lo había desobedecido, pues no estaba la pequeña prenda que debía cubrirla.

Por un momento olvido lo rebelde que era, debió imaginarse que no seguiría sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Gruñó dentro del beso, todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas, poniéndolo aún más duro.

Movió sus manos antes de que terminara de perder la razón, no quería que terminaran tan rápido. No dejó de besarla mientras la abrasaba en su fuego, haciéndola estremecerse de placer bajo las caricias de sus manos.

Su cuerpo le palpitaba de necesidad, dejó sus labios buscando un poco de oxigeno, la miró con detenimiento, un rubor delicioso se extendía por sus pómulos, los ojos cerrados y la respiración alterada en cortos jadeos. Estaba pérdida por él, por el mismo deseo que él estaba experimentando, y apenas habían sido un par de caricias y una sesión de besos calientes, sonrió petulante por saber que no había perdido sus habilidades como _sex symbol_.

Ella deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus ojos brillantes. —No te detengas.

—¿Ansiosa?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas? —resopló con frustración, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, logrando que él soltara una maldición entre dientes y aferrara su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera.

—Te he dañado.

—No te creas tanto Malfoy, y pon esas manos a trabajar.

El rió socarrón, para después retirar las manos del cuerpo de la pelirroja, recargándose completamente en el respaldo del sillón, mirándola provocativo.

—Desnúdame.

—Sucio Slytherin —murmuró con sus ojos en forma de rendijas, aunque sus labios la traicionaron formando una sonrisita que transmitía sus perversas intenciones.

—No hables —mandó nuevamente, su voz insinuante le causó calosfrío.

Entornó sus ojos con diversión, vaya manía de ordenar. —Lo que tú digas, _amo_.

En lugar de acceder a su petición de forma inmediata ella, se dedicó a provocarlo. Mordió su boca antes de dejar que sus labios revolotearan por la línea de su mandíbula, bajando lentamente por su cuello, llevó sus manos al nudo de la corbata, deshaciéndola lentamente.

Dejando que sus dedos lo tocaran lo menos posible, abrió los botones de su impecable camisa negra, quitándosela por completo, descubriendo sus pectorales y su abdomen marcado. Se mordió su labio inferior debatiéndose en como debía continuar, la respiración de Draco se agitó al ver su gesto, tal parecía que estuviera leyendo su mente, echando una mirada a sus fantasías.

Él no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo aunque lo quisiera, sus manos volvieron a su cintura subiendo lentamente por sus costillas, estaba por llegar a sus pechos aún cubiertos por la tela del camisón cuando ella lo detuvo, retirando las manos de su cuerpo.

—Sin tocar.

Él colocó una mueca desaprobación, sus ojos centellaron. — ¿Qué…?

—Aún no terminó contigo —profirió las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su torso, bajando lentamente dejando a su paso un mar de sensación, él echó su cabeza hacia atrás resoplando con fuerza.

Ginny se movió ligeramente en su regazo para poder abrir el cinturón y seguir con el pantalón, abrió la bragueta tocándolo concienzudamente, logrando que él se deshiciera en sonidos roncos, retorciéndose bajo su caricia. Ver como su rostro cambiaba de su frialdad característica por una expresión de placer, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, más porque pocas habían tenido el privilegió de tener así al príncipe de Slytherin. Él podía haber tenido infinidad de conquistas pero sabía que sólo les había dejado ver una parte de él, jamás más allá y sin duda jamás las hubiera dejado tener el dominio de la situación y menos de su cuerpo.

Retiró sus manos haciendo que él se quejara en respuesta, mirándola con reproche. Ginny se levantó y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo, sólo para poder deshacerse de los pantalones y los bóxers de una sola vez, aunque él se encargó también de deshacerse de sus zapatos y los calcetines.

Ahora se encontraba desnudo frente a ella, era una visión sin duda hipnotizante. El era injustamente atractivo, parecía que se encontraba frente a un ángel caído aunque su carácter fuera más parecido al de un demonio. Y ahí en parado de aquella forma le recordaba a las estatuas griegas, sólo que el era de carne y hueso, no de piedra, ni mármol.

—¿Te gusta lo qué ves?

Ella negó con su cabeza. —Siempre queriendo que te suban el ego.

—Limítate a una respuesta corta, Weasley.

Ginny pudo haber respondido con cualquier comentario hábil y venoso que cruzara su mente, pero optó por otra respuesta. Mirándolo seductoramente, se llevó las manos a sus hombros y dejó que las tiras que sostenían su camisón se deslizaran por sus hombros, dejando caer el camisón a sus pies.

Sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de deseo que cubrió las facciones aristocráticas de su esposo. Él la acarició con su mirada, ardiendo en deseo, con su erección a punto de explotar.

—¿Y a ti te gusta lo que ves?

Una sonrisa cargada de malicia se escurrió en sus labios. Caminó hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, dejó caer sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola con premura, su lengua salió y le acarició cada rincón de su boca. Las vibraciones bajo su piel crecieron aún más y más, pasó sus dedos por los cabellos rojos que caían sobre su espalda, hasta que sintió la piel de su espalda, ella era tan suave como los pétalos de una flor.

Deslizó sus manos por su figura hasta llegar a la curva de sus caderas, se frotó contra ella, haciéndolos estremecerse ante el contacto y suspirar pidiendo más. Ella lo agarró por los hombros y lentamente bajó sus manos sintiendo sus músculos, su calor a través de su piel.

Él dejó su boca, sus labios cayeron sobre la curva de su cuello haciéndola temblar y murmurar su nombre en una desesperada suplica porque siguiera, él avanzó con ella hasta que chocaron con el ventanal descubierto, las gruesas y elegantes cortinas, seguían amarradas a los lados.

Ginny se onduló contra él, al sentir el frío de los vidrios.

—Draco… nos pueden ver.

—Pues demos un buen espectáculo —respondió sin apartarse, ella sólo atinó a gemir ante su descaro, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar al mundo del placer.

Los labios de Malfoy no dejaron ni un sólo centímetro de piel por besar, sus manos se deslizaban por su figura regalándole caricias sedosas. Susurrándole palabras a su oído, mientras ella respondía con un ronroneo bajo, sintiendo su excitación acariciándola, tocándola en el lugar correcto.

Su respiración salía rápidamente de sus pulmones, acompañada de una dulce melodía de suspiros. —Por Gryffindor… Draco… —exhaló, atrapó su rostro besándolo ávidamente, sedienta de él, deseando sentirlo dentro de ella, no comprendía cómo era que él podía hacerla perder la razón de la realidad.

Su jugueteo de besos ardientes subió de intensidad y la posición en la que se encontraban no era precisamente la más cómoda. Él pareció comprenderlo, ya que caviló todas posibilidades de tomarla ahí en ese lugar, pero seguramente el ventanal cedería rompiéndose en algún momento, por sus movimientos contra él o por su peso.

La arrastró hasta el sillón, dejándola caer en él, para después cernirse sobre ella, no le tomó más de unos segundos estar dentro de ella, estirándola, sintiendo su calidez rodearlo.

—Ah… Ginevra…

Se apoyó en sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas saliendo, deslizándose, encontrándose en cada embestida arriba y abajo, ondulando sus cuerpos ante el despliegue de sensaciones electrizantes que los recorrían, el latido frenético de sus corazones se combinó con la cadencia de sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos se movieron juntos en un ritmo perfecto de pasión y amor, expresando sin palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Él empujó profundamente y ella se arqueó suspirando su nombre, derritiéndose debajo de él, sintiendo un placer profundo, intenso e infinito. Draco siguió penetrándola, al sentir la liberación cerca echó su cabeza hacia atrás, en el momento que el placer lo sacudía haciéndolo estallar.

Cuando él se quedó quieto recuperando el aliento, los movió quedando de lado. Ginny lo abrazó sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Alguna vez me dirás Ginny?

—No me habías dicho que te llamará así cuando…

—No sólo cuando estamos en eso —le dijo abochornada.

Él soltó una carcajada fresca. —No te diré así.

—Mmmm…

—Pero puedo decirte de otras formas, gatita…

—No te atrevas a usar conmigo los apelativos que utilizabas con tus…

—¿Cómo sabes qué les decía así?

—Me lo puedo imaginar —contestó con fastidió, alejándose de él—, has arruinado un buen momento.

—No, eso lo has hecho tú.

Ella se separó de él, se sentó en la orilla del sillón abrazándose así misma, buscando entre la ropa desperdigada su camisón. Malfoy se sentó, movió el cabello rojo aún lado y depositó un beso en su nuca, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo agradable.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Hace frío y…

—Aún no hemos terminado —murmuró con una suave malicia, depositando un beso en su hombro—, aún quiero tomarte en la cama, en la ducha… y se me ocurren otros lugares y formas.

Ella se estremeció ante la promesa de placer que le esperaba. Él hizo que se recostara de nuevo a su lado.

—La razón por la que no te digo «Ginny». —Arrastró su apelativo cariñoso con desprecio. —No es sólo porque no me guste, es porque él te decía así… y no quiero que pienses en él cuando estas conmigo —confesó, su cara había perdido la chispa de placer y seducción, ahora se encontraba tensa y oscura.

—Draco… yo jamás pensé en él cuando estaba contigo, pero al parecer es otro él que necesita olvidarlo o comenzare a ponerme celosa —manifestó, restándole seriedad al asunto.

—Yo no pienso en ese cuatro ojos —gruñó mordiendo las palabras.

—Ya, ya… ¿qué decías que pensabas hacerme?

***º*º*º**

Horas antes en el Valle de Godric, Harry arribaba a su hogar, pensando en la sorpresa que le daría a su esposa, ese fin de semana la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante que estaba seguro le encantaría. Dejó las llaves, sacó el paquete y las demás bolsas de su saco, lo regresó a su tamaño y buscó a Herms, encontrándola en la sala con un libro entre sus manos.

—Hola…

Ella se giró mirándolo con seriedad, él de inmediato intuyo que algo no andaba bien. Se quedó parado frente ella. No se atrevía a acercarse a darle un beso.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella cerró su libro y tomó una revista que yacía a su lado, entregándosela. Harry tuvo que dejar todo lo que había comprado en la mesa de centro mientras veía con los ojos desorbitados la revista. La molestia y el enojo se mezclaron en su cuerpo, haciendo que toda muestra de alegría se borrara.

—Es mentira —ladró aventando la revista al fuego.

Ella dejó escapar el aire que había en sus pulmones y se cruzó de brazos. —No lo dudo, pero quiero entender ¿de dónde salió todo eso?

Harry se hizo aún lado, mostrándole las bolsas y el paquete. —De esto, quería darte una sorpresa —explicó, odiaba que todo su plan se viniera abajo—. Fui a comprar esto para ti y fue donde me encontré a Ginny.

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó, más al ver la actitud de su esposo. No es que creyera que él pudiera engañarla, él no era esa clase de hombre. Lo único que deseaba era una explicación de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y más cómo es que la pelirroja había terminado involucrada, porque de ella no sabia qué pensar, mucho menos después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

—Ella sólo me dio la opinión de un vestido y lo demás me ayudaron las trabajadoras de la tienda.

Hermione se levantó abrazándolo. —Esa revista debería encontrar un nuevo flanco de ataques.

Él le respondió sonriendo, relajándose poco a poco. —¿Me crees?

—Sí, sé que no me mentirías.

El respiró aliviado, besó sus labios un par de veces antes de separarse de ella.

—Aunque no creo que Malfoy lo tome muy bien —opinó, pensando en la pelirroja y lo mal que podría estar pasándola. Aún recordaba lo posesivo y celoso que podía ser.

—No creo que esto cause su divorcio, aunque Ron estaría feliz de que eso ocurriera, con tal de no ver más a Malfoy.

—Lo sé, pero dudo que sea para tanto —emitió con una media sonrisa—, después de todo ya llevan juntos un largo tiempo contra todos los pronósticos.

—Lo cual agradece Molly, porque no soportaría ver a su hija divorciada con lo tradicionalista que es.

—Cierto… por eso yo no te daré el divorcio.

—Y yo jamás te lo pediría —repuso besando su mejilla—, antes te pediría de nuevo matrimonio.

Ella rió melodiosamente. —Y yo te diría que sí de nuevo —le siguió el juego—, y entonces ¿qué es todo esto?

Potter se pasó la mano por su melena hasta su nuca que sobó. —Pensaba invitarte a cenar mañana y quería que usaras este vestido —reveló, entregándole la caja rectangular.

Hermione lo tomó sonriente, Harry siempre lograba sorprenderla con sus detalles inesperados. Se sentó y dejó que sus manos se encargaran de retirar el papel, lo miró antes de abrir el paquete notando su nerviosismo.

—Seguro me gustara.

—Primero velo —pidió impaciente.

Quitó la tapa y sacó el vestido, alzándolo frente a ella era un hermoso vestido de cóctel en color crema. —Es hermoso y espero que aún este en pie esa cena, tengo que usar este vestido antes de que no entre en él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó perturbado, sus ojos se llenaron de una duda hermosa.

—A que tal vez estoy... embarazada —admitió con un ligero rubor.

Tardó en procesar aquello, antes de explotar de emoción e hincarse frente a ella, para abrazarla, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa y mordisqueara su labio inferior.

—Harry aún no es seguro, debo ir a ver a un sanador para confirmarlo —añadió, sus dedos jugaron con los mechones de su nuca.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás, tú nunca te equivocas. —Le recordó con la alegría brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí lo hago, además nos estábamos cuidando y es por eso que debemos estar seguros.

—Te acompañaré a St. Mungo.

—Está bien —aseveró, un remolino de emociones se desató en su interior, en verdad esperaba que no fuera una falsa alarma.

Harry la levantó y la tomó por su cintura, elevándola un par de centímetros del suelo, girando con ella, totalmente preso de su felicidad, escuchando la hermosa risa de su esposa.

*º*º*º

Una semana después en la Madriguera. Draco arribaba con su atuendo casual en colores claros—extraño en él, pero no pensaba tostarse bajo el sol usando algún conjunto negro—, con unos lentes oscuros para cubrirse del sol, a su lado Ginevra con un vestido color turquesa vaporoso, sonreía al ver a su familia.

—No me dejes solo con los energúmenos de tus hermanos…

Puso sus ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar reír ante la cobardía de su esposo. —Draco…

—Bien, me las arreglare —respondió malhumorado.

—Estarás bien, si no te han matado en tanto tiempo, no lo harán ahora.

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo estén intentando —se quejó de forma dramática.

—No seas paranoico, sólo te han hecho un par de bromas.

A lo lejos Fleur y Luna se encontraban poniendo la mesa, mientras que Angelina y Audrey se encontraban ayudando en la cocina.

***º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba cerca del lugar cargando al pequeño Teddy Lupin, de cabello verdoso y ojos color ámbar como los de su padre.

—Déjame tomarles una foto —pidió Hermione colocándose delante de ellos—, necesitamos una para la sala.

—Ya tenemos una.

—Pero él era un bebé en ese entonces, ahora ya ha crecido y tiene su cabello verde.

—Bien, tómala…

—Teddy voltea hacia acá.

Tomó las fotos, mientras observaba a los Malfoy llegar, entonces recordó que tenía una plática pendiente con Ginny, ya no podía posponerla más.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. —Le sonrió y volvió a su lado. —Al parecer Teddy quiere ir a jugar con Victorie y Freddie.

—Esperaba pasar más tiempo con él, pero su viejo padrino lo aburre.

—Claro que no, pero es lógico que le llame la atención estar con otros pequeños —explicó con su tono de sabelotodo—. Iré adentro por sus juguetes, ahora vuelvo.

—Bien.

Ingresó a la casa, buscando la bolsa del bebé metamorfago, topándose con Ginny dejando sus cosas.

—Hermione…—dijo con cierto atisbó de sorpresa e incomodidad.

—Hola Ginny —respondió con amabilidad.

—Hola… bueno yo…

—Espera no te vayas, me gustaría que habláramos —expuso finalmente.

La pelirroja la miró con asombro reflejado en su gesto. —A mi también.

Hermione se sentó y Ginevra la imitó, se miraron por un instante sin saber qué decirse.

—Lo siento —profirió con sinceridad, dejando de jugar con las costuras de su vestido por los nervios—, por todo, por lo que pasó con Draco y lo de la revista.

—Está bien, eso ya quedó en el pasado y lo de la revista es una tontería sin sentido —aseveró, agradeciendo que ella tomara la iniciativa para sacar el tema.

—Gracias, se que no merezco que me vuelvas a hablar. —Reconoció avergonzada.

—En realidad, esperaba que pudiéramos retomar nuestra amistad, después de todo somos prácticamente familia.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su boca se mantuvo en forma de «o» por un buen rato. —¿Enserio? —titubeó aún sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, tal vez nos lleve un tiempo pero estoy segura que volveremos a ser amigas.

Ella cabeceó de forma afirmativa, sin poder hablar por el nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas.

—Gracias Hermione.

—No hay nada que agradecer, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —mencionó sonriéndole, sacó un pañuelo de la maleta de Ted y se lo ofreció—. Te arruinaras el maquillaje.

Se abrazaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían, llenas de una renovada armonía y paz, quizás con el tiempo en verdad recuperaran la confianza perdida.

***º*º*º**

Más tranquilas ayudaron a llevar la comida a las mesas que se encontraban en el jardín.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó al no verlo por los alrededores, preocupada de que sus hermanos lo tuvieran amarrado, torturándolo en algún lugar.

—Ahí —señaló Luna hacia el cielo, donde los hombres se encontraban jugando un partido improvisado de Quidditch.

—Te ganaré Potter.

—En tus sueños Malfoy.

—Te patearé el trasero si dejas ganar al hurón rebotador, Harry —gritó Ron desde los aros.

—Ronald Weasley, ¿qué te he dicho? —regañó su madre, mirándolo con severidad y las manos en las caderas en forma de jarrón.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices. La vida en pareja tenía sus altas y sus bajas, pero al final del día prevalecía el amor, el motor de todas las relaciones.

***º*º*º**

*Parte sacada del diccionario. org

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º***

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**DeniGranger**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos tu opinión. Si sabemos que hubiesen preferido más Harmony pero en esta historia hubo cuatro involucrados para que se pudiera dar el romance, así que quisimos dejar ver el otro lado no sólo los que sufrieron por el engaño, si no los engañadores, infieles y demás. Esperamos que no te moleste que esta tercer parte también los incluya, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Minnie**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer, si te gusto la segunda parte espera a leer esta tercera habrá de todo de nuevo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Que bien que te gusto las partes Drinnys y el fic en el general, aquí estamos dando lata de nuevo con este capítulo, esperamos que te guste.

**Niobe Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Te queremos agradecer todo el apoyo que nos has brindado a través de FB, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia y el baile de Hermione y Harry, lo que pusimos del discurso de Ron y Luna fue corto pero significativo y sobre Draco y Ginny, nos alegra que ahora veas otra perspectiva de esta pareja que puede ser interesante en su contexto de hot/cold. Nos alivia saber que no quedó tan mal la noche de bodas y que fue entendible y linda, fue todo un reto escribir lemmon como tal. Esperamos que esta tercera parte te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Maribel-chan:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos y tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestras locuras. Nos alegra que te haya gustado la boda y los demás, esperamos que suceda lo mismo con esta tercera parte y nos dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

**Luz:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar y leer, si bueno sabemos que todas querrían más Harmony y en esta tercera parte lo habrá, pero también habrá mucho Drinny, pero esperamos que aún así te guste. Saludos.

**Amely Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que bien que te gusto la historia, esperamos que te guste esta parte. Saludos.

**Karen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer si bueno esta parte también será Harmony tanto como la segunda, ojala te guste aún cuando haya un poco de Drinny. Saludos.

**Belmi:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Sabes que agradecemos mucho que leas nuestras historias, ya te respondimos en un MP y muy largo =S esperamos no te haya molestado. Aquí esta la continuación por si gustas leerla, aunque no les vaya tan mal a los infieles xD. Saludos.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**_

_*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
>(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre.** Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**ENGAÑOS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

***·º·*·º·***

*Justificando la categoría, hay escenas de contenido fuerte xD

***º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba acomodado entre las piernas de su esposa, contemplando su vientre ligeramente abultado. Desde que habían confirmado el embarazo se sentía en las nubes. Agradecía que las cosas no hubieran resultado como las habían planeado, pues el efecto sorpresa había sido más que fantástico.

Habían mantenido la noticia casi en secreto —no es que no desearan decirlo, pero sabían el revuelo que causaría, no sólo entre sus amistades y familiares—, los únicos que lo sabían eran sus amigos: Luna y Ron, los futuros padrinos; no los perdonarían, si no les concedieran a ellos ese honor. Estaban felices con esa decisión pues no podrían pensar en otras personas más adecuadas.

Hermione miró con ternura a Harry, él se encontraba hablándole al pequeño ser que habitaba en ella. Su aliento le causaba cosquillas al chocar contra su piel, al igual que el pequeño coche que recorría su abdomen. La hermosa sonrisa en sus labios creció y alargó sus manos enterrando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello azabache.

No podía sentirse más dichosa, su vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo y estaba feliz de que fuera al lado de él. Sólo necesitaba echar una mirada a su pasado para darse cuenta, que ella siempre había estado para él y él para ella, no estaba tratando de quitarle merito a Ron, de ninguna forma, pero su historia era distinta aún cuando habían compartido el camino juntos.

Ahora le parecía gracioso que alguna vez había deseado todo eso con Malfoy. Seguramente para estas alturas si estuviese casada con él, probablemente estaría muy infeliz disfrutando de largas temporadas sola y eso sin pensar que podría estar engañándola, sólo esperaba que no fuera el caso Ginny, después de todo no podía desearle mal.

Harry había estado demasiado ocupado con las misiones que surgían en su departamento, debido a eso había estado llegando a su casa ya entrada la noche y no había podido pasar tanto tiempo como quería con ella, lo cual detestaba, por eso valoraba y aprovechaba cada minuto que estaba a su lado.

—¿Sigues creyendo que será niño?

—Sé que lo será —afirmó esperanzado.

—¿Y si no lo fuera?

—También la querría —confirmó dejando de lado el juguete. Se movió un poco estirando su brazo para alcanzar su chaqueta de auror.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió negando con su cabeza al ver su maniobra, bien podría levantarse y hacerlo de forma correcta, pero no quería dejar su posición—. Te caerás —advirtió.

—No lo haré —señaló, estirándose un poco más, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en el bolsillo expansible. Se enderezó y volvió a acomodarse.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando? —curioseó, tratando de ver lo que ocultaba en su mano.

—Espera y veras —dijo, abrió su puño sobre su abdomen. Tomó su varita y recitó el hechizo correcto para devolver el objeto a su tamaño real.

Hermione no ocultó su asombro al ver la muñeca de tela.

—Oh Harry... —La tomó entre sus manos, con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No quería hacerte llorar —añadió frunciendo sus cejas.

—Es tonto lo sé, el embarazo me ha puesto sentimental —explicó, limpiando su rostro.

Él sabía que eso era cierto, sus cambios de humor a veces lo hacían volverse loco, esos inesperados y extraños antojos no eran la excepción, pero no se quejaba, estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevarla de la mejor manera, pues era más grande su convicción de verla feliz que lo demás.

Al final por muy difícil y complicado que hubiera sido su día, valía la pena llegar a casa, porque aquí se encontraba esperándolo la mejor mujer. Ella era su mejor amiga, su esposa y en unos meses, traería al mundo a su bebé. No tenía dudas de que sería una gran mamá, sólo esperaba que él estuviera a la altura, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y temeroso, ser padre era una gran responsabilidad; si bien tenía un poco de práctica con Teddy, pero la que llevaba la mayor parte y las decisiones principales era Andrómeda. Él había crecido sin sus padres, sin conocer el calor de un hogar, entrar a Hogwarts y pasar algunas temporadas en la Madriguera le había servido para saber lo que era tener una familia, lo que era sentirse querido y eso era lo que buscaría transmitirle a su hijo, esa seguridad y amor.

—Si sigues trayendo juguetes así, para cuando nazca el bebé no habrá donde ponerlos y pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda incluso jugar con ellos —alegó, dejando la muñeca en la mesa de noche.

—Cuando arreglemos el cuarto del bebé me encargaré de que tenga el espacio suficiente para todos ellos, además si es niño podremos poner todos los juguetes de niña en otro cuarto para cuando tengamos una bebé…

—Harry, aún no nace el primero y ya estás pensando en los demás.

Él se encogió de hombros sin ocultar su sonrisa traviesa. —Quiero una familia numerosa.

—Yo también tendría que opinar, ¡soy yo la que los tendré! —exclamó sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Y por eso te amaré más.

Hermione rió, alegre. —Eres imposible.

El auror disfrutó de ese instante, no tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía riendo, sus ojos brillaban acompañando su alegría. Toda ella era como un astro resplandeciente y él giraba a su alrededor y lo haría toda su vida.

—Te amo.

Ella dejó de reír, pero sus labios siguieron mostrando una sonrisa. Acarició su rostro, notando la mirada de amor que le daba. ¡Por Cirse!, era increíble como aún esos simples gestos causaban ese revuelo en su interior. —Y yo a ti.

Él repartió una lluvia de besos por su pancita. —A ti también te amo —le dijo al bebé.

—Mañana nos toca ir a la Madriguera, me alegra que hayas vuelto, no me hubiera gustado ir sola. Molly me sigue con la mirada, escudriñándome, creo que sospecha de mi embarazo y eso que he sido realmente cuidadosa, además aún no se me nota con la ropa —habló, disfrutando de los mimos de su esposo—. ¿Se los contaremos? —añadió dudosa.

—Tal vez sea un buen momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo, les avisare a mis padres para que asistan a la reunión…

Harry la escuchó seguir hablando, haciendo planes, era imposible no notar lo entusiasmada que estaba y aunque quería evitar lo más que se pudiera que se estresara era casi imposible. Su esposa, era mujer activa, ávida de conocimiento, le gustaba estar entretenida realizando mil cosas a la vez. Aún no habían hablado de cuándo es que dejaría de ir a trabajar pero esperaba que no se pusiera testaruda con eso, estando su embarazo avanzado y siendo el primero, corría el riesgo de que tuviera un parto prematuro y no quería que si sucedía así, pasara por eso estando en el Ministerio.

—No es tan tarde, iré a llamarlos… enserio deberíamos pensar en poner una línea aquí arriba, sé que no la ocupamos tanto pero no está demás. Tal vez incluso deberíamos comprar un par de celulares…

Trató de incorporarse, pero él la detuvo. —Lo harás por la mañana y compraremos lo que desees, pero no hoy y definitivamente no a estas horas.

—Pero podrían hacer planes y salir —comentó, refiriéndose a sus padres.

—Seguro podrán cambiarlos, si les dices que es importante su presencia —señaló—. Sólo quédate conmigo.

Fue todo lo que ella necesito escuchar, para deshacer sus intentos. Regresó a su posición semirecostada en los almohadones, acariciando el cabello de su esposo. Harry curvó sus labios satisfecho, desabrochó por completó la camisa de cuadros azules que llevara Hermione, dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco, sus pupilas se dilataron al sólo imaginar lo que haría en cuanto se deshiciera de él.

Sus labios fueron subieron por el cuerpo de Hermione, logrando que su piel se erizara y soltara un par de suspiros anhelantes. Ni siquiera pudo esperar a que él llegara a su boca, tomó el asunto en sus manos, lo atrajo por la nuca obligándolo a abandonar su tarea, cosa que lo hizo soltar un sonido de molestia que se vio opacado cuando ella reclamó sus labios en un beso ardiente. Harry le respondió igualando su ímpetu incluso se fue moviendo hasta estar a su altura y quedar completamente sobre ella.

Sus bocas se complementaban la una a la otra, amoldándose en cada roce, como si hubieran sido hechas para no separarse jamás. El beso fue perdiendo intensidad conforme su necesidad de recuperar el aliento se volvió más apremiante, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, descubriendo un sin fin de sentimientos.

Harry se acostó a su lado atrayendo a Hermione. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se unieron aún más. Ella apartó los mechones de su frente revelando su cicatriz en forma de rayo, la delineó con suavidad recordando todos sus momentos juntos luchando por el mundo mágico, por ellos.

Él podía haberse sentido incomodo con ese gesto, si hubiera venido de cualquier persona, pero no siendo ella quién lo realizaba, porque ella no veía en él, «Al niño que vivió», «El elegido», «El salvador del mundo mágico», para Hermione sólo era Harry, y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que le tenía ese gran amor.

Después todo en su casa, en la intimidad de esa cama sólo eran dos personas amándose de una y mil formas, sin títulos, sin problemas, porque cada vez que estaban juntos era diferente de las otras veces, siempre la experiencia era nueva, excitante, profunda…

Ella le quitó los lentes dejándolos caer al suelo alfombrado.

—Oye, pueden romperse —se quejó divertido.

—¿Y no siempre te los reparo?, una vez más no cambiara nada.

Él se contentó con su respuesta, pues sabía que era verdad, desde el Colegio ella reparaba sus gafas. Sus manos se perdieron en su cintura desnuda, la acarició con pequeños trazos mientras volvían a besarse, con lentitud esta vez, tomándose el tiempo para saborearse, esto era la antesala de lo que pasaría después, no había porque apurarse.

Hermione separó sus bocas repartiendo pequeños besos por su mentón, notando su barba, necesitaba rasurarse seguro le irritaría la piel, pero ahora no importaba. Aspiró su aroma combinado con su loción, mientras descendía en su recorrido, succionó suavemente dónde se encontraba su pulso, logrando arrancarle un jadeo.

Él apretó su agarre en su cintura, la cargó posicionándola sobre él. Ella no se quejó por el cambio, eso le facilitaba las cosas. Volvió a besarlo y él recorrió su figura hasta que llegó al final de su camisa, subiendo la tela deseoso de sentir su piel.

Mantuvieron esa danza exquisita ente sus labios, separándose apenas para coger aire y poder seguir. La temperatura en sus cuerpos se había disparado, la habitación parecía haberse vuelto una hoguera.

—Quítatela —pidió ronco.

Ella se incorporó y se despojó de la prenda con movimientos contados, no quería estar tanto tiempo sin el contacto de esas manos que hacían arder su piel. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos pues llevó sus dedos a sus hombros y al tiempo que los acariciaba, se llevó consigo los tirantes de su brassier. No tardó en ir por el broche, peleándose con él, Hermione rió por su desesperación pero no lo ayudó. Una sonrisa depredadora cruzó sus labios cuando logró deshacerse de la prenda.

Hermione sólo le conocía ese gesto cuando se encontraban en la intimidad y era realmente excitante, verlo sonreír de esa forma con los labios hinchados por los besos, los ojos brillando como si tuvieran una llama dentro y el cuerpo caliente.

Expuesta, era la palabra que mejor la describía en ese momento, pero él la hacía sentir bella, deseada, amada.

Harry delineó su figura con placer, escuchando sus suspiros anhelantes y entrecortados. Sus dedos alcanzaron sus pechos, repartiendo caricias de terciopelo sobre ellos.

—Ah… Harry —pronunció derritiéndose, echó su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando, mientras sus manos apretaban los costados de Harry.

Él gozó de verla así tan entregada al momento, abandonó su quehacer para poder tomarla de la cintura y recostarla contra el colchón. No perdió el tiempo y se posicionó sobre ella, tomó su boca devorándola con dedicación, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran, peleándose por el control.

Hermione arrastró sus dedos por la espalda de él, odiando sentir los dobleces de la tela, buscó a tientas el final de su playera, subiéndola de tajo. Él se separó, sacándosela quedando al descubierto como ella lo quería. Hermione no tardó en pasar sus manos por su piel caliente explorándola, logrando que Harry se estremeciera soltando exclamaciones entrecortadas.

Sus bocas se buscaron nuevamente en besos enardecidos, la piel expuesta de sus cuerpos se rozó, produciéndoles una sensación electrizante. Harry se sentía ardiendo en deseo y eso que aún ni siquiera se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Él descendió por el cuello de ella, besando, mordiendo, succionando su piel, sin llegar a marcarla. No escatimó en caricias cuando llegó a sus pechos, adorándolos con suaves besos que la hacían estremecerse y enredar sus manos en aquellos cabellos azabache, pidiendo por más.

Harry sentía un infierno en sus pantalones, cuanto antes estuviera sin ropa y dentro de ella, sería mejor, mucho mejor… y ambos lo sabían, pero se negaba a dejar de lado éste exquisito y torturante recorrido.

Descendió con ondulante lentitud, topándose con los lunares esparcidos por sus costillas y su abdomen, sus labios revolotearon por toda la extensión, causando un hormigueo placentero en Hermione.

—Harry… yo también quiero tocarte —resopló jadeante.

Él le sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una travesura. Ella sólo pudo exhalar con fuerza y aferrarse con exasperación al cubrecama. Harry resopló una risa sobre su piel, antes de volver a concentrarse en su labor. La llenó de caricias hasta que se topó con la barrera de su ropa, se las ingenió para deshacerse de ellas, dejándola tan desnuda como había llegado al mundo, frente a él.

Era una imagen perfecta, no había mujer más hermosa para él, dejó escapar un sonido bajo y sensual que se abrió pasó por sus piernas, doblándolas hacia arriba, dejándola abierta para él y sus intenciones, se inclinó acomodándose, dispuesto a saborear su feminidad.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el primer embiste de placer, se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento por acallar aquellos sonidos pecaminosos. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba a su propia voluntad buscando sentir más. Harry la llevó hasta el límite, hasta que soltó su nombre en medió de las más deliciosas sensaciones que la dejaron laxa sobre la cama.

Los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de aquel espectáculo del que era autor, era una suerte que aún sin sus lentes pudiera verla, si bien no con la claridad que deseara, pero eso no disminuía lo excitante y estimulante que resultaba.

Ella lo llamó a su lado con un gesto, pero él tenía otros planes, que debía llevar ya acabo, se quitó su ropa, a pesar del quejido de protesta de su esposa.

—Quería hacerlo yo… —añadió con un puchero.

—No hubiera resistido y no deseaba esperar a volver a estar listo —repuso con rapidez, trepó a la cama nuevamente con una sonrisa flotando en su labios.

Su amiga deslizó su mirada aún nublada por la pasión por el cuerpo de su esposo, no era el cuerpo de un modelo, era de hombre que había pasado por varias pruebas en la vida, tenía varias cicatrices, era fuerte por el entrenamiento y musculoso sin exagerar. Sus ojos se toparon con la dolorosa erección que portaba, no sabía ni cómo era que podía estar viéndola tan fijamente, su rostro se coloreó aún más, si bien ya no era una adolescente experimentando la primera relación sexual, frente a un hombre sin ropa y altamente excitado, pero aún así, había ciertos momentos en lo que se sentía abochornada, pero eso no la limitaba a la hora de estar con él y hacerlo disfrutar.

Harry siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos castaños, al descubrir el objeto de interés de su esposa sonrió de forma bonachona. Se propinó un par de caricias preparándose para lo que vendría, que lo hicieron dejar escapar sonidos entrecortados.

Hermione volvió a sentir el fuego del deseo hervir en su interior, olvidando el pudor que pudiera haber sentido segundos antes, alargó la mano posándola sobre la de él.

—Te deseo ahora —demandó en un susurro que se fue perdiendo en la habitación.

Él agrandó su sonrisa y se posicionó, cerniéndose sobre aquel cálido cuerpo femenino. Hermione lo recibió entre sus brazos, adorando sentir su fuerte figura. Se unieron con un movimiento certero y profundo, ella curvó su cuerpo recibiéndolo con un largo suspiro, clavando la uñas en su espalda, marcándola.

Potter se sintió sumergido en un mar de sensaciones, el calor y la estreches de su amiga, parecían succionarlo más y más. Entrelazarse de esa forma tan íntima con ella, era simplemente perfecto. Eran dos almas que habían vuelto a reencontrarse después de largas vidas y ahora por fin podían estar juntas.

Su esposa buscó su boca con apuro, él no se la negó y mientras se besaban con la pasión ardiendo entre sus cuerpos, la cadencia de sus cuerpos se desató. Se frotaban con lujuria, desesperados por llegar a sentir aquel placer desmedido.

Harry rompió el beso, se elevó sobre ella ligeramente, fue por las manos de su esposa, entrelazándolas con las suyas, llevándolas al lado de su cabeza. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y duros, Hermione enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él, logrando que sus penetraciones fueran más profundas.

Ambos se deshacían en la intensidad de las sensaciones, murmurándose palabras de amor, mientras eran arrastrados por aquel orgasmo que los hizo tocar el cielo.

Harry deshizo su posición después de unos momentos que ocuparon para calmarse, no deseaba estar demasiado tiempo sobre ella por el bebé. Se acomodó a su lado buscando recuperarse, ambos miraban hacía el techo satisfechos, disfrutando de los últimos rastros de calor y placer en sus cuerpos.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después los dos se encontraban bajo las calidas mantas de su cama, Hermione tenía su cabeza recargada en el torso de su esposo, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Harry pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su espalda en un patrón sin sentido, pero agradable para ella.

— Estas muy callado, ¿en qué piensas?

—En el trabajo.

— ¿Y soy yo la que no deja el trabajo en el Ministerio? — cuestionó con burla.

—Lo sé —repuso compartiendo su tono, depositando un beso en su melena rizada.

—¿Algún caso en especial? ¿Participarás en una misión? —inquirió, tensándose un poco.

—No en realidad, sólo pensaba en algunos reportes pendientes que tengo que hacer para el Ministro.

—No deberías dejar que se te junten los informes trimestrales.

—Lo mío, no es escribir 45 cm en pergamino de cómo logre cazar a los magos oscuros, o la situación del mundo mágico en los últimos meses.

—Es parte de ser jefe.

—A veces quisiera no serlo —admitió pesaroso—, así tendría más tiempo libre.

—Bueno no te veo como amo de casa y en realidad te gusta estar a cargo de los escuadrones, así que no deberías quejarte.

—Me conoces bien, siempre tan listilla.

—Si no pudieras trabajar más como auror, ¿a qué te dedicarías? —inquirió curiosa, separándose un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara.

Harry exhaló con fuerza, mientras meditaba la pregunta. Llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, utilizándolas como almohada.

—No lo sé, no me veo haciendo otra cosa.

—¿Ni jugador de Quidditch?

—¡Merlín no! Por mucho que me guste jugar, ni siquiera lo pensaría como una posibilidad, no si tengo que estar largas temporadas lejos de ti —explicó, moviéndose para poder rodear con sus brazos a su esposa.

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír de aquella forma en que sólo una mujer enamorada lo haría.

—Podrías volverte un miembro de Wizengamot, te lo han propuesto.

—Bromeas ¿no? Sería mi última opción —resopló con horror.

Ella rió de su expresión. —Dudo que sea tan malo.

Él frunció su ceño con desagrado, sólo bastaba recordar las veces que había estado frente a todos esas personas.

—Eso no es para mí. Supongo que tendré que resignarme a hacer los reportes — manifestó en un bostezo—, pero eso será el lunes.

—Sólo no dejes de hacerlo —agregó antes de situarse nuevamente cerca de él, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de Harry.

— Buenas noches, amor.

—Descansa —murmuró, besando su frente.

***º*º*º**

Horas después, Harry se removió en la cama buscando el frágil cuerpo de su esposa, sintiendo sólo el vacío de la cama. Gruñó molesto y se movió un poco más antes de abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas.

Se aclaró la garganta y buscó sus lentes, su primer instinto fue tantear en la mesa de noche, afortunadamente ella debía haberlos puesto ahí cuando se había levantado.

—Hermione —llamó, mirándolo alrededor, mientras se estiraba. Anduvo por la habitación, tocó en el baño pero no se encontraba ahí, apenas alcanzó a ponerse algo encima antes de bajar a la primera planta.

Anduvo perezoso hasta llegar a la cocina de donde provenían ruidos. Al llegar se quedó recargado en el marco, observando a su esposa comiendo un plato de fruta, usando solamente su casaca de auror.

Una sonrisa ladeada se alzó en su boca, al ver la extensión de sus piernas descubiertas. Sin duda jamás dejaría que alguien más la viera así, era una imagen demasiado sugerente que podía encender la llama del deseo hasta en el más puritano y hablando de eso, él no necesitaba de más estímulos, tenía suficiente con la erección matutina de la que aún no se había encargado, pero de la que estaba en sus planes ocuparse antes del desayuno.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío detrás de su nuca, era de la especie que sentías cuando alguien te miraba fijamente. Ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con su esposo, sonrió al verlo ahí como una estatua, contemplándola con aquella mirada esmeralda que le robaba el aliento y agitaba su corazón.

—Hola —murmuró risueña, pasando su lengua por sus labios, retirando el exceso de yogurt con el que había combinado su platillo.

—Te eche de menos en la cama —respondió con un suspiro.

—Iba a regresar antes de que despertaras, sólo baje por un poco de comida, moría de hambre.

—Pude venir a prepararte algo, si me hubieras despertado, quiero consentirte — manifestó, avanzando hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás.

—No quise hacerlo, tú también necesitas descansar. Además sólo estoy embarazada, no enferma —mencionó con una sonrisa creciente en sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero aun así lo haré, aunque tú lo vuelvas una tarea complicada —contraatacó, a pesar del sonido de molestia que había soltado su esposa. Harry exhaló una risa divertida, hundió su rostro en la melena castaña buscando la piel de su cuello.

Hermione dejó el plato al comenzar a sentir los besos cortos y certeros sobre su garganta, sus piernas se volvieron débiles y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa.

—Harry, no hay tiempo… nos esperan temprano en la Madriguera —repuso trémula, él acaba de encontrar uno de sus puntos más sensibles en su cuello.

—No me importa llegar tarde. —Resolvió con facilidad, colando sus manos juguetonas por la aventura de la chamarra sintiendo la tersa piel de su abdomen. Era una suerte que la tuviera sólo abrochada por un botón justo bajo sus senos.

—Mis padres no tardaran en estar ahí, tiene rato que los llame para citarlos —dijo con la voz en un hilo, podía sentir como perdía el poder su autocontrol a causa de esos labios y esas manos fuertes que la recorrían con la seguridad de volverla loca.

—Se entretendrán, es una reunión, sobran personas con quienes hablar.

Ella no fue capaz de responder, se vio absorta por la pasión, él logró abrir la prenda teniendo mejor acceso a su cuerpo, moldeándolo con caricias hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos, arrancándole suaves sonidos de placer.

Hermione se giró sin querer seguir teniendo el rol pasivo, estaba por besarlo de forma enloquecida, pero él la detuvo en seco.

—Espera —pidió con voz enronquecida.

Harry hizo a un lado la silla del pequeño comedor que adornaba la cocina, la pegó contra el mobiliario de la cocina integral. Hermione crispó sus cejas sin comprender la acción, estaba por cuestionar cuando él tensó sus brazos a su alrededor. No tardó en tomar su boca, sintiendo la mezcla de sabores provenientes del desayuno de su esposa en su paladar.

— Llévame arriba —suplicó acalorada.

—No llegaría…

Las palabras penetraron en su cerebro, logrando que ella se separara y lo mirara entre alarmada y abrumada. —¿No pretenderás qué…?

— Eso es justo lo que haremos —afirmó decidido y caliente como el fuego demoníaco —. Me encanta como te queda mi casaca del uniforme. —Ronroneó a su oído, antes de deslizar la prenda, hasta que ésta cayó a sus pies con pesadez.

Él la miró a través de sus lentes, bebiéndosela con la mirada. Hermione se aferró a él, queriendo sentirse menos expuesta y más protegida al entrar en el círculo de los brazos de su esposo.

—Tú y el bebé son mi vida —confesó, llenando su rostro de pequeños besos, antes de tomar su boca en un beso perezoso, tranquilo, algo que sin duda no combinaba con lo que ocurría en la parte sur de sus cuerpos.

Ella suspiró sonriendo, tenía esa sensación de mariposas bailando en su estómago y su corazón no podía latir más deprisa. Tomó su rostro, sintiendo su pequeña barba raspar sus palmas.

—Tú eres la mía, te amo tanto que no concibo mi vida sin ti —expresó con dulzura, acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, sus roces se prolongaron hasta que la tibieza de sus lenguas se encontraban, enredándose, recorriendo sus bocas haciéndolos jadear, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban.

Hermione bajó sus manos por su cuello, siguió el recorrido por aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien, pero que seguía produciendo en ella esa sensación de expectación, emoción y deseo por rectificar ese ser de cabeza a pies. Acarició su espalda, provocando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, mientras soltaba gemidos que eran ahogados por sus bocas.

—Si pensabas que íbamos a hacer esto, no sé porque te pusiste estos bóxer —refunfuñó casi sin aliento, peleándose con la prenda.

El sonido de la risa oscura de Harry, la hizo detenerse y mirarlo ceñuda.

—Creí que una de las reglas era no pasearnos desnudos por la casa y menos si está conectada la red flu.

—Y yo pensé que estabas acostumbrado a romper las reglas —dijo con un puchero.

—Fui una mala influencia para ti, ¿no? —respondió jadeante, alzando su ceja con diversión.

—No lo suficiente —contestó con ese aire de seducción implícito, sus manos volvieron a la tarea de retirarle ese estorbo de tela.

Harry gimió con fuerza al sentir el roce de la prenda al ser retirada, Hermione lució una sonrisa satisfecha al tenerlo justo como ella deseaba y darse cuenta que era verdad que no llegarían a su alcoba, su sexo estaba tan duro como una barra de hierro.

Él reaccionó ante esa mirada hambrienta, se sentó en la silla tirando de ella dejándola sobre su regazo. Los sonidos que escaparon de sus bocas llenaron la cocina, Hermione se restregó sobre él acomodándose, fue cuestión de segundos para que lo tuviera enterrado completamente dentro de ella. Su espalda se curvó y exhaló con placer dejando vacíos sus pulmones. Harry dejó escapar un sonido ronco y profundo, sus manos hicieron su camino por el cuerpo de su esposa instándola a moverse.

Ella lo miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, sus dedos se hundieron en los músculos de los hombros de Harry, tomó impulso con las puntas de sus pies que tocaban el suelo y comenzó a removerse, danzando sobre él con una cadencia que desquiciaba sus sentidos.

Él no podía quedarse quieto, agitó sus caderas acoplándose a su ritmo una y otra vez. La silla rechinó sin remedio raspando el suelo y golpeando la encimera, pero nada les importaba a esos dos.

Todo se había desdibujado a su alrededor y sólo eran conscientes el uno del otro. Sus bocas chocaron con desesperación, sus lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra, sus dientes mordían la carne de sus labios que estaba a su alcance.

Todo se volvió un torbellino de pasión, sus cuerpos sudorosos se mecían con urgencia, restregándose. Él pasó sus manos por los muslos de Hermione antes de aferrarse a su trasero, la apretó aún más contra él, provocando una combustión en su interior. Hermione gimió un suspiro largo y trémulo de profundo éxtasis.

Harry la siguió sin poder resistir más, gruñó su nombre con fuerza en medio de aquel placer. Instantes después, cansado y saciado, recargó su frente en el pecho de ella que se alzaba de forma trabajosa con su respiración. Hermione movió sus dedos finalmente notando las marcas que había causado en él, una sonrisa floja cubrió sus labios, besó su hombro y dejó que sus manos se pasearan por su espalda y subieran a su nuca, para culminar hundiéndose en aquel desastre que era la melena de él.

Ambos saborearon aquel instante mientras se recobraban, abrazados como uno.

—Merlín, soy muy afortunado —exclamó con suavidad, cuando el aliento se lo permitió—. No pude haberme casado con una mejor mujer —añadió agradecido, recorriéndola con cortos besos que esparcía por donde su posición se lo permitía.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó, mientras soltaba una risita complacida por las atenciones que él le daba. Cuando Harry se detuvo, su semblante se tiñó de seriedad, pero aún así, una media sonrisa logró mantenerse en su boca.

—Te amo tanto, tomaste a una mujer rota y la hiciste volver a creer en el amor, logrando hacerla la mujer más feliz.

El entrecejo de Harry se frunció en una gesto molesto. —No digas eso.

—Es la verdad —reiteró, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la frente de su esposo buscando borrar ese horrible gesto.

—Siempre has sido una mujer completa, brillante y maravillosa como ninguna otra —afirmó con tal seguridad que ella no pudo más que creerlo.

—Oh Harry… te amo y sé que no debería estar llorando, es el embarazo.

Él pasó sus pulgares debajo de esos hermosos ojos castaños. —Schhh, no tienes que decir nada —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los de ella con dulzura.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza como si no deseara soltarse nunca de él y Harry respondió acariciando su espalda recitándole con media voz lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que ella se calmó.

—Soy patética —musitó, frunciendo sus labios.

—No lo eres —dijo con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla—. Eres hermosa y perfecta, señora Potter.

Hermione unió sus frentes y apretó sus labios contra los de él con amor. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la silla crujió al ser liberada del peso de ambos.

—Pudo haberse roto, tendremos que retirarla del comedor —comentó abochornada.

—Esta bien, es de material resistente… tal vez después probemos las otras — declaró con un ronroneo, acercándose a ella, dejando que sus manos hicieran su camino a la cintura de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¡Harry! —Se quejó, pasando sus ojos por el mobiliario jamás podría volverlo a ver igual. Se cubrió su rostro sonrojado, imágenes lascivas se reproducían en su mente sin que pudiera remediarlo.

Él rió divertido por el comportamiento escandalizado de ella, tomó sus manos y las besó.

—No te compliques, sabes que al final lograré que lo disfrutes —manifestó con un tono bajo lleno de promesas sexuales.

—Por todos los magos, para ya —pidió ruborizada, podía sentir el calor adueñándose nuevamente de su cuerpo—, deberíamos estar arreglándonos, no teniendo esta conversación.

—Como desees —repuso sin problema, dándole un pequeño beso en el inicio de su cabello.

—¡Cirse, esto es un desastre! —exclamó, mirando alrededor la energía de su magia siempre dejaba estragos cuando ellos se entregaban.

—Pondremos hechizos protectores en la casa —comentó calmado, estirándose. Alzó su chaqueta de auror y se la puso encima a su esposa, antes de recoger su bóxer—. Me encargare de eso después.

—Bien.

Él le sonrió de lado y la tomó en brazos cargándola con facilidad. Ella soltó un ruidito de sorpresa que se difuminó dando pasó a una expresión de felicidad absoluta.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto de soltera en la casa de sus padres, había estado ahí un par de días, visitándolos. Los cuestionamientos sobre si su matrimonio andaba bien, no se hicieron esperar. Ella simplemente sonrió con seguridad y los tranquilizó diciéndoles que Draco había salido a un viaje de negocios y ella al no querer quedarse sola en la enorme mansión había decidido ir ahí, tomándose unos días libres para descansar de su agenda de compromisos, así como un respiro de tanto ex Slytherin.

Por supuesto ningún Weasley se había tragado ese cuento. Se necesitaba más que una mentira bien dicha y muchas capas de maquillaje para engañarlos. Ginny la estaba pasando mal y eso podían notarlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Molly había hablado con todos los miembros de su familia o al menos los que estaban en Londres para evitar que Draco apareciera maldecido o muerto. Conocía bien a sus hijos y sus temperamentos, sabía bien de lo que eran capaces, Ginny era su única hermana y ninguno había estado del todo de acuerdo con que ella se casara con Malfoy. Ahora que los problemas en ese precipitado matrimonio habían salido a relucir, podía prever que ellos no dudarían en meter sus varitas en el asunto, cosa que no aprobada de ninguna manera.

Y para serenarlos había recurrido a recordarles que todos los matrimonios tenían altas y bajas, la mayoría ya lo había experimentado al llevar varios años casados con sus respectivas parejas. Eso los había hecho sosegar al menos un poco sus deseos asesinos. Ronald al no estar casado aún, no había vivido aquello en carne propia, su relación con Luna carecía de grandes conflictos y de largas separaciones. Así que para él si Malfoy le había hecho algo estúpido a su hermanita merecía un escarmiento y no dudaría en propinárselo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra Malfoy se enjuagó su rostro una vez más, la situación que estaba viviendo la tenía al borde y fingir que se encontraba bien no la estaba ayudando en nada. No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama y mucho menos para la reunión que se celebraría en la Madriguera. No quería ver a nadie, sólo deseaba quedarse ahí, bajo las mantas y pretender que nada malo había ocurrido.

Lamentablemente la vida no era así, la realidad la alcanzaba a cada segundo. Revisó una vez más su celular no había llamadas perdidas de Draco, mucho menos mensajes. Cerró sus ojos deliberando entre si debía comunicarse con él o no, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que volviera.

Hacía exactamente una semana y media que habían protagonizado una terrible discusión en su hogar, justo antes de que él saliera por la puerta con todo y maletas.

¿Y la razón? Hacía meses había dejado de cuidarse, al principio había sido un descuido de su parte que había resultado en una falsa alarma, de la cual él se había dado cuenta. Draco se había molestado un poco con ella por no compartir con él la situación, pero después de la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Hermione, él había tocado el tema sorprendiéndola, ambos habían acordado buscar que ella quedara embarazada.

Al principio creyó que no le llevaría más que un par de semanas lograrlo, pero no había sido así y con el correr del tiempo se había comenzado a preocupar. Lo peor había venido cuando sus suegros se habían enterado de la falsa alarma, seguramente por los elfos. No había sido muy agradable escucharlos hablar del tema durante una cena en la mansión Malfoy. Arthur y Molly también habían estado dándoles indirectas sobre el asunto, pero no era un tema recurrente. Suponía que no les hacía tanta ilusión tener un nieto directamente ligado a los Malfoy.

Todas esas situaciones la habían hecho estresarse, pero había preferido no comentárselo a Draco, lo cual sin duda había sido su primer error. Después habían pasado por el malentendido causado por la publicación de _«Corazón de Bruja»._ Ella había albergado esperanzas que después de aquella noche de magnifico sexo, estuviera encinta pero no había sido así.

La situación la había llevado a deprimirse, Draco apenas y lo había notado o más bien ella se lo había ocultado, ese había sido su segundo error. Después había iniciado la temporada de viajes de Draco, a algunos ella lo había acompañado y a otros tantos no. En los días en los que él no estaba la soledad la entristecía aún más y por otro lado la hacía cuestionarse si es que en verdad él no se estaba viendo a otra persona en esos viajes como lo hacía con ella cuando estaba con Hermione. Eso sin duda había afectado su relación, él había encontrado absurdas sus sospechas.

El tercer error había llegado cuando él le había avisado que viajaría con Astoria a Escocia para cerrar un negocio que beneficiaría a ambas empresas familiares. Por supuesto ella había querido acompañarlo pero él se había negado, diciéndole que debía dejar sus celos de lado y regresar a la normalidad, a la mujer que confiaba en él. El cuarto error había llegado la tarde anterior al día en el que él se había ido. Ginny había hecho una cita en el mundo muggle con un ginecólogo sólo para verificar que todo estuviera bien con ella, podría haber ido a ver a un sanador en St. Mungo pero su presencia en aquel lugar no hubiera pasado desapercibida y lo último que necesitaba era una nueva nota en las tontas revistas amarillistas.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Draco la había seguido al consultorio del médico en su cuarta cita, pues él también había comenzado a pensar mal de todas las salidas que ella hacia últimamente. Al verla salir de aquel lugar donde un hombre la despedía de forma afectuosa, tomando su mano y estrechando su hombro, lo había hecho ver todo en rojo. Había regresado a su casa con la sangre hirviendo y cuando Ginevra había aparecido había explotado, acusándola de forma grosera sobre su relación con ese muggle.

Una cosa había llevado a otra, las cosas se habían calentado tanto, que el uno al otro se habían echado la culpa de que su matrimonio se estuviera desmoronando. Se habían gritado cosas hirientes, sin pensarlo.

El más grande error de Ginny había sido perder la confianza y la comunicación con él. Ahora lo sabía y se arrepentía de eso.

Lo extrañaba horrores, esperaba que su matrimonio pudiera salvarse.

Un sonido en la puerta la hizo salir del desastre que eran sus pensamientos. Se pasó los dedos por la cara tratando de reponerse un poco.

—Hija ¿estás bien? Te estamos esperando para desayunar.

—Ahora voy papá —respondió buscando sonar animada y recién despierta.

_«Hora de fingir nuevamente.»_

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en la suite del hotel, no tenía nada que hacer hasta la media mañana cuando se reuniría con Astoria, para ir con los magos dueños de una marca famosa de escobas con los que esperaban ya cerrar los tratos.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, el silencio retumbaba en sus oídos. Se giró en la enorme cama quedando boca arriba, las sabanas rozaron su cuerpo desnudo, recordándole que estaba solo, que no había una mujer a su lado.

Se talló el rostro con las manos alcanzando a sentir su sortija de boda.

Maldijo en silencio.

El horrible sentimiento de dolor y vacío se abrió paso por su interior, adueñándose de él. Un día después de su llegada a Escocia una carta de su madre le había llegado. Nada más al ver el ave aparecer, supo que algo anda mal. Al leer el pergamino sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

Ginevra lo había abandonado.

Se había ido de la casa que compartían, sin llevarse nada más que un par de mudas. Su vida se había vuelto infierno, su última pelea había estado condenadamente mal. Lo sabía, pero en ningún momento pensó que ella se iría, así sin más.

Esa noche había destrozado la habitación donde se hospedaba en un arranque de dolor y enojo. Se había emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia y cuando había despertado, sabía que el problema era más que real. Con la cabeza fría le había escrito a su madre, pidiéndole que no interviniera y en verdad esperaba que ella atendiera su petición. Ahora no podía lidiar con explicarles a sus padres sus problemas matrimoniales.

Lo enloquecía pensar en una vida sin Ginevra. ¿Cómo es qué las cosas entre ellos se habían jodido tanto?

No tenía ni la remota idea de cómo iba a solucionar las cosas con ella. Eso en el caso de que aún hubiera algo que salvar, quizás ya no había esperanza para ellos.

***º*º*º**

Hermione y Harry llegaron una hora más tarde a la Madriguera de lo acordado. Saludaron a todo el mundo tomándose su tiempo, charlando, divirtiéndose.

—Mamá, papá, lamentamos llegar tarde —murmuró con pena.

—No se preocupen, estamos pasándola bien —acotó Jane con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no tiene nada de casualidad que nos hayan invitado a venir —comentó John, perceptivo. Notando que su yerno lucía más protector que de costumbre con su hija, casi no se había separado de ella desde que habían llegado y eso era un poco extraño.

La pareja compartió una mirada que dejó una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Tendrán que esperar un poco más para escucharlo.

John soltó una carcajada de felicidad. —¿Estás…?

—Tienes que esperar —replicó con la voz afectada por la emoción.

Su mamá abrió mucho los ojos al comprender la situación, su expresión se enterneció y sus labios temblaron. Unió sus manos en una palmada, lidiando con el nudo de emociones que se había colado en su pecho.

—Aún no hemos dicho nada y ustedes… ya se han puesto así —murmuró con una sonrisa trémula.

Harry sabía que si no hacía algo su esposa se echaría a llorar, apretó su agarre en su cintura y besó su mejilla.

—¿Pueden guardar el secreto un rato más? —pidió con una gran sonrisa— . Sólo hasta que se los digamos a los demás.

—Claro —afirmó John con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—Gracias.

—Dios, estamos tan felicites por ustedes —musitó Jane, parpadeando con rapidez, buscando que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

—Nosotros también lo estamos —declaró Hermione, agitando su mano frente a su rostro, recibiendo una pequeña cantidad de aire con la que pretendía mantener a raya la ola de sentimientos que deseaban arrollarla—. Creo que necesito ir al baño o me delatare sin que pueda evitarlo.

Harry la vio partir por el jardín, dejó escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Parecía que tenía una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios, la cara le dolería de seguir así. Regresó su atención a sus suegros, respondiendo en susurros las preguntas que tenían acerca de la situación.

***º*º*º**

Hermione entró a la casa, escuchando en la sala a Luna con Ginny. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y cuidadosos. En un primer momento no supo quién de las dos era la que se encontraba mal, pues era claro que una se encontraba llorando.

—Tranquila, los wrackspurt se deben haber metido a sus oídos, nublando sus pensamientos pero seguro que todo se arreglara.

—No lo sé, creo que esto es el fin para los dos.

—Ya verás que no…

La castaña se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Deshizo el camino, regresando al patio, la plática que había escuchado seguía rondando en su mente.

_«¿Qué habrá pasado entre los dos? ¿Será que hubo un engaño por parte de alguno? _—una espinosa sensación la recorrió al recordar los eventos pasados—. _¡Merlín! Ni siquiera debería estar sacando deducciones de esta situación.»_

Harry llegó en un santiamén al lado de su esposa al notar su rostro compungido. —¿Pasa algo? ¿Tú…? ¿El bebé?

Ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Harry, negó con su cabeza y le sonrió. —Te amo —murmuró besándolo con una intensidad que lo hizo sentir calor. Agradecía al universo que su matrimonio estuviese bien y el tener a su mejor amigo como esposo.

—¿En verdad, está todo bien? —preguntó en cuanto tuvo aliento para hacerlo, ese beso había tenido algo distinto que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Sí —afirmó, una sonrisa estiro sus labios.

—¡Hey tortolos búsquense una habitación! —molestó George, logrando que todos en el lugar los miraran.

—¡George que te he dicho de esos comentarios en la comida! —regañó su mamá, mirando con disculpa hacia ellos—. Es mejor que vengan a la mesa.

Los dos se miraron con la cara ardiendo, pero no se separaron.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra se arregló el rostro y salió al lado de Luna, ayudándola con unos platos de comida.

—Hey, ahí estas, te estuve buscando pensé que te habías ido —expresó Ron, rodeando la cintura de su novia, plantando un beso ruidoso en su pálida mejilla.

—Sólo estaba platicando con Ginny —respondió, su boca estaba estirada en una amplia sonrisa.

Él deslizó sus pupilas azules hacía su hermana menor, apretó su boca en un gesto adusto. Deseaba tanto decirle lo que pensaba de su marido pero con su madre a unos pasos era una mala idea.

—Estas monopolizando el tiempo de mi novia… —aseveró de último momento.

—Estoy seguro que puedes vivir con eso —dijo divertida. Cada vez que veía a su amiga con su hermano, no terminaba de entender cómo es que lo suyo funcionaba, pero lo hacía y se veían realmente felices.

Él gruñó algo inentendible pero seguramente fue algo bueno, pues Luna se soltó a reír y no dudo en besarlo. Ella se giró alejándose un poco de ellos, dándoles espacio para que pudieran seguir compartiendo arrumacos.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho. Draco jamás había sido de los que les gustaba dar cariños o besos en público, era seco, frío y distante a veces, pero en contadas ocasiones y con personas cercanas, solía permitirse una que otra atención con ella. En la intimidad de su hogar, él era distinto no se convertía en un empalagoso ser o en un romántico empedernido, pero se permitía bajar sus barreras y quitarse sus máscaras, demostrando sus emociones, sentimientos y deseos.

No sabía cómo era que había terminado perdidamente enamorada de un hombre tan complicado.

_«¿Qué voy a hacer? Él está enojado, lejos con Astoria. Lo estoy lanzando a sus brazos y es lo que menos deseaba hacer…». _

—Ginny, ¿te ocurre algo? —comentó Audrey, juntando sus cejas. Observándola con preocupación.

—Sólo estaba pensando, ¿necesitabas algo?

—¿Puedes encargarte unos minutos de Molly?

—Claro, pásamela.

***º*º*º**

La comida fue un momento agradable, cerca del postre fue que Harry entrelazando su mano con la de su amiga y no perdió el tiempo para llamar la atención de su familia.

— ¡Ya tortolos, sabemos que se quieren!

—Si nos queremos… —confirmó más que gustoso, dándole un beso rápido a la castaña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos, querido? —cuestionó Molly con tono dulzón.

Harry tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y sonriendo ampliamente dio su anuncio. —¡Hermione está embarazada!

La mesa explotó en exclamaciones alegres, los abrazos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Ginny fue de las últimas en acercarse, no porque no estuviera feliz por ellos, era sólo que todas a su alrededor parecían haber logrado embarazarse sin tantas dificultades, todo lo contrario de lo que le ocurría a ella. ¿Acaso estaba seca? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

No había ido a recoger los resultados de los estudios que se había hecho en el mundo muggle por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que debía ir, así se solucionaran o no, las cosas con Draco, pero tenía miedo de confirmar que algo no estaba bien con ella o peor aún que no podría tener hijos.

—Nosotros seremos los padrinos —declaró Ron orgulloso, abrazando a su novia.

—Ustedes ya lo sabían —acusó George.

—Beneficio de ser mejores amigos —respondió sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Hermione se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, las lágrimas se le habían salido sin planearlo por la emoción y los hermosos comentarios que les habían hecho. Mientras todos volvían a la mesa notó como Ginny se enfilaba hacia la casa. Sus cejas se crisparon y su expresión alegre se vio opacada por la inquietud que le había producido escuchar aquella conversación.

—Ahora tendrás que comer mejor, te veo muy delgada —señaló la matriarca de los Weasley, pasando su mirada evaluadora por ella—. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Tres, estoy cerca de los cuatro —musitó, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por las miradas de las mujeres.

—Debería notársete más —manifestó Jane con el ceño fruncido—. Molly tiene razón, debes tener una mejor alimentación.

—Estoy bien en verdad, el sanador dice que estoy en el peso correcto.

Por las siguientes horas Hermione y Harry, no se librarían de las mujeres.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se refugió en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama haciéndose ovillo y deseó que Draco estuviera ahí, siendo su sostén. Alargó su mano recogiendo su celular de la mesa de noche y sin detenerse a pensarlo marcó el número de él. Esperó cada uno de los tonos, esperando con nerviosismo el momento en el que escuchara su voz, pero eso no sucedió, el buzón entró y ella sin saber que decir, colgó.

_«Debe estar ocupado cerrando su negocio.» _

Se obligó a dejar de lado el hecho que no se encontraba solo.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy había cerrado con éxito el negocio, en un futuro próximo habría jugosas ganancias tanto para su empresa como para la de los Greengrass. El viajar con Astoria le había permitido conocerla mejor, era sin duda una mujer preciosa, inteligente y elegante; pero jamás hubiera podido casarse con ella, le recordaba a Narcissa en muchos aspectos. Amaba a su madre, pero definitivamente no quería una copia de ella en su cama, ni en su casa. Ojala hubiera podido hacérselo entender a Ginevra, creía que ella lo había entendido y dejado el tema en paz, pero no había sido así.

—En verdad agradezco tu ayuda —murmuró, frente a la puerta de su habitación en el hotel.

—No es nada Astoria, yo también me beneficiaré.

—Draco estos días has estado extraño, ¿ocurre algo?

—No.

Astoria no resintió el tono, ni la manera en que él había zanjado el tema. El tiempo que llevaba trabajando y conviviendo con él, la había hecho conocerlo. —Bien, ¿harás algo?

—Sólo cenaré —dijo de forma mecánica—, ¿tú?

—Saldré con un amigo, supongo que nos veremos mañana —profirió con una sonrisa mesurada—. ¿A qué hora estará listo el traslador?

—Aún no me informan, seguramente mañana nos harán llegar un mensaje.

—Ya veo, trataré de estar lista para no tener contratiempos. Hasta mañana, Draco. —Se despidió con un sencillo beso en su mejilla, sin segundas intenciones.

En cuanto Astoria entró en la habitación, él se dirigió al bar. Sin siquiera molestarse en pasar por su cuarto y revisar su celular, de haberlo hecho habría alcanzado la llamada de Ginny.

***º*º*º**

Los Potter se preparaban para ir a la cama después de un largo día lleno de emociones. Hermione se encontraba ya bajo las mantas leyendo un libro —o tratando de hacerlo—, bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó Harry, dejando su varita bajo su almohada, para después meterse en la cama. Conocía a su esposa y sabía que algo la había perturbado desde la tarde, pero ahora ya no estaban en la Madriguera y podían hablar con mayor confianza.

Ella cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa de noche. Se chupó su labio inferior, cavilando la mejor forma de contarle a Harry, aunque dadas las circunstancias y las personas, escogiera o no las palabras a él no le agradaría.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó y esta vez por el tono de su voz, ella supo que él estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

—Bien, te lo diré. Escuche una conversación entre Luna y Ginny… creo que las cosas no andan nada bien entre Draco y Ginny.

Una mueca crispó el rostro de Harry, no dijo nada por unos segundos. —Creo que no deberíamos meternos en eso, ni siquiera hablarlo.

—Pero… un momento, ¿tú ya lo sabias?

—Ron me contó algo.

—Y no me lo dijiste — acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo hice, porque no es nuestro asunto y en realidad Ron tampoco sabe lo que pasó con claridad —explicó sin desear hondar más en el tema, apagó la luz de su lámpara y se acomodó para dormir.

—Se supone que estoy tratando de retomar mi amistad con Ginny, creo que debería importarme.

—Ambos sabemos cómo son las cosas en una relación, a veces hay peleas y malos entendidos, pero ellos han estado casados por más de dos años, probablemente lleven juntos tres, contando el tiempo en el que nos vieron la cara; así que seguro saben cómo resolver los problemas entre ellos y aunque no fuese así, pienso que no deberíamos meternos.

—No es que nos metamos, es sólo que quisiera brindarle mi apoyo.

Potter se colocó nuevamente los lentes y se sentó. Tomó la barbilla de su esposa girando su rostro hacia él con suavidad.

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, si quieres hacer algo es tu decisión, pero piensa que si las cosas fueran al revés, a ti no te gustaría que Ginny y él estuvieran hablando de nuestro matrimonio y los problemas que tengamos.

Ella resopló asintiendo, aunque se notaba que no estaba convencida. —Entiendo las razones por las que no quieres que me inmiscuya y más las que no me has dicho. Sólo hablaré con ella y le brindaré mi apoyo.

—Ok —aceptó, bajando su mano, liberándola de su toque.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, se inclinó depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y la llevó a recostarse, mientras sus bocas aún seguían conectadas con un ritmo tranquilo.

—Espera, déjame apagar la luz.

Él se separó lo suficiente, permitiéndole moverse. Ella volvió casi al instante a su cómoda posición.

—No sé cómo sobrevivimos este día.

—A todos les agrado la noticia.

—Sí, ni me recuerdes entre mi mamá y Molly, no tendré un sólo respiro por el resto del embarazo y aún después —soltó con melodrama.

—Sé que encontraras la manera en que no te asfixien —profirió, acariciando con suaves trazos su espalda.

—Sí —exhaló con cansancio, pasando su mano por su vientre. Ahí dentro estaba ese pequeño ser, que ellos dos habían creado con su amor. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sonreía irremediablemente, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea pero los efectos del embarazo se lo confirmaban.

—George me pregunto si no me ha afectado el embarazo, si no tengo asco, mareos o antojos y demás cosas extrañas.

—Eres muy afortunado —replicó con sus ojos en rendijas.

—No tengo la culpa de no sentirlo, tú tampoco la has pasado muy mal.

Ella rió divertida. —Es porque has estado en las misiones… pero vaya que si pase por algunos malestares.

—Lo siento.

—Las pociones que me dio el sanador son las que hacen que me sienta bien.

—Me refiero a no poder estar contigo.

—Harry —murmuró enternecida, pasó su mano por el rostro del buscando deshaciendo su gesto—, no necesito que lo estés. Comprendo la situación, yo también trabajo. Además estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti, por la labor que realizas. Los dos estamos luchando por un mundo mágico mejor y no podemos dejar de hacerlo, menos ahora que seremos padres.

La tensión y el malestar que Harry sentía se fueron disolviendo gracias a ella. Hermione siempre tenía las palabras correctas que lo hacían sentir mejor. ¡Merlín, como amaba a esa mujer!

—Amo cuando dices eso —divulgó, dándole un corto beso.

—Lo sé.

Conversaron un poco más antes de que finalmente el cansancio los venciera.

***º*º*º**

Astoria regresaba de una agradable cena. Parker Van Der Weyden, era un hombre encantador —blanco, 1.80 de estatura, cuerpo delgado, rubio castaño de rostro agradable con barba de candado y ojos color miel—. Estaba segura que si seguían frecuentándose podrían a llegar a ser algo más, pero eso, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Caminaron por el largo hall, él la hacía reír con sus agradables comentarios. Astoria sin buscarlo pasó la mirada por el restaurant-bar, topándose con una imagen que la dejó en shock momentáneo.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó desconcertado, siguió la línea de visión de la bruja. Observando a Draco Malfoy, por como lucía, era claro que llevaba varias copas encima y con una mujer al lado.

—¿Es esa su esposa?

—No, no lo es. Discúlpame un momento —pidió, sin agregar más, se enfiló hacia la barra—. Draco —llamó molesta.

Malfoy apenas y escuchó la voz de la mujer. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—No creo que debas beber ni una más —dijo severa, alejando el vaso dé el,

—Vete Astoria.

Buscó recuperar su trago pero ella se lo impidió.

—Ya lo escuchaste —masculló la mujer al lado de él, acariciando su hombro con deseo.

Astoria estrechó sus ojos. —Si yo fuera Ginevra dudo que me gustaría enterarme que mi esposo está a altas horas de la noche bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, rodeado de mujeres de dudosa reputación.

Él se rió con amargura. —Dudo que le interese.

—¡Draco Malfoy en este momento dejas de comportarte como un imbécil!

—Largo querida, él es mío esta noche —chilló la mujer, aplastando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—La que se va eres tú —repuso sulfurada. ¡Vaya lagartona!

—Le sugiero que haga lo que le dice la señorita —aseveró Parker, interviniendo en la situación.

La mujer de espesa cabellera oscura y figura voluptuosa, tomó su bolso de la barra y soltó un insulto, impropio de una dama, para después alejarse.

Astoria la atravesó con su dura mirada, siguiendo su andar exótico, asegurándose que en realidad se fuera.

—Dudo que vuelva —añadió Van Der Weyden.

—Eso espero, gracias —murmuró apenada por la situación—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con él?

—Seguro.

—Vamos Draco.

—No… yo quiero quedarme aquí. —Se resistió a ser sacado del lugar, pero en sus condiciones poco pudo hacer contra Parker.

Astoria esperaba que este incidente no tuviera consecuencias, lo dejó en su cuarto durmiendo la borrachera. Se despidió de Parker con pena por la situación a la que lo había arrastrado; rogaba a los magos que él volviera a buscarla, a pesar de forma poco convencional en que había terminado su cita.

***º*º*º**

Al siguiente día, Hermione estaba en su oficina poniéndose al día sobre los asuntos que habían surgido en el transcurso del fin de semana. Observó su reloj, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y había quedado de verse con Ginny en una pequeña cafetería.

Se puso el abrigo, le avisó a su secretaria y salió del Ministerio. En poco tiempo ya no podría salir con la misma confianza a la calle, sabía que el embarazo se le notaría más y sería imposible de esconderlo, claro que podía utilizar hechizos pero ni ella, ni Harry habían pensado en hacerlo por el riesgo que correría el bebé al usar esa clase de magia.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra, pues ella traería al mundo al hijo del «Salvador del mundo mágico». Los encabezados de las revistas y periódicos serían odiosos, probablemente ellos tendrían que mudarse un tiempo al mundo muggle, esperaban que ahí al menos lograran tener mayor privacidad para las últimas semanas de su embarazo, el alumbramiento y la cuarentena.

Tardó un poco en llegar al lugar, Ginevra ya se encontraba ahí, a pesar de vestuario, su peinado y su sonrisa fresca, Hermione logró notar la tristeza que la oprimía.

—Disculpa la demora —mencionó, saludándola.

—No te preocupes, apenas llevó unos minutos aquí.

—Me sorprende que me hayas llamado —dijo después de un rato en el que ambas se habían concentrado en mirar los menús.

—Nos hemos visto ya en otras ocasiones, no es tan extraño estamos dándole otra oportunidad a nuestra amistad —expuso Hermione, mirándola a los ojos—, y si no me equivoco estás pasando por un momento difícil y necesitas del apoyo de tus amigas.

Ginny se quedó de una pieza, su rostro perdió color y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Su máscara se estaba quebrando.

—Lo sabes… —Apenas y logró decir con el nudo que se había formado en garganta.

—Realmente apenas y sé unas cosas.

El mesero las interrumpió al llegar a tomar su orden. La pelirroja agradeció ese momento, necesitaba calmarse o daría todo un espectáculo.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias, sé que no debe ser sencillo para ti.

—No quiero que hablemos del pasado, no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió. No fue una experiencia agradable, pero pienso que ambas estamos contentas de cómo finalizaron las cosas.

La señora Malfoy se quedó en silencio, respiró profundamente y su expresión se volvió de real dolor. —Teníamos problemas, una cosa llevo a otra y creo que ahora estamos separados.

—Tal vez no lo estén —trató de animarla, parecía demasiado decaída.

—No lo sé —murmuró afligida.

—¿Has intentado ya arreglar las cosas?

—No, él está en un viaje de negocios, no sé cuando regrese.

A Hermione se le hacía tan familiar lo que ella estaba pasando y sabía lo que se encontraba pensando: en si él la estaría engañando. La vida había llevado a Ginny a pasar por lo que ella había pasado, sólo esperaba que esta vez en verdad él no estuviera viendo a otra mujer.

Sus pedidos llegaron, aliviando un poco el ambiente. Hermione observó su plato, se veía suculento todo pero su estómago estaba como una piedra. Así que optó por tomar un poco de café.

—Sé que a veces el tiempo sirve para calmar los ánimos, pero no dejes que pase mucho.

Ginevra asintió con un gestó, removiendo la comida con su tenedor. —Ni siquiera puedo comer, pero tú tampoco has probado bocado, pero debes hacerlo.

—Sí, comer por dos ¿no? —espetó con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Mi madre está educada con las viejas costumbres.

—Lo sé, agradezco sus consejos.

—Me alegro por ustedes, ayer no los felicite como se merecían.

—No te preocupes.

Hermione no quiso volver al tema anterior, al parecer Ginny no deseaba hablar mucho y respetaba eso. Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco sin profundizar en ningún tema en particular. Poco después salieron del lugar, ambas iban por distintos caminos, así que se despidieron.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Lo tendré en cuenta —interrumpió, sonriendo sincera—, gracias.

—Nos vemos.

Ginevra observó como la esposa de Harry se alejaba. Le alegraba saber que ellos eran felices, se lo merecían después de todo, con el peso del pasado en sus hombros, inició su camino. Su mente repasó todo lo que había ocurrido, no puedo evitar pensar en que su matrimonio se había construido en la desgracia de otros y tal vez ahora se encontraban pagando por eso.

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel, tomando una taza café cargada, tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No estaba del todo seguro como había llegado a su cuarto, pero agradecía haber amanecido solo. Al revisar su celular, las llamadas perdidas de Ginevra habían saltado en la pantalla, removiéndole todos las emociones, pero no había tenido el valor de marcarle, así que sólo había apagado el aparato.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiéndose un escreguto, recreando en su mente las últimas semanas de su matrimonio. En esa escena en el mundo muggle con ese hombre con el que la había visto. Tal vez si volviera al lugar a investigar un poco, entendería qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_«¿Qué diablos hacia viendo un médico? ¿Algo andará mal con ella? Quizás sólo me esté engañando y esa haya sido la pobre justificación que encontró.»_

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? —preguntó Astoria, deslizando en la silla frente a él.

—Nada.

Ella enarcó sus labios en una sonrisa sin gracia. —¿Nada? Eso no parecía anoche.

—Sólo bebí de más.

—De eso me di cuenta, pero deseo saber la razón. En este viaje has estado tan extraño, más irritable, meditabundo, incluso triste… y ayer cuando mencione a Ginevra, dijiste algo que no sé cómo interpretar.

Malfoy enderezó su postura, nunca había sido una persona fácil de leer y ella había logrado ver a través de su máscara de frialdad y de su expresión impasible e inalterable. Estaba sorprendido. Astoria definitivamente era más de lo que dejaba ver, sin duda una mujer muy interesante.

—¿Entiendes que no tengo por qué responderte?

—Lo sé, pero aun así te lo estoy preguntando, no me hagas preguntárselo a ella.

Draco estrechó sus ojos. —¿Es eso un intento de amenaza?

—Yo diría que puedo tener una larga y entretenida charla con Ginevra —dijo sin amedrentarse ante el tono de su amigo, se miró las uñas con fingido interés, esperando la respuesta.

Su actitud era tan Slytherin que incluso le agrado que tratara de acorralarlo. —Astoria no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe desde el momento en el que eres mi amigo y que arruinaste mi cita con tu borrachera y tu fina compañía.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —afirmó sonando severa.

Una arruga apareció en la frente de Draco, mientras trataba de recordar la noche anterior. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro, la zorra que se le había acercado, Astoria y Van Der Weyden. Ahora tenía sentido la acusación que ella le hacía.

—¡Demonios!

—A eso me refiero, ¿y bien? —inquirió enarcando su ceja hacia él.

Malfoy se hizo hacia atrás dejando caer todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla, la analizó fijamente esperando que milagrosamente ella desistiera, pero al parecer eso no iba a ocurrir, justo como pasaba con Narcissa.

Así que se preparó para dejar libres sus aflicciones contándoselas a la mujer. Sin saber realmente a dónde lo llevaría eso.

***º*º*º**

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, firmó el último pergamino y entonces si se permitió estirarse. Su reunión con Ginny la había dejado más calmada, no podía hacer más por ella, sólo esperaba que lograran superar su crisis matrimonial.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al retrato que tenía con Harry sobre el escritorio, se encontraban en un parque tomados de las manos riendo, habían ido de picnic con Ron y Luna, ellos les habían sacado la foto.

En verdad tenía mucha suerte, en Harry había encontrado todo: amistad, amor, pasión. Su matrimonio no era perfecto, a veces se molestaban, pero siempre buscaban que sus enojos duraran lo menos posible, no soportaban estar así. Si en algún momento creyó que su relación con Harry cambiaria con el embarazo se había equivocado, él se había vuelto más atento, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre la hacía sentir hermosa, deseada y el sexo no se había acabado ni vuelto soso, lo cual agradecía. La experiencia de estar juntos siempre era distinta a pesar del lugar y las posiciones, tal vez era que seguían profundamente enamorados el uno del otro y la sensación de estar unidos en uno era más que placentera, era especial y única.

Sabía que tenía esa cara de boba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era imposible de ocultar.

—Espero que estés pensando en mí para sonreír así o me pondré celoso.

Mione respingó en su asiento, dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde se asomaba la figura de su esposo. Cirse, amaba como se veía con ese uniforme y también sin él.

—Estaba pensando en mi mejor amigo —confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oh… entonces si debo estar celoso —señaló, entrando por completo y caminando lentamente hacia su esposa.

—Sí, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, creo que te estoy siendo infiel…

—Humm entonces no me dejas más que… —pausó, inclinando parte de su cuerpo hacía su amiga, hizo la finta de besar sus labios pero en el último instante y cuando ella ya esperaba el beso, cambió de parecer yendo hacia su oído— castigarte por tu falta.

Ella sintió un altibajo de emociones, su corazón se agitó.

_«Así que quiere jugar pues jugaremos.»_

—¿Y cómo es que harás eso? —preguntó, alzando su mentón desafiante.

—Tengo un par de ideas, señora Potter —recalcó lo último, mirándola a los ojos con aquel deseo llameando en sus pupilas verdes.

—Muéstrame.

Él crispó sus labios en una sonrisa oscura. Sin darle tiempo si quiera a parpadear, la besó de forma exigente, invadiendo su boca sin piedad, tragándose el jadeo que ella dejó escapar. La tomó de la cintura obligándola a levantarse de la silla y cuando la tuvo apretada contra él, se encargó de llevarla a su casa, donde le propinaría un «castigo» adecuado que no tendría nada de doloroso.

***º*º*º**

Draco arribó a su casa aún acompañado por Astoria, ella le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y en definitiva le había aconsejado hablar con Ginny. Entrar al lugar, le costó demasiado, un nudo amargo se había hecho lugar en su garganta y dolía no escuchar la voz de su esposa dándole la bienvenida o verla aparecer corriendo de forma impetuosa para saltar a sus brazos y darle un gran beso.

¡Slytherin! Jamás pensó que se sentiría así, mantenerse de una pieza le estaba costando.

Avanzaron por el lugar silencioso, hasta la sala, él estaba por invitarla a sentarse cuando vio a sus dos amigos en el lugar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo los llame, necesitas compañía Draco —manifestó Astoria, tocando su hombro—. Alguien debe evitar que cometas estupideces y espero que ellos lo hagan o al menos que no te dejen solo.

En verdad quería sentirse molesto con ella por tomarse esas atribuciones, pero la verdad es que no podía, después de todo él les hubiese contado tarde o temprano, eso si no es que ellos lo sabían ya desde antes.

—Debo irme, piensa en lo que te dije —añadió, antes de salir de la majestuosa mansión.

— ¿Whiskey? —cuestionó Nott, alzando la botella.

—Doble —dijo finalmente.

—Así que… esto reventó, ahora ella está libre ¿crees qué me acepte? —inquirió Blaise con descaró, un brillo pícaro relucía en sus ojos.

—Negro —pidió en tono severo Theo.

—¿Qué? Él la está dejando ir…

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina. —Ella es mía —bramó posesivo, estaba acostumbrado a que el moreno bromeara con eso, pero en ese momento en verdad lo sentía como un ataque.

—Bien, si lo es, ¿por qué no vas por ella?

—No… es tan sencillo.

—Lo es para mí, la quiero, voy por ella —declaró rotundo.

—No sabes los problemas que tenemos.

—Soluciónalos con sexo —resolvió con facilidad.

Draco deseó poder ver las cosas como su amigo, con esa simpleza, pero le era imposible, las malditas dudas no lo dejaban. Era orgulloso y estaba herido, dos cosas que él no superaría con facilidad.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra no podía creer que Narcissa se encontrara ahí en la sala de la Madriguera, debía haber entrado a una dimensión desconocida. El cuadro era realmente shockeante.

No entendía ¿qué era lo que hacía ahí?, aunque era obvio. Después de estar por días sin saber de los Malfoy pensó que ellos estaban felices de haberse deshecho de ella, pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Después de todo, su suegra no dejaba de sorprenderla, jamás podría decir que conocía a esa mujer por completo, tenía que haberlo esperado.

_«¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Ella debió darse cuenta de mi ausencia desde el primer día.»_

Se acercó con una seguridad que realmente no sentía, por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Oh, que bien que ya estás aquí Ginny, las dejaré a solas —comentó Molly, pasando a su lado dándole un apretón cariñoso en su brazo, mostrándole su apoyo, incluso parecía que ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era momento para pensar en eso—. Estaré en la cocina, por si necesitan algo.

—Buenas noches, Ginevra —saludó, pasando sus ojos por ella, estudiándola.

—Narcissa, ¿cómo está? —respondió, sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

—Mejor que tú, por lo que veo.

Una sonrisa se alzó en los labios de la pelirroja. —No creo que haya venido a hablar de cómo luzco.

—No necesitas estar a la defensiva conmigo.

—No tendría que estarlo si usted ya me hubiera dicho la razón de su visita.

Narcissa sonrió con mesura. —Sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Quiere asegurarse que no vuelva con Draco? —cuestionó sin rodeos, pues no quería entrar en juegos mentales con su suegra— . Supongo que deben estar felices ahora que ya no estamos juntos y si se lo pregunta no he traído nada más que mi ropa, lo demás está en esa casa.

Cissy rió suavemente, divertida con las deducciones de la esposa de su hijo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba de ellos y cómo los veía, no podía estar más equivocada.

—No seas ridícula, esa casa como tú le llamas, es tu casa, el hogar que decidiste formar con Draco y todo lo que está ahí te pertenece. Tal vez no seas una Malfoy por sangre, pero lo eres desde que decidiste unirte a mi hijo, así que no puedes robarte, lo que ya es tuyo por derecho.

—Oh… —murmuró descolocada, perdiendo un poco de seguridad— ¿qué hace aquí?

—Sabes que hago aquí, has abandonado la casa.

—Eso es un asunto que sólo voy a tratar con Draco.

—¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo realmente?

—Entiendo que sea su hijo, pero no voy a discutir mis decisiones con usted.

—Un matrimonio nunca es fácil, no puedes salir de tu casa como una niña asustada, al primer problema grave que se presenta. Tú decidiste casarte con él, no puedes ahora simplemente abandonarlo, eso no solucionará nada. Así que espero dejes este comportamiento infantil y vuelvas a tu casa, él llegó esta noche, busquen mediar las cosas entre ustedes —profirió severa.

Ginny se quedó callada, parecía que todas las réplicas que habían pasado por su cabeza cuando su suegra le estaba dando aquel sermón se habían esfumado dejado su mente inservible.

—Por cierto, ni Lucius ni yo, deseamos que ustedes se separen.

—¿Por qué esta haciendo todo esto? —Logró decir, venciendo el estupor por el que pasaba.

—Ginevra pareces haber olvidado que nosotros aprobamos su matrimonio, si no nos agradaras ni siquiera hubieses llegado al altar.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—No ha sido un camino sencillo, ni lo será —refirió, incorporándose—. Toma las decisiones correctas.

—¿Las correctas para quién?

—Eres inteligente, no necesitas que yo responda eso —musitó con una sonrisa digna de un Black—. Debo irme, espero verte pronto —añadió, besando sus dos mejillas con afecto—, despídeme de tu madre.

La pelirroja la vio partir parpadeando, la había dejado aún más confundida que antes. _«Si Draco ya está aquí, ¿por qué no me ha buscado? Eso quiere decir que sigue molesto, ¿qué debo hacer?»._

***º*º*º**

Hermione descansaba abrazada al costado de su esposo, habían tenido un encuentro espectacular, pero lo que más le agradaba era reposar a su lado. Pasar ese tiempo con él, sentir como sus cuerpos se relajaban, sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban, las pequeñas caricias que iban venían de ambos.

Sonrió feliz, alzó la mirada observando que él también tenía una gran sonrisa. Parecía que hubieran tenido mil momentos como estos y tal vez así había sido, pero quién llevaba la cuenta, cuando cada instante con él era único y especial. Juntos habían descubierto el significado del amor verdadero, el que es incondicional, irrepetible, irrompible…

El sueño y el cansancio del día, comenzaban a hacer mella en ella. Los parpados los sentía pesados, estaba a punto de hacer dormida cuando el estómago de Harry se manifestó con gruñido.

Él se rió afable, colocando una mano sobre su abdomen. —Creo que debo ir a buscar algo para los dos.

—Espera iré contigo. —Trató de incorporarse, pero él la volvió a recostar, besó su frente con rapidez y saltó de la cama desnudo, dándole a Hermione una buena vista de su espalda marcada y su trasero.

—Déjame encargarme.

—Bien, sólo no quemes la cocina y me podrías traer una taza grande de café con leche, por favor —murmuró, mirándolo de forma apreciativa mientras él se ponía algo encima.

—Esta bien y deja de mirarme así o no podré salir de aquí —advirtió jocoso.

—Lo siento —murmuró con las mejillas arrebolladas.

Potter salió de la habitación con una sonrisa bonachona.

***º*º*º**

Draco había estado pensando las cosas, tal vez demasiado tiempo, habían pasado ya cuatro días de su llegada y seguía sin buscar a su esposa, lo peor era que ella tampoco habia hecho el intento de contactarlo.

Poco sabía de la visita que le había hecho su madre a Ginevra, pero si en algo conocía a su esposa, ya podía prever que no estaría muy contenta de que interviniera en su matrimonio. Él también se encontraba molesto, pero nada podía hacer ya, su madre se había rehusado a hablar con él sobre eso.

Los consejos de sus amigos rondaban su cabeza, junto con todas las cosas que habían pasado. Finalmente sin pensarlo más, había vuelto al lugar donde había visto a Ginny en el mundo muggle.

Después de investigar con la secretaría —que había caído con rapidez bajo sus encantos—, se había enterado que se trataba de un consultorio de un médico, con un poco más de su poder de seducción natural y magia —un imperio—, la mujer le había dejado ver sus archivos. En el expediente de Ginevra, la primera hoja contenía sus datos, la mayoría falsos. Las siguientes hojas estaban llenas de conceptos médicos y otras cosas que él no comprendía bien, parecían informes sobre la salud de su esposa.

Lo último que había era una nota en manuscrito, al parecer ella no había asistido a su última cita programada, donde le entregarían los resultados de unos estudios que se había hecho.

Se encargó de modificar ligeramente los recuerdos de la mujer, para después volver al mundo muggle con demasiadas dudas y preguntas que sólo su esposa podía responder. Finalmente después de estar un rato en su casa, meditando el asunto, se decidió a actuar.

***º*º*º**

Ginny recostada en su cama infantil, seguía sin tener noticias de Draco y temía lo peor. Las palabras de Narcissa, sus peleas con él, sus conversaciones con Luna y Hermione, todo giraba en su cabeza como un remolino arrasando con ella, cansándola. Nada era suficiente para distraerla, su salud mental estaba en pique, incluso comenzaba a imaginarse que había un lugar esperándola en el ala de locos en St. Mungo.

Sólo quería dormir y perderse en ese mundo, donde no sentía ese dolor creciente; estaba cerca de lograrlo cuando escuchó pequeños golpes en el vidrio de su ventana. Soltó un gruñido, se levantó irritada, estaba preparada para deshacerse de quién estuviese haciendo esos sonidos. Llegó y la abrió de golpe, su garganta estaba para soltar toda una perorata, que jamás logró escapar de su boca y todo debido a la impresión que se llevó al ver a Draco, parado en el jardín con una escoba en cada mano.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Ginevra.

Ella parpadeó con los ojos humedecidos, él en verdad estaba ahí, había ido por ella. Sentía una bola de emociones atoradas en su pecho, que le dificultaba poder hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Me harás esperar? ¿Acaso quieres que muera a manos de tus barbaros hermanos?

Ginny emitió una risa que la relajó finalmente. —Debería dejar que lo hicieran, te odio… ¿lo sabes?

Él colocó una sonrisa de lado marca Malfoy. —Lo sé, ven aquí, fierecilla.

—Eres…. arrrggg, ¡debería estarte lanzando _crucios_! —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy contento contigo, pero lo que yo quiero hacerte, no tiene nada que ver con maldiciones —insinuó, su voz sonó grave por el deseo que había comenzado a hormiguear por su cuerpo—. ¿Me harás decírtelo aquí o iremos a nuestra casa?

Un sonrojo bochornoso se extendió por todo el rostro de Ginny, sabía que sus padres estaban en casa y muy probablemente estuviesen escuchando aquello. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con renovados ánimos.

Asintió con un cabeceo, bajó corriendo hasta salir y saltar a los brazos de Draco, que la recibió estrechándola con fuerza.

Desde la cocina de la vieja casa, Arthur y Molly contemplaban como se desenvolvía la escena, aliviados de que por fin esos dos se reconciliaran. Malfoy podía no ser el yerno que habían soñado, pero se querían y eso sin duda era lo más importante en un matrimonio, esperaban que lograran resolver sus problemas pero por lo que veían, era muy posible que lo hicieran.

Arthur le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su mujer, atrayéndola hacia él. Molly recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla.

***º*º*º**

Draco y Ginny, recorrieron el camino hasta su casa surcando los cielos, compitiendo como era natural entre ellos. Volar, había hecho que los dos olvidaran sus dilemas, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, la realidad regresó con todo lo que eso significaba.

La puerta se abrió para ellos, él le entregó las escobas a un elfo, ella miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose insegura en su propia casa. Se había ido de ahí hacía días y volver, no se sentía exactamente como había esperado. Los nervios habían comenzado a hacer mella en ella y ahora tenía las manos húmedas, se las limpió en su ropa.

Malfoy se giró observándola, toda la alegría que minutos antes expresaba se había ido, pero no por eso se veía menos hermosa, tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas por la agitación del viaje.

Él tampoco sabía bien cómo abordar lo que los había separado. No quería pelear, estaba cansado de eso. Pasó los dedos por su cabello ahora desarreglado, llegando hasta su nuca. Era claro que ambos estaban incómodos y entre más rápido superaran ese momento, sería mejor.

—Vamos a la sala.

Los dos caminaron por separado, tan tensos que sus movimientos podían ser comparados con los de un robot.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—No.

Draco cabeceó, miró el fuego chispeante de la chimenea, él tampoco podría permanecer sentado. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y serenidad para comenzar aquella terrible platica. —No quiero que discutamos, nuestro último desencuentro no debió suceder, tú nunca debiste irte de la casa.

El pesar era evidente en el rostro de Ginny, se quedó callada buscando las palabras adecuadas, tampoco tenía ganas de una pelea.

—Lo siento, yo… debí decirte tantas cosas que me estaban pasando y no supe cómo hacerlo, pensé que podría solucionarlas yo sola, que si no te lo contaba, estaríamos mejor, pero todo se fue complicando y… —La voz se le quebró a mitad de su monologo. Por todos los elfos, ¿por qué tenía que soltarse a llorar?

Él se acercó a ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. —En verdad te ves fea cuando lloras.

Ginevra le arrebató la tela, girándose para evitar su mirada. —Eres un tonto.

Los brazos de Malfoy se cerraron alrededor de su figura, tratando de confortarla. Recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

—¿Esto es porque no has quedado embaraza?

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que respondiera, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba antes de volverse una masa temblorosa. Ginny se giró y escondió su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas en el torso de él, sus manos apresaron su ropa.

—¿Y si no puedo tener hijos? — murmuró, sorbiendo su nariz.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó shockeado por la revelación, la separó al instante —quizás de forma brusca— para poder verla a los ojos—. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? ¿Es por eso que visitaste a ese medico muggle?

Ginny se deslizó lejos de él, no soportaba ver su mirada de desconcierto y reproche. — En todo este tiempo no logre quedar embarazada, comencé a preocuparme y luego mis padres, tus padres hablando sobre eso.

—No es como si lleváramos años intentándolo, debiste decírmelo, no tenías que sentirte presionada.

—Pero así me sentía, no pensé que nos costaría tanto, a mi madre y mis cuñadas no les llevó tanto tiempo —explicó buscando justificar su comportamiento—. Las cosas habían comenzado a ser difíciles entre nosotros, yo me quedaba aquí pensando en tantas cosas… tal vez tonterías.

—¡Realmente lo eran! —soltó alzando su voz, sus manos se movieron dándole más intensión a su exclamación.

Se sentó en el sillón, sintiéndose dolida, sabía que él tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto, ni siquiera podía reprocharle que lo estuviera. —Pensé que si iba a St. Mungo a hacerme una revisión, la información saldría de ahí y se volvería un chisme, por eso preferí ir con un médico muggle, fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando tenía una cita que tú me encontraste, yo no te estaba engañando.

—¡Demonios Ginevra! Pudiste contarme todo esto —dijo exasperado.

El enojo estaba haciéndolo querer hacer y decir cosas de las que probablemente después se arrepentiría. La miró sulfurado una vez más antes de salir de la sala, yendo hacia el jardín. Anduvo por el lugar un buen rato, hasta que sus pensamientos dejaron de ser una maraña peligrosa de reclamos y se sintió preparado para volver a terminar lo que habían iniciado

***º*º*º**

Ginny lo vio salir con el corazón oprimido, nuevamente se iba y ella no había tenido el valor de detenerlo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando. Finalmente cuando se cansó se quedó ahí quieta, escuchando el silencio. Su mente se encontraba hecha papilla, no lograba seguir la línea de un pensamiento.

Los pasos de su esposo hicieron eco en el lugar, su mirada no voló hacia él como se esperaría.

Malfoy se detuvo en la entrada sus ojos plateados se concentraron en la mujer hundida en el sofá, pareciera que deseara convertirse en uno con el mueble. No, no podía ser severo con ella, no quería hacerlo. Definitivamente no se había casado con ella para verla sufrir y mucho menos para ser parte de eso, quería a la mujer alegre, optimista, llena de vida que lo había enloquecido.

Caminó hasta ella y sin pensarlo, la cargó con facilidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde que llegamos aquí —expresó, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ginny descansó al escucharlo decir eso, se dejó llevar en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Draco pateó la puerta, abriéndola con poca delicadeza.

—¡La destruirás!

—Se puede arreglar.

Inició el recorrido hacia la cama pero cambió de opinión y la llevó al cuarto de baño. La dejó sobre sus pies, mientras agitaba su varita llenando la enorme tina. Ginny lo ayudó a colocar las esencias y demás.

Lentamente se fueron desnudando, Draco entró primero y Ginevra iba a colocarse en el lado opuesto, pero tiró de ella haciéndole un lugar entre sus piernas. Ella se recargó completamente sobre el torso de él, cerró los ojos y dejó que él la abrazara, ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, sintiéndose reconfortada.

—No quiero siquiera que pienses en volver a ocultarme algo —dijo severo, susurrándolo a su oído.

—No lo haré —aceptó, sintiendo como el peso que oprimía su corazón desaparecía.

—No tiene que haber desconfianza entre nosotros.

—Está bien, es justo —aceptó, más tranquila.

—Sobre lo de tener un hijo…

—¿Y si no puedo quedar embarazada? —preguntó en un murmullo tembloroso.

Una sonrisa divertida levantó la comisura izquierda de su boca. —No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. Te has hecho los estudios necesarios…

—No recogí los resultados.

—Iremos juntos.

—Pero, si en verdad no puedo —repitió temerosa.

_«¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Sólo basta recordar la cantidad de hijos que tuvo su madre.»_

—Hay muchas opciones tanto mágicas como muggles, seguiremos intentándolo, pero no por ahora.

Ginny entendía porque él había tomado esa decisión y era lo mejor de momento, su relación necesitaba sanarse, pero aún así se sentía triste, pensaba que lograría ser madre pronto y nuevamente tenían que postergarlo.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —inquirió, al no escuchar respuesta de ella.

—Sí.

Draco se relajó y entonces sí, se permitió disfrutar del baño. La piel lechosa y pecosa de Ginny llamaba a su boca, recorrió su hombro y retiró el cabello de su cuello, para también saborearlo. La había extrañado tanto, quería sentirla suya, saber que a pesar de sus problemas seguían amándose.

Ella suspiró suavemente, movió su cabeza buscando un beso de su esposo. Él dejó que sus labios encajaran en un contacto llenó de emociones y deseos acumulados por días. Las manos de él se movieron en forma ascendente alcanzando los senos de Ginny, ella jadeó profundamente y no dudo en cubrir con sus manos las de él, instándolo a seguir, guiando el ritmo de la caricia al que ella necesitaba en ese instante, mientras se besaban encendiendo sus sentidos.

No tardó mucho en dejar que él desplazara sus dedos de pianista a su centro, ella dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, las sensaciones que le producía eran simplemente deliciosas. Malfoy aprovechó ese momento para saborear cada centímetro de su cuello, le encantaba verla entregada a sus caricias, era una imagen bastante erótica, podía sentir su erección punzando reclamando por atención.

—Ah Draco… más.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa oscura. Aquietó sus dedos, logrando que ella se quejara y se moviera buscando que él continuara, había estado tan cerca de explotar.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —inquirió, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Rayos, sólo continua! —rogó desesperada por obtener el desahogo que su cuerpo pedía, movió su pelvis hacía la mano de él.

Draco rió de forma grave y atractiva, el aliento de su risa acarició la piel de la clavícula de Ginny y el sonido causó que la piel se le erizara.

—Eres una desesperada.

—Tú un maldito torturador.

—Y te gusta que lo sea.

Ella sonrió sabiendo que eso era cierto, se alejó de él girándose, hincándose frente a él.

—¿No podías esperar a que terminara contigo?

—Te tardabas demasiado y prefiero tomar el control —refirió, cerrando su mano alrededor del miembro, le dio un pequeño tirón. Un ruido ronco raspó la garganta de él, su respiración se volvió trabajosa conforme la caricia aumentaba de ritmo y presión. Malfoy sin perder el tiempo palpó la figura que tenía frente a él delineando sin prisa, escuchando por respuesta los hermosos sonidos que salían de la garganta de su esposa.

—Detente pelirroja —pidió, tomándola de la muñeca

Ginny lo soltó, resintiendo un poco el esfuerzo al que había sometido su mano, Malfoy la besó, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella de forma demencial al tiempo que alcanzaba el final de su cadera, acariciándola con lujuria. No tardó en abalanzarse sobre Ginny, logrando que ambos se estiraran a lo largo de la tina.

— ¿Me quieres ahogar? —cuestionó, aferrando sus manos al costado de él.

—No esta tan honda —comentó enronquecido.

—Lo está — reprochó.

—Entonces sujétate bien.

El deseo los incendiaba por dentro, sus cuerpos se rozaban buscando un contacto más profundo bajo el agua, las fragancias enloquecían sus sentidos. Él exploró su boca con desesperación dejando que su lengua se deslizara encontrándose con la de ella en una batalla por el dominio.

Giraron en la tina con sus cuerpos ardientes enredados, sus latidos eran violentos y el lugar se llenó de sonidos profundos, bajos.

—Basta de juegos —pronunció jadeante.

Se sentó en la tina, quedándose a la mitad de ésta, Ginny se apoyó en los hombros de él, dejando que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él, mientras se sentaba, sintiendo como su rígido miembro se abría paso por su cavidad, quedando profundamente clavado en su interior. La fuerte sensación de adaptarse a él y mezcla de emociones casi logró catapultarla a un placentero fin.

Un gemido bajo brotó de la garganta de Malfoy, sus manos se hundieron en el fino cuerpo de su esposa, marcándolo. El agua abrazando sus cuerpos, el calor del momento y la danza sensual de sus caderas los mantenía en el filo del cielo y el infierno.

Ginevra se recargó en él, manteniéndolos pegados, sus dedos bailaron sobre la espalda de él, dejando un rastro de sus uñas, enrojeciendo su piel.

Se abandonaron al fuego de la pasión, desesperados por sentir todo lo que el estar juntos les proporcionaba. Ginevra se perdió en las arremetidas que él lograba hacer cuando ella se alzaba, cada vez más precisas y certeras, causando que ambos se deshicieran en ruidos de placer y frases que se perdieron en el momento.

Draco se impulsaba cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, enloqueciéndose con aquel cuerpo que parecía estar ardiendo en carne propia, sintiéndola completamente entregada a él. La acarició a consciencia, mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos, dejándose ir a una culminación que lo arrastró a él al éxtasis más profundo.

Sus respiraciones se fueron suavizando, ella se sintió envuelta por el calor que aún despedía el cuerpo de su esposo. Parte del agua de su tina se había caído al suelo con tanto ajetreo, además comenzaba a ponerse fría y ellos necesitaban salir de ahí, antes de terminar arrugados como ciruelas pasas.

Malfoy la besó de poco a poco, bebiéndola, sellando con ese gesto la paz entre ellos.

—Te amo —profirió mirándolo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa exquisita apareció en su rostro, sus ojos se encendieron. Depositó un beso en su frente como siempre hacía, él no era de los hombres que solía repetir esas palabras a cada momento y esperaba que en todo ese tiempo se hubiese dado cuenta como era que él expresaba su sentir.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Abandonar la tina les llevó un tiempo, su paso por la ducha se alargó entre besos y caricias, para cuando lograron tocar la cama, ambos se encontraban listos para una nueva ronda, que los entretuvo hasta entrada la noche.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuando los milagros pueden aparecer…

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará... si ustedes lo piden.**_

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

***º*º***

**H**ola hemos vuelto para terminar la historia, en un principio sólo colocaríamos un Epílogo pero al comenzar a escribirlo se volvió demasiado largo así que decidimos hacer dos capítulos y aparte el Epílogo, esperamos que lo disfruten y nos puedan escribir, no nos dejen solas.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Aurosaqui: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia, aquí ya el capítulo 4, esperamos que te guste y claro que hay mucho del matrimonio Potter-Granger y Malfoy-Weasley. Lo del juego de Quidditch ten por seguro que fue entretenido, quien le pateo el trasero a quién, eso lo dejamos a tu imaginación. Feliz año, saludos.

**DeniGranger: **Hola, mil gracias por toda la paciencia y el apoyo, aquí estamos por fin con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos puedas escribir. Feliz año, saludos.

**Marianne du Pre: **Hola, millones de gracias por leer y escribirnos, nos alegra que te haya gustado, aquí hay más, ojala te agrade y nos comentes. Feliz año, saludos.

**Maryel Tonks: **Hola, miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y escribirnos esos maravillosos reviews. Lo capítulos candentes siguen y sieguen jajajajaja, Si el engaño de Draco y Ginny al final trajo amor para todos, las reuniones en la Madriguera sin duda son todo un espectáculo y diversión, pobre Draco tal vez nunca se adapte, pero al menos va obligado pero va xD. No deseábamos que le pasara a Harry algo muy malo en esa misión, así que sólo fue el susto. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Feliz año, saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos y leer esta historia. Nos alegra que te guste el drinny, en este capítulo no les va muy bien pero su reconciliación será muy buena y en el siguiente habrá más de este matrimonio. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**JiiiimMalfoy: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer nuestras locuras y comentarlas, que bien que te haya gustado el drinny y la trama. Ojala te guste este capítulo aunque la parejita tenga complicaciones, pero en el siguiente todo será mejor para ellos. Feliz año, saludos.

**Minnie:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar que bien que te gusto la historia, por fin pudimos colocar este capítulo, no es el epílogo pero ojala te agrade. Feliz año, saludos.

**kittymariposa:** Hola, miles de gracias por escribirnos, lo que comentas es cierto sin duda los personajes tuvieron que aprender varias lecciones después de lo que vivieron y dolor que causaron a terceros. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Drys-1**: Hola, millones de gracias por el apoyo y por leer las historias harmonys que publicamos. Ahora buscamos colocar más harmony que drinny, esperamos que te guste. Si la historia daba para más pero cuando la creamos pensamos en un one-shot y ha ido creciendo mucho, pero sólo será un capítulo más y el Epílogo. Feliz año, saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario, si te entendemos, esperamos que encuentres entretenido este capítulo, hay drinny y hay harmony. Feliz año, saludos.

**Amely Potter: **Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por leer y comentar. El tema de la historia es difícil y cada quién tiene sus ideas de cómo reaccionaria ante un engaño, o lo que haría y no haría, este fic sólo maneja una perspectiva de cómo siguieron adelante después de la infidelidad. Sin duda se pueden hacer más historias con la misma trama manejando las situaciones de distinta manera, pero bueno eso es otro cuento. Ojala te guste la actualización. Feliz año, saludos.

**Sakura Tachi: **Hola, miles y miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Feliz año, saludos.

**Erendi Lucy C: **Hola, muchas, muchas gracias por escribirnos, no hay epílogo pero hay más historia, ojala te guste este capítulo. Feliz año, saludos.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**_

_*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**_

_**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre.** Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**ENGAÑOS**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***·º·*·º·***

*Justificando la categoría, hay escenas de contenido fuerte xD

***º*º*º**

Ginevra fue despertando lentamente, sabía que era tarde sólo bastaba ver la cantidad de luz que se colaba por las cortinas, pero no le importaba, no si Draco estaba abrazándola por detrás, su cintura cubierta por el peso de su brazo, su cuerpo acunado por el de él. Le agradaba despertar a su lado y le sorprendía que él no se hubiera levantado ya, para irse a trabajar.

Respiró suavemente, sintiéndose mil veces mejor que en semanas, se acurrucó más contra él. Draco la apretó adormilado, dejando pequeños besos en su espalda.

—Vuelve a dormir.

—No pensé que seguirías aquí —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando de las caricias.

—Por eso ser el jefe es bueno.

—Presumido —refunfuñó.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio, como esperando que Morfeo volviera por ellos para llevarlos a su mundo. Ginny estaba tratando de dejarse llevar, pero él la distraía y su estómago pedía a gritos un poco de alimento.

—Ese apetito tuyo —molestó.

—Lo siento, pero te recuerdo que no cenamos.

—Bien, le pediré a los elfos que suban el desayuno.

—No, yo iré a preparar algo —dijo saliendo del abrazo.

—Esa manía tuya, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte aquí y dejar que te sirvan? —se quejó, jalándola nuevamente.

—Porque quiero hacerlo y a ti te gusta que te cocine —indicó, apuntando con su dedo su torso.

Malfoy soltó una risa sincera. —Nunca he dicho eso.

—El que calla, otorga —respondió hábil.

Él la jaló para un beso, encajando sus bocas a la perfección. Ginevra se recostó sobre su tórax, alargando el dulce momento.

—En verdad tengo hambre —le recordó contra sus labios.

—Y yo tengo otra clase de hambre —añadió con voz tersa y los ojos entre cerrados, dejando que su mano viajara por su espalda hasta el final, dándole un pequeño apretón a su respingado trasero.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de eso después —respondió pícara, propinándole un beso soberbio.

Luego de unos intensos minutos, logró aparatarse de él, antes de que no pudiera salir de la cama en horas y su estómago se comiera a sí mismo. Se movió por la habitación buscando una bata que utilizar, Draco la siguió deleitándose con su figura expuesta, sonriéndole de forma descarada y satisfecha.

Ginny ya cubierta se detuvo frente a él. ¡Cirse! se veía atractivo como adonis, sus hilos plateados cayendo sobre su rostro, enmarcando sus rasgos que aunque finos no dejaban de ser masculinos. Sus ojos tan brillantes como la plata y su cuerpo escondido por las sabanas oscuras lo hacían parecer un modelo de una pintura erótica de siglos pasados.

—Pensé que ibas ir a hacer el desayuno, no que te quedarías ahí para admirar mi perfección —profirió petulante.

Ella rodó sus ojos, saliendo por completo de su estupor, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin detenerse a mirarlo de nuevo. —He visto mejores…

—¡¿Qué?! —Saltó de la cama y en un santiamén estuvo junto a ella, cerrándole el paso. —¿Cuándo? —exigió saber.

Ginny puso su cara de inocencia e incluso se atrevió a sacudir sus pestañas. —Bueno siendo jugadora, a veces al pasar por los vestidores podías ver una que otra cosa interesante… pero no te preocupes, tú no estás mal —divulgó, pasando sus ojos de arriba abajo, apreciando su desnudez, le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

Draco refunfuñó airado. —Soy un dios.

—Sí, sí —afirmó con travesura, besó la boca crispada de su esposo, logrando que su expresión furibunda apenas se suavizara. —Ahora déjame ir a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno. —Le dio un beso rápido antes de pasarlo, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se giró y lo miró con una gran sonrisa. — Me encantas, aunque sólo seas un simple mortal, que terminara convertido en un anciano con piel de pasita.

Él resopló audiblemente, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, volviendo a su actitud arrogante. —Cuando vuelvas tendremos una conversación sobre eso —mencionó, llevando su mano a su miembro ligeramente endurecido.

Ginny siguió sus movimiento, sintiendo un calorcito viajar por su cuerpo. Se ruborizó luciendo un profundo carmesí en sus pómulos, sus labios alojaron una sonrisa. Apartó la mirada y respiró, dejando que el oxígeno aclarara sus ideas.

—Eres imposible...

***º*º*º**

Inminentemente Draco se cansó de esperarla, así que bajo a ver qué era lo que hacía demorar a su esposa. De camino a la cocina recibió todo el correo que le había llegado, no podía tomarse un día de descanso cuando todo el mundo decidía que lo necesitaba en la oficina. ¡Vaya inútiles!, ¿acaso no podían arreglárselas solos?

Los revisó sin mucho ánimo, sentándose en el comedor, apenas con unos bóxer, por precaución había cerrado las chimeneas, no quería visitas inoportunas.

Ginevra salió de la cocina cantando una canción, al pasar por el comedor se sorprendió de ver a Draco ahí, rodeado de pergaminos.

—Pensé que seguirías en el cuarto, el elfo estaba por llevar el desayuno.

—Vine a verte, pero tenía que revisar esto —comentó, dejando de lado su lectura.

—Supongo que podemos desayunar aquí.

—Sí, está bien se lo diré a Peffy.

Malfoy le ordenó a otro elfo que se llevara todos los mensajes a su despacho. Los platos comenzaron a aparecer en la mesa, su estómago gruñó nada más al ver la comida y reconocer aquellos agradables aromas.

Ginny se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a servir. Odiaba sentarse al extremo de la mesa, así que esa regla se la saltaba siempre que podía.

—¿No me has dicho cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—Cerramos el negocio —comunicó adusto. No pudo evitar recordar el episodio en el bar del hotel. Se tensó sabiendo que si se lo ocultaba, corría el riesgo de que posiblemente lo sucedido saliera a la luz distorsionado.

—No pareces contento.

Draco se limpió la boca, meditando lo qué haría, un nuevo paso en falso podía causar el colapso inminente de su relación. Así que sin más, caminó a su propio fusilamiento.

—Sucedió algo allá.

—¿Con Astoria? —cuestionó con voz trémula, soltando su tenedor y aferrando la servilleta bajo la mesa, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba al fondo del estómago.

Él resopló cansino. —No. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo ningún interés en ella, ni ella en mí.

Ginny sintió que el nudo de sus emociones se aflojaba, pero aún estaba lo que él estaba buscando decirle, ya que si no se trataba de eso, ¿qué podía ser?

—La noche que cerramos el trato, me quede en el bar, bebí demasiado mientras pensaba en nuestra situación, una mujer que no recuerdo se acercó a mi…

Lo miró horrorizada, sintiendo una sensación de ardor y dolor recorrerla. —¿Te acostaste con ella?

— No me estás escuchando —interpeló, apretando su mandíbula—. Ni siquiera hubiera podido. ¡Demonios! No me acosté con ella —aclaró con impaciencia—. Astoria y Van Der Weyden me llevaron a mi cuarto, del cual no salí hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—¡Infiernos Ginevra!, fue lo que pasó, si no quieres creerme habla con Astoria o con Van Der Weyden.

En esos tensos minutos en verdad creyó que debía haber seguido su instinto Slytherin y mentir, negar y acabar con el recuerdo de los testigos para así quedar libre de pecado.

Ella se quedó callada, tenía las orejas rojas de enojo y su mirada no era para nada amable. Tomó una profunda respiración, buscando calmarse, para ordenar sus pensamientos y ver más allá del velo de los celos.

Draco con cada segundo que corría se desesperaba más, necesitaba saber qué era lo que ella estaba pensando para así poder actuar.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

—No necesito preguntarle a nadie, te creo.

—¿Eso es verdad? —inquirió desconfiado, su esposa no era para nada dócil y que asimilara esto de una manera calmada, le preocupaba.

—Lo es, sé que siempre tendrás mujeres interesadas en ti, pero yo soy tu esposa y creo que ya pasamos por el punto de la desconfianza y eso no nos llevó a ningún lado —resumió, enfrentando sus temores—. Así que optó por confiar en ti, pero si sólo me entero de que me estás mintiendo, no prometo que el gran tesoro entre tus piernas, salga ileso.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada limpia, deshaciéndose de la tensión a la que había estado sometido. Sí, esa era su mujercita, siempre tan linda, inofensiva, mesurada y frágil.

—No te miento.

—Más te vale, hurón.

Él puso una mueca fea, odiaba ese epíteto. Entrecerró sus ojos y torció sus labios, retomando su desayuno tardío; había cosas que entre ellos nunca cambiarían.

—¿Qué fue lo que tu hiciste sin mí?

—Estar con mis padres, pedí un permiso en el trabajo, no tenía cabeza para escribir la columna —contó, llevándose a la boca una fresa.

Él tuvo que dar marcha atrás al comentario que pugnaba por salir de su boca, Ginny repentinamente parecía triste, él sabía que tenía que ayudarla con eso. Su vida había tenido muchos cambios en los años que llevaban juntos y era justo que él también hiciera ciertas modificaciones a la suya.

—Hermione está embarazada, lo anunciaron en la reunión pasada.

_«Así que se trata de eso.»_

La noticia no lo tomaba por sorpresa, era el pasó lógico a seguir en la relación de su ex y San Potter. De hecho algo había sospechado al ver semanas atrás a Hermione en el Ministerio, en un primer momento no sabía que era lo que la hacía ver distinta, pero ahora todo encajaba.

—Más tarde, después de que tú y yo terminemos lo que tenemos pendiente, iremos al mundo muggle a recoger tus análisis.

Ginny levantó la mirada y lo notó tan decidido que la descolocó por completo, no esperaba que la acompañara, pero con él a su lado todo sería mejor.

***º*º*º**

Harry entró a la oficina de su esposa con un paquete de galletas, un bote de _nutella_ y una hamburguesa con una orden de papas francesas. Era una suerte que él no estuviera en una misión y se encontrara solamente aburrido entre informes que le llegaban y los que él tenía que entregar al Ministro, porque así podía cumplir con los antojos de su mujer.

—Gracias —dijo Mione, mirándolo con si fuera su salvación de aquel mar de trabajo en el que estaba.

—Deberías tratar de comer otras cosas —comentó dejando que la preocupación afectara su rostro y su voz. Colocó las cosas sobre el escritorio en un espacio libre.

—Tengo que terminar esta investigación sobre los duendes y el territorio de los gnomos, para así lograr resolver el conflicto —explicó estresada—, pero no logro concentrarme, tengo hambre y he tenido que visitar tantas veces el baño que he pensado en mudar mi oficina a los sanitarios.

Harry se rió entre dientes, negó con su cabeza por la ocurrencia de su mujercita. Fue hacia ella, la hizo levantarse y caminaron hasta el sillón que se encontraba en el lugar, la sentó sobre su regazo abrazándola con amor.

—Tómalo con calma. —Se hizo hacia delante un puso un beso en los labios de su esposa.

Ella le dio una media sonrisa y se permitió descansar un momento, su cuerpo se liberó de la pesadez de su trabajo y se relajó enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de él cerca de su cuello. Harry acarició su espalda un rato antes de colar su mano bajo las capas de ropa y acariciar la pequeña bolita.

—Está creciendo rápidamente.

—Aún así, quiero que sigas tus horarios de comida.

—Lo hago, sólo que hoy me fue imposible, siento que de un momento a otro me brincara la panza y será imposible ocultarlo.

—Sabíamos que pasaría, nuestro pequeño campeón quiere que el mundo sepa que existe.

Ella sonrió con cariño, no dudaba que Harry sería un gran padre, era excelente con Teddy, a pesar de que no era su hijo, pero lo quería como tal.

—Te amo —profirió Harry, besando su mejilla.

—Y nosotros a ti. —Acunó su rostro y rozó sus labios, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. —¡Cirse!, comienzas a convencerme de que será niño.

—Eso me agrada —afirmó gustoso.

—Tenemos que comenzar a arreglar el cuarto, comprar los muebles… ¡ni siquiera hemos pensado en nombres!

Él sonrió observando la luminosa mirada de su esposa, en verdad que ahora que estaba embarazada se veía radiante, plena, feliz.

—Estás hermosa.

Ella lo miró un tanto confundida, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo. Unió sus labios en un beso pausado, disfrutando simplemente de la rica sensación de besarlo.

—Este fin podemos ir a ver los muebles —sugirió Harry cuando se separaron.

—Será perfecto.

—Bien, ahora tienes que comer. —La dejó sentada en el sillón, mientras él iba por los paquetes. —¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

—Quiero todo junto —exclamó encajando sus dientes en su labio inferior, esperando por la reacción de desagrado de su amigo.

Harry ya ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mezcla de sabores que sería eso. Si ella quería eso, estaba bien.

—¿No te quejarás por mis combinaciones?

—No, sólo quiero que comas —aseveró, llevando todo junto a su esposa—. Cuando terminen nuestros turnos, te llevare a cenar, quiero que al menos hagas una buena comida este día.

—No me pasara nada, por un vez coma esto lleno de calorías y poco nutritivo, sólo engordaré un poco.

—Aún así iremos a cenar y será mi turno de comer algo así.

—Bien —aceptó, dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa y otra a las galletas. — ¿Sería tan terriblemente asqueroso como creo, qué quisiera comer bolas de dragón?

Harry soltó una carcajada franca. —Sí.

—Lo sé, pero aún así las quiero.

—Lo que desees, pero espero que entiendas que eso me mantendrá alejado de ti por un rato.

Ella soltó un pequeño gruñido. —El mal aliento puede quitarse ¿eh?.

—Entonces estaré pegado a ti, no podrás alejarte de mí.

—Eso me gusta más —confesó dándole un rápido roce de labios,

—¿Recuerdas cuando Cormac comió eso en la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn? —inquirió con una media sonrisa.

— Como olvidarlo, yo tuve que comer eso sólo para mantenerlo lejos… parecía que tenía tentáculos en lugar de manos.

—Debí romperle la cara —farfulló con una mueca.

—¿Al dios del Quiddicth? —Enarcó su ceja divertida. —No lo vale, además me hice cargo de eso.

—Lo sé, no olvido cuán capaz eres de poner en su lugar a los idiotas.

Fue el turno de reír al recordar el puñetazo que le había dado a Malfoy y como después lo había sacado de su vida a punta de varita.

***º*º*º**

Después de unas agradables horas con Draco, ahora se encontraban ahí en el consultorio del médico. Volver la hacía sentir una zozobra que la estaba asfixiando, rogaba a todos los magos que todo estuviera bien con ella.

—Buenas tardes, soy la señora Weasley, llame hace rato para concertar una cita.

La secretaria se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco, como si tratara de reconocerlo. Ginny giró sus ojos, esperando que la mujer dejara de babear por su esposo.

—En cuanto salga la paciente que se encuentra con el doctor Fawey, los haré pasar. En tanto, por favor, tomen asiento.

—Gracias.

Malfoy prefirió no mirar a la secretaria, no temía que ella recordara, sabía que su magia había sido efectiva, pero de cualquier forma, mejor evitar cualquier contacto. Siguió a su esposa a la sala en la esquina de la habitación.

—Tranquilízate —comentó sereno, tomando sus manos, evitando que ella siguiera retorciéndolas. Ginny lo miró buscando su apoyo, él le sonrió confiado, besando su sien.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, Fawey salió acompañando a su paciente, la despidió y se dirigió hacia los Malfoy.

—Señora Weasley.

—Malfoy —corrigió Draco, haciéndose presente, evaluando al hombre frente a él. Ginny ladeó su rostro para mirarlo con las cejas crispadas.

Fawey también le dirigió una mirada de análisis. —Entiendo, usted debe ser su esposo.

—Sí.

—Soy Dave Fawey, el ginecólogo de su esposa —extendió su mano.

—Draco Malfoy —respondió, estrechando su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Dave resistió la presión del saludo, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Era claro que el esposo de su paciente, era celoso y no era para menos, su esposa no pasaba desapercibida. —¿Va a pasar con ella?

—Por supuesto —añadió, entre dientes.

—Bien, por aquí.

Draco posó su mano en la cintura de su esposa, obligándola a caminar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Ginny, apenas se alejaron del médico.

—Acompañarte a tu cita.

—No parece, estás comportándote como…

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Dave a sus espaldas.

—Sí —respondió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, fingida.

—Siéntense, por favor.

Se acomodó en la silla tras su escritorio. —Me alegro que haya vuelto.

—Siento no haber asistido, tuve un contratiempo —mencionó apenada.

—No se preocupe, lo importante es que está aquí.

Malfoy carraspeó, sus ojos parecían querer atravesar al hombre. —¿Cuáles son los resultados de los estudios?

Ginevra lo miró desaprobadora, trató de pisarlo para llamar su atención, pero él movió su pie previendo su ataque. Regresó su atención al médico, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzada por la actitud de su marido.

Dave Fawey era un hombre maduro, su cabello era oscuro con algunas ondas blancas. Sus ojos azul rey resaltaban por su piel morena, su complexión era fuerte. Por lo que sabía era un hombre divorciado, a veces parecía un poco melancólico, pero tenía ese aire interesante que a cualquier mujer atraía.

—Bien, antes de que hablemos de eso, quiero decirle que me alegra que haya decidido acompañarla en esta ocasión.

—Por cuestiones laborales, no pude asistir con ella a sus citas —acotó con disgusto, las líneas alrededor de su boca se tensaron.

—Lo importante es que esta aquí.

—¿Son malas noticias? —inquirió Ginny, interrumpiendo el dialogo que se dirigía a ser tirante entre los dos hombres.

—No, tranquilícese —repuso colocando una sonrisa. Abrió el fólder que tenía frente a él, observando los documentos antes de acercárselos.

—No hay nada malo con usted, está completamente sana. Sus niveles hormonales son los adecuados para su edad, su aparato reproductor está en perfectas condiciones, no padece ninguna infección. En resumen es usted una mujer fértil, capaz de conseguir un buen embarazo.

Las palabras del médico la hicieron sentir mucho mejor, había levantado una gran carga de su alma, pero aún había algo que le inquietaba.

—Sí eso es cierto, ¿por qué no he podido quedar embarazada?

Dave apuntó sus ojos hacia Draco. —No conozco el estado de su esposo, pero parece un hombre sano.

—Lo soy —rumió._ «Sólo falta que este monigote diga que yo soy el culpable.»_

—Está bien, lo es, si no es un problema que viene de él, lo más probable es que sea a causa de su estado emocional. La primera vez que usted vino aquí, se veía afligida, visiblemente cansada, estresada por la falta de concepción. Me aventuro a decir que esto probablemente afecto su relación, pero ahora que sabe esto, entenderá que debe permanecer calmada con un ritmo de vida estable, sólida y lo más importante es que no debe estresarse si resulta no estar embaraza al final de su ciclo.

—Entiendo —murmuró meditabunda, el medico había acertado en todo. Ella misma se había causado ese infierno y había arrastrado a su esposo. Ginny buscó la mano de Draco, él respondió entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ahora si después de un tiempo considerable sigue sin poder quedar embarazada, podría sugerirles otros estudios y posibles tratamientos que se adecuen a su situación.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Espero que siga viniendo para posteriores chequeos.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más. Draco, por su parte, dejó escapar algún que otro comentario mordaz, antes de que finalmente salieran de aquel lugar.

—Ese hombre no me agrada.

—Ningún muggle te agrada—bromeó, pero él no pareció encontrarle gracia—. Es un buen ginecólogo.

Draco soltó un gruñido, colocando una fea mueca de antipatía.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con tono divertido.

—¡Con un demonio, claro que lo estoy! A ese hombre le gustas y seguro prefería que yo no te acompañara a las citas.

Ginny emitió una risa fresca. —No digas tonterías.

—¿Cómo realizó esos estudios? —preguntó, observándola a través de la rendija que eran ahora sus ojos.

Ella le dio una larga mirada, cavilando como explicar todos los estudios por los que había pasado.

—¿Cómo? —repitió en tono exigente.

—Recuerda que tú lo pediste —advirtió y entonces le explicó, conforme avanzaba en su relato la cara de Malfoy se fue transformando en una máscara de cólera.

—¡Le voy a lanzar _crucios_ hasta que se muera!

—¡Por Merlín, no seas ridículo! Fue un trato profesional, no hubo nada sexual en esos chequeos.

—Para ti, pero seguro ese muggle estuvo fantaseando contigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No y no volverás con ese, buscaremos una sanadora.

Y él se quejaba de que ella se había vuelto celosa, sólo bastaba con verlo a él, era la mismísima representación del monstruo de los celos.

—Bien —concedió con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Iba a echar de menos al médico Fawey. Sin duda había sido un gran apoyo y que fuera portador de tan buenas noticias, lo hacía tenerlo en gran estima.

Él se sintió más tranquilo después de su respuesta, le agradaba que ella no hubiera puesto «peros». No quería a ese hombre cerca de ella, desgraciadamente él no había estado cuando ella realmente lo había necesitado y ese médico había aparecido en la vida de su esposa, cubriendo ese espacio, siendo un apoyo y un alivio para sus temores. Sabía reconocer un peligro potente y ese medico lo era.

—Llévame a casa, hurón celoso —pidió, recargándose en su torso, abrazándolo por la cintura.

A pesar de odiar los sentimentalismos y cariños, Malfoy correspondió su abrazo y recargó su mentón en su cabeza.

—Todo va estar bien, te prometo que tendremos un hijo.

Ella movió su cabeza, asintiendo. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, una sonrisa trémula apareció en su boca.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Se lo que estás pensando —comentó captando entre palabras. Ella soñaba con una familia numerosa, él estaba aún receloso al respecto. No deseaba que ella se la pasara embarazada, no eran unos conejos y definitivamente no serían como los padres de ella.

—Nuestra casa es grande.

—Ya veremos —dijo sin queremos comenzar una discusión innecesaria, ya llegaría el momento de ahondar el tema.

***º*º*º**

Harry había salido a una misión que le había llevado un par de días y ahora estaba en su casa, tomando un descanso. Era fin de semana, así que Hermione no había tenido que ir a trabajar y él lo agradecía. Ahora ella tenía 22 semanas de embarazo y la noticia de su estado, se había esparcido como fuego demoníaco por todo el mundo mágico, causando toda clase de reacciones. Él se preocupaba cada día más por su seguridad, ansiaba el momento en que ella dejara de trabajar para cumplir las últimas semanas de su embarazo en casa.

Al no encontrar a su esposa en la biblioteca, se asomó por la ventana observándola en el jardín —su segundo lugar favorito—, regando las plantas de forma muggle. Se relajó en el sillón y se dispuso a ver un programa en la televisión, mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Harry!

El grito lo hizo saltar y echarse encima la bebida; no supo como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el patio con varita en mano, escaneando el lugar en busca de qué atacar.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín baja eso! —exclamó con las manos en su vientre.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —cuestionó perturbado, se mezo el cabello con una mano, desordenándolo más.

—Acércate —pidió sin ocultar su emoción.

Él lo hizo, sintiéndose más tranquilo al verla sonreír de forma luminosa. Hermione tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su notable panza cubierta por una camisa. Harry enarcó las cejas confundido, no entendía que era lo que supuestamente estaba haciendo.

—Sólo espera.

Se quedó quieto en silencio, aguardando por algo que no sabía exactamente que sería y de repente ahí estaba, un sutil movimiento proveniente de su hijo. Levantó la mirada asombrado, encontrándose con los ojos castaños destellando de amor y alegría.

Se encontraba sin palabras, sin importarle que el césped estuviese húmedo. Se hincó frente a ella, descubrió su vientre y lo cubrió de besos.

— Te amo campeón, tu mamá y yo te estamos esperando.

Ella acarició con cariño la cabeza de su esposo, sintiendo como de un momento a otro se soltaría a llorar. Bendecía a la vida por todo lo que le estaba dando, él que su bebé no fuese planeado como quería hacia todo infinitamente mejor. Siendo dos había sido inmensamente feliz. Ser tres le parecía el mejor número por ahora. Harry había logrado su cometido, seguro pronto volvía a repetir la experiencia de estar embarazada.

Él alzó el rostro con los ojos humedecidos, Hermione sonrió ahogando un sollozo, se inclinó y Harry se alzó ligeramente dejando que sus labios se unieran.

***º*º*º**

Ginny había tenido unas semanas sorprendes al lado de Draco, él había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con ella, llegaba a casa más temprano, salían más seguido; en pocas palabras la tenía complemente enamorada.

Los padres de ambos estaban más tranquilos ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos. Lo único que no cambiaba era que sus hermanos aún querían matar a Draco en las reuniones y a pesar de eso él seguía asistiendo, aunque no tan a menudo como ella quisiera, pero no podía pedirle más.

El asunto sobre tener hijos seguía en pausa, pero esperaba que no fuese por mucho tiempo. Ahora que estaba más calmada, veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva y creía estar mejor preparada para enfrentar las falsas alarmas.

Ese fin de semana no habían podido hacer planes, a él le había surgido un asunto en su Despacho y ella se encontraba en las instalaciones de _El Profeta_, estaba por salir a cubrir el partido de la Liga, entre las Catapultas de Caerphilly contra los Halcones de Falmouth. Su fotógrafo ya se encontraba en el Estadio, posicionado en el mejor lugar para captar las imágenes que usarían en el artículo del día de mañana, en la edición Dominical.

En teoría no tendría que asistir a los partidos pues siendo la Corresponsal jefa de Quidditch, podía mandar a otros reporteros a hacerlo, pero le gustaba escribir la columna con información que hubiera obtenido de primera mano; sólo cuando se encontraba de viaje, su modalidad de trabajo cambiaba.

Ordenó los papeles que tenía revueltos en su espacio y revisó nuevamente el contenido de su bolsa, no quería dejar nada olvidado.

—Libreta, plumas, tinta, traslador, boletos…

—Dejas lo más importante —dijo Draco, señalando su varita tirada bajo la mesa.

—¡Demonios! Sabía que olvidaba algo.

Estaba por inclinarse a recogerla, pero entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí y no debería estarlo. Se giró a verlo con la clara expresión de interrogación pintada en su cara.

—¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a acompañarte al partido —mencionó con simpleza, entregándole su varita—. No deberías perderla de vista, no sabes cuándo puedes necesitarla, ahora mismo pudiste ser atacada; ni siquiera notaste mi llegada.

—Sí, lo sé… es que es tarde y yo aún sigo aquí.

—Estamos a tiempo.

Ginny cambió su peso a su pie derecho, mirándolo con curiosidad. —Pensé que estarías ocupado el resto de la tarde.

—Las cosas se resolvieron y Theodore se encargara de los por menores.

—Me alegro —musitó conforme, acercándose a besar sus labios. Ese un beso bien merecido, sabía que él mentía, era demasiado meticuloso y ordenado, seguramente había planeado todo, para sorprenderla.

Draco la envolvió en sus brazos, deseando disfrutar de algo que fuera más perecedero. Tomó su boca en un ósculo largo y profundo que los dejó deseando más.

—Espero que ese partido dure poco.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa gatuna, con coquetería iluminando sus pupilas. —Yo también.

—Vayámonos ya, antes de que te tome aquí en este lugarsucho.

Ginny soltó una risita, observó su escritorio, era viejo pero bien podía aguantar uno de sus encuentros. Movió su cabeza negando, vaya ideas que le daba. Risueña besó nuevamente sus labios.

—Haces que piense mal.

—Y me encanta cuando lo haces —rumió mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Lo sé.

Con la promesa de continuar después, le ofreció un extremo de una vieja cuchara y con un fuerte tirón ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Era un típico domingo en la Madriguera, una reunión más de la familia y amigos de los Weasley. El día era lluvioso por lo que todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, los niños deseaban salir a saltar a los charcos, pero sus padres no los dejaban —era muy común en esa época conseguir un resfriado—, así que se encontraban corriendo por todo el lugar, haciendo de las suyas, divirtiéndose con creaciones de Sortilegios.

Harry había pasado por Teddy a la casa de Andrómeda, pero el niño estaba decaído y se comportaba arisco con él, lo cual no entendía y estaba realmente preocupado, pues el pequeño ni siquiera se encontraba jugando con los demás.

—No entiendo lo que le sucede —profirió, observando de lejos a su ahijado.

—Querido, es claro lo que le sucede, está celoso —murmuró Molly a su lado. Dándole la respuesta que él tanto había estado buscando.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó sin comprender, se acomodó sus lentes, esperando que la mujer a su lado se explicara.

—Vi esa actitud en mis hijos cada vez que estuve embarazada. Él seguramente siente que ahora que tendrás un hijo, será desplazado.

—¿Desplazado? ¡Jamás haría algo así!

—Lo sé, pero él es sólo un niño, necesitas explicárselo.

—¿Qué hago para que lo entienda? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Sólo ve y habla con él, dale la seguridad que necesita —aconsejó, dándole una sonrisa maternal.

Harry soltó su aliento abatido y se preparó para una conversación seria con su ahijado, no era la primera que tenía con él, habían tenido un par de ellas, pero no está sería una que no había previsto.

Teddy era un niño muy inteligente que pronto se había dado cuenta que no era como los demás chicos, no sólo por su cualidad de cambiar, sino por la falta de padres.

Se sentó junto al pequeño y lo acercó a él, pasando el brazo por los pequeños hombros de niño.

—¿Te gustaría que te llevara al próximo partido de los Chudley Cannons?

Teddy tardó en responder, su cabello se volvió de un tono gris rata color que Harry ya había visto años atrás en Dora. —No.

—¿Entonces quieres qué vayamos a dar un paseo en escoba?

—Está lloviendo.

—Podemos usar un encantamiento para evitar mojarnos.

—No quiero salir.

Vaya que en verdad el chico había adoptado una postura difícil, estaba siendo un hueso duro de roer. Así que lo cargó y lo puso sobre sus piernas, buscando un acercamiento mayor.

—Teddy toda la vida te voy a amar, el que yo vaya a tener un hijo, no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

—¿Lo prometes? —cuestionó con su voz infantil, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos aguados.

—Promesa de auror —manifestó solemne.

Teddy sabía que cuando Harry soltaba esas palabras, era porque en verdad lo cumpliría. Al menos ni una vez que las había dicho, le había fallado. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad en cuestión de un parpadeo, abrazó con toda su fuerza a su padrino siendo un tanto brusco, mientras su melena cambió a un verde brillante.

—¿Aún me llevaras al partido?

—Claro —replicó contento.

Teddy exclamó un gritillo de alegría. —Se lo contare a Fred.

Harry dejó que su ahijado se bajara de su regazo, lo vio alejarse corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Ese era el pequeño que él conocía. Se relajó contra el sofá aliviado por salir bien librado de esa conversación, alzó su mirada notando la presencia de su esposa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente —murmuró sonriendo.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—Eres un excelente padrino —reconoció antes de girarse y volver a la cocina, dejando a Harry con una sonrisa de payaso.

***º*º*º**

Los Malfoy tardaron un poco en el lugar, Draco tenía su típica cara de desagrado, mientras Ginny sonreía por su plática.

—Preferiría que siguiéramos en nuestra cama.

—Sólo estaremos un rato.

Él emitió un bufido, incrédulo. —Siempre dices eso.

—Lo mismo dices tú, cuando vamos a Malfoy Manor.

—Es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo hermanos que tratan de deshacerse de ti.

—Sí, pero tienes un padre que aún me da escalofríos y que más de una vez trató de desaparecerme.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo adusto, la tensión emanaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Lo sé —contestó, acariciando su pálida mejilla—. Sólo un par de horas, nos iremos temprano, ¿bien?

Él asintió aligerando su cuerpo. Siguieron caminando hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo antes de entrar.

—Sabes que…

—Basta, no vamos a hablar del pasado ahora —espetó, observando el tormento en sus ojos. Se alzó de puntas y tomó su boca, besándolo con parsimonia.

Él exhaló contra sus labios cuando se separaron, era increíble como podía tranquilizarlo con tan sólo un beso y a la vez despertar en su cuerpo una tempestad. Ella era la gloría y el infierno para él.

***º*º*º**

Ron estaba pálido y tan nervioso que incluso su frente estaba perlada de un suave sudor. Luna jugaba con sus collar para repeler a los nargles, distraída con la plática que sostenía con Ginny y Hermione en la mesa.

—Sólo hazlo —presionó Harry, codeándolo.

—¿Tienes el anillo al menos?

—¿Qué? S-sí, está en mi bolsillo. —Buscó de forma desesperada, notando que la pieza no estaba. —¡Lo perdí! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Draco se rió de forma burlona. —Sólo a ti te podría pasar eso, Comadreja.

—Cierra la boca hurón o te la cerraré.

Malfoy resopló rodando sus ojos. Ese energúmeno siempre queriendo resolver todo de forma bruta, pero qué podía esperar.

—Si yo fuera tú ya estaría lanzando un hechizo para encontrarlo ¿o es qué acaso no sabes uno?

—Basta, nadie ha pedido tu opinión —intervino Harry, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Únicamente mencione lo obvio —agregó chasqueando su lengua, tomó su vaso y se fue de ahí.

—No es mala idea después de todo, intentemos con un hechizo —mencionó, acomodándose sus gafas, hizo un gesto de concentración buscando recordar el indicado. Ahora es cuando Hermione debía aparecer y darles una lección con su inteligencia.

—Dejaste esto en la cocina cuando fuiste a pellizcar los postres —reveló Billy, pasando a su lado dejándolo sobre la palma de Ron.

—Ron, Ron… tenemos que dejar de probar en ti los inventos de Sortilegios —comunicó el gemelo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

Ronald miró la joya con gran alivió. Sabía que Luna no le daba importancia a este tipo de objetos, pero él quería darle uno. La noche anterior le había pedido que se casaran mientras se encontraban observando las estrellas recostados en una manta en los alrededores de Ottery St. Catchpole y a falta del anillo que debía acompañar su proposición le había hecho rápidamente uno, con los materiales que llevaba en la túnica, un pedazo de alambre y chuchearías de la tienda. No había quedado precisamente bien —parecía una manualidad de un niño de kínder—, pero a ella le había encantado y ver su sonrisa había sido la mejor recompensa.

—Despierta —pidió George sacudiéndolo.

—Estoy despierto —respondió alejándose de su hermano.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Harry, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo al ver a su amigo así: pasmado como nunca.

—S-sí, creo que si.

Sintió que el oxígeno repentinamente escapaba de sus pulmones y su pulso se alzó de forma sádica, le dieron un empujón y él sólo pudo caminar mecánicamente hacía su futuro.

***º*º*º**

Draco huyó a la parte de la casa más calmada —donde en ese momento no había ninguna cabeza roja—, se encontraba curioseando las cosas muggles que coleccionaba su suegro, cuando vio pasar a Hermione.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver que se detenía y llevaba una mano a su espalda.

Ella giró su rostro, sonriendo de forma tibia. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él a solas en mucho tiempo. No mentía al pensar que hacerlo era un poco raro e incómodo, pero siendo ella podía manejarlo bastante bien.

—Si, sólo que mi columna está un poco resentida por el nuevo peso y me duele a veces.

—¿No hay algo que puedas beber para que te sientas mejor?

—Un cojín por ahora —comentó, indicando con su mano los que se encontraban el sillón a unos metros de ellos. Malfoy le alcanzó uno, dándoselo—. Gracias.

Él asintió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de marca. —Te ves bien.

—Así me siento la mayor parte del tiempo —respondió, sobando su estómago con cariño.

—¿Qué es?

—Preferimos no saberlo, pero Harry cree que es un niño y siento que así será.

Draco la miró largamente, sin duda era feliz al lado del cuatro ojos de Potter. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero mejor ella, que su esposa.

—Me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes.

—Nos va bien —dijo de forma hermética.

Hermione dejó que una sonrisa flotara en sus labios, sin añadir nada más volvió a donde se encontraban los demás.

Harry había observado toda la escena desde su lugar, no le había visto el caso de acercarse, confiaba en ella plenamente y Draco parecía estar comportándose. Regresó su atención a donde se encontraba su amigo Ron, realizando la petición más importante de su vida frente a su familia.

Su amiga y esposa llegó a su lado, él la abrazó en automático, besando su sien con cariño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si.

***º*º*º**

Ron dejó caer su rodilla frente a Luna, ella movió sus pestañas confundida por su acción. De repente todo el bullicio del lugar se había extinguido y todos los pares de ojos estaban sobre ellos.

—Familia, esta mujer aceptó compartir su vida, sus locuras, descubrimientos y criaturas mágicas conmigo, y yo no puedo ser más feliz de que así sea. Luna ¿quieres?

—Ronald, ¿acaso un torposolo te atacó? —preguntó con seriedad, tomando el rostro de su novio para examinarlo. Todos en el lugar estallaron en risas, Ron la miró apenado con una sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a esas exclamaciones extrañas de su novia—. Tú ya me lo habías pedido, anoche cuando estábamos juntos en el campo, ¿será que un duende te mordió?

—Anoche no tenía esto conmigo —mencionó, tomando su mano con delicadeza, deslizó la joya en su dedo con nerviosismo.

Luna pareció conmovida por el gesto, se quedó mirando el anillo que acompañaba al que él le había hecho.

—Prefiero el de alambre si no te molesta, es más significativo, éste se siente frío y ajeno, creo que pudieron habérselo robado al cadáver de una bruja, puedo sentir su energía aún en él —añadió en un cuchicheo.

—Que cosas dices niña, es un anillo hermoso —murmuró Molly con una sonrisa en medio del llanto—, ahora vengan aquí para que los podamos abrazar.

Ron atrapó los labios de su novia en un beso sentimental, antes de que la alejaran de él. Ella pasó sus manos por la melena pelirroja y lo besó nuevamente. —Sabes a tarta de melaza.

—Me embrujaste, ¿lo sabes?

—No hice eso, yo sólo le pedí a la luna un amor y luego apareciste.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja por sus palabras, se incorporó de un tirón y no tardó en extender sus manos hacia ella ayudándola a levantarse. Los demás comenzaron a acercarse, envolviéndolos en alegres felicitaciones.

***º*º*º**

Semanas después, Ginny se encontraba pintando sus labios de color rojo frente al espejo, esa noche saldría con Draco a una cena con sus amigos en un restaurante. No es que brincara de alegría al sentarse a convivir con puros ex Slytherins, pero con el tiempo su relación con ellos había mejorado y había descubierto que podían ser agradables.

Malfoy observó a su esposa desde el sillón que estaba en la habitación, él hacía rato que estaba listo, pero ella siempre demoraba horas, realizando esa rutina de embellecerse. Le dio un tragó a su vaso de whiskey, observando cuan bien le quedaba ese vestido asimétrico con escote en forma de corazón, en color champagne con incrustaciones de lentejuela y piedras. Su zapatillas negras con tacón alto hacían resaltar sus piernas, él podía verse enredado por ellas en un par de horas y vaya que le dedicaría tiempo a adorarlas.

Se incorporó y fue hasta ella, la rodeó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo.

—¿Planeas seducir a alguien esta noche?

Sus miradas se conectaron a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Tal vez —murmuró de forma traviesa.

—Espero que no se trate de ninguno de mis amigos.

—¡Por Godric, claro que no!

—Bien, porque eres mía. —Su abrazo se volvió más firme.

—Alguien aquí se está poniendo celoso —dijo con burla— , aunque pienso Blaise tiene posibilidades.

Draco gruñó, sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosos. —Odio que tontee contigo y que tú le sigas el juego.

—Lo sé —respondió con travesura.

—No deberías provocarme.

—Vale la pena correr el riesgo —añadió pícara.

—Tenemos que ir a la cena —recordó, mordiendo la piel de su cuello, teniendo el cuidado de no marcarla.

Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, sus manos se apoyaron en las de él. —No me importaría no ir.

Una risa ronca acarició el oído de la pelirroja, ella soltó un ligero suspiro. —Debemos ir. —Draco deshizo su abrazo con dificultad.

—Bien —dijo con poco entusiasmo, alcanzó su saco negro y su bolso.

Él la esperó en la puerta, recibiéndola con un beso impetuoso que aceleró sus corazones. Al separarse tiempo después, ambos lucían jadeantes y sonrojados.

—Más te que volvamos pronto —emitió, soltando la ropa de su esposo, a la cual se había sujetado en algún punto de la caricia.

Él la miró con sus ojos enturbiados por el deseo. —Lo haremos.

***º*º*º**

Harry había dejado dormida a su esposa, últimamente ella no descansaba mucho, le era difícil hacerlo por lo avanzado del embarazo y cuando lograba viajar al mundo de los sueños, él procuraba que nada la perturbara.

Ahora mismo él no podía acostumbrarse a su horario, así que se había levantado para trabajar en la cuna que aún necesitaba armarse. El cuarto del bebé estaba casi terminado, las paredes eran de un suave amarillo, tenía pintado un paisaje de un Estadio de Quidditch, la alfombra era guinda. Tenía un móvil de snitch, quaffles y bludgers que iría arriba de la cuna, en cuanto ésta quedara lista.

Todos los juguetes que él había traído a casa estaban ordenados en un baúl, hasta que él bebé tuviera la edad para utilizarlos. Los estantes de madera tenían ahora un par de libros —traídos por Hermione—, él no había podido oponerse. Su mujer después de todo era una intelectual, de la cual estaba muy orgulloso y esperaba que su hijo heredara al menos un poco de esa cualidad.

—¡Demonios! ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¿Qué clase de instrucciones son estás? Una el lado A con el B, C y D, utilizando los tornillos 2-c. —Aventó las hojas exasperado, se dejó caer de espaldas, observando el techo con el dibujo de un cielo claro encantando para adaptarse a la hora del día. Sabía que no podía darse por vencido, esa cuna tenía que quedar lista para que Hermione y elfo la pudieran arreglar.

Se quitó los lentes, para frotar sus ojos. Descansó unos minutos y volvió a la carga, siguió sus instintos y releyó las instrucciones, con mayor atención, logrando que con un par de horas después —con paciencia y esfuerzo— la cuna estuviera lista.

Parado junto a ella, la contempló acariciando la madera, en poco tiempo su hijo estaría ahí y él justo en el mismo lugar, cuidándolo. La emoción se adueñaba de él cada vez que lo pensaba y la felicidad alcanzaba sus ojos, su boca.

—Mi hijo.

—El bebé estará encantado con su cuarto —murmuró Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sus manos estaban sobre su notoria barriga.

Harry se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas antes de girarse. —Deberías estar descansando —reprendió con cariño, acercándose a ella.

—Estoy bien, ya veo que pudiste arreglártelas con la cuna sin mi ayuda.

—Tuvimos una pelea, pero yo gane.

—Eso veo —mencionó con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios, sus ojos se desviaron observando el desorden en el suelo.

—Limpiaré esto —repuso apenado.

—Puedes pedírselo al elfo —comentó sin darle mucha importancia. Acercándose a ver la cuna, admirando el trabajo de su esposo—. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Si —respondió rodeando su figura, poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre abultado y su mentón sobre su hombro—. ¿Estás segura sobre el nombre?

—James es un buen nombre —replicó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa suave. Se recargó en él y alzó su mirada observando en la repisa una imagen de James, Sirius, Remus y Lily.

—Aún no escogemos el segundo nombre.

—Ambos sabemos cuál será —dijo con obviedad.

—¿No te importa que no pegue mucho? —cuestionó con una mueca.

— Me agrada más que James Harry —resopló divertida.

— Eso suena espantoso, él no necesita mi nombre, tendrá suficiente con mi apellido —contestó seco. Sabía que sus hijos tendrían que lidiar con su complicado pasado y que probablemente siempre tendrían un ojo encima.

Afortunadamente faltaban muchos años, antes de que ellos se sentaran en la sala para tener esa desagradable charla con sus hijos. De hecho se estaba yendo muy lejos, apenas iban por el primero que ni siquiera había nacido aún.

—No hay nada malo con ser un Potter —dijo con seguridad, acariciando sus manos, calmando los demonios de su esposo—, estoy segura que él llevara con orgullo sus apellidos.

—Espero que sea así.

—Lo será.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de trabajar?

—Esta semana, sólo iré dos días y después comenzara mi incapacidad.

—Entonces mañana iré a reforzar las protecciones de la casa en Londres, para que nos mudemos cuanto antes.

—Podemos hacerlo con calma, no hay necesidad de apresurarse —acotó serena.

—Sí la hay, aquí no podrás descansar como se debe.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, a veces su esposo se excedía en su preocupación por ella. Si su situación había cambiado ahora que el mundo mágico sabía del próximo bebé pero aún seguía siendo una bruja muy eficiente, que podía cuidarse a sí misma sin tantos dilemas, pero admitía que le gustaba de vez en cuando, dejar que él se hiciera cargo de las cosas a su modo —estilo código de aurores—.

—Bien, tú ganas.

—Gracias —murmuró, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Te amo.

Ella exhaló con suavidad. —Yo también.

—Volvamos a la cama, es tarde —dijo, tomándola en brazos.

—Aún puedo caminar, no es necesario —murmuró apenada, sabía que ahora no era precisamente una pluma ligera, había subido un par de kilos, los esenciales pero sin duda hacia la diferencia con su anterior peso.

—No me importa, me gusta tenerte así.

—Me conscientes demasiado —añadió, enredando sus manos en su cuello, dándole un rápido beso.

—No lo suficiente.

—Me voy a acostumbrar y luego no me soportaras.

—Eres mi esposa, lo tengo que hacer… lo nuestro es para toda la vida.

Ella negó con su cabeza, él lo decía de una forma que no parecía para nada una tortura, sino todo lo contrario. Él siempre haciéndola sentir esas sensaciones que la mantenían flotando y como una colegiala enamorada.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy se encontraba manejando de regreso a casa, Ginny tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio. La cena había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, Blaise y Theodore habían llegado con sus parejas respectivas, logrando que ella tuviera un poco de apoyo femenino entre tanta testosterona.

—¿Aún estas celosa de Astoria? —preguntó, colocando su mano en la rodilla de su esposa, llamando su atención.

Ginevra rodó sus ojos, resoplando con burla. —No ya no, lo sabes. Además ella consiguió a Parker y eso es fantástico, hacen buena pareja.

—Si —afirmó, el tipo no le podía caer mal después de todo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su esposa, ahora se encontraba mejor y su relación se había ido sanando, las cosas estaban bien. Así que la idea de retomar lo del bebé en un futuro próximo había estado rondando su mente, pero quería la opinión de ella antes de cualquier cosa—. ¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos de viaje unas semanas?

Ginny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, él no sugería muy a menudo que se fueran de vacaciones, no con la cantidad de trabajo de que tenía, si salían de viaje pero se debían a los negocios de él y tal vez la acompañaba a uno que otro partido de Quidditch.

—¿Es enserio?

—Sí —mencionó, al ver la expresión de cautela y desconfianza de su esposa rió—. ¿No quieres?

—¿Hiciste algo malo que deba saber? —Sus ojos brillaron perspicaces, mientras su nariz se arrugaba.

—No que recuerde —añadió con mofa.

—Malfoy hablo enserio —se quejó, girando su rostro viendo la carretera pasar con velocidad.

—Yo también, te ofrezco pasar unas semanas lejos de aquí y tú piensas que hice algo malo, él que debería molestarse soy yo, pensé que estábamos recobrando la confianza entre nosotros pero es evidente que no es así —retiró su mano de su pierna, regresándola a la palanca de velocidades.

—¡Diablos, no! Lo siento… es que me tomó por sorpresa. Desde que nos casamos no hemos ido aún viaje de placer por semanas —expuso sintiendo su estómago lleno de piedras, moviendo las manos buscando darle énfasis a su declaración.

—Le di demasiada importancia al trabajo, pero ahora busco que entiendas que quiero que lo nuestro siga funcionando, que vuelva a ser sólido.

Ella se quedó en silencio, su carácter tempestuoso siempre la metía en líos, para cuando él detuvo el coche frente a la escalinata de su casa, ya se encontraba más serena y con una respuesta lista para saltar de sus labios.

—Iré, pero quiero que sea la playa.

—No me expondré al sol por largas horas —contestó, después de unos minutos.

—Es justo, porque no quiero compartir la cama con un camarón.

Él ni siquiera pudo poner una mueca malhumorada, no si ella le sonreía de esa manera.

—Ven aquí.

—Toda la noche has querido que este sobre ti, ¿no? —cuestionó enarcando su ceja.

—Tengo planes para usted, señora Malfoy. —Tiró de ella, subiéndola a su regazo. El espacio era reducido pero podían acoplarse bien.

—¿Ah sí? Espero que no en este lugar, podría lastimarme la espalda con el volante por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Cuidaré que no sea así —mencionó pasando sus manos por sus muslos subiendo la tela del vestido, había estado deseando hacer eso toda la maldita cena.

Ginny sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se hizo hacía adelante alcanzando su boca. Él le respondió, disfrutando del ritmo lento y perezoso que ella le imponía.

—He pensado en que podrías dejar de cuidarte antes de que nos vayamos a esas vacaciones —espetó, en cuanto se separaron.

—¿En serio? —preguntó descolocada.

—¿No te parece?

—S-sí, sí es sólo que pensé que esperaríamos más.

—Ya han pasado varios meses y pasaran unas semanas más antes de que nos vayamos, creo que es tiempo suficiente.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de emociones, incapaz de darle una respuesta. Sus temores pasados comenzaban a volver uno a uno, confundiéndola.

—¡Hey, basta! —dijo severo, apretando sus manos en su cintura para traerla de regreso—. No quiero que esto sea un estrés para ti, iremos con calma, sólo piénsalo por ahora.

Ginny asintió y él la besó buscando que se relajara nuevamente. Ella se dejó llevar por Draco a un mundo de placeres, olvidándose de esa conversación por el resto de la noche.

***º*º*º**

Harry llegó a la oficina de su esposa, a partir de ese día ella dejaría de trabajar y deseaba dejar todo en orden. Al entrar observó que ella se encontraba empacando todas sus pertenencias en una caja grande, como si estuviera sacando todo para no volver.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo vas a creer, cuando me entere pensé que me estaban jugando una broma. Me ascendieron en cuanto vuelva comenzare a trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¿No te parece fabuloso?

Potter avanzó hasta ella y le dio un gran beso sonoro. —Felicidades Hermy, te mereces esto y más, sé que lo querías desde hace tiempo.

—¡Lo sé! Aún no puedo creerlo, tengo tantos planes —exclamó pesando ya, en todas las leyes opresivas sangre pura que deseaba erradicar.

—No lo dudo, pero ve con calma quieres —profirió manteniéndola quieta, regresándola al tiempo real con él.

—Lo haré, estoy feliz pero se dónde están mis prioridades —murmuró confiada.

—Bien, porque no quiero sentirme opacado por ese gran trabajo.

—¡Eso jamás pasara! —exclamó, dándole un pequeño golpe. Se movió de un lugar al otro tomando cosas y echándolas en la caja, él trataba de detener el tornado en el que se había convertido, pero era demasiado terca, seguramente más tarde estaría tan cansada y con un fuerte dolor de pies que no podría ni levantarse de la cama.

***º*º*º**

Finalmente estaban ya instalados en su casa providencial en Londres, la dirección sólo la sabían sus familias. El ambiente del vecindario era tranquilo, estaban rodeados de muggles, lo que les dificultaría la tarea a los magos de aparecerse con descaro frente a su puerta, si acaso lograban obtener la dirección.

—Listo, ¿qué tal ahora? —inquirió acomodando el último cojín.

—Mejor —mencionó agradecida—, creo que no voy a llegar a las 40 semanas.

—No digas eso —pidió preocupado.

—Es una posibilidad, el bebé ya tiene la posición adecuada para el parto —comentó mirando su barriga.

—Tratare de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa.

—Estaré bien, mi mamá estará conmigo y Luna también, Molly seguramente también estará al pendiente —comentó acariciando las líneas tensas del rostro de Harry—, puedes ir a trabajar sin preocuparte, si algo ocurre te avisaran de inmediato.

—No me quedo tranquilo.

—Estoy bien, ahora sólo tengo que aprender a distinguir los falsos síntomas de parto, no quiero alertar a todos por nada —comunicó con una sonrisa—. Ven, se está moviendo.

Harry se acercó dejando que ella colocara su mano en la zona, sentir esos pequeños golpecitos lo hacía sentirse feliz y tranquilo, eso quería decir que todo estaba bien con él.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas una historia? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, de las que le cuentas a Teddy.

—Está bien —murmuró, remembrando alguna. A su ahijado siempre que pasaba tiempo con él le contaba las aventuras de un escuadrón de aurores, basado en su propia experiencia, claro que quitándole ciertos detalles y haciendo la trama atractiva para un niño—. Una noche un grupo de aurores novatos se encontraba de guardia en la zona este…

***º*º*º**

Ginny salió del elevador y avanzó por la oficina, había ido ahí para reunirse con su esposo e ir a cenar fuera. Draco había estado trabajando el doble con el fin de tener todo en orden para cuando se fueran a sus vacaciones.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó a la secretaria, Anne.

—Un momento, por favor. —Se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta, tocó suavemente antes de entrar, poco después salió. —Adelante.

—Gracias. —Se encaminó al lugar sorprendiéndose al ver dentro a Astoria con Parker. —¿Interrumpo?

Draco y Parker se levantaron de forma de educada de sus asientos.

—No, ya habíamos terminado —informó Malfoy—, sólo tenemos que llevar estos papeles con Blaise.

—Ok.

—Ginevra —saludó Van Der Weyden, tomando su mano, besando su dorso.

—Parker, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien —respondió, disculpándose y alejándose con Draco, para terminar de arreglar su asunto con Blaise.

Astoria se levantó de su lugar saludándola. —Es un gusto verte.

—Felicidades, Parker es un gran partido y todo un bombón.

— Gracias — musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre Draco y tú, sé que se irán de vacaciones.

Ahora fue su turno de sentirse incomoda. — Sí. —Las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon en una gran sonrisa. —¿Sabes? Sonara tonto, pero antes estaba muy celosa de ti.

—¿De mí? —cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, creí que algo podía surgir entre Draco y tú. Lo siento, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza — explicó apenada.

—¿Enserio? No, nada podría ocurrir entre nosotros —acotó riendo como si fuera la cosa más loca que le hubieran dicho en años.

—Gracias por afirmarlo, eso me hace sentir más mal —añadió, medio en broma.

—Olvídalo —dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Supongo que vendrán a cenar con nosotros.

—No, no… me llevare a Parker, nosotros también necesitamos tiempo a solas, lejos de asuntos de negocios.

—Debe ser difícil trabajar con él.

—Un poco, cuando no estamos de acuerdo. A veces simplemente quiero asaltarlo a besos y hablar de otros temas, pero trabajo es trabajo, aunque eso no impide que de vez en cuando nos divirtamos —explicó pícara.

—Podemos irnos —anunció Draco, deteniéndose junto a su esposa.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —intervino Astoria, sonriendo cómplice hacia Ginevra, yendo hacia su novio—. Sígueme el juego —le susurró al oído, fingiendo que le daba un beso en su mejilla.

—Sí, tenemos planes —añadió pasando su mano por la cintura de su novia.

—Les deseamos lo mejor en sus vacaciones, no vuelvan pronto.

—No lo haremos —comentó Ginny, abrazando a su esposo.

Se despidieron, dejando a la pareja solos.

—Mejor que se fueran, no deseaba que nos acompañaran a cenar —murmuró Draco a su oído.

—Creo que ellos tampoco querían hacerlo —respondió, hundiendo sus dedos en la melena platinada.

Él rodeó a Ginny por la cintura, acercándola mientras tomaba sus labios en un beso que alboroto sus respiraciones y calentó su cuerpo.

—Fui a ver a una sanadora —murmuró cuando sus bocas se separaron.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, sus cejas se crisparon formando una profunda «v».

—Sólo quería hacerle un par de preguntas ahora que me deje de cuidar.

—¿Y todo bien?

—Sí —respondió jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

—Bien, no quiero que me ocultes nada.

—No lo hago, no más —profirió con una sonrisa sincera.

Draco depositó un beso en su frente, mientras delineaba sus mejillas con sus dedos. El tiempo se detuvo, sus miradas destellaron al encontrarse, mostrando apenas una parte del sentimiento que compartían y que no necesitaba ponerse en palabras.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —respondió dándole un pequeño beso.

***º*º*º**

Harry salió de la chimenea, sin preocuparse por retirar el mohín de su túnica de auror. Se movió por el lugar buscando a su esposa, encontrándola en la sala con un libro entre sus manos.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó sacándola de su lectura.

Hermione respingó, girando su rostro para ver a su esposo, apartó su lectura dejando que una sonrisa cubriera sus labios.

—No quería asustarte, me escape unos momentos para poder ver cómo estabas — explicó, poniéndose de rodillas al lado del sillón, colocando una mano sobre su enorme barriga.

—Estoy bien —murmuró enternecida por su preocupación, unió su mano a la de él.

—Quisiera no tener guardia hoy.

—Schh, está bien, ese es tú trabajo —refirió, removiendo su cabello rebelde con su mano libre.

Potter besó su mejilla. —No podría haber encontrado una esposa más comprensiva.

—Adulador —dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa que se abría paso en su rostro.

—¿Quién está contigo? —Volvió a preguntar mirando a su alrededor.

—Luna que debe estar en la cocina y mi madre está al teléfono.

Él asintió más tranquilo. —Si ocurre algo…

—Te lo haremos saber, no pienso tener a nuestro hijo si tú no estás junto a mí.

—Eso es lo que quería oír —manifestó incorporándose—. Pórtate bien, J. No le des muchas molestias a tu mamá.

—Anda vete —dijo Hermione, si seguían así, él no se iría.

—Sólo un beso más —añadió de forma traviesa.

—Ve —comentó divertida, alejándolo por los hombros.

—Volveré por la mañana, aunque intentaré darme otra vuelta más tarde.

—Ten cuidado.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, ambos sabían que él era un imán para los problemas, podía sólo estar en el Ministerio y ellos lograrían llegar a él de alguna forma, pero al final era el niño que vivió, era como un gato con nueve vidas, de las cuales ya había gastado dos y no pensaba gastar más.

Hermione lo observó atenta hasta que desapareció, se reacomodó sobre los cojines y puso las manos sobre su vientre al sentir la actividad del bebé. Su expresión se volvió seria, una intensa punzada la hizo resoplar.

—Hija, ¿con quién hablabas? —cuestionó Jane, observando el lugar.

—Con Harry, vino un momento a verme.

—Ya veo, casi no quiere despegarse de ti.

—Lo sé —dijo con cariño aún mirando con las cejas contraídas su abdomen.

—¿Estás bien? —Se sentó en el sillón, sobando sus pies cubiertos por calcetines.

—Sí, eso creo… auchh. —Una nueva punzada la hizo contraerse.

—¿Hermione?

—Estoy bien —respondió, buscando tranquilizar a su madre. Realizó un par de respiraciones, pensando que se trataba de una falsa alarma, ya había tenido dos y había puesto a todo el mundo a correr, no quería volver a hacerlo.

—Te estás poniendo pálida —mencionó con preocupación.

—Sólo es el cansancio, creo que me iré a recostar.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, sí… sólo ayúdame a ir a mi cuarto —pidió, moviéndose con cuidado, con su mano izquierda en su espalda.

***º*º*º**

Harry se sentó nuevamente en su silla frente a su escritorio, tenía un reguero de pergaminos que debía arreglar antes de salir a dar una ronda por las zonas más conflictivas.

Aún tenía el sabor de Hermione en sus labios. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo su estómago, estaba nervioso y emocionado, en cualquier momento James nacería y esperaba en verdad tener la razón al decir que sería varón o Hermione lo mataría, pues todo lo habían hecho en base a eso y a su corazonada de que sería así.

—Es mejor que quites esa sonrisita, hay un ataque de magos oscuros en Wandsworth —informó Ray con un tono apremiante.

Harry explotó en una maldición, en un santiamén ya se encontraba al lado de Silverstay encaminándose hacia el lugar en compañía de varios aurores.

***º*º*º**

Hermione ni siquiera logró permanecer en cama, se levantó minutos después para ir al baño a refrescarse y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta hacia el cuarto, una nueva punzada que zumbo por su cuerpo la hizo detenerse y de repente estaba parada en un charco de agua para su sorpresa y desconcierto.

—La fuente… —murmuró tratando de jalar aire para sus pulmones.

La hora había llegado y en ese momento se sentía realmente asustada, para nada era como decían los libros.

_«¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!»._

Tenía que calmarse y recordar todas las instrucciones que le habían dado. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que sintió en dominio de sus emociones.

—Debo avisarle a Harry.

—Hermione, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Luna, tocando suavemente.

—Entra por favor.

Luna ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta encontrando a Hermione sosteniéndose del lavabo con una expresión desconcertante.

—Se me rompió la fuente, avísale a mi mamá y Harry…

—Lo haré, pero primero te ayudaré —comentó yendo a su lado—, tienes muchos _torposolo_s volando a tu alrededor.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó con una sonrisa trémula, no entendía como aún en esos momentos podía decir esas cosas.

—Sí, pero todo estará bien.

***º*º*º**

La situación en Wandsworth era crítica, al llegar se habían enfrentado a los magos oscuros en duelo que no duró más que unos minutos. Harry pensaba que había logrado controlar el ataque, pero había estado equivocado, lo que había pasado no era más que una pantalla, que había permitido que las cabecillas de la banda subieran a un par de escobas en claro intento de fugarse.

—No, no lo harán —exclamó Harry decido a detenerlos. Corrió con varita en mano y lanzó un hechizo para derribar al más cercano. El mago oscuro cayó inconsciente al suelo con un golpe sordo, Harry lo hizo a un lado y montó la escoba con un rápido movimiento.

—¡Carajo Harry, no hagas una tontería! —gritó Dutton.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Consigan unas malditas escobas! ¡El jefe no puede irse sin refuerzos! ¡Maldición! —rugió Adams, observando a todos a su alrededor esperando que alguno sugiriera una manera de ayudarlo.

Potter esquivó con facilidad los ataques de los magos, se inclinó sobre el mango de la escoba esperando alcanzarlos.

—_Incendio _—exclamó apuntando hacia el final de la escoba.

El mago oscuro logró girarse y lanzar un contrahechizo que congeló las llamas, pero mientras se preocupaba por su vehículo, Harry no perdió el tiempo y volvió a atacarlo.

—_Everte statum…_

El hombre cayó de la _saeta de fuego_, estrellándose contra el tejado de una casa. Harry percibió que el hombre seguía con vida pues trataba de salir de entre las tejas, no estaba seguro que lo lograra así que no se preocupó por lanzar un encantamiento de cadenas en él.

—¡Maldito Potter, pagaras por Peter! —masculló otro mago irradiando furia, lanzando maleficios contra él.

Potter se movió por los edificios y las chimeneas atajándose, sin duda Kingsley no estaría tan contento al saber que estaba dando un espectáculo digno de una película de ciencia ficción.

Un _Diffindo_ pasó particularmente cerca de él, logrando causarle un corte en su mejilla. — ¡Entréguense ahora que pueden!

—¡Nunca! ¡El sistema caerá y los verdaderos sangres puras volverán al poder! ¡_Filipendo_!

En verdad había mucha gente con la mente dañada en el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo podían seguir siendo tan racistas?

—_¡Protego!_

—¡Muere desgraciado! ¡Ava…!

—_¡Depulso_! ¡Los refuerzos han llegado! —manifestó Ray, derribando al mago.

— ¡Ya era hora! —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Siempre quieres la gloria para ti solo.

—Idiota, que te jodan…. —espetó con risa, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo—. Vayan por la izquierda, Roeper, Richardson vengan conmigo los esperaremos más adelante —mandó, buscando emboscarlos y terminar con aquella persecución.

El plan siguió su marcha y los aurores se lanzaron al ataque, Harry dio la señal cayendo sobre los criminales.

—_¡Confundus_! —Lanzó Potter buscando dejar al hombre lo suficientemente aturdido para que se soltara de la escoba.

—_¡Crucio_!

Adams se retorció apenas logrando mantener una mano en el palo de la escoba. Sus gritos rompían el cielo, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros. Harry soltó un improperio y fue en su ayuda, sin percatarse que otro hombre volaba hacía él, buscando su caída.

—_¡Confringo_! —escupió logrando que la escoba explotara, Potter salió disparado ante los ojos preocupados de sus hombres, cayendo sobre una azotea. Se quejó con un grito agónico por el golpe, afortunadamente no había perdido la conciencia. Alzó su mano con su varita aún aferrado a sus dedos, enfocó su vista a través de sus lentes rotos, apuntando hacia los hombres que flotaban en el cielo.

—_¡Everte Statum! _

Su hechizo tuvo la suficiente potencia como para iluminar el cielo de color azul eléctrico y derribar a los magos oscuros, los cuales procuraron una mejor caída que la de él, al realizar un encantamiento de burbuja sobre la dura azotea.

La pelea siguió su curso frente a él, vaya que esos hombres eran duros de roer y bastante creativos a la hora de querer salvar su pellejo. Tenía intenciones de reincorporarse a la pelea, pero una niebla blanca y resplandeciente en forma de una libre lo encaró, dándole un mensaje que acabó con todas su ganas de seguir luchando.

—Mi hijo… Hermione —balbuceó pasmado.

Su corazón respingó en su pecho recordándole que debía actuar y no sólo quedarse como estúpido sin hacer nada.

—¡Silverstay quedas a cargo! —gritó con voz trémula. Sin perder tiempo, realizó una aparición al viejo almacén que guardaba en su interior el hospital de magos. Sentía tantas emociones a la vez. En su mente sólo tenía la imagen de su esposa y el bebé—. ¿Hermione Potter, dónde está? —preguntó al primer sanador que se le atravesó.

—Señor debe ser atendido —respondió el mago al ver su estado maltrecho.

—No, yo necesito ver a mi esposa —explicó con insistencia.

—Esta bien, veamos dónde está su mujer. —Se acercó a la recepcionista preguntándole por la mujer del Salvador del mundo mágico, como miembro de la comunidad sabía con quién estaba tratando pero debía mantener ante todo una actitud profesional—. Venga, lo llevaré al lugar, su esposa esta en intervención.

—¿Ya? Merlín… ¿cómo están? —preguntó veloz, en su rostro se veía la mezcla de emociones que estaba viviendo.

—No tiene nada que temer, están en buenas manos. La señora no es la única que esta noche será madre, créame cuando digo que tenemos a varios magos pasando por la misma situación en el piso.

Harry apenas captó algo de lo que el sanador le había dicho, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, resonando en sus oídos. Necesitaba estar con las dos personas más importantes en su vida para recuperar la calma.

Al salir del elevador, atravesaron unos pasillos antes de encontrar una sala de espera. Sus suegros estaban ahí al igual que sus amigos, los cuales se angustiaron al ver sus pequeñas heridas, aunque no podían dejar de sentirse más tranquilos al saber que por fin estaba ahí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió Ron, saltando a su paso.

—Un… un ataque en Wandsworth —profirió con rapidez—. ¿Hermione? —añadió al minuto con los ojos clavados en Jane y Luna.

—Ella estuvo preguntando por ti, ahora está en labor de parto con la sanadora Collins —explicó Jane—, debes tranquilizarte, todo esta bien.

—Quiero estar con ella.

—Podrá entrar a la sala apenas deje que lo cure y se cambie la ropa.

—Ve hijo —pidió Molly, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pero…

—Lo llevaré —comentó Ron, a falta de Hermione, le tocaba a él ser el que fuese racional y obligará a su amigo a hacer lo correcto e ir con el sanador.

—Si informan algo se lo haremos saber —declaró John, el cual parecía estar hecho un hombre de piedra por su temple pero en realidad estaba temblando, su hija estaba trayendo al mundo a su nieto. ¿Podía ser más feliz? No lo sabía pero estaba muy agradecido por vivir ese momento, más después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto —su hija había luchado una guerra y enviándolos lejos sin memoria—, nada fácil de digerir.

***º*º*º**

Harry aguantó todas las curaciones casi en silencio, esperaba que eso facilitara las cosas y él pudiera cuanto antes estar con Hermione, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo habían terminado las cosas con los magos oscuros.

—Cálmate, pareces a punto del colapso —comentó Ron palmeando su espalda.

Potter resintió el golpe, esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. —Ya te veré cuando estés en mis zapatos.

—No creo que sea pronto, ¿recuerdas qué apenas vamos por la boda? —mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Nunca se sabe, no es como si ustedes dos estuviesen en una relación platónica — repuso con sarcasmo.

—A veces lo creo —respondió con una expresión resignada logrando que Harry riera.

—No quiero saber por qué lo dices.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de contestar, debido a la aparición de la enfermera.

—Póngase esta ropa y acompáñeme.

Harry asintió con un cabeceó rápido y tomando un respiro profundo, procedió a vestirse.

—Te veré en un rato, compañero. Todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias —dijo con sentimiento.

Siguió a la mujer, hasta que esta abrió la puerta del cuarto donde yacía su esposa. Sí, al fin estaba donde quería y debía estar.

***º*º*º**

Hermione estaba bañada en sudor, con el cabello amarrado en un chongo flojo. Al verlo aparecer su semblante mejoró y una sonrisa cansada pero feliz apareció en su rostro.

—Harry —susurró pidiéndole que se acercara.

Él se apresuró a su lado, tomando su mano y besando su frente con amor. —Estoy aquí.

—James no puede esperar más —comentó en un jadeo, siendo presa de un fuerte dolor.

—Vamos señora, sólo un poco más —exclamó la sanadora.

—Estoy contigo, hazlo, trae a nuestro niño —murmuró Harry, entre otras mil cosas que le infundieron fuerza. Se aferró a la mano de su esposo y pujó un poco más. Pudieron pasar minutos u horas no lo sabía hasta que…

—Esta aquí, lo tenemos —informó la sanadora Collins, alejándolo un momento de ellos, realizando un par de hechizos.

—Lo hiciste, te amo —profirió Harry dándole un rápido beso. —¿Esta bien? — cuestionó la respuesta vino de un chillido que inundó la habitación.

—Es un varón muy sano. —Lo enredó en una manta y lo llevó hacia ellos dejando que Hermione lo abrazara para calmarlo.

—Tenías razón Harry, es un niño —habló Hermione entre lágrimas—. Bienvenido James.

Entre risas que emanaban de lo profundo de su pecho y sollozos, Harry tomó la manita del bebé, por primera vez.

Felicidad, como ninguna otra, que le duraría toda la vida.

***º*º*º**

Lo que siguió fue un remolino de calurosas felicitaciones, todos querían ver al pequeño Potter y pasar un rato con Hermione, la sanadora Collins les concedió el permiso, pero poco después les pidió que se retirarán para permitir que la paciente descansara.

Harry por supuesto logró quedarse con ella, acomodándose en un sillón cerca de la cama, estuvo cuidando el sueño de su esposa por horas, antes de que él cayera dormido, en una posición que lo hizo despertar adolorido por la mañana.

Se levantó del sofá, estirando sus extremidades y sobándose su cuello, haciendo pequeños movimientos con su cabeza. Era ya de día, si las enfermeras habían entrado en ese lapso de tiempo él ni siquiera se había enterado y al parecer tampoco su esposa, avanzó hacia ella con pasos cuidadosos.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, haciéndola ver realmente hermosa. Él se permitió admirarla, sus dedos se movieron con cuidado retirando los mechones que habían escapado de su moño.

Merlín ella era todo, el principio y el final de su existencia, la amaba tanto. Le había dado mil y un razones para disfrutar el día a día. Tenía un ángel por mujer y definitivamente estaba agradecido por eso. No había otras palabras que definieran lo que sentía más que:

—Te amo.

La sanadora entró en la habitación llevando al pequeño J. consigo, sonrió con disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero supuse que deseaban ver a este pequeño.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de sentirse abochornado no cuando por fin volvía a tener a James con él, sus pies se dirigieron hacia la sanadora y después de que ella le explicara nuevamente como tomarlo, él lo sintió entre sus brazos. Ahí estaba James, el pequeño milagro que su amor con Hermione había creado.

—Pondré su fórmula por aquí, cuando la señora despierte puede intentar darle pecho, sería lo mejor.

—Gracias.

—Si necesitan algo, sólo llámenme.

Harry asintió perdido en su hijo, avanzó con él sentándose en el sillón, sentía que las manos le temblaban. James casi no pesaba, era apenas los kilos de un pequeño caldero sobre sus brazos; movió con cuidado la cobija guinda que tenía pequeñas snitchs bordadas, para poder ver su rostro. Sabía que aún era muy pronto para saber a quién se parecería pero su cabello castaño era un buen indicio, y ya podía ver que sería indomable como el de ambos.

El bebé se removió suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos se movieron, saliendo apenas de la manta.

—Hola campeón —saludó con la voz quebrada por la dicha.

Hermione frunció su ceño antes de salir por completo del mundo de los sueños, se sentía adolorida, no estaba segura de que sus extremidades inferiores siguieran unidas al resto de su cuerpo, parecía que había sufrido una cesárea cuando no había sido así.

Respiró lentamente sin querer moverse aún, sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar hasta que finalmente se toparon con su mejor amigo sosteniendo a su bebé, hablándole suavemente. Una sonrisa que jamás le había visto estaba en sus labios, su rostro reflejaba una alegría y paz como nunca antes, Cirse estaba tan guapo —aún con los rasguños y las evidentes ojeras—. Sabía que el ser padre le caería bien y no se había equivocado.

El título por el que ella lo llamaría y reconocería ante el mundo desde ahora, sería el de el mejor padre y un excelente esposo, aunque seguro se le ocurrirían otros, después de todo aún tenían unos cien años por vivir juntos, beneficio sin duda de ser magos.

Bendita magia si hacía que ella alarga su tiempo en la tierra para poder seguir disfrutando de su amor al lado de mejor amigo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara para poder limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Era tan hermoso poder ver a sus dos hombres favoritos al despertar.

Harry alzó sus ojos notando la mirada llena de amor y ternura que les dedicaba. —Hola…

—¿Cómo están mis dos chicos?

—Esperando por ti —repuso, incorporándose con cuidado para entregarle a su hijo—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella recibió al bebé con amor, colocándolo cerca de su corazón.

—Sí, ¿cómo puedo no estarlo? Los tengo a los dos junto a mi.

Harry besó su frente y se acomodó a su lado en la orilla de la cama, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y Hermione recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

***º*º*º**

Ginny caminaba al lado de su esposo por St. Mungo, con una bolsa de regalo. Llegar al lugar había sido relativamente fácil, despistar a los reporteros les había costado un poco, estaban hechos unas verdaderas aves de rapiña buscando obtener alguna primicia sobre el hijo del Elegido.

—No sé por qué estamos haciendo esto —comentó con una mueca, no le gustaba visitar St. Mungo,

—Sabes bien porqué —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pudiste haber mandado una lechuza.

—¿Por qué hacerlo si aún estamos aquí?

—Esto es ridículo, de todas formas los veremos cuando regresemos de viaje y el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Será rápido —resolvió besando su mejilla.

—Unos minutos, nada más —dijo con seriedad.

Ginevra mostró su sonrisa satisfecha al salirse con la suya. —Entrada por salida.

—Eso espero.

Al llegar se toparon con George y Angelina, Bill con Fleur y Ron. Ginny los saludó de forma afectuosa, mientras que Draco sólo se dignó a dirigirles un gesto.

—Pasare a ver a la nieva mamá y a conocer a pequeño —anunció Ginevra.

—Mamá esta con ellos —comunicó Billy, mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Eran de verdad muy extrañas las circunstancias en que habían terminado relacionados unos con los otros. Tal vez era algo antiguado pero a él no le gustaba nada ese intercambio de parejas, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso.

—Bien. —Se giró para ver a su esposo. —¿Vienes?

¿Enserio le estaba preguntando eso?, entre quedarse con sus cuñados los trogloditas o entrar a ver a Potty, su ex y su hijo, el que seguramente también sería adorado como un dios sin haber hecho nada relevante. Vaya opciones, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar ahí, pero había cosas que se tenían que hacer, así que entre más rápido mejor.

Caminó con ella, tocaron a la puerta y finalmente entraron. El verlos ahí, fue una sorpresa para todos, el ambiente se tensó un poco pero Molly buscó relajarlas las cosas, saludando a los recién llegados.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Queríamos pasar a dejarles este detalle! —comentó Ginny dejando el regalo en el sillón—. Oh es muy hermoso, Hermione.

—Gracias.

Draco se quedó cerca de la puerta, no necesitaba ver al bebé de cerca, ni tampoco a sus padres. —Felicidades… ahora hay otro Potter en el mundo.

Harry que se sentía especialmente amable y tolerante, así que no se molestó ante el comentario. —El primero de muchos.

—¿Acaso planeas poblar el mundo mágico?

—Tal vez —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, para horror de Draco, que ya podía imaginarse la madriguera y Hogwarts llenos de chiquillos miopes con nidos de rata por cabello, creyéndose los más listillos. En verdad mandaría a su hijo a Durmstrang, al menos ahí no habría media docena de Weasleys y otro puñado de Potters.

Las cejas de Draco se juntaron, miró hacia su esposa esperando que terminara ya con esa visita. Ginny captó de inmediato su gesto, intercambió un par de palabras más con Hermione antes de despedirse.

—Estoy segura que pronto yo seré la que te esté visitando para felicitarte —dijo la nueva mamá.

—Eso espero —repuso con una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Harry y una más largo y cariñoso a su madre antes de salir de la habitación.

***º*º*º**

Draco y Ginny habían estado viajando por playas de Grecia y ahora se encontraban en la *isla de Mykonos. Él había rentado un lugar para ellos solos —una mansión—, no le gustaba la idea de hoteles ni mucho menos tener que compartir tanto con muggles, aunque a su esposa le agradaran.

—¿Estás trabajando de nuevo? —preguntó Ginny desde la puerta con una mano en su cintura.

—Sólo contestaba una lechuza —respondió con simpleza. Se incorporó avanzando hasta ella, tomándola entre sus brazos—, pero ahora puedo atenderte —agregó besando su hombro, su piel había adquirido un tono bronceado que le sentaba bastante bien. Él podía pasar todo su tiempo observando su cuerpo, encontrando constelaciones de pecas en cada rincón, sin duda uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Bien, porque quiero toda tu atención —murmuró rodeando su cuello—, el sol se esta ocultando podemos ir a caminar.

—Pensé que querías mi atención para otros menesteres.

—Y la quiero pero eso será más tarde —respondió dándole un empujoncito para separarlo.

Malfoy gruñó entre dientes, pero al ver la mirada decidida de su esposa no tuvo más que ceder. Así fue como terminó caminando por la arena dorada, no le gustaba quitarse los zapatos para andar por la playa pero era peor andar con ellos.

—¿Sabes qué agradezco que hiciéramos este viaje? —comentó Ginny como no queriendo la cosa, tomada del brazo de él.

—Aún no he visto mucho de ese agradecimiento —repuso ladeando su rostro para mirarla, alzando su ceja con una sonrisa seductora.

Ginevra rodó sus ojos sin poder evitar. —Claro que lo has visto es sólo que eres insaciable.

Draco dejó escapar una profunda risa. —Y tú eres una fiera.

—Oh cállate —dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas, antes de cruzarse de brazos con la cara roja.

Él alargó su brazo rodeando su cintura, logrando detenerla. La arrastró a un abrazo apretado, notando como ella finalmente suavizaba su gesto dejándose hacer. Ginny recargó su frente en la curva de aquel blanco cuello, respirando su loción, dejándose embriagar por ella.

—Tengo un retraso.

Sus cejas rubias se juntaron formando un pliegue en su frente. Había sido apenas un murmullo que había causado todo un revuelo en su interior, pero se obligó a mantenerse serio y neutral, tenía que manejar las cosas con cuidado, no quería causar una tormenta en donde no había una.

—¿De cuánto tiempo? —inquirió a su oído en un tono bajo.

Ginny llenó sus pulmones de oxigeno, no sabía ni cómo sentirse al respecto, ya había pasado por esto y no quería aferrarse a algo que probablemente fuese una falsa alarma.

—Una semana y media.

—Sólo esperemos.

—Quizás… podría hacerme una prueba —balbuceó.

Draco repasó su espalda con sus caricias. —No lo hagas, deja que pase el tiempo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —afirmó enredando sus dedos en los hilos rojos.

El agua salada alcanzó sus pies, refrescándolos. Ginny se alejó con sus pestañas húmedas, sonrió acariciando el rostro de su esposo, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora que él estaba al tanto. Miró hacia el cielo, pidiéndole un deseo a la primera estrella.

_«Que esté embarazada, por favor.»_

**º*º*º***

Draco se despertó a mitad de la noche, parpadeó acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. La luz de la luna se colaba por el balcón, las cortinas se ondulaban por la brisa y el aroma al mar se colaba perfumando la habitación.

Se giró un poco para poder tener una mejor vista de su esposa, Ginny estaba boca arriba durmiendo placidamente, observándose como un ángel hermoso con el cabello regado en las almohadas. Su figura cubierta parcialmente por una sabana, lo invitaba a querer descubrirla y trazarla con sus manos, hasta memorizar nuevamente cada rincón escuchando como melodía sus suplicas, su nombre, su amor.

Se movió hasta estar a su lado, su mano se coló bajo la tela, serpenteando por su cuerpo hasta llega a su vientre. Era posible que una vida creada por ambos estuviera creciendo dentro y en verdad deseaba que fuese así.

_«Un hijo.» _

Ser padre era algo que no esperaba querer tanto, pero lo hacía; aunque le atemorizaba pensar que podría repetir los errores de su padre, tal vez no de forma consciente pero aún así, no se perdonaría de hacerlo.

Sin duda ambos tenían muchos fantasmas y miedos por vencer, pero lo harían juntos, resolviendo día a día las situaciones, por ahora era muy pronto para comenzar a hacerse ilusiones.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió pasando un dedo por el ceño fruncido de Draco.

Él alzó sus ojos sorprendiéndose de encontrarla despierta, no se había percatado del momento en el que ella había abandonado el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Es por lo que te dije en la tarde? —cuestionó tanteando el terreno, posando su mano sobre la de él.

—Es mi pasado que a veces me alcanza.

—Sólo debes enfrentarlo y seguir adelante —aconsejó, moviéndose para alcanzar a besar sus labios.

—¿Crees qué pueda ser un buen padre?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, una sonrisa sincera y divertida se espació por sus labios. —Serás el peor —molestó, arrugando su nariz de forma graciosa. Draco torció su expresión con enojo—. Oh vamos, sabes que bromeo, sé que serás un buen padre hurón —añadió besando sus labios torcidos.

Malfoy bufó poco convencido, así que Ginny se dio a la tarea de contentarlo dejando caer pequeños besos en su rostro. Él finalmente tuvo que sonreír disfrutando de los cariños de su esposa, sintiendo como el deseo resurgía en su cuerpo, incendiándolo.

—Te deseo.

—Tómame —resolvió dispuesta, sintiendo la anticipación de sentirse una con él. Draco sonrió de forma oscura y seductora, complacido por la respuesta.

Sin perder el tiempo sus bocas se unieron entre miradas llenas de fuego, sus manos hicieron el camino hacia sus cuerpos mientras se fundían en un abrazo, que comenzó con el rito de amor profundo.

Draco apartó el cabello rojo que caía en el cuello pecoso, rompió su beso succionando aquel labio rosado, logrando que ella jadeara bajito, concentró su mirada en la curva de su garganta la acarició con sus dedos sintiendo el pulso agitado de aquel corazón. Se inclinó lentamente dejando que sus labios probaran aquella zona.

Ginny se recostó por completo de espaldas, él rodó sobre ella sin querer dejar de llenarla de atenciones. Ella curvó sus dedos sobre la melena platinada sosteniéndolo en aquel lugar, disfrutando de las pequeñas mordidas que enviaban deliciosas descargas a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Hurón sigue… —pidió con la voz afectada, su manos se fueron perdiendo en la curva de su nuca, bajando hasta los hombros a los que se aferró, clavando sus uñas con perfecta manicura en aquel delicada piel.

Draco rió separó sus labios y se alzó para mirarla apoyándose en sus brazos. —Sabes cuánto odio que me digas así.

En los labios de Ginny se formó una sonrisa de niña pequeña que acaba de realizar una travesura. —Te va tan bien. —Él entornó sus ojos y bufó en desacuerdo. —Ya gruñoncito ven aquí. —Lo atrajo por el rostro uniendo sus labios en un largo beso, enredó sus manos en su cuello, logrando que él se fuera relajando.

Se besaron y acariciaron de poco a poco, disfrutando de la noche, del calorcito del clima de la brisa que se colaba por su balcón, del aroma del mar.

—Siempre te sientes tan bien, me embrujaste.

—Lamento decirte que te enamoraste de mí y eso no tiene que ver con brujería, aunque muchos lo duden los Malfoy, ancestral familia de villanos también se enamoran.

Él arqueó su ceja divertido, sin agregar nada, avanzando de forma certera sobre su cuerpo observando como ella se entregaba cerrando sus ojos y arqueando su cadera, el calor de su cuerpo lo envolvió arrancándole un fuerte jadeo. Sus manos trazaron su cintura descendiendo hasta sus muslos, los levantó con seguridad empujándose con decisión buscando entrar por completo.

Sonrió suspirando su nombre con placer, abriendo los ojos por completo inundándose de las emociones que pasaban por aquella mirada gris. Embriaga y naufraga del mar de sensaciones que él le estaba produciendo, sólo él y nadie más.

—No te detengas… sigue, sigue.

—Por Salazar… —Se alzó moviéndose, dejándose llevar por el instinto. Su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor, su fino rostro aristocrático mostraba signos de placer y concentración, era claro que no deseaba terminar pronto aquel encuentro, quería hacerlo eterno, sostenerlos en ese punto de tortuoso delirio entre el cielo y el infierno, pero ambos sabían que no era así y el final se acercaba con peligrosa velocidad que los envolvía en la locura.

Ginny se agarró a él con fuerza, danzando con él, rogando su nombre, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo, sus caderas se sacudían buscándolo, tomando todo lo él quisiera darle. Draco se inclinó sintiendo como su liberación corría con fuerza a través de su cuerpo, chocó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso impulsivo.

—Te amo.

La pelirroja sonrió como nunca ondulándose sintiendo la explosión de miles de estrellas en su interior, había sido una oleada de placer desbordante, que la dejó temblando entre los brazos de su esposo.

Draco descansó su frente en la de Ginny, sus narices se rozaban y sus bocas entreabriertas buscaban ganar aire para sus maltratados pulmones. Él sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se movió descansando en parte de la almohada y el hombro de su esposa, Ginny respondió paseando las puntas de sus dedos por su columna, logrando que él soltara un fuerte suspiro.

—Eres correspondida.

***º*º*º**

Semanas después, el matrimonio Potter había regresado a su casa en el Valle de Godric. La prensa seguía acosándolos, pero ya no era como tener una jauría detrás, no después de que la primara foto de James Sirius Potter Granger saliera a la luz, adjunta a una pequeña declaración de sus padres.

Harry subió con suavidad los escalones pues no quería ser el culpable de despertar al pequeño James con el crujir de la madera. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto en donde suponía encontraría a su esposa y fue así, Hermione se encontraba en la silla de mecer con el bebé en brazos, cantándole una pequeña tonada.

El corazón de Harry creció con amor y alegría, escenas así, lograban que él amara llegar a su hogar después de un día largo y pesado.

Hermione arrulló a su hijo un poco más antes de levantarse y dejarlo sobre su cuna, abrigándolo con suavidad.

—Puedes entrar no lo despertarás —dijo en voz baja.

Él no se sorprendió del todo de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, caminó despacio hasta quedar a su lado, acarició el rostro del bebé, sonriendo.

—Descansa campeón.

—Estará dormido por un largo rato, vamos…

Harry asintió, se giró depositando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa, antes de tomarla de la mano y salir de la cálida habitación. Hermione lo abrazó dándole un buen beso de bienvenida.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Terrible, hasta que llegue aquí.

Ella frunció y desfrunció su ceño, para finalmente sonreír. —¿Y por qué estuvo tan terrible?

—Informes, un montón de ellos.

Hermione soltó una risa. —Tú pesadilla sin duda, creo que tendré que pasarme por tu despacho y echarte una mano, pero sólo un poco —advirtió alzando su dedo índice.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —expresó divertido—. Y ya qué irás a verme tal vez puedas echarme la mano con algo más… —añadió besando el lóbulo de su oreja, enredando sus manos en la cintura femenina.

Ella lo apartó por los hombros, su cara estaba tenida por un adorable rubor. —Eres un loco.

Potter alzó sus hombros con una sonrisa. —Nadie se enteraría.

—No es correcto.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero seguro lo disfrutaríamos.

Ella succionó su labio inferior dudosa, le agradaba saber que él la seguía deseando, a pesar de los kilos de más que aún tenía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lograra recuperar su figura, pero no había podido evitar sentirse un poco insegura.

—¿Qué es lo que está pensando esa cabecita? Casi puedo escuchar los engranes girar, pronto te saldrá humo por las orejas —comentó besando su mejilla.

—Nada, tonterías —respondió acurrucándose.

—Mentirosa.

—No lo soy, eso es lo que eran —recalcó al alejarse.

—Bien, iré a quitarme esto… siento que apesto a cien centauros después de una carrera por el Bosque prohibido.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa. —Creo que no tengo olfato, no me había dado cuenta.

—Mejor, así te puedo seguir abrazando.

Ella siguió riendo, mientras Harry intentaba regresarla a la jaula de sus brazos.

—¡Para! —pidió dejándose hacer.

—Estás hermosa.

Ella se quedó quieta, su sonrisa fue perdiendo tamaño. —Ahora el mentiroso eres tú.

—No necesito mentir, eres hermosa.

—¿Enserio?

—Me enamore de ti, no de tu talla —profirió con la seguridad que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Ella suspiró sintiendo snitchs sueltas en su barriga, acunó la mejilla rasposa de su amigo mientras rozaba sus labios con agradecimiento. Harry se negó a conformarse con aquella sutil caricia, ahondo en su pequeña boca, disfrutando de aquel dulce sabor.

El beso comenzó a volverse más intenso de lo que esperaban, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, él hizo que ella se recargara contra la pared.

—Espera aquí no —murmuró Hermione entre quejiditos sintiendo los dientes de Harry marcar la depresión de su cuello. Su intento por separarlo debió ser muy débil pues él ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, se presionó contra ella haciéndole notar todo su cuerpo pero principalmente su hombría, sin parar de recorrer el espacio de piel libre del suéter tomó una de sus piernas llevándola contra su cadera dándole más acceso a rozar su centro, su mano se deslizó por la suave tela del pantalón deseando poder sentir su piel caliente.

—Te quiero sin esto ahora. —Su voz tenida de oscuro deseo, causó estragos en ella, sería la primera vez que estarían juntos después de los días de reposo obligado.

—S-sólo deja que le hable a Talfie, para que cuide a James —balbuceó, esperando ser liberada de su abrumadora presencia al menos por unos segundos.

Él pareció entender eso, se alejó yendo hacia su cuarto lanzándole una última mirada que hablaba de que la esperaría para terminar su encuentro.

Hermione respiró calmándose, dejando que su cerebro volviera a trabajar. Se arregló la ropa y se dispuso a llamar a su elfa, no fue en busca de su esposo hasta que terminó de darle todas las indicaciones necesarias para el cuidado del pequeño.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Harry se apresuró a tomarla, recargándola contra la fuerte madera de la puerta. Se había abierto los botones de su casaca de auror y el frente de su pantalón estaba tirante y abultado por su hinchada erección.

Los hombres llegaban con tanta rapidez a esos estados de excitación que a veces era una desventaja pero en ese momento lo agradecía.

Harry le plantó un beso demandante, mientras se encargaba de deshacerse de esas estorbosas prendas, despareciéndolas. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta, pero pronto se encontró sin nada, mientras él conservaba aún todo su uniforme.

Se quejó frunciendo el ceño, Harry ensanchó su sonrisa con lentitud. —Sé cuánto te gusta verme con él.

—¡Si pero te prefiero sin él! —exclamó ansiosa, poniendo a trabajar sus dedos en quitarle aquella ropa, pero él la detuvo. No le dio tiempo de protestar pues sus manos ya se encontraban repasando su cuerpo reconociendo su nueva forma.

Hermione gimió sintiendo un terrible rubor, por un momento se había dejado llevar por el deseo olvidando que ella ya no era la misma.

«Me enamore de ti, no de tu talla.»

Era cierto, pero el problema no sólo era su peso si no las pequeñas estrías que habían aparecido, sus caderas que habían aumentado y podía seguir con esa lista….

Harry tocó todo a su paso, logrando que ella se concentrara en sentir llevándola a olvidarse de sus tontas preocupaciones. Hermione se sintió deliciosamente embriagada, una risita se escapó de sus labios al sentir cómo él le hacía cosquillas.

—Eres hermosa, no importa qué… me gustan estás. —Señaló las pequeñas líneas que se habían hecho alrededor de su vientre. Hermione había pensado en realizar una pomada para borrarlas con el pasó del tiempo pero con el bebé, no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, era un milagro que hubiese podido al menos depilarse.

—No lo dices enserio, son horribles.

—No lo son —manifestó dejando caer una rodilla para poder besar ese camino de piel—, pasaste por esto para traer a James al mundo y eso ante mis ojos te hace más bella.

Hermione lo instó a levantarse y le echó los brazos encima con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos; entre murmullos apenas entendibles lo besó con todo el amor que sentía, dejándolo sin aliento.

Él se separó mareado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sólo un loco enamorado podía lucir, sus manos se perdieron dentro de la cascada de cabello rizado. Hermione cerró los ojos boqueando buscando un poco de oxígeno, su piel se enchinó por completo al sentir la caricia. El aliento caliente de Harry golpeó su frente, deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus pupilas brillantes sólo para ver como dejaba caer sus labios sobre su frente.

—Te amo.

Ella sonrió ante la verdad de esas palabras. Ató sus bocas en nuevos besos, llenos de nuevas y viejas emociones. El traje de auror de Harry desapareció en la tormenta de pasión que los fundía en una locura exquisita, que los hizo terminar sobre la alfombra.

Potter se clavó lentamente en ella sintiendo como lo tomaba con facilidad estrechándolo en su interior, se curvó soltando el aire entre sus dientes, lo jaló hacía ella con decisión, instándolo a no perder ni segundo para comenzar aquel baile de amor.

—Merlín… —exhaló con fuerza, saliendo y entrando con movimientos largos, cuidados, enloquecedores.

—Necesito más… Harry, sigue... —Sus frases salieron de su boca roja de forma trabajosa.

Hermione dejó ir su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios magullados, sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba perdiéndose en tan sublimes sensaciones.

Harry contemplándola y sintiendo el final cerca aumentó sus impulsos en su centro, tomándola por completo, adorando sus jadeos y cariños. Hermione se sostuvo de aquel varonil cuerpo recibiendo cada embate con entrega. Sus dedos tiraron de los mechones azabache con la desesperación de sentirse en el borde...

El exquisito alivio llegó bañando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, llenándolos, elevándolos, sacudiéndolos hasta dejarlos lánguidos con los cuerpos hechos nudo de extremidades sudorosas.

Se quedaron así sintiendo sus corazones unidos latir al mismo ritmo, calmando sus respiraciones, disfrutando simplemente de poder sentirse tan cerca, tan unidos como enamorados.

—Extrañaba tanto esto —dijo aclarando su garganta, alzándose para poder acomodarse a su lado.

—Yo más —confesó sincera, mostrando su perfecta dentadura —arreglada en cuarto año— en una sonrisa que no mentía y que hacía que Harry se sintiera satisfecho pues estaba logrando cumplir su mayor propósito hacer feliz a su mejor amiga.

Eran afortunados y lo sabían, su amor no decaía con el tiempo, ni la cotidianidad al contrario sólo crecía. Cada día era un aprendizaje y una nueva oportunidad de conquistarse, los desacuerdos sólo le ponía más sabor a su matrimonio, porque al final habían aprendido cuando ceder, cuando seguir luchando y sobre todo como llegar a acuerdos que satisficieran a ambos.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas, se miró al espejo recomponiendo su aspecto, pasó las manos por su vestido alisando las arrugas inexistentes alrededor de su falda. Draco no le había preguntado sobre su periodo ni insudado nada después de aquella plática que habían tenido en la playa y sabía bien la razón, deseaba que ella fuese la que tocase el tema, haciendo honor al acuerdo al que habían llegado de tenerse confianza.

Respiró profundamente, su corazón latía fuera de ritmo en su pecho. Tomó una caja y un pergamino que había sobre su tocador y se dispuso a encontrar a su esposo en su Despacho, desde que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones Draco se había concentrado en ponerse al corriente con todos su negocios, aunque claro, ahora pasaba más horas en su casa que en la empresa, para poder compartir con ella sus descansos.

Había sido difícil romper la dinámica que habían llevado durante las semanas de su viaje, ambos habían tenido que acostumbrarse de nuevo a su vida en Londres, en donde intervenían personas, trabajos, familia… dejando en el pasado aquellos ayeres que habían sabido a luna de miel.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba nerviosa, abrió la puerta con el alma en un hilo, Draco alzó su mirada helada y la instó a reunirse con él realizando un gesto simple con sus manos.

Ella avanzó con una seguridad que no sentía en realidad, sintiendo como el golpe de pasos era amortiguado por la alfombra persa, se detuvo junto a la silla de roble tallado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó arqueando su ceja y bajando su pluma de fénix.

Ginevra dejó la caja sobre el escritorio frente a él. Una profunda «v» apareció entre las cejas de Malfoy, no está comprendiendo de qué iba esa actitud. Inspeccionó esa caja con confusión, desconfiado de que se tratara de alguna broma perteneciente a Sortilegios Weasley, no sería la primera vez que su mujer le jugara una después de todo.

—Sólo ábrelo —murmuró clavando los dientes en su labio inferior.

Él apretó su boca esperando lo peor, levantó casi con temor la tapa, al no ver saltar ninguna chispa de magia, ni nada extraño, asomó su vista desconfiando, topándose con un papel blanco cubriendo el contenido.

Mataría a su esposa si se trataba de algún tipo de creación de su hermano o peor un_ Puff Pigmeo,_ como el que había llevado durante sexto sentado en su hombro.

Sus largos dedos se movieron por el papel apartándolo, sus pupilas se dilataron primero con sorpresa y luego con compresión.

Unos zapatos de bebés.

El golpe de emociones que lo invadió, lo dejó sin palabras congelado con aquella expresión boba que jamás hubiese pensado tener en su vida.

—¿Te alegra?

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba? Por Slytherin, eso ni siquiera tendría que ponerlo en tela de duda. Observando los zapatitos fue que comprendió que ella no hablaba del embarazo, si no del número.

¡Merlín! Su mirada voló a los ojos acuosos de su esposa; ella que pensaba que no sería madre y él que sólo deseaba un heredero que tontos habían sido. La vida sin duda había esperado el momento justo para darles esa sorpresa, otorgándoles más de lo que pedían.

Draco se levantó y la envolvió en sus brazos, siendo tan malditamente feliz como nunca había pensado, pues de ser sincero jamás se hubiese imagino casado con una Weasley, siendo padre no de un hijo si no de dos. Él, un hombre que había tomado malas decisiones, marcado y repudiado, ahora podía decir que había encontrado su camino y que por fin veía el fruto de ello.

Ginny lloró de alegría y emoción escondida en su pecho, su deseo se había cumplido, serían padres. Sólo quedaba agradecerle a todos los magos, por haberles mandado esa gran bendición.

_Lo importante en la vida es saber apreciar esos pequeños momentos con tus seres queridos, que lo demás llegará cuando menos lo esperas…_

***º*º*º**

*Información de la red.

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, aquí estamos con el último capítulo de la historia, sólo nos queda publicar el Epílogo. Por favor escribanos su opinión en un review, no nos dejen solas que la verdad si hemos trabajado mucho en este proyecto.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**pucca . chokolatito**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le das a nuestras historias. Aquí ya la continuación, esperamos te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Lun Black: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia después de todo este tiempo. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, ahora estamos aquí con el último capítulo, ojala también sea de tu agrado y nos puedas escribir. Saludos.

**KineaM: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado aún cuando el comienzo es dramione. La trama esta llena de altibajos, no todo es felicidad y amor, hay un poco de todo como en la vida, pero lo importante es que los personajes siguen juntos por el amor que sienten. Adoramos a Draco pero en esta historia si nos costo su personaje y personalidad, puesto que hablamos de temas difíciles en una relación: infidelidad y él era como el que había iniciado todo con Ginevra desatando un infierno que termino siendo su cielo. Esperamos darnos a entender xD. Por fin vamos a publicar otro capítulo, ojala puedas leerlo y te guste. Saludos.

**aurosaqui**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por todo el apoyo, no tenemos palabras que alcancen a describir lo agradecida que estamos. Si la historia sigue avanzando Draco pudo haberla engañado pero finalmente no pasó y él en sus cinco sentidos a pesar de su historial no lo hecho y pinta el futuro a que no lo hará. Los niños llegaran tenlo por seguro y si aquí las parejas se aman por todos lados jajajaj xD. Esperamos que te guste este último capítulo. Saludos.

**KEI**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. En verdad agradecemos tus palabras, estamos trabajando para mejorar la calidad de nuestros escritos y seguiremos haciéndolo. Nos alegra que te gusten Harry y Hermione en esta historia y la forma que los majemos, adoramos a Draco y que bueno que lo leas magnifico en el fic. Si habrán aún un par de dramas y enredos, pero estamos ya dándole un cierre a otras cosas puesto que es el último capítulo y ya sólo nos faltaría publicar el Epílogo. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos comentes. Gracias.

**The Lady Nott: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias en verdad por leer la historia, aquí estamos continuando. Si tardamos un poco pero ya aquí el último capítulo, disculpa la demora. Nos alegra que te gusten los protagonistas a nosotras nos gusta escribir de ellos, si entendimos lo que dijiste de las distintas realidades que viven las parejas en la historia y eso es parte de lo que queríamos dar a comprender. Si hemos pensado en escribir un libro pero queremos mejorar antes de hacerlo. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**_

_*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**_

_**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte. **_


End file.
